THE LOSERS CLUB
by lenore4love
Summary: Porque en esta vida no hay nada más desgarrador, brutal y atemorizante… que la escuela preparatoria y de eso están bien conscientes los integrantes del Losers club, el grupo de amigos que intentan sobrevivir el día a día en esta jungla adolescente.
1. Chapter 1

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capitulo 1

Hay una jungla en la que todos alguna vez fuimos, somos o seremos animales salvajes tratando de sobrevivir a las amenazas que acechan entre los terrenos; algunos intentando sobresalir como pavorreales, otros tratando de esconderse y confundirse con el paisaje cual camaleones. Unos cuantos peleando por territorio, acechando hembras o machos, imponiéndose entre las especies, sometiendo o siendo sumiso, atacando y marcando su lugar como último eslabón de esta peculiar cadena alimenticia. Si… nada más desgarrador, brutal y atemorizante… que la escuela preparatoria. Y cabe mencionar que el Instituto W es una de esas tantas junglas de animales mejor conocidos como adolescentes, que también es el escenario de esta humilde historia.

Los hermanos Bielshmith eran dos jóvenes de 16 y 17 años que estaban a las siete en punto de la mañana frente a las puertas del Instituto W tragando saliva trabajosamente, intentando ocultar el temblor de sus manos y aferrándose a los tirantes de sus mochilas para esconder su miedo pues aquel día era la primera vez que sus pies pisaban una escuela.

Si, así como lo leen, Gilbert y Ludwig Bielshmith toda la vida habían sido criados en una burbuja creada por su abuelo. Educados en casa con profesores particulares, siempre saliendo a cualquier lado con chaperón, sobreprotegidos hasta el cansancio y bien vigilados las 24 horas del día, es más, si su abuelo pudiera injertarles un chip GPS como a los perros, ya lo hubiera hecho… pero le dijeron que eso en humanos aún era ilegal.

Aunque su abuelo justificaba su excesiva (y casi obsesiva) preocupación por sus adorados nietos y eso se debe a que cuando estos aún eran apenas unos bebés sus padres murieron en un lamentable accidente dejando a ambos huérfanos y a un abuelo paranoico que pensaba que el mundo le arrebataría a sus nietos en cualquier momento. Pero no, él no permitiría que ni siquiera el aire le hiciera un rasguño al cutis paliducho de sus niños, así que prácticamente los encerró en casa para no ponerlos en riesgo… aunque no había contado con el hecho de que tanto Ludwig y Gilbert no serían bebes indefensos toda la vida y estos algún día crecerían deseando vivir una vida normal, no lo que su abuelo les había impuesto "por su bien".

Así que una noche antes de las inscripciones para un nuevo curso escolar en las escuelas públicas, Gilbert, el mayor de los hermanos y el de la mente maquiavélica hizo el berrinche monumental que bien pudieron haberle dado un premio por ello, todo para que su abuelo les diera permiso de entrar a una escuela normal.

Gritó, lloró, dejó de comer, amenazó con irse de casa, hizo notas suicidas e incluso de alguna extraña manera consiguió chantajear a su hermano Ludwig para que le siguiese la corriente y entre ambos llevar hasta el límite de su paciencia a su abuelo que escuchaba los berreos, soportaba los arranques de ira, las lágrimas incontrolables de su nieto albino que hasta se tiraba al piso como si tuviera seis años y gritaba "¡TE ODIO!" cuando se metía a su cuarto y azotaba la puerta casi tirándola. Vivir en esa casa con Gilbert se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero infierno.

Fue hasta una mañana cuando el mayor de la familia sentía que se le iba a reventar una vena y se le estaban formando más de dos tic nerviosos que accedió, rogándole a Gilbert que por favor detuviera toda esa faramalla; obviamente los chicos celebraron su batalla ganada, pero no la guerra ya que su abuelo aún tenía un As bajo la manga. Si sus amorosos nietos querían ir a una escuela, entonces irían a la peor, obviamente el abuelo estaba muerto de la preocupación por sus pequeños pero si eso les quitaría la tentación y volverían a sus protectores brazos corriendo, entonces lo haría.

Es así como Gilbert y Ludwig terminaron siendo inscritos en el Instituto W, un colegio que ni siquiera es privado… en realidad es una institución de mediano rendimiento en donde van a quedar todos aquellos estudiantes que nunca estudiaron como se debía y en su último año de secundaria estaban desesperados por encontrar una escuela que los aceptara con su penoso promedio, aunque también están sus excepciones los cuales son chicos intelectuales que tuvieron la mala fortuna de nacer en familias de "limitado presupuesto" lo que les impidió ir a vivir sus mejores años de juventud en una escuela que estuviera a su nivel por lo tanto tenían que conformarse con ese pretexto de preparatoria.

Los días en la institución eran tan normales como en cualquier otro colegio: Las clases se impartían según el programa (otra cosa es que solo el 10% de los alumnos pusieran atención) los maestros cumplían con mantener el orden en los pasillos (si no eran intimidados por los punks que se juntaban en el patio trasero), los jóvenes disfrutaban de la sana diversión y actividades físicas (como jugar futbol americano usando la lap-top de algún ñoño como balón o fumar yerba con el pretexto de que era un "experimento" para la clase de biología) y finalmente, todo el cuerpo estudiantil disfrutaba de un ambiente recreativo en donde la paz reinaba (si sabías adaptarte a la jerarquía social y no te metías con la gente equivocada).

-Oh West, aquí estamos ¡Por fin estamos aquí!- decía Gilbert extasiado dando pequeños saltitos viendo al resto del alumnado entrar saludándose entre ellos y formando grupitos mientras que los hermanos seguían en el portón intentando respirar profundo.

-Pues entremos- le incitó Ludwig que antes se aclaró la garganta para que su voz no se escuchara temblorosa y dando un paso adelante, aunque antes de poder avanzar más, Gilbert lo tomó por el brazo fuertemente.

-¡Espera West!- le dijo el mayor sin soltarlo aun.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno… es que…- comenzaba a decir de manera titubeante el albino -¿Qué tal si le caemos mal a todos? Aunque no creo que eso pase porque somos demasiado awesome… pero puede que suceda, y tal vez terminamos siendo unos rechazados sociales ¡O incluso nos arrojen refresco a la cara cada vez que vayamos por los pasillos! O nos metan a los botes de basura y…-

-Hermano, esto no es Glee, nada de eso te va a pasar… solo es ficción- le intentó consolar el rubio de ojos celestes dando un resoplido queriendo continuar con su camino pero fue detenido una vez mas.

-¿Y si nos molestan por nuestro aspecto?- preguntó una vez más el mayor y Ludwig estuvo a punto de replicar que no había nada de raro en su aspecto pero entonces notó el cabello blanco, la cara pálida y los ojos carmín de su hermano.

Era cierto que Gilbert llamaba bastante la atención al ser albino, cosa que había contribuido un poco a la protección compulsiva de su abuelo y Gilbert no le daba tanta importancia cuando estaban en casa… ya que las pocas veces que salían a la calle no era raro que al menos una persona volteara la cabeza para verlo y a pesar de que el mayor adoraba la atención a veces muchas de esas miradas no le agradaban del todo.

-Estaremos bien, además ¿No siempre dices que tu físico es lo que te hace "increíble"?- le recordó Ludwig dándole un poco de confianza a Gilbert que sonrió y soltó a Ludwig para luego reír de manera desdeñosa como siempre.

-Kesesese, tienes toda la razón West, vayamos a ese lugar para enseñarles quien manda- dijo Gilbert enderezando su espalda y comenzando a caminar dando largos pasos.

-Pero los que mandan son los profesores- le corrigió el menor mientras que Gilbert le restaba importancia al comentario con un gesto de la mano.

Y así ambos hermanos entraron por fin a la famosa escuela en donde lo primero que vieron fue una masa impresionante de alumnos yendo y viniendo por los pasillos, gritando, corriendo, llamándose, abrazándose o sencillamente haciendo un caos, por lo tanto con algo de temor bien disimulado entraron esquivando a un castaño que corría despavorido gritando "ve~" mientras era seguido de otros tres chicos, unos metros más adelante unos grititos eufóricos venían de un grupito de chicas que rodeaban a otro joven castaño de ojos verdes y a uno rubio de ojos azules.

Mientras intentaban hacerse paso entre el tumulto de gente, escucharon a alguien insultar a gritos en ¿italiano? Al tiempo que un muchacho rubio reía ignorándolo por completo, pareciendo inmune al montón de gente que se arremolinaba por todas partes.

Gilbert y Ludwig veían a todos con cierto asombro pues nunca habían visto a tantos adolescentes que rondaban su edad, en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, Gilbert parecía querer hablar con todos así que saludaba a algunos que lo ignoraban o le respondían el saludo sin siquiera saber quién era, por su parte Ludwig solo intentaba esquivarlos a todos y descubrir el salón en donde sería su primera clase pero antes de siquiera poder descubrirlo, el timbre se hizo escuchar por toda la escuela para que en solo cuestión de segundos los pasillos quedaran desiertos, excepto tal vez por un jovencito de cabello negro que corría hasta su aula.

-Wow ¿Son Houdini o a dónde diablos se fueron?- preguntó Gilbert cuando solo se veían bolitas de papel rodando por el piso.

-Creo que fueron a clase, nosotros también debemos ir- dijo Ludwig que sacó su horario para buscar su salón.

-¿En dónde nos toca?- preguntó Gilbert acercándose a su hermano menor para ver también su horario.

-Eh… hermano, tú eres un grado mayor que yo ¿Recuerdas?- preguntó entonces Ludwig a lo que Gilbert solo asintió feliz con su cabeza sin decir nada más.

-Eso significa que llevamos materias diferentes… en diferentes aulas- explicó el menor con toda la paciencia que tenía viendo como Gilbert parpadeaba un par de veces mientras procesaba la idea.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ósea que no estaremos juntos tomando clase?- preguntó exaltado Gilbert quien había pasado toda su vida tomando lecciones con su hermanito en casa, incluso el mismo profesor les impartía a los dos, y ahora de pronto tomaban clases separados.

-Revisa tu horario y vete a tu salón antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo el ojiazul como respuesta dejando atrás a Gilbert que se rebuscó entre los bolsillos su horario, al no encontrarlo tuvo que escarbar hasta en lo más profundo de su mochila el papel arrugado que estaba metido entre sus libros.

-Creo que me toca hasta el otro lado de la escuela- dijo el albino entrecerrando sus ojos para intentar descifrar su horario.

-Entonces date prisa, nos vemos a la hora del receso- decía Ludwig que se apresuraba siendo seguido por Gilbert que le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Si te molestan no dudes en decírselo a tu awesome hermano kesesese- dijo el albino antes de echar a correr para intentar llegar a tiempo.

Ludwig tan solo rodó los ojos y entró a su salón… igual de caótico que cuando entró a la escuela pues ahí todos estaban en sus propios asuntos, riendo, gritando, molestándose entre ellos y sin prestar atención a la clase del profesor que casi lloraba rogándoles que pusieran atención. Aquel solo era el comienzo del día.

A pesar de las constantes interrupciones de sus compañeros, como peleas en medio del salón por parte de un jovencito de marcado acento italiano y cualquier que se le pusiera enfrente, las guerras de pelotitas de papel… las guerras entre sillas de pupitres que volaban de un extremo a otro de la clase cuando alguien molestaba a un muchacho moreno que estaba en la esquina del salón y las crisis nerviosas de su profesor, podría decirse que la clase fue sencilla y que pudo entender a todos los temas aunque ¿Sería así en todas las escuelas? Ahora Ludwig sabía porque su abuelo no los dejaba ir a un colegio fuera de casa.

El resto de las clases fueron bastante similares, sus compañeros de clase cambiaban dependiendo de la materia al igual que su profesor de los cuales la mayoría sufrían de estrés, ansiedad, depresión, irritabilidad y a su profesor de historia y geografía incluso lo vio con una afora de ron escondida en la bolsa interior de su saco a la cual le daba traguitos cada vez que sentía que iba a perder el control (aún mas) de su grupo.

El timbre volvió a sonar y todos gritaron como si aquel fuera un alarido de guerra que hizo que el maestro se metiera bajo la mesa como si fuera un tipo de simulacro o algo que se debe hacer en caso de sismos; los alumnos corrieron despavoridos fuera de clases directo a la cafetería o a los lugares que solían frecuentar e irremediablemente, Ludwig fue arrastrado por el alumnado intentando divisar entre la masa amorfa de gente, a su hermano al cual no lograba ver por ningún lado hasta que se vio obligado a gritar.

-¡Gilbert!- dijo intentando alzar su voz entre la de todos los chicos -¡Gilbert!- volvió a gritar y sintió un jalón que llamó su atención.

-No grites como si me estuviera muriendo- le reprendió el mayor que llevaba la capucha de su sudadera roja sobre su cabeza cubriéndose lo más que podía.

-Lo siento, es que no te veía ¿Por qué te estás tapando?- le preguntó Ludwig al otro que frunció el ceño soltando un gruñido al tiempo que se metía las manos a los bolsillos comenzando a caminar dirección a la cafetería.

-Unos tipos en una de mis clases empezaron a decir cosas de mi, estuve a punto de golpearlos pero el profesor apareció… esos bastardos ya me la pagaran- decía enfadado el ojirrojo sin escuchar algún tipo de respuesta por parte de su hermano que en realidad no sabía que decirle pues un "no les haga caso" era una frase inútil para alguien como Gilbert.

Los dos hermanos llegaron hasta la cafetería que era solo una extensión más del caos que se veía en los pasillos, fueron por sus charolas para que les sirvieran su comida, que por cierto no se veía nada apetecible, y con la mirada buscaron algún asiento libre, aunque no parecía haber alguno por lo tanto caminaron entre las mesas sin percatarse de que detrás de ellos venía un trio de muchachos que sin miramientos los empujaron brutalmente, no solo haciéndoles tirar toda su comida sino también, provocando que cayeran encima de otros alumnos que soltaron una serie de quejidos.

-¿¡Qué mierdas les pasa!?- gritó enfadado Gilbert cuando otro jovencito, le cubrió la boca antes de que los brabucones le fueran a escuchar.

-Cállate si quieres seguir vivo idiota- le dijo el jovencito obligándolo a sentarse a pesar del desastre que habían dejado por la comida derramada

-Ve~ pesas- lloriqueó uno de los chicos cuando Ludwig fue a dar encima de él haciendo que el rubio se levantara de inmediato.

-Pe… perdón, no fue mi intención- se disculpó rápidamente viendo al jovencito castaño con un curioso rizo entre su cabello.

El chico de ojos almendra que acababa de aplastar estaba acompañado de otro muchacho muy parecido a él, tal vez su hermano y quien había callado a Gilbert, aparte de ellos otros dos chicos sentados con ellos en la mesa, uno de cabello rubio y ojos azules que usaba lentes y otro de cabello negro de facciones asiáticas.

-¿Por qué nos empujó si no le hicimos nada?- preguntó Ludwig viendo ahora al responsable de su tropiezo.

-Porqué es un imbécil, claro- dijo en voz baja el que había sentado a la fuerza a Gilbert y al que Ludwig reconoció como el muchacho de acento italiano busca-pleitos de su primera clase.

-Ve~ puedes sentarte si quieres, solo no lo hagas sobre mí- dijo el otro muchachito haciéndose a un lado ofreciéndole un huequito a Ludwig quien lo agradeció haciéndole caso.

-Perdonen por el desorden- dijo al ver la mesa hecha un desastre.

-No te preocupes, no le pasó nada a mi manuscrito- murmuró entonces el chico de facciones asiáticas que ni siquiera levantó la mirada al hablar pues estaba sumido en su trabajo de entintar algunas viñetas de lo que parecía ser un manga.

-Supongo que son nuevos, nadie es tan idiota como para caminar tan cerca de Sadiq en la cafetería- comentó entonces el chico de rubio de lentes mientras cambiaba la hoja de su comic y le daba un trago a su cartón de leche.

-¿Él es especial o qué?- preguntó aun enfadado Gilbert a lo cual todos lo voltearon a ver y solo rieron un poco nerviosos sin contestar realmente su pregunta.

-Entonces ¿Si son nuevos?- inquirió el chico de los constantes "ve~" con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

-Sí, apenas entramos este año, yo soy Ludwig y él es mi hermano mayor Gilbert- presentó educadamente Ludwig mientras que Gilbert hacia un movimiento de cabeza para saludar.

-Mucho gusto, espero no se lleven una mala impresión de la escuela por Sadiq, aquí en realidad todos son muy amables y buenas personas- decía el chico cuando de pronto…

-Hola perras, ya vine a honrarlos con mi fabulosa presencia-

Así de amables eran todos en esa escuela.

Todos voltearon a ver quién les hablaba, un jovencito de largo cabello rubio que vestía de manera muy… ¿femenina? Con jeans ajustados (tal vez una talla más pequeña de lo que le correspondía), una playera rosa ceñida a su cuerpo que podrían jurar era de mujer, una gran bolsa de Luis Vouton y unos enormes lentes obscuros Chanel que le cubrían los ojos.

-Huy ¿Ya vieron a los nuevos? Como que esas caritas asustadas son tan graciosas, me dan ganas de molestarlos hasta que lloren. Soy una gata horrorosa, lo sé- decía el muchacho soltando risitas afeminadas.

-Eh… Feliks…- dijo entonces Alfred señalando con la mirada a los hermanos Bielshmith que seguían ahí sentados.

El tal Feliks bajó un poco sus lentes dejando ver sus orbes verde esmeralda que eran enmarcadas por unas larguísimas pestañas falsas y unas cejas meticulosamente delineadas.

-Carne fresca, súper bello esto, háganse a un lado por favor- dijo entonces sentándose a un lado de Gilbert dándole de empujoncitos para acomodarse mejor.

-Entonces ¿Nuevos integrantes a nuestra mesa? ¿Quiénes son?- preguntaba el rubio guardando sus lentes en su bolsa repasando con la mirada a los germanos.

-No son de nuestra mesa- dijo entonces el de acento italiano.

-No somos de su mesa- reafirmó Gilbert.

-Veo sus traseros vírgenes sentados aquí, son de nuestra mesa desde ahora- les contradijo Feliks mientras que el chico de cabello negro no les prestaba atención y el rubio de ojos azules solo retomaba su atención a su comic.

-¡N… no somos vírgenes!- gritó entonces Gilbert completamente sonrojado y nervioso por la afirmación.

-Claro… lo que tú digas cariño- le dijo con ternura Feliks acariciándole la mejilla.

-Son Gilbert y Ludwig, apenas entraron este año a la escuela- respondió el de ojos almendra entonces mientras que su hermano (o el que se parecía mucho a él) sacaba un libro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comenzaba a leer ignorándolos a todos.

-Wow, así que aún no conocen la jerarquía de este lugar- comentó el ojiverde.

-No, hace paneas un momento Sadiq se metió con ellos- dijo de manera triste el muchachito haciendo al rubio chasquear la lengua en un gesto de reprobación.

-¿Jerarquía? Eso suena completamente idiota- criticó Gilbert soltando un bufido.

-Pues así funciona este lugar, si no conoces tu lugar te irá muy mal- comentó el ojiazul de lentes que tenía la boca llena de comida e intentaba no ensuciar su comic.

-Les explicaré, Kiku precioso regálame una hoja de papel- pidió Feliks a lo que el moreno que seguía entintando sus dibujos, le extendió la hoja al muchacho sin siquiera decir nada o despegar su mirada de su trabajo. Feliks sacó una pluma rosa con imágenes de ponis en ella y dibujó lo que parecía ser un diagrama que llevaba por título "Jerarquía social del Instituto W"

-Pongan atención chicos que esto es así súper importante para su sobrevivencia los próximos años. He aquí a los que ocupan un puesto en esta monarquía…- les dijo el muchacho anotando dos nombres en la punta del diagrama.

Llevando las coronas invisibles estaban Francis Bonnefoy y Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Feliks señaló la mesa del centro de la cafetería donde había dos muchachos, los mismos que esa mañana estaban siendo rodeados por un montón de chicas, justo como en ese momento.

El primero un francés que parecía sacado de la portada de la Vogue, con aire de _dandy_ que siempre iba vestido de Armani (si… Armani para ir a la escuela) rubio de ojos azules y mucho dinero en su billetera que costeaba los regalos caros para sus "victimas" pues disfrutaba robar corazones de chicas, chicos y cualquier cosa que respirara; amante de las rosas y presumir de sus conocimiento de artes y literatura, hacía uso de palabrería cursi para poder llevarse a la cama (o al baño de los maestros) a quien fuera que cayera en su red de seducción. Incluso hubo un tiempo en donde se decía que había logrado llegar hasta el tercer año sobornando con sexo a varias maestras… aunque eso aún estaba puesto en duda y las profesoras preferían ignorar las preguntas y comentarios (sospechoso… muy sospechoso).

Por otro lado Antonio era un poco menos presumido y más amigable y gracioso… pero como si su personalidad le importara al club de fans de chicas que veían en el español a un semental de piel bronceada y ojos verdes, indiscutible prospecto de actor porno o modelo de revistas eróticas para damas.

Sin duda Antonio era ese estereotipo perfecto de amante ibérico al que no se perdían la oportunidad de ver después de las clases de educación física solamente para apreciar como la camisa sudada del castaño se le pegaba a ese cuerpo de Adonis… cuando eso pasaba podía sentirse la ola de feromonas golpear todo el gimnasio y Antonio solo respondía con su sonrisa perfecta y saludaba a la horda de féminas que si no fuera en contra de las reglas, estarían arrojándole su ropa interior, aunque hubo un tiempo en que Antonio fue propiedad de una sola muchacha: Ema, la princesa del Instituto W; rubia, también de ojos esmeralda, cara amable y una de esas jovencitas que quieres desgarrar con tus uñas por llevarse al tipo sexy pero no puedes porque ella es demasiado amable e imposible de odiar.

Estuvieron juntos cerca de medio año y verlos pasear por el colegio era como ver a Jenifer Aniston y Brad Peet en sus mejores tiempos de matrimonio, hasta que por razones desconocidas decidieron separarse y Antonio estaba de nuevo libre para ser acechado.

-Si logras hacerte amigo de Antonio y Francis, créeme, tienes tu popularidad y tu éxito académico asegurado hasta que termines la universidad. Aunque obvio como que no cualquiera se le puede acercar al _bad friend duo_- explicaba Feliks dedicándole miraditas a los susodichos que reían siendo rodeados por lo que parecía ser un club de fans.

-Pues tal vez ese dúo se convierta en un trio kesesesese, soy demasiado genial para pasar inadvertido por ellos- dijo Gilbert también mirándolos.

-¿Un _bad friend trio_? Se escucha ridículo- dijo el chico de ojos chocolate que no había dejado de leer.

-Yo una vez como que lo intenté pero ósea… no funcionó, yo si soy demasiado fabuloso para ellos- volvió a decir el rubio de ojos verdes retomando su atención a la hoja de papel para anotar otro nombre en el diagrama.

-Ahora bien, después de los "reyes" están los deportistas…-

Si, los que se juntaban en grupitos para hacer gala de su "virilidad" a base de competencias atléticas o alguna otra cosa parecida, aunque había algunos que eran la excepción a la regla, es mas, estos deportistas no entraban dentro del cliché de jugador de futbol americano pues el deporte por excelencia en la escuela eran las artes marciales y Wang Yao, no solo era el campeón nacional, también era el capitán del equipo de artes marciales mixtas que se había ganado el respeto de los estudiantes a base de dislocaciones de hombros y patadas voladoras lo que enseñó al cuerpo estudiantil a no meterte con el tipo que parece niña y menos con su extraño primo coreano Im Yong Soo que puede dejarte los pezones morados por los pellizcos que te va a dar si te atreves a tocarle un cabello a Yao.

-¿Él en serio es hombre?- preguntó Gilbert cuando Feliks señaló al mencionado, que estaba sentado tomando su almuerzo con palillos chinos mientras otro joven, el que parecía ser Yong Soo platicaba con él sin parar.

-Si lo es, y en serio te irá mal si lo dudas- dijo de pronto el tal Kiku que remojaba la punta de su pluma fuente en un frasquito de tinta.

-Pero te irá más mal si lo dudas en frente de Yong Soo, que bueno que somos amigos- agregó el rubio de ojos azules con la boca llena de comida.

-Como sea, continuemos. Después de Yao como que aparecen esos desgraciados que parece solo han nacido para joderte toda tu vida mientras venimos a la escuela… oh si… los bastardos que se divierten molestando a los demás para llenar sus vacías vidas: La bandita de los _bullers- _dijo con total desagrado Feliks al mismo tiempo que Feliciano temblaba de miedo ante la sola mención, volteando a ver inconscientemente a la mesa de los chicos que habían empujado momentos antes a Ludwig y a Gilbert.

Bueno, decían que eran una banda pero el único que en realidad disfrutaba de abusar de los estudiantes era uno solo y su nombre era Sadiq que siempre era acompañado por Heracles y Gupta, un par de chicos tranquilos que únicamente le seguían el juego al turco por alguna extraña razón. Sadiq era un tipo muy alto, fornido que siempre sonreía de manera socarrona y a quien todo el tiempo se le veía golpeando, insultando o fastidiando a cualquiera que tuviera cara de ratón asustado o simplemente se viera "molestable".

-¿Y porque hace eso?- preguntó entonces Ludwig realmente intrigado.

-Porque no encuentra una manera de liberar la frustración que siente hacia su propia vida y tal vez el molestar a los demás es una forma de asegurarse de que todos sienten la misma miseria hacia la realidad como él… tan solo una máscara que usa para esconder todos sus complejos- enunció Kiku como si fuera alguna especie de psicólogo a lo cual todos se le quedaron mirando en silencio.

-Parece ser que alguien ha estado observando mucho a Sadiq- comentó entonces Feliks al tiempo que Kiku notaba las miradas y se ponía rojo, volviendo a enterrarse en sus dibujos avergonzado.

-Solo es un opinión- dijo en voz apenas audible haciendo como que volvía a dibujar.

-Solo no se acerquen mucho a él ve~… puede ser muy cruel- les recomendó el de ojos almendra jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

-Y aun no conocen al que es peor que el turco desgraciado, déjenme presentarles a mi súper némesis: El presidente del Circulo Marxista Leninista…-

El circulo Marxista Leninista eran aquellos que siempre estaban en debates acerca de sistemas sociales, económicos o planeando una revolución social. Tal vez se preguntaran por qué un circulo de estudio que tiene un altar con Carlos Marx sobresale tanto del estudiantado… bueno, hace un par de años nadie les hacía caso, eran ignorados, criticados y tachados de revoltosos, eso hasta que Iván Bravingski se unió al grupo y paulatinamente se hizo presidente del mismo, y nadie, pero en serio nadie se mete con Iván, ni siquiera Sadiq que prefería solo ignorar la presencia del ruso antes que tener que vérselas con su tubería y su volumen del Tratado Comunista al que le podía dar más de un uso aparte de estudiar. De hecho Iván era igual de temido que el mismo Sadiq sin embargo el rubio de ojos violacios no tenía interés en molestar a quien no le hiciera nada, así que la gente se había acostumbrado a tragarse sus opiniones acerca de los integrantes de aquel circulo de debate y estudio los cuales contando a Iván, eran solo tres pues también estaban Guillermo, un muchacho cubano y Kim-Ly, una chica vietnamita realmente tranquila que le gustaba pasar las tardes en el salón escuchando a los otros dos muchachos hablar o a veces solo leer en compañía de ambos varones.

-¿Tú némesis es el tipo más peligroso de la escuela?- preguntó Gilbert buscando con la mirada al mencionado, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado a la hora de que sus ojos chocaron con el par de violetas inocentones de Iván que estaba acompañado de otra chica.

-Uh… ¿Y quién es la belleza que está con él? Dios ¿de dónde salió esa mujer?- decía Gilbert viendo a una jovencita de cabello platino y ojos azules.

-Esa es Natasha Bavingski, la chica más bella, hermosa, delicada…- comenzaba a decir de manera embelesada el de ojos azules.

-Y la perra mas grande del mundo- agregó Feliks frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No le digas así!- le reclamó el de lentes.

-Acéptalo Alfie, ese pellejo con huesos es una arpía y claro, hermana de Iván- dijo el ojiverde.

Si Emma era la princesa de la escuela, Natasha se llevaba el título de la Dominatrix, era el sueño húmedo de todo el estudiantado, una reina de hielo a la que su frialdad era comparable con su belleza. Rodeada de pretendientes a los que apenas si les dedicaba una mirada, siendo odiada hasta la muerte por el resto de las chicas pero protegida gracias a la reputación de su hermano.

-Es una perra digas lo que digas Alfred y obvio como que jamás te va a mirar- le dijo cruelmente Feliks haciendo enojar al rubio que solo volvió sus ojos a su comic.

-Bueno, después están nada más y nada menos que los últimos en la cadena y son los nerds- dijo Feliks anotando varios nombres en su improvisado diagrama.

Nerds, cerebritos, ratones de biblioteca, esos eran Arthur Kirkland, Elizabetha Herdervary y Roderich Eldestein. El top tres de los mejores promedios de todo el instituto y que bien podría competir con colegios particulares y los cuales también estaban peleando por una beca para alguno de esos colegios y salir de inmediato de esa ratonera que hacían llamar escuela.

Estos tres podrían ser tal vez los alumnos más ignorados de la escuela, solo pocos sabían quiénes eran a pesar de sus excelentes promedios así que podrían estar en una sala sin siquiera ser reconocidos, tal vez menos Arthur, el gruñón que parecía vivir en la biblioteca y te lanzaba miradas hostiles si hacías un solo ruido en la sala de lectura.

-Y esta es prácticamente la estructura social de nuestra escuela. Súper fácil ¿no?- dijo Feliks al terminar de dibujar su diagrama entregándoselo a Gilbert que lo repasó de nuevo.

-¿Y ustedes dónde quedan?- pregunto ahora Ludwig notando que en ningún momento se había mencionado a sí mismo ni a los integrantes de esa mesa.

-Nosotros somos los últimos después de los últimos: El club de los perdedores ve~ - dijo Feliciano sin dejar ver realmente si esa sonrisita bobalicona era de vergüenza o de resignación mientras que al parecer una sombra de desolación se posaba sobre los demás chicos, excepto por Feliks que parecía tan fresco como cuando llegó.

El _Losers Club _como ellos mismos se habían llamado como una especie de burla a su estatus social estaba conformado por los ahí presentes:

Lovino Vargas, mejor conocido entre sus amigos como el "mini-mafioso". Lovino era un fan acérrimo de todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la mafia, y si se trataba de la mafia Siciliana mucho mejor; gustaba de pasar sus tardes viendo maratones de películas, documentales o devorando libros de Mario Puzo como hacía en ese mismo momento… ah, y también tenía que estar pegado a su hermano mellizo Feliciano el cual era un peligro para sí mismo.

Feliciano Vargas, el chiquillo que era un imán para los abusadores gracias a su sonrisa tonta y su irremediable torpeza, un par de cosas que lo convertían en el blanco perfecto así que no era raro verlo siendo acechado por Sadiq… o cualquier otra persona que quisiera molestarlo, era por esto que siempre se le veía acompañado de Lovino que al menos ahuyentaba a unas cuantas personas con su cara de maleante y sus amenazas en italiano (obviamente esto no aplicaba con el turco).

Alfred F. Jones era un raro espécimen entre ellos pues él tenía todas las características para ser parte de la realeza adolescente que gobernaba la escuela: Era alto, guapo, atlético (cuando no se estaba atascando de hamburguesas) tenía aire en la cabeza y si le quitabas lo ñoño y su obsesión por los superhéroes era el perfecto estereotipo de sueño americano… pero era esto último lo que lo había mandado a lo más bajo de la jerarquía: Ser un friky de los comics y el _sci-fi._

Kiku Honda era el asiático del grupo, un otaku sin remedio que a veces se sumergía en largas discusiones con Alfred que siempre terminaban con alguno de los dos enojados. El chico era algo tímido con los extraños, apenas hablaba, era el más calmado del grupo y acompañante de Feliciano, casi no gustaba de estar con mucha gente e incluso se recluyó en su casa durante un par de meses, cuando por fin lograron sacarlo de su habitación encontró refugio en el club de perdedores y desde entonces no se separaba de ellos además de que estos nunca criticaban sus gustos ni su arte (tal vez solo Alfred).

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, Feliks Luckasievich, la diva del club, el único que no temía hablar con los más populares ni andar por ahí vistiendo de manera afeminada dejando al descubierto su obvia orientación sexual. Vanidoso, brutalmente honesto cuando algo no le agradaba y por alguna extraña razón, el único chico con el que nadie se metía de todo el club; junto con Alfred, una completa rareza.

-Y ahora ustedes mis queridos muchachos, son parte de nuestro club ¡Seamos así como que súper amigos!- dijo animado dando palmaditas.

-¡Claro que no! No quiero estar con un montón de tipos que se hacen llamar perdedores, yo no soy un perdedor, soy awesome- dijo Gilbert ofendido levantándose de la mesa con porte imponente caminando hasta Ludwig para tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo de ahí.

-Si eso quieres entonces puedes intentar sobrevivir solo a este lugar- dijo Lovino mientras cambiaba la hoja de su libro –Por mi mejor, así no tengo que compartir mi mesa con un ingenuo idiota- comentó.

-Ya escuchaste a Lovi-love ¿Qué harás en esta jungla?- preguntó esta vez Feliks alzando una ceja y recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

Gilbert volteó a ver a todos los reunidos en la cafetería, cada quien en pequeños grupitos, algunos con pinta amenazadora, otros que parecían querer esconderse pero al fin de cuentas juntos. Tragó saliva de manera sonora dándose cuenta de que no quería morir solo en lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla adolescente.

Se reprochó mentalmente y discretamente soltó a Ludwig para volver a sentarse en la mesa… ahora era otro perdedor.


	2. Chapter 2

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capítulo 2

Gilbert y Ludwig no entendían como lo que parecía ser una prometedora vida académica había terminado así: Con ellos siendo parte del grupo más patético de toda la escuela. Incluso Ludwig a quien no le importaban realmente las apariencias no sentía que ser parte de un círculo que se hacía llamar el _Losers club_ fuera algo bueno.

-West, esto apesta ¡De verdad apesta! No quiero ser un perdedor- decía Gilbert cuando entraron a la escuela aun intentando acostumbrarse al caos salvaje en ella.

-Eso lo sé hermano pero no conocemos a nadie más y ellos fueron amables con nosotros… o eso creo…- dijo recordando a Feliks y a Lovino y su trato tan "peculiar".

-Pues tenemos que buscar nuevos amigos sea como sea, si pasamos el resto del semestre con ellos no podremos quitarnos la etiqueta de perdedores y créeme West, eso no va para nada con mi increíble existencia- decía Gilbert decidido alzando aún más el cierre de su sudadera pues de nuevo se cubría la cabeza.

-¡Ve~ Ciao!- dijo de pronto un animado Feliciano que llegaba hasta ellos corriendo, detrás de él iba Lovino con cara de fastidio.

-Buenos días- saludó educadamente Ludwig mientras que Gilbert solo le sonrió en respuesta, tenía que admitir que ese muchachito era agradable.

-¿No vienes con el resto?- preguntó Ludwig viendo tan solo a Lovino que ni siquiera se había dignado a saludarlos.

-Feliks aún no llega, Alfred está con Yong Soo y creo que vi a Kiku huyendo de Sadiq… ve~ no pude hacer nada por ayudarlo- se lamentó Feliciano bajando el tono de su voz.

-Esperemos esté bien- dijo Ludwig en un intento de consuelo, la verdad es que no sabía que podía decir en ese tipo de situación, después de todo él nunca había sido asediado por un abusador.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con la plática, en el pasillo se empezaron a escuchar los gritos frenéticos de un montón de chicas que seguían al par de reyes de la escuela: Antonio y Francis llegaban al colegio con su club de fans escoltándolos, saludando a algunos o solo dedicando sonrisas. Era increíble ver como hasta los alumnos abrían paso para que los dos amigos llegaran, solo les faltaban algún tipo de efecto de cámara lenta y aire revolviéndole los cabellos para que fuera la perfecta escena de película gringa.

-Alguien debería hacernos un favor y mandar a la mierda a esos tipos- comentó Lovino abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que llegó, mirando con recelo a los chicos populares que parecían estar caminando más lento para ser mejor admirados.

-No debe ser tan difícil acercarse a ellos- dijo Gilbert viéndolos de lejos.

-¿Ya viste la filosa manicura de sus fans? Esas mujeres son como leonas hambrientas protegiendo a sus cachorros. Una vez Alfred, el gordo yankee, chocó con ellas por accidente y bueno… desde ese día no es el mismo…- se limitó a decir Lovino que prefería ignorar la caravana que seguía al español y al francés.

Gilbert miró de nuevo a los susodichos, luego a su club de fans que no le parecieron más que un montón de chiquillas bobas y llegó a la conclusión de que Lovino exageraba, además el chico era un perdedor antisocial con cara de mafioso pre-fabricado, obviamente no podría hablarle a alguien que parecía ser CASI tan increíble como él; así que sin pensárselo dos veces Gilbert se encaminó para intentar hacer contacto directo con Antonio y Francis.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Ludwig cuando el albino se quitó la mochila de la espalda y se la dio al menor.

-Sostén esto West, vamos a ver qué tan awesome son esos tipos kesesese- dijo el ojirrojo.

-¡Gilbert, espera no…- pero antes de que Feliciano intentara detenerlo, Gilbert comenzaba a buscar una manera para hacerse paso entre la pared de feromonas que tenía que atravesar para llegar a los famosos susodichos.

El pobre albino percibió toda una mezcla de perfumes baratos y dulzones, haciéndose paso entre las féminas comenzó a sentir los rasguños de las uñas de acrílico decoradas con pedrería, el pinchar de aretes, collares, accesorios y cuando estaba a tan solo unos metros de llegar a la meta… fue que todo comenzó: Jaloneos, golpes, pisotones de delgados tacones, su cabello siendo tironeado, gritos eufóricos cerca de su odio, rasguños que incluso le rasgaron la ropa y escuchó insultos que en sus diecisiete años de vida jamás había escuchado ni si quiera en las películas para adultos.

Lovino tenía razón, esas mujeres eran bestias salvajes marcando su territorio, pero finalmente, casi trastabillando estuvo frente a frente con Antonio y Francis quienes parecían tener un halo de luz alrededor suyo ¿Tan increíbles eran que incluso brillaban?... pero no, en realidad era solo la bombilla nueva del pasillo.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó confianzudamente Gilbert tratando de recuperar el aliento y captando la atención de los otros dos que voltearon a verlo y luego se miraron entre ellos como si telepáticamente se estuvieran preguntando quien carajos era ese muchacho.

-Hola… eh… ¿Te conocemos?- preguntó Francis y el albino pudo escuchar su marcado acento francés, tal vez era fingido para impresionar a las chicas.

-No pero creo que yo a ustedes si y…-

-Lo siento chico, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer…- dijo Antonio dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Gilbert sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, dándole ambos la espalda y comenzando a caminar dejando con la palabra en la boca a Gilbert que sintió los empujones desdeñosos del club de fans siguiendo a sus dioses y solo quedó la risa estrepitosa de Lovino que se burlaba de él sin vergüenza en medio del pasillo

-Siento que no haya salido como planeabas- le dijo Ludwig dándole de nuevo su mochila a Gilbert a quien le hervía la cara de la vergüenza.

-Intenté advertírtelo, Francis y Antonio no le hablan a nadie nuevo o a quien no conozcan bien- dijo Feliciano con algo de arrepentimiento de no haber hablado antes.

-¡Oh Dios, debiste haber visto tu cara de idiota!- decía Lovino riendo a carcajadas maliciosas –De verdad pensaste que esos bastardos te iban a hablar- seguía diciendo entre risas con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡Cállate italiano de mierda!... ya verás que esos tipos y yo terminaremos siendo mejores amigos y ya no me sentaré en su mesa de perdedores- mascullaba enfadado Gilbert comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿En serio es tan malo sentarse con nosotros? Ve~- preguntó de manera inocentona Feliciano haciendo dudar a Gilbert en su respuesta, pues el albino en realidad quería decir: "Si, es pésimo sentarse con ustedes porque ¡son perdedores! Por Dios, están debajo de los nerd ¡Debajo de los jodidos nerds! ¿Qué tan patético se tiene que ser para estar debajo de ellos?". Sin embargo la carita boba del menor de los Vargas le impidió decir esto.

-No es malo es solo que…- quiso contestar entonces Ludwig buscando algo con lo que completar la frase.

-No es agradable que te llamen perdedor- completó con una sonrisita forzada el ojirrojo.

-¿Y tú crees que eres un perdedor?- preguntó entonces Lovino retomando su semblante de pocos amigos.

-¡Claro que no!- contestó enérgicamente Gilbert pensando que el italiano quería empezar otra discusión.

-Entonces no importa dónde te sientes o con quien te juntes… si sabes que no eres un perdedor lo que diga el resto es meramente irrelevante- dijo con toda naturalidad el castaño y el albino una vez más estaba a punto de contestarle, diciéndole que claro que importaba lo que el resto decía porque era tu imagen la que está en juego sin embargo se vio interrumpido por el pasar de una persona en especial.

El pasillo se inundó con el perfume penetrante pero no repulsivo de una chica que hacía sonar sus tacones. Una vez más todos abrieron paso a Natasha Bravingski que iba con su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos afilados de un azul claro que perforaba a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarla directamente; los chicos juraron haber sentido una brisa fría cuando la joven pasó a sus lados ondeando su cabello plateado y mirándolos por encima del hombro en un claro gesto altivo y desdeñoso.

La reina de hielo se hacía paso por el pasillo haciendo honor a su sobrenombre, no mostrando emoción alguna ni siquiera cuando una fila de chicos guapos quisieron abordarla para darle rosas, regalos, chocolates, esta solo los barría con la mirada y los ignoraba por completo sin dirigirles al menos una palabra de rechazo, su actitud era más que clara.

-Mira Yong Soo ¿Cómo puede haber personas tan perfectas en este mundo?- preguntó Alfred que tuvo que limpiarse la comisura de su labio antes de que la baba le siguiera escurriendo al ver el caminar de Natasha.

-Si es bonita… pero…-

-¡Es perfecta!- le corrigió Alfred como si de pronto fuera una psicópata.

-Está bien, está bien… es perfecta aunque no tan perfecta como mi _aniki- _dijo el chico coreano riendo orgulloso de su primo y ganándose una mirada de desagrado por parte de Alfred.

-No veo como tu primo con cara de niña pueda ser perfecto- comentó Alfred con toda tranquilidad hasta que reparó en lo que acababa de decir y en un acto de reflejo se cubrió el pecho antes de que el moreno le fuera a dar de pellizcos en los pezones, cosa que Yong Soo estaba punto de hacer, incluso ya tenía sus manos preparadas.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- dijo antes de que el chico le pusiera las manos encima y aunque no le hizo nada se ganó una mirada asesina del asiático.

-Al menos yo puedo cruzar más de tres palabras con Yao, comer con él, pasar todo el día a su lado, entrenar con él cuando ya destrozó al resto del equipo y convivir felizmente… cosa que tú JAMAS vas a hacer con Natasha ¿Por qué será? Oh si ¡Porque ni siquiera sabe que existes! ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese insignificante detalle?- decía Yong Soo sarcásticamente.

-Oye, ya te pedí perdón por decirle niña a Yao- le reprochó Alfred por los comentarios crueles del otro.

-Te mereces eso y más por ser un gusano irrespetuoso- contestó Yong Soo.

-Muy bien entiendo tu punto, ahora recuérdame ¿Por qué seguimos siendo amigos?- dijo Alfred recibiendo a cambio un empujoncito juguetón por parte de Yong Soo que le pasó un brazo por el hombro alzándose un poco de puntillas puesto que el rubio era unos centímetros más alto.

-Porque verás _héroe_, yo soy el único contacto que tienes con la gente "normal" y el mundo real, pasas demasiado tiempo con el _losers club_ y con tus comics- le dijo Yong Soo orgulloso.

-Oh cállate, tú también eres un ñoño- le recriminó Alfred despeinándole el curioso rulo que sobresalía del lacio cabello negro del coreano.

-Hey los manwhas no son ñoñerías, son arte hecho en Corea que no se te olvide- le advirtió el moreno y juntos siguieron caminando por el pasillo dirección a sus respectivas clases antes de que fuera a tocar el timbre, ignorando así el hecho de que Kiku corría despavorido tratando de escapar de cierto trío de crueles adolescentes.

-¿En serio tenemos que atraparlo? ya me cansé- decía un somnoliento Heracles que bostezaba mientras corría perezosamente tras Sadiq que parecía un lobo rabioso acorralando a un pobre conejo.

-Pero claro que si mocoso… este enclenque es la presa de la semana- decía el moreno riendo de manera extraña mientras se relamía el labio superior cuando vio a Kiku atrapado en una esquina entre la pared y la hilera de casilleros.

El pelinegro asiático miraba a todos lados notando que la campana acababa de sonar y todos se habían escabullido a sus salones. Kiku temblaba y abrazaba contra su pecho lo que parecían ser las páginas del manga en el que había estado trabajando ese último mes; el chico intentaba retroceder esperando a que la pared se perforara y pudiera huir, cerraba los ojos esperando que al abrirlos todo fuera como en los animes que veía y apareciera algún tipo de justiciero que llegara rescátalo, o tal vez alguna chica linda que se pusiera entre Sadiq y él para luego convertirse en una princesa mágica con un bonito vestido pomposo, un báculo y una mascota tierna (oh, debía anotar esa idea antes de que se le olvidara y poder dibujarla).

Sin embargo la risa de Sadiq tan cerca de él le hizo ver que no estaba en un anime y que nadie vendría a salvarlo, así que intentando llenarse de valor entreabrió su ojo derecho y lo cerró de inmediato al ver lo cerca que el turco estaba de él, claro, siendo escoltado por Heracles y Gupta que bloqueaban cualquier ruta de escape, cabe mencionar que ambos muchachos tenían caras aburridas y desinteresadas ya que el único que parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación era Sadiq.

-Te atrapé- dijo con voz socarrona viendo el cuerpo tembloroso de Kiku que apretaba aún más las hojas de papel contra él, parecía que temía mas por el bien de su manga que por su vida y claro que Sadiq notó esto pues sus ojos se desviaron de inmediato a lo que Kiku protegía con tanto recelo.

-Miren chicos, encontramos a un artista- dijo de nuevo el turco que alcanzo a ver los dibujos en las hojas de papel aunque sus acompañantes no dijeron nada solo se mantenían con su semblante desinteresado.

Kiku de inmediato puso las hojas detrás de su espalda intentando ocultarlas de Sadiq que tan solo ensanchó aún más su sonrisa por la acción.

-No seas egoísta, déjanos ver tu trabajo- dijo con una fingida cordialidad extendiendo su mano esperando a que el asiático le diera su manga sin embargo Kiku no se lo dio y solo alcanzó a pegarse aún mas contra la pared mirando con miedo la manera en que el ceño de Sadiq iba frunciéndose hasta que sintió un tremendo jalón en su hombro a la hora en que el más alto lo separó bruscamente de la pared, le arrancó el manuscrito de las manos y finalmente lo empujó haciéndolo caer al piso de bruces al tiempo que Sadiq se sentaba encima de él sacándole el aire e impidiéndole levantarse.

-¿Es necesario que hagas eso?- preguntó esta vez Gupta señalando a Kiku que intentaba jalar aire mientras se retorcía en el piso.

-Claro, no puedo leer parado- dijo el brabucón aclarándose la garganta –Ahora empecemos… esta cosa se titula "El triste emperador" por Honda Kiku… que patético título Honda- se burló Sadiq al leer la primera hoja que llevaba solo el título y el autor además de unas cuantas notas en kanjis.

-¡No lo leas, devuélvemelo por favor!- suplicó Kiku jadeando gracias al tremendo peso que tenía encima de él.

-Cállate- le gruñó Sadiq poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Kiku pegándola contra el piso para continuar con su lectura así que cambió la hoja encontrándose con los dibujos de un paisaje extenso y rural que llevaba algunos cuadros de texto que narraban acerca de un mundo paralelo y un temible emperador que gobernada ahí a base de fuerza y miedo que infundada sobre sus plebeyos.

-Diablos Honda, deberías ser un poco más original- le criticó Sadiq mientras seguía leyendo.

La historia continuaba describiendo al tirano gobernante… el emperador que siempre usaba una máscara y jamás dejaba ver su verdadero rostro al mundo.

El turco cambió la hoja y en la siguiente vio el dibujo de un hombre con un antifaz que sonreía con cizaña, se alcanzaba a adivinar un cabello corto bajo el gran sombrero con plumas y dos curiosos rizos en la nuca, guantes negros y una gran túnica que se parecía mucho a la antigua ropa de medio oriente… Sadiq no tardó mucho en darse cuenta en quien estaba basado el personaje, sobre todo por la escasa barba que Kiku le había dibujado a su protagonista la cual recordaba mucho a la que Sadiq había intentado dejado crecer desde su pubertad.

-Esto…- dijo el turco que miraba con atención cada detalle meticulosamente dibujado por el asiático.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Heracles cuando Sadiq se quedó callado de pronto.

-Sadiq-san, si vas a matarme que sea rápido por favor e intenta no lastimar mucho mis manos- dijo entonces Kiku con la cara pegada al piso, en cambio Sadiq solo se levantó de encima de él y se puso las hojas bajo el brazo.

-Vámonos- ordenó sin más el moreno alejándose de ahí seguido de Gupta que no hizo ninguna clase de comentario aunque si estaba algo curioso de la extraña reacción del otro muchacho.

Kiku parpadeó un par de veces sin estar realmente seguro acerca de qué diablos había sucedido, volteó a ver a Sadiq que llevaba su manga bajo el brazo y solo caminaba lejos.

-Levántate, llegarás tarde a clase- le dijo entonces Heracles extendiéndole una mano al asiático que miró con desconfianza la mano y luego reparó en los ojos adormilados del castaño que no parecía tener el mas mínimo interés de seguir atormentando al chico así que aceptó la mano y se levantó.

-Hasta luego- dijo entonces el griego soltando un bostezo y caminando en dirección contraria de sus amigos pues él también tenía clase, aunque ya no alcanzó a escuchar a Kiku preguntando por su manga.

Heracles siguió caminando con parsimonia, la verdad entre más tarde llegara mejor, después de todo Educación Física era una de las clases que menos le agradaban, no porque fuera malo en los deportes, al contrario, era bastante atlético, era solo que odiaba tener que moverse mucho cuando bien podría estar por ahí tomando una buena siesta. Así que arrastrando los pies e intentando que sus ojos no fueran a cerrarse por completo en el camino llegó hasta el gimnasio y abrió las puertas con la misma pereza con la que había llegado hasta ahí.

-Hasta que nos horna con su presencia Karpusi, pensé que estaba masacrando estudiantes en la parte trasera de la escuela; cámbiese y únase a la clase rápido- le regañó el profesor al muchacho que no hizo caso del sermón y solo fue hasta la fila de estudiantes en donde pudo ver a un chico tal vez nuevo de extraños ojos rojos que a pesar de llevar el uniforme de educación física se cubría con su sudadera.

-Qué raro…- murmuró Heracles al pasar a su lado, refiriéndose a la sudadera que seguro era bastante calurosa, sin embargo el dueño de los ojos carmín lo malinterpretó y antes de siquiera hacer algo, solo alcanzó a esconderse aún más con la capucha de la prenda.

-Muy bien ahora…- comenzó a decir el profesor cuando Heracles fue a los vestidores aunque fue interrumpido por el sonido de las teclas de un celular siendo presionadas. Frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca el robusto y velludo profesor se volteó hacia las gradas en donde Feliks estaba cómodamente sentado mandando mensajes por su celular.

-Lukasiewich, a la fila- le ordenó el maestro al rubio que apenas si despegó sus ojos de su teléfono.

-Lo siento profesor no puedo tomar la clase, tengo cólicos menstruales- dijo Feliks retomando la atención a su celular escuchando algunas risitas de los alumnos que se callaron al momento en que el profesor les dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Lukasiewich, eres hombre- le recordó el adulto y una vez más Feliks apenas si hizo un esfuerzo por desviar la mirada de su celular.

-¿Y solo por ser hombre no puedo tener cólicos menstruales?- preguntó el ojiverde alzando una ceja.

-Obviamente- respondió el maestro exasperado y Feliks se levantó de golpe indignado dejando su celular en la banca.

-¡Esto es discriminación!- exclamó realmente ofendido dando largos pasos afeminados hasta la fila mientras el mayor negaba con la cabeza masajeándose la sien.

-Gilbo guapo, no te había visto aquí, súper lindo que nos haya tocado juntos alguna clase- dijo Feliks cuando reparó en Gilbert y empujó a algunos chicos para quedar a su lado.

-Tienes la suerte de que te compartas clase con el increíble yo, tal vez así dejes de ser un perdedor kesesese- dijo Gilbert prepotente viendo al rubio reparando en los exageradamente cortos pantalones de gimnasia y los tenis Converse rosa brillante.

-¿Esos pantalones no son muy cortos?- preguntó Gilbert viendo al resto de los alumnos y a si mismo notando que los suyos llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla.

-Tengo que mostrar estas piernas osea, Beyonce mataría por unos muslos así- dijo el ojiverde regalándole un guiño a Gilbert que sintió un escalofrío por el gesto.

-Además, ¿Esa sudadera no es demasiado calurosa para un día de primavera y una clase de educación física?- esta vez fue Feliks quien preguntó y el alemán solo desvió la mirada algo apenado.

-Hey señoritas basta de charlas, novato quítate esa sudadera que nadie está interesado en tus pechos de niña- ordenó el profesor sobresaltando a Gilbert que miró a todos lados dándose cuenta de que el profesor se refería a él.

-¡Me llamó niña! ¡Ese bastardo me dijo niña!- dijo entre dientes el ofendido albino cerrando sus puños listo para romperle la nariz al hombre que hacía sonar su silbato poniendo orden.

-Eso como que no es nada nuevo, mejor quítate eso antes de que te ponga una rutina militar- le murmuró Feliks y Gilbert pareció realmente renuente aunque la mirada del profesor estaba clavada en él así que era romperle la nariz, ser expulsado y seguir viviendo bajo el estricto régimen de su abuelo o solo hacer caso, quitarse la sudadera y dejar ver a los demás lo raro que era.

Soltando un resoplido, el muchacho se quitó la sudadera y la arrojó a las gradas junto con el celular de Feliks que lo estaba viendo con los ojos bien abiertos. Genial, ahora el que de verdad era el más rarito de la escuela lo veía de esa manera.

-Eres albino- señaló Feliks

-No, solo me cayó cloro cuando era bebé… claro que soy albino- dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello queriendo desviar la atención de Feliks pero solo parecía instarlo más a verlo.

-¡Te ves súper increíble! Me encanta tu cabello blanco ¿En serio es natural? Súper cool- decía Feliks emocionado haciendo sonreír a Gilbert que incluso enderezó su espalda.

-C… claro que me veo increíble, soy el awesome Gilbert ¿Recuerdas? Mi apariencia es tan fabulosa como yo kesesese- dijo el chico pero un silbatazo estridente por parte del maestro volvió a interrumpirlos.

-¡Les dije que dejaran el chisme! Ahora todos veinte vueltas al gimnasio y si los escucho lloriqueando van a ser cien ¡Corran!- les gritó y los muchachos soltando bufidos y murmullos comenzaron, incluso Heracles que regresaba de los vestidores corría… aunque mas bien parecía que se arrastraba.

Todos jadeaban y solo los que de verdad estaban interesados en el ejercicio corrían sin quejarse, el profesor mientras tanto los miraba a todos con algo parecido al regocijo.

-Parecen lechoncitos caminando al matadero- murmuró con satisfacción al ver a sus alumnos intentando seguir con el ejercicio hasta que alguien se cayó de bruces al chocar con otro alumno.

-¿Qué pasa? No otra vez ustedes ¡Les he dicho que dejen de hacer eso en clase!- les gritó a un grupo de muchachos rubios y bastante altos.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó Gilbert cuando el resto de la clase se detuvo para ver a los jóvenes que cargaban cámaras fotográficas análogas profesionales.

-Ellos son los nórdicos o la bandita hipster que no le habla a los demás porque es así como que demasiado _mainstream_- explicó Feliks viendo a los muchachos.

-Regresen a correr, dejen de tomar fotografías- les ordenó el profesor cuando uno de ellos, un chico de cara inexpresiva que llevaba un broche en forma de cruz en su cabello le contestó con desinterés.

-Perdón profesor es que no pudimos resistir la tentación de captar en una imagen la manera en como usted ha representado de forma tan abstracta el cómo la sociedad nos esclaviza y nos hace seguir una misma conducta que no lleva a otra cosa más que al vacío intelectual de hoy en día- explicó el joven con una cara y voz totalmente inexpresiva mientras que los otros cuatro asentían; un chico alto de cabello despeinado que parecía no tener ni idea de lo que el joven había dicho, otro aún más alto de lentes con rostro terrorífico que le tomaba fotos pero a uno de ojos chocolate y uno más que…

-¿Y para qué es el vaso de Starbucks?- preguntó el profesor cuando vio al último joven de cabello rubio platino capturando la foto de dicho vaso que estaba en el piso.

-Es para usarla como fondo de alguna frase que haga reflexionar a todos mis seguidores en Tumblr- respondió sin más el jovencito dejando escuchar el "clic" de su cámara análoga.

-¡Dejen eso y pónganse a correr!- gritó exasperado el profesor y los jóvenes hicieron caso no sin antes tomar una foto del enfurecido profesor y regresando a la clase la cual continuó entre gritos, interrupciones y una agonía de cien sentadillas, lagartijas y abdominales hasta que el timbre los salvó de su tortura.

Los chicos fueron a cambiarse de ropa y apenas entraron al vestidor el resto de los muchachos se alejó de Feliks y de él como si estos tuvieran alguna clase de infección, cosa que no pasó por alto por Gilbert que una vez más adjudicó ese comportamiento a sí mismo y su peculiar piel blanca al igual que su cabello y sus ojos carmín.

-Imbéciles- masculló cambiándose rápidamente de ropa.

-No se alejan de ti, se alejan de mi- contestó Feliks que se tomaba su tiempo para vestirse dejando ver su ropa interior rosa, también haciendo preguntarse al alemán en que tienda el rubio conseguía calzoncillos tan cortos, entallados, rosas y con encaje… en el departamento de caballeros nunca había visto algo así.

-Si claro…- dijo el muchacho que de nuevo se puso su sudadera cubriéndose la cabeza.

-Oye no te tapes así en mi presencia, ósea Gilbo como que adoro tu cabello- le dijo Feliks descubriendo de nuevo su melena plateada.

-Pero…- quiso discutir el otro.

-Pero ¿Qué no eres awesome?- preguntó Feliks y el albino miró por el rabillo de sus ojos a los otros chicos que se vestían bastante lejos de ellos.

-Oh ellos- dijo Feliks terminándose de vestirse y luego yendo hasta el resto quienes se cubrieron de inmediato con su ropa y algunas toallas.

-Ósea gente, no se espanten como que sus penes son demasiado pequeños que me interesen _bye~- _

Tras decir esto Gilbert y Feliks salieron de ahí, Gilbert soltaba carcajadas por la cara estupefacta que los demás pusieron al escuchar esto.

-¡Eso fue genial!- decía aun riendo mientras se quitaba por fin la capucha de la cabeza –Oh Feliks, estoy empezando a creer que eres tan increíble como yo- decía aun entre risas.

-Gilbo, no solo lo creas, SOMOS fabulosos- rectificó Feliks.

-Claro que si- coincidió Gilbert y ambos chocaron palmas mientras iban por el pasillo encontrándose en el camino con Feliciano que parecía apurado.

-Feli amor ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Feliks al muchacho que iba a paso rápido.

-Ve~ a mi clase, tengo que apartar un lugar hasta enfrente o sino no podré entenderle nada al profesor ¡Nos vemos!- dijo de nuevo echando a correr.

Feliciano iba esquivando gente procurando no tropezar, cosa que le fue inútil pues cayó al piso al menos tres veces por los constantes empujones además de que su cuaderno de apuntes fue pisado unas cuantas ocasiones haciendo lloriquear al chiquillo que se lamentaba por el hecho de que él y su hermano no tuvieran horarios similares.

Finalmente y como pudo, llegó a clase apartando el pupitre que estaba justo frente al escritorio del profesor de Matemáticas, ese que parecía sufrir un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo además de un serio problema de ansiedad. Aunque para la mala suerte de Feliciano ni siquiera el haberse sentado en el lugar más privilegiado le ayudó en lo absoluto en entender la clase de cálculo… ni la clase de química, o la de física, mucho menos geografía… así que para la hora del receso Feliciano era un alma en pena que deambulaba por los pasillos sintiéndose condenado a reprobar todo el curso cuando este apenas había comenzado.

-Ve~ Dios ¿Por qué no me hiciste un poco más inteligente?- se preguntaba con sus libros en los brazos, todos los que había sacado de la biblioteca para intentar grabárselos y caminó hasta el salón de su hermano para ir juntos al almuerzo… pero apenas estaba a punto de llegar al salón vio a alguien más entrar, alguien que casi siempre era seguido por una horda de féminas salvajes; Antonio entraba al salón completamente solo.

Lovino por su parte no se había percatado de que alguien acababa de entrar así que solo se mantuvo sentado en su banca leyendo su maltratado libro esperando a que el tonto de su hermano llegara. Antonio entró sonriente y feliz de que no hubiera nadie más ahí así que caminó hasta el pupitre de Lovino y se plantó frente a él con esa gran sonrisa que provocaba gritos y gemidos entre el estudiantado femenino.

-¡Hola!- saludó en español con voz alegre… pasaron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta, es más, Lovino ni siquiera reaccionó, solo se limitó a darle vuelta a la hoja de su libro.

-Eh… ¡HOLA!- dijo aún más fuerte el español temiendo haber alzado demasiado la voz, esta vez Lovino alzó sus ojos, vio fijamente a Antonio unos segundos y volvió a dirigir su mirada a los párrafos de su novela.

-¿No me vas a saludar?- preguntó Antonio un poco nervioso pero aun sonriente.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?- preguntó Lovino con voz aburrida sin dirigirle la mirada al castaño.

-Eres el único aquí- respondió el ojiverde satisfecho de recibir una respuesta sin embargo el silencio volvió a crearse en el lugar incomodando bastante al ibérico que solo alcanzó a escuchar el movimiento del papel a la hora en que el italiano volvía a darle vuelta a otra página.

-Eh… lindo clima ¿No?- dijo el ojiverde intentando empezar una conversación sin mucho éxito.

-Me pregunto que habrá hoy en la cafetería- insistió y el silencio se volvía insoportable.

-Espero Francis haya traído su propio almuerzo, él es un gran cocinero- y nada pasaba, Lovino no dejaba de leer.

-Por cierto, reparé mi cadenilla- dijo entonces Antonio en un desesperado intento de hacer hablar al italiano sacándose de debajo de la camisa una cadena de la cual colgaba un crucifijo de plata a lo cual Lovino levantó sus ojos solo para ver la cruz que colgaba.

-Mmmmmm- solo eso dijo antes de ver a Feliciano asomándose por la puerta sin querer interrumpir, así que el mayor de los mellizos cerró su libro, se levantó y caminó a un lado de Antonio.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Anotnio viendo al otro muchacho alejarse sin escuchar alguna contestación de su parte.

-¿Será que ya se le olvidó?- preguntó Antonio alzando su crucifijo frente a él.

-Hermano, ese… ese… ¡Ese era Anotnio, Anotnio estaba hablando contigo!- decía emocionado Feliciano intentando no dejar caer los libros.

-Ya lo sé- contestó su consanguíneo con las manos en las bolsas caminando y regalando miradas hostiles a quien lo viera a la cara.

-Era el verdadero Antonio Fernández hablándote a ti- seguía diciendo Feliciano demasiado excitado.

-Si, era el mismo bastardo español que me ha caído mal desde el primer día que puse un maldito pie en este lugar, ya lo sé- respondió de nuevo

-Pero es que ¡Era Antonio!-

-¡Carajo ya lo sé!- gritó entonces Lovino soltando un sonoro gruñido –Y si me vuelve a hablar le voy a patear las bolas- decía entre dientes caminando hasta la cafetería.

-Ve~ ¿Por qué? Es el más popular de toda la escuela, es popular hasta en otros colegios- decía Feliciano.

-Por eso mismo, odio a las personas presumidas…-

-Antonio no me parece presumido-

-Pues lo es, es un hijo de puta presumido que siempre mira por encima del hombro a todos los demás igual que el otro bastardo que tiene por amigo, me revienta el hígado nada mas de verles las malditas caras- maldecía el muchacho entrando a la cafetería y viendo de inmediato al resto de sus amigos ya sentados en su respectiva mesa.

-_Ciao- _saludó Feliciano alegre –Nunca van a creer lo que pasó, Antonio le estaba hablando a mi hermanito en el salón- decía emocionado.

-¿A ti? ¿Por qué alguien como Anotnio querría hablarle a un _wanna be_ mafioso adolescente?- preguntó Gilbert que estaba sentado entre Alfred y Feliks.

-¿Y porque alguien como tú sigue vivo? Esa si es una buena pregunta- dijo Lovino empujando a su hermano para que se sentara a un lado de Ludwig que a su vez estaba junto a Kiku quien tenía su cabeza sobre la mesa y los brazos colgando a sus lados dando la apariencia de un cadáver.

-Y yo que pensaba que nosotros éramos algo así como la Kriptonita de Antonio y Francis… o del resto de la escuela- comentó entonces Alfred que parecía estar buscando algo en su mochila.

-No vengas con tus analogías frikys por favor- le dijo Lovino que parecía más malhumorado que de costumbre.

-Feliciano ¿Para qué son tantos libros?- preguntó Ludwig cuando escuchó el estrepito que hicieron los gruesos volúmenes de la biblioteca al ser dejados encima de la mesa.

Al escuchar la pregunta el menor de los Vargas solo alcanzó a dejarse caer dramáticamente sobre los libros sollozando.

-Ve~ es que necesito estudiar, no he podido entender ninguna de las clases y si sigo así voy a reprobar todo el curso- dijo el muchacho desmoralizándose en cuestión de segundos.

-Aceptalo _Vene_, naciste idiota- comentó Lovino con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¡No es cierto!- reclamó Feliciano

-Claro que si, tú sacaste los genes malos del abuelo- siguió molestándole.

-Pues tú ni siquiera los del abuelo, eres un pésimo pintor-

-¡Cállate, no es como si me gustara hacer esa mariconeria!- respondió Lovino.

-¡Pintar no es ninguna mariconeria!- dijo Feliciano y empezaron a discutir los hermanos, esta vez soltándose insultos en italiano hasta que toda la discusión comenzó a desarrollarse en ese idioma, llegando al punto en que empezaron a darse de manotazos y jalarse el cabello (o sus peculiares rizos) como si fueran niñitas peleándose.

-Oigan, dejen de pelearse- les ordenó Ludwig separándolos y sentándose entre ellos para que dejaran su inmadura rencilla.

-¡Él empezó!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos mirándose furiosos y luego desviando sus ojos a lados contrarios y cruzándose de brazos enfadados.

-Feliciano, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar- dijo Ludwig aclarándose la garganta viendo como de pronto a Feliciano le brillaban los ojos y se acercaba tal vez demasiado al rubio que se sobresaltó un poco por la extrema cercanía del castaño.

-¡¿En serio harías eso por mí!?- preguntó Feliciano a lo que el ojiazul asintió con la cabeza un poco nervioso.

-¡Gracias Ludwig!- dijo acaparándolo en un abrazo sintiendo como todo el cuerpo de Ludwig se tensaba al instante por el repentino abrazo pues el muchacho no estaba nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos que no fueran de Gilbert.

-No hay de que- dijo el rubio de manera atropellada aun sin ser soltado esperando que el otro lo liberara pero parecía que el castaño se iba a quedar pegado a él para siempre.

-¿Nuevos amigos _Polsha*?- _preguntó entonces una voz que se acercaba y que hizo temblar a todos, incluso a Lovino.

Iván Bravigsky era quien acababa de hablar, sonriendo con inocencia y con un tono de voz bastante infantil se había dirigido a ellos y tanto Gilbert como Ludwig pudieron ver por primera vez el ceño fruncido de Feliks que intentó relajarse sonriendo con un poco de cinismo.

-Vaya _Rosja** _conoces la palabra "amigos" bien por ti y tú súper triste vida, sigue así y tal vez te encuentres con uno imaginario- contestó sin más, sin siquiera mirar al más alto que soltó una serie de risas que hicieron temblar a todos y guardar un respetuoso silencio.

-Pero ya lo tengo, mándale a Toris mis saludos y dile que me encantaría verlo un día de estos, claro que sin ti acosándolo. Adiós- dijo Iván dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Feliks.

-Vuelve a tocarme y te saco los ojos- dijo el rubio forzando una sonrisa mientras su labio temblaba de ira.

-Inténtalo y te arranco la piel- le respondió Iván con su sonrisita alejándose de ahí, seguido de su hermana Natasha que miró a Feliks y le golpeó la cara con las puntas de su cabello al sacudirlo para hacerlo detrás de su hombro.

-¡Quítate la ursuela perra anoréxica!- le gritó Feliks cuando la chica se alejaba.

-El día que me aparezca ursuela será cuando a ti te crezcan pechos, _freak-_ le contestó Natasha con voz aterciopelada dedicándole un intento de sonrisa maldosa al rubio.

-Eres una…-

-¡No le hables así a Natasha!- intervino entonces Alfred cuando Feliks estaba a punto de replicar.

El muchacho de ojos azules saltó a defenderla sin pensárselo dos veces, alzando bastante la voz captando la atención del resto de los presentes en la cafetería pues incluso se levantó de su lugar.

-Tranquilízate héroe, estás quedando mal frente a tu princesa- le dijo Lovino señalando con su cabeza a la jovencita que lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable. Alfred volteó a verla y su cara se pintó de mil colores cuando tuvo ese par de ojos claros sobre él así que se dejó caer de nuevo en la banca y azotó su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Gracias chicos, mi vida está arruinada… fue un placer conocerlos- dijo Alfred dramáticamente.

-Tú vida está arruinada desde que abriste tu primer comic- y una vez más una suave voz extra se hizo presente. –Levántate Capitán América, pusiste esto en mi mochila en la mañana-

Una vez más los hermanos germanos voltearon a ver a alguien que no conocían, era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡El clon de Alfred!- gritó Gilbert señalando a un muchacho que efectivamente podría ser el clon del joven americano.

-Oh Dios no, solo soy su hermano gemelo- dijo el muchachito extendiéndole un comic al mayor que lo tomó con desgana.

-Gracias Matt, ahora deja el lamento de este héroe… definitivamente debería construirme una Baticueva para refugiarme en ocasiones como esta- dijo aun sintiendo su cara arder cuando miró por el rabillo de sus ojos a Natasha que para su sorpresa, miraba al mismo lugar donde estaba él pero apenas alzó de nuevo su cabeza, la chica desvió la mirada hacia su hermano al instante.

-Cierto, como que no les he presentado al miembro auxiliar del _Losers club, _osea este es Mathew el hermano de Alfred- el tal Mathew saludó con un gesto de la mano a todos y una sonrisa amable.

-¿Por qué auxiliar?- preguntó Gilbert.

-Porque es el sustituto de Alfie cuando él no está-

-¿Sabes lo insultante que es decir eso?- preguntó Mathew a Feliks que solo se encogió de hombros.

-No te pongas así Matty, tu autoestima como que totalmente puede soportarlo- dijo el rubio ojiverde.

-Si, supongo que si he sobrevivido hasta ahora es gracias a todo mi autoaprecio que para nada ha sido mancillado por las constantes comparaciones con mi hermano. Gracias Feliks por haberme recordado que solo soy un sustituto de mi gemelo y no una persona con su propia individualidad- dijo sarcásticamente el chico.

-Cuando quieras Matty cariño- dijo Feliks mandándole un beso y guiñándole un ojo escuchando suspirar al rubio que tras rodar los ojos se percató del hecho de que Kiku no había dicho nada o siquiera se escuchaba el rasgar de su pluma contra el papel como era la costumbre en los almuerzos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kiku?- preguntó señalando al asiático que no se había movido ni un ápice de su posición de cadáver.

-Estoy muerto- contestó el asiático y todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que esa fuera un pésimo chiste.

-Sadiq-san me quitó el manga que había estado dibujando…- dijo en voz baja cuando de pronto se irguió desesperado - ¡ESTOY MUERTO!- Gritó para luego azotar su cabeza contra la mesa volviendo a quedarse inmóvil.

-Ve~ no creo que te vaya a matar solo por eso- dijo Feliciano intentando consolarle.

-No entiendes Feliciano-kun… va a matarme, estoy más que seguro que va a matarme y a romperme cada dedo de mi mano para que nunca jamás vuelva a dibujar… tal vez debería volver a mi habitación y esta vez jamás volver a salir- decía el pelinegro.

-¡No Kiku, no hagas eso! En serio no creo que Sadiq te haga algo así solo porque dibujaste un manga- decía angustiado el chico.

-De verdad no entiendes- se lamentó de nuevo Kiku estando bien consciente de que su sentencia estaba firmada gracias al hecho de que el personaje principal de dicho manga era nada más y nada menos que Sadiq… claro, adaptado a su historia pero aun así, eso era un sinónimo de muerte segura.

-Ustedes tienen un extraño poder para atraer a los _bullers_…- comentó Matt con su vocecilla suave que no cuadraba del todo con sus comentarios sarcásticos, totalmente diferente del siempre efervescente Alfred y sus discursos de héroe.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos después y Alfred, dile a mamá que llegaré tarde porque Guillermo me invitó a comer helado- dijo el muchacho sonriéndoles amablemente a todos mientras que Alfred le hacía gestos con la mano para que se alejara.

Mathew caminaba sin poner mucha atención a su camino escuchando el constante murmullo de varias voces femeninas que se acercaba a él, en realidad Matt solo pensaba acerca de todos los deliciosos sabores de helado que podría comer con su amigo, el jocoso cubano que no paraba de invitarle helados e insistía en enseñarle a bailar rumba… además de adoptar su ideología política.

El ojiazul iba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando sin querer chocó con otra persona haciendo que dicha persona derramara su café sobre el caro saco Armani que lucía aquel día.

-¡Perdón! En serio, disculpa- decía Matt viendo el desastre que había hecho buscando algo con que ayudar a limpiar al otro joven que estaba a punto de proliferar algunos insultos en francés cuando vio con más detalle al muchachito de lentes y ojos azules enmarcados en un par de mechones rubios.

-No te preocupes_ petit_, fue mi culpa por ser tan distraído- dijo el galante Francis Bonnefoy.

-No, yo tampoco ponía atención por donde venía… lo siento, pagaré la tintorería- decía el jovencito que logró sacar su pañuelo y aun intentaba limpiar la gran mancha de café en el saco azul cielo pero Francis lo detuvo tomándole la mano y acercándosele peligrosamente.

-¿Por qué no mejor en compensación tú y yo vamos por un buen café y tal vez una cena después?- preguntó arrastrando la voz acariciando un poco los dedos de Mathew que tenía su mano atrapada en la de Francis que le sonreía como si fuera alguna especie de galán de película.

-Ah… yo, bueno, yo siento mucho lo de tu saco y de verdad voy a pagar la tintorería pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación- dijo sonriendo de manera forzada.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Francis usando esa mirada que desarmaba a cualquiera, la penetrante mirada de francés conquistador que te puede hacer desnudarte por voluntad propia en tiempo record

-Porque…- Mathew bajó un poco la voz y Francis pensaba tenerlo justo donde quería sobre todo al ver el tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del joven.

El chico abrió la boca y solo hasta segundos después habló aun perdido en los ojos zafiro de Francis.

-… porque yo odio a la gente como tú, lo siento- dijo finalmente Matt deshaciéndose del agarre de Francis y saliendo de la cafetería.

Francis Bonnefoy, el francés Casanova de todo el Instituto W y de la región en general acababa de ser rechazado… por un mocoso del que nadie sabía su nombre… por un chiquillo simplón que podría ser confundido con un perdedor. ¡FRANCIS BONNEFOY FUE RECHAZADO POR UN DON NADIE!

El francés se forzó a reír mientras un rictus de furia se posaba en su rostro que podría estar asegurado en algunos millones de dólares.

Nadie rechazaba a Francis y ese mocoso no iba a ser la excepción, el chiquillo iba a estar en su cama rogándole sexo vulgar y sucio antes de que el mes terminara o dejaba de ser francés y se nacionalizaba británico.

/

*Polsha: Polonia en ruso (según Google Translate)

**Rosja: Rusia en polaco (igual según Google)

**Waaaaaa ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó este segundo capítulo? Oh Dios, espero que sí.**

**Mil millones y alguna otra cifra descomunal, de gracias por sus reviews, no esperé que de verdad esto fuera gracioso ja ja ja. Mil gracias a los que mandaron review, a las(os) lectoras(es) silenciosos y a quienes una vez más me acompañan leyendo otra de mis historias estoy con maripositas en la panza y todo.**

**Espero este capi los haya hecho reír y bueno, me preguntaban de los nórdicos, de las parejas y bueno, aquí lo tienen aunque aún faltan personajes por hacer su aparición. Mil gracias y leemos el siguiente Domingo (si, actualizaré cada Domingo)**


	3. Chapter 3

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capítulo 3

Ya había pasado una semana desde el primer día de clases y los hermanos Bielshmith aun intentaban seguir el ritmo no solo de sus clases sino también de lo que supone adaptarse a toda una jerarquía social completamente nueva para ellos.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?- preguntó una mañana su abuelo mientras los tres desayunaban antes de salir al trabajo y a la escuela.

-Bien- contestó Ludwig

-Awesome- dijo Gilbert por su parte a lo que su abuelo los miró un poco decepcionado esperando escuchar otro tipo de respuesta.

-¿Están seguros? ¿Los profesores los tratan bien, nadie los molesta, son buenos con ustedes… no tienen deseos de darse de baja regresar a sus clases en casa y nunca jamás volver a salir de aquí?- preguntó casualmente su abuelo pasando sus ojos azules y penetrantes por sus dos nietos que negaron con la misma normalidad con su cabeza.

El mayor soltó un suspiro comenzando a picar con el tenedor sus huevos revueltos. Bien, su plan acerca de aterrorizar a sus pequeños para que quedaran con un severo trauma y con principios de agorafobia no estaba saliendo como él lo esperaba o sería acaso que…

-¿Ya han hecho amigos?- preguntó pensando que tal vez la razón de que sus niños estuvieran acoplándose a ese mini reclusorio que llamaba escuela, fuera que había alguna mala influencia rondándolos. Esos delincuentes con la cabeza llena de hormonas y drogas tal vez eran los responsables de andar envenenando las mentes puras e inocentes de Gilbert y Ludwig.

Una vez más los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza devorando sus desayunos a lo que su abuelo volvió a guardar silencio y siguieron comiendo dejando solamente escucharse el chocar de los cubiertos contra la vajilla hasta que los tres voltearon a ver la hora en el reloj de pared así que los chicos llevaron sus platos al fregadero antes de ir por sus mochilas para salir a la escuela.

-Esperen niños, yo los llevo hoy al colegio- dijo su abuelo con tono severo y los adolescentes voltearon a verlo girando sus cabezas tan rápido que bien pudieron haberse roto el cuello.

-¡No!- dijeron ambos al unísono

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el jefe de la familia.

-Porque será vergonzoso, porque matarás todas nuestras posibilidades de vivir una adolescencia normal, porque NADIE es llevado al colegio por sus padres o sus abuelos, porque eso no es nada awesome, porque llegar contigo sería patético, no te ofendas ¿Y ya dije que poder eso no es nada awesome?- dijo Gilbert desesperado.

-A Ludwig no parece importarle- dijo el hombre mayor mirando al más pequeño de sus nietos poniendo todas sus esperanzas en él pero Ludwig rápidamente desvió sus ojos de los de su abuelo y comenzó a rascarse la nuca con un gesto parecido a la culpabilidad.

-Bueno… no es que no queramos que nos lleves es solo que… eh… no queremos desviarte de tu camino así que…- comenzó a decir el rubio.

-Nada de eso, vayan subiendo al auto que hoy yo los llevo a la escuela y si escucho una queja mas los doy de baja- dijo antes de que Gilbert pronunciara otra cosa así que el albino solo movió la boca haciendo ruidos inentendibles que eran groserías disfrazadas, soltó un gruñido y tomó de manera brusca su mochila abriendo la puerta dejando que esta azotara contra la pared.

-¡Nada de berrinches jovencito!- le espetó su abuelo que iba por las llaves.

Los tres subieron al auto, Gilbert fue a sentarse a la parte trasera enterrándose en el asiento esperando que nadie lo viera, cubriéndose con la capucha de su sudadera que parecía nunca lavar o cambiarla y aun murmurando cosas, al mismo tiempo Ludwig soltaba un suspiro y se sentaba en el lugar del copiloto, poniéndose el cinturón y solo viendo al frente esperando que nadie lo reconociera y por ultimo su abuelo se subió, acomodó el retrovisor y encendió el motor.

Los tres iban en un silencio bastante incomodo que solo era llenado por la melodía ochentera que sonaba de fondo gracias a que la radio estaba encendida, nadie hablaba y de vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna queja por parte de Gilbert que al ver que se acercaban a la esquina de la escuela saltó en su asiento.

-Déjanos aquí, la escuela está cerca- le dijo a su abuelo que soltó una risa sin humor.

-Claro que no, los dejaré en la puerta- amenazó el mayor.

-¡No! ¡Abuelo~!- gimoteaba Gilbert cuando veía que estaban más cerca de la escuela así que se agachó escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Mequieromorirmequieromorirme quieromorir- repetía sin control al mismo tiempo que Ludwig solo se cubría la cara discretamente cuando llegaron al portón del colegio donde el resto de los alumnos iban entrando saludándose entre ellos.

-Ya llegamos, adiós y gracias por arruinar la poca normalidad que me quedaba- dijo Gilbert cuando salió del auto tan rápido como pudo y casi se echó a correr lejos del auto de su abuelo mientras que Ludwig sintiéndo la cara arder solo bajó también rápido pero disimuladamente.

-Lud- llamó su abuelo y el mencionado tuvo que detenerse maldiciendo a su hermano por haber huido sin él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con educación.

-Solo por curiosidad ¿Quiénes son sus amigos? Me encantaría conocerlos- dijo el hombre con su voz seria y algo intimidante, aún más que la del propio Ludwig que de inmediato pensó en un potencial matón de la mafia, un mangaka con terribles problemas para socializar fuera de su habitación, un ñoño de los comics, un imán de problemas y un muchachito homosexual que no podía decir más de dos frases sin usar la palabra "perra" para referirse a alguien. Definitivamente un grupo que su abuelo jamás… pero de verdad, jamás en la vida iba a aceptar como sus amistades.

Ludwig pidió perdón mentalmente antes de responder

-Son… ellos- dijo finalmente señalando a lo lejos a dos muchachos bien parecidos y que no eran otros más que Antonio y Francis que llegaban juntos a la escuela.

El de ojos celestes se despidió rápido y tratando de mantener el ritmo de sus pasos, fue apresuradamente hasta la escuela mientras que su tutor se quedaba fulminando con la mirada a los muchachitos antes señalados; los recorrió minuciosamente con la mirada esperando encontrarles tatuajes, perforaciones, marcas de inyecciones en los brazos que comprobaran que consumían heroína pero nada… estaban limpios, pulcros y guapos… demasiado sospechoso para ser jovencitos de entre quince y dieciocho años.

Queriendo parecer casual el hombre alto de semblante bastante intimidante se acercó a los jóvenes que conversaban entre ellos, carraspeó un poco para atraer la atención de ambos pero fue inútil ya que estaban bastante sumergidos en su charla así que no le quedó otra opción mas que pasarles un brazo por el hombro a cada quien quedando él en medio sobresaltando a los muchachos en el acto.

-Hola chicos ¿Ustedes estudian aquí?- preguntó el hombre intentando ser amigable aunque su ceño fruncido y esa aura asesina no le ayudaban mucho.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Antonio temblando un poco.

-Solo el tutor de unos buenos y obedientes muchachos que estudian aquí y a los que no me gustaría ver en unos años desperdiciando sus vidas en la esquina de algún bar de mala muerte buscando mujerzuelas baratas y alcohol rancio solo porque en sus años de preparatoria se hicieron amigos de un par de vagos irresponsables que les dijeron "hey, saltarse un par de clases no te va a matar"- dijo el hombre arrastrando su voz profunda y tomando aire apenas terminó de hablar.

-Señor ¿Sabe que somos menores de edad y podemos denunciarlo por acoso si no nos suelta?- preguntó Francis sintiendo un horrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-No te preocupes chico, si me vas a denunciar con la policía que sea por intento de homicidio porque eso va a pasar si se atreven a mal aconsejar a mis niños- dijo el hombre enterrando sus dedos en los hombros de los chicos que se doblaron un poco por el dolor.

-Piensen en eso… Adiós muchachos, pórtense bien- dijo finalmente soltándolos y alejándose de ahí.

Tanto Francis como Antonio vieron al hombre irse hasta su auto y antes de subirse, este puso dos de sus dedos frente a sus ojos y luego los señaló a ellos como una clara amenaza que decía que los estaría observando.

-_Antoine_ creo que estás de acuerdo que eso que acaba de pasar fue bastante raro- dijo Francis viendo al auto irse de ahí.

-Sí, yo pensé que era el padre de alguna de tus novias- comentó Antonio encogiéndose de hombros para seguir con su camino.

-Para nada _mon ami, _cuando salgo con alguna chica les hago firmar un contrato que dice que todo lo que pase entre nosotros es consensual- dijo el francés caminando con su natural elegancia.

-¿En serio haces eso?- preguntó Antonio que a pesar de llevar años siendo amigo de Francis este nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Por supuesto, cada clausula está bien escrita para que no ocurran cosas como esa y ya que hemos sacado el tema déjame decirte que acabo de encontrar a una nueva presa- dijo el rubio entre risas galantes haciéndose un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Es un muchachito bastante peculiar, tuvo el descaro de rechazarme cuando le propuse pasar una agradable tarde juntos… oh si supiera que eso solo me motiva a amarrarlo a mi cama y tocarle todo su virginal cuerpo, llenarlo de miel y…-

-Si, ya sé que pasa después de la miel, puedes ahorrarte el resto. Aunque es increíble, después de Arthur nadie te ha vuelto a rechazar- comentó Antonio mientras entraban a la escuela siendo recibido por los gritos de las chicas a las que ignoraron vilmente y siendo saludados por gente que en realidad ni siquiera conocían pero tampoco les importaba conocer.

-Ah… _le petit_ Arthur no cuenta, él es asexual casi podría decir que se reproduce por esporas o algo así- dijo con fastidio el francés mientras seguía con su camino buscando con la mirada a su nueva presa.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás para conquistarlo?- preguntó Antonio que iba sonriente como siempre escuchando algunos corazones romperse detrás de ellos tal vez de algunas chicas que iban oyendo la conversación.

-Ya lo verás…- dijo Francis ensanchando su sonrisa encontrando por fin a Mathew quien estaba guardando algunos libros en su casillero y sacaba otros preparándose para las clases del resto de día.

Francis se sonrió, se acomodó las solapas de su saco nuevo y caminó cargando su maletín de cuero Ralph Lauren de dónde sacó una rosa roja que parecía cargar por docenas todos los días solo por si las dudas. Entrecerró los ojos cuando quedó detrás de Mathew el cual tras alcanzar a percibir algún tipo de colonia bastante fina, volteó solo para encontrarse con Francis que antes de decir algo lo saludó con un delicado y pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-_Bonjour petit-_ dijo Francis arrastrando la voz para acentuar un poco el tono sensual de su saludo.

-_Bonjour Francis-_ respondió Mathew no queriendo parecer descortés y pasándose el dorso de la mano por la mejilla con algo de disimulo.

-Nada me pone de mejor humor que ser saludado en mi propio idioma por alguien como tú- dijo el galo extendiendo la rosa a Mathew que la miró un poco dudoso y sin tomarla.

-Un pequeño presente para ti, tómalo como un detalle de un caballero a otro- dijo acercando aún más la flor casi obligando a Matt a tomarla así que el muchachito lo hizo.

-Wow… siempre he pensado que es muy varonil y caballeresco regalarle rosas a otro hombre… pero supongo que gracias- dijo Matt con su vocecita apenas audible que disfrazaba bastante bien la intención sarcástica de sus palabras.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, para mi es un placer- decía el francés ahora pasándole una mano a Mathew por el flequillo.

-Pues vaya placer tan raro y bueno… si me permites tengo que ir a clase- dijo Mattt queriendo escabullirse sonriéndole de manera forzada pero antes de poder escapar Francis se lo impidió tomándolo ligeramente por el brazo.

-Espera _petit_, también quería darte esto- el francés esta vez sacó de su maletín un sobre –Es una invitación para la fiesta que estoy organizando en mi mansión… ah, perdón, quise decir, en mi humilde casa; irá todo mundo y tú no puedes faltar… la pasarás muy bien- dijo soltándolo lentamente aprovechando para acariciar su brazo, luego volvió a darle un pequeño beso esta vez cerca de la comisura del labio dejando ir al chico que soltó un resoplido de alivio mientras veía a lo lejos a su hermano gemelo que iba acompañado de Yong Soo, el único amigo relativamente normal que su gemelo tenía.

-Toma Al, te la regalo- le dijo a su hermano cuando pasó a un lado de él dándole la rosa enfrente de Francis que vio aquello y la verdad a Mathew no le importó demasiado.

Alfred no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía la dichosa flor en la mano y escuchaba algunas maldiciones en francés junto con frases que decían "¡Ese mocoso…!" y cosas así mientras que Yong Soo no supo en que momento el rubio había sacado una rosa pues no vio a Matt pasar a su lado.

-¿Ahora eres un romántico?- preguntó el coreano con una media sonrisa señalando con la mirada la rosa que ahora Alfred cargaba a lo que el muchacho la levantó un poco pero antes de poder responder tuvo que detener su caminar pues casi chocaba con Natasha quien igualmente se detuvo al estar frente a él.

Alfred alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con aquel par de azules gélidos que lo miraban inexpresivos; la chica alzó una de sus delgadas cejas platino esta vez mirando con algo de despreció la rosa que Alfred tenía y que parecía estar extendiéndosela a la chica.

-¿Es para mí?- preguntó ella con su voz helada que hizo que el corazón de Alfred comenzara a latir desenfrenado y su cara comenzara a quemarle al tener frente a frente a la chica de sus sueños.

-¡No!- contestó él automáticamente a lo que la joven alzó ambas cejas.

-¡No, quiero decir si, es para ti!- dijo torpemente con la respiración agitada y su mano temblaba mientras sostenía la flor.

_-Tranquilo tranquilo, vamos, Bruce Wayne nunca se ha puesto así cuando habla con las chicas ni siquiera cuando está frente a la inhumanamente sexy Gatubela; no puedes ser tan patético como para ponerte a temblar solo porque estás hablando por primera vez con la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela y con la que has soñado desde el primer día en que la viste. Eres un héroe Jones, eres un héroe de la vida real así que vamos demuéstrale que…-_

-Patético- dijo finalmente Natasha interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Alfred y pasándolo de largo una vez más sacudiendo su larga melena alejándose de ahí haciendo resonar sus pasos y siendo abordada por otros chicos que recibieron un mismo trato.

-Mátame Yong Sooo, mátame y manda mi cuerpo al espacio justo como hicieron con Superman, deja que mi heroica anatomía ande flotando por el universo antes de tener que mostrar mi cara en este triste lugar otra vez- decía Alfred dramáticamente tirándose de rodillas al piso y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Me gustaría hacer eso pero no tengo mucho tiempo, las clases empiezan en diez minutos- dijo Yong Soo con toda naturalidad escuchando un largo suspiro por parte de su amigo que se levantó del piso y se sacudió los pantalones para luego sacar su nuevo número de _The incredible Hulk_ mientras metía la rosa en su mochila sin importarle realmente que se estropeara o se marchitara.

-¿Otra vez con tus comics? En serio Alfred cada día estás peor- le dijo Yong Soo esta vez un poco más serio.

-No tiene nada de malo…- se quejó el rubio como un reproche abriendo su comic y comenzando a leer mientras caminaban –Esto es mejor que la realidad- dijo frotando las hojas contra su cara con embeleso

-Oh Hulk, nadie mejor que tú comprende el dolor de ser marginado en una sociedad que no te acepta- decía exageradamente el rubio.

-¿Esos no serían los X-men?- dijo Yong Soo viendo feo a su amigo que comenzó a reír de esa manera tan estridente característica de él.

-Acertado comentario, parece que mi sabiduría se te ha contagiado un poco, sigue así y pronto podremos hacer un debate acerca de quién es más fuerte si la Liga de la Justicia o los Avengers- dijo alegre Alfred acomodándose sus lentes esta vez ganándose una mirada de sincera repulsión por parte del coreano.

-Eh… ¿Qué te parece si te digo que ese día nunca va a llegar?- le dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa algo forzada mientras que a lo lejos alcanzaba a ver Yao que iba tranquilamente por el pasillo.

-_¡ANIKI!_ – gritó a todo pulmón Yong Soo sobresaltando un poco a Alfred por el tremendo grito del asiático que corrió hasta Yao saltando encima de él enganchándose a su espalda como una garrapata.

-¡Quítate de encima!- le exigió Yao que casi se iba de boca por el repentino peso del otro muchacho que paseaba sus manos por el pecho del mayor que se retorcía intentando liberarse.

-_Aniki _te fuiste tan temprano esta mañana que tuve que venir a la escuela solo- se lamentaba Yoong Soo que aún seguía pegado a Yao que usando un poco la fuerza bruta golpeó su espalda contra la pared… y Yong Soo fue quien amortiguó el golpe ya que aún estaba pegando a Yao.

-T.. tu amor duele a… _aniki_- decía Yongo Soo de manera entrecortada por el tremendo golpe, soltándose por fin de la espalda del chino que lo miraba enfurruñado.

-Y va a ser aún más doloroso si sigues saltando encima de mi así aru- se quejó Yao que se masajeaba el hombro como si el haber aplastado a Yongo Soo contra una pared hubiera sido apenas una calentamiento matutino.

-Es mi manera de darte los buenas días- decía el pelinegro siguiendo como un perrito a Yao mientras que Alfred había preferido solo alejarse de ellos de manera sigilosa antes de tener que enfrentarse a alguna llave asesina por parte del chino y campeón regional de artes marciales mixtas.

-De ser así prefiero que ni siquiera me saludes aru- decía enfadado el mayor acomodándose mejor su mochila en forma de pandita que acentuaba su ya de por si afeminada apariencia, aunque a diferencia de Feliks, todos sabían que Wang Yao no era alguien que tomara los halagos a su apariencia delicada como algo bueno, en realidad eran un sinónimo de fracturas, una visita al hospital y tal vez fisioterapias para toda la vida.

-Yao, buenos días- dijo entonces otra voz que hizo que Yao soltara una especie de suspiro de resignación al tener que saludar a Iván el cual parecía tan "alegre" como siempre.

-Hola aru- dijo Yao al mismo tiempo que Yong Soo fruncía el ceño y se ponía a un paso delante de Yao siendo ignorado por Iván quien seguía dirigiéndose solamente a Yao.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro, estos días he estado pensando en ti y en que deberías aceptar mi invitación para unirte al círculo Marxista Leninista, encajarías perfecto con nosotros- dijo Iván sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Estás diciendo eso solo porque soy chino aru?- preguntó Yao ofendido cruzándose de brazos moviendo sus dedos haciéndolos tronar.

-No, lo digo por la boina con la estrella roja comunista que a veces usas después de tus entrenamientos, la bandera china comunista que tienes dibujada en cada uno de tus cuadernos y por el símbolo de la oz y el martillo que pintaste en una de las paredes de atrás del gimnasio junto con los punks que se juntan ahí- contestó con toda naturalidad Iván sin dejarse intimidar y viendo como Yao parecía relajar su cuerpo.

-Oh… por eso… bueno puede que me interese un poco esa ideología pero…-

-Pero mi _aniki _tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer como para aparte unirse a su círculo ¿Verdad _aniki?- _intervino Yong Soo aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle a su primo si era verdad que andaba por ahí haciendo vandalismo escolar pintando paredes con los punks.

-Sí, los entrenamientos y los torneos me absorben así que tendré que decir que no aru- dijo Yao recordando aquella noche de locura y tal vez demasiada pintura en aerosol.

-Vamos Yao, llevo desde primer año invitándote a unirte, voy a empezar a pensar que me estás evitando- dijo Iván acercándose un poco más al moreno recargando su mano en la pared aprovechándose de su altura para bloquear el camino de Yao que arrugó ligeramente su entrecejo por aquella actitud un poco presuntuosa.

-Pues tal vez no te equivocas- dijo Yong Soo esperando algún tipo de tortura rusa por parte del ojivioleta, pensando que podría soportarlo después de todo no había sido el saco de arena de Yao por tantos años en vano.

A diferencia de lo que el coreano esperaba, Iván se limitó a clavar la mirada en Yao sin debilitar ni un ápice son sonrisa inocentona y hasta cierto punto infantil.

-Tal vez pueda pasearme por ahí cuando no tenga muchas cosas que hacer aru- respondió Yao finalmente cediendo ante los ojos violeta de Iván que soltó un par de risitas para luego acariciar la cabeza de Yao que se tuvo que agachar un poco por el peso de la enorme mano.

-Me alegra que digas eso…- el ruso pasó su mano de la cabeza del moreno a su rostro y de ahí a su cuello de manera que alcanzó a rozar la piel del asiático que sintió los vellitos de su nuca erizarse por los dedos fríos del más alto.

-Estaré esperándote- dijo en un tono más bajo que le provocó un estremecimiento al chino.

-Nos estamos viendo entonces- dijo Iván finalmente retomando su sonrisita extraña y despidiéndose de Yao regocijándose por la mirada asesina y tal vez ligeramente adolorida de Yong Soo

Iván sonrió para sí mismo satisfecho de haber hecho al menos un acercamiento más a Yao, la verdad es que para muchos no era un secreto que él estaba interesado en el chino pero aun así intentaba ser bastante reservado con respecto a ese tema o podría llegar a oídos de…

-_Polsha_- dijo en voz alta al ver a Feliks entrando a la escuela mirando su reloj de pulsera de Hello Kitty.

-Ugh… _Rosja_… y yo que pensaba que iba a ser un buen día, ósea tu presencia es augurio de mala suerte- dijo el rubio mirando con total desagrado al ruso que no debilitó su sonrisa en lo absoluto.

-Me alegra saber que así es porque nada me gusta más que verte llorando como mariquita por toda la escuela. Ah… ¿Recuerdas esos tiempos? Ya no eres tan divertido como antes- decía Iván caminando a un lado de Feliks pues para mala suerte de aquel curioso par, la campana acababa de sonar y ambos tenían la primera clase juntos.

-Huy perdón pero un día me compré un autoestima y se me ve di-vi-na~ me combina con todo, tal vez un día te regale una- decía el ojiverde mientras ambos caminaban juntos como si de verdad estuvieran teniendo una agradable charla, o al menos eso parecía por las sonrisas que los dos lucían.

-Siempre tan atento _Polsha_, de ser así entonces yo te obsequiaré un par de testículos como compensación- respondió Iván con la voz infantil que no cuadraba para nada con sus comentarios.

-No gracias, ya tendré los tuyos en la mano- dijo Feliks riendo amigablemente mientras que Iván le abría la puerta del salón dejándolo entrar primero.

-Seguro tienes sueños húmedos pensando en eso- dijo cerrando la puerta tras él y al estar dentro cada quien se sentó en extremos contrarios del salón.

Las clases pasaban con completa normalidad o como bien podría traducirse como el caos regular de todos los días en donde los maestros solo seguían dando clases gracias a que el sindicato había prometido terapias gratis y ansiolíticos por kilos para que siguieran trabajando, así que los profesores intentaban dar sus clases esperando no terminar el día con una visita a la sala de emergencias del hospital.

Sin embargo Ludwig y Feliciano tenían la fortuna de gozar de horas libres las cuales decidieron aprovechar en la biblioteca para repasar algunas de las clases… o al menos Feliciano intentaba eso pues se había pasado cuarenta minutos gimoteando con su cara enterrada entre algunos libros de física que en vez de fórmulas parecía tener jeroglíficos impresos en cada página.

-Tal vez mi hermano tiene razón y soy idiota- dijo el castaño tratando de descifrar la fórmula para calcular la velocidad de la caída libre.

-No te des por vencido tan rápido- le animó Ludwig que había terminado de repasar todos sus apuntes y había hecho un resumen y una guía de estudio para Feliciano que parecía tener su cabeza a punto de explotarle.

-Ve~ perdón por hacerte pasar tus horas libres conmigo pero no creo que tenga esperanza- decía Feliciano recargando sus brazos en la mesa y de paso su cabeza también renunciando por fin a esos libros.

-Desde un principio era una mala idea haberme inscrito aquí, a pesar de lo mucho que le insistí a mis padres y a mi abuelo de que no quería estudiar la prepa… soy tonto, no encajo con el resto y esto es demasiado difícil para mí… ve~ - decía Feliciano bajando el tono de su voz al mismo tiempo que esta parecía quebrársele mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración.

-¿De verdad no querías seguir estudiando?- preguntó Ludwig pensando en sí mismo y en lo mucho que junto con su hermano habían insistido para entrar a la escuela, le era raro ver frente a él a alguien no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Feliciano negó con la cabeza y se limpió los ojos y con ello las lágrimas que intentaban salir.

-Mis padres, el abuelo y mi hermano insistieron demasiado pero yo siempre he sabido que soy algo lento… el primer año apenas si logré aprobar y creo que fue gracias a que mi abuelo habló con algunos profesores, sigo aquí porque hicimos un trato; si yo termino la preparatoria ellos me dejaran entrar a la escuela de artes y hacer lo que yo quiera pero ahora que lo veo tal vez sea imposible matricular para esa escuela… de verdad… soy tan tonto ve~- dijo Feliciano empujando los libros lejos de él como si no quisiera saber nada de ellos. Volvió a erguirse sacando de entre la montañita de enciclopedias un cuaderno de dibujo comenzando a hojearlo.

-Tal vez debería dejar de dibujar también…- dijo pasando las hojas con sus dibujos a lápiz y carboncillo a lo cual Ludwig no pudo evitar echarles una mirada furtiva.

-¿Tú dibujaste esto?- preguntó Ludwig arrebatándole el cuaderno de manera brusca al ver el dibujo de un paisaje rural en donde se alzaba una iglesia, bastante diferente a lo dibujos de Kiku, este era realista, casi parecía una foto modificada. Ludwig fue pasando las hojas y cada una tenía paisajes, personas, incluso un dibujo de Lovino que aparecía con su eterno ceño fruncido pero no parecía enfadado a pesar de esto… como si se hubiera quedado quieto solamente para ser dibujado por Feliciano.

-Ya sé que no son tan buenos- dijo avergonzado el castaño a lo que el rubio le regaló una mirada severa que lo hizo temblar.

-Feliciano, espero que eso sea modestia- dijo el ojiazul pasando una a una las hojas –Me da pena decirlo pero esto… se ve bastante apetecible- dijo alzando frente a él el dibujo de un plato de pasta porque Feliciano era el único artista que conocía que podía dibujar un plato de espaguetis que se vieran tan deliciosos en el papel.

-¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó el italiano sorprendido por la opinión de Ludwig.

-Por supuesto- el alemán cerró el cuaderno y se lo volvió a entregar a Feliciano –No eres tonto Feliciano, es solo que la escuela no es tu fuerte pero eres realmente bueno en el arte- le dijo apenas dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que el otro muchacho se quedaba con sus ojos bien abiertos; era la primera vez que alguien aparte de su abuelo le hacía un cumplido.

-Aun así eso no te va a salvar de estudiar, tienes que pasar todas las asignaturas para entrar a la escuela de arte así que a repasar- le dijo esta vez extendiéndole de nuevo los libros de texto al mismo tiempo que Feliciano se le acercaba a él de nuevo violando todo tipo de espacio personal.

-Ludwig si no repruebo ninguna materia ¿Me dejarías dibujarte?- le preguntó con sus ojos almendra brillando emocionados obligando a Ludwig a hacerse hacia atrás.

-E… está bien…- respondió tartamudeando al poder sentir la respiración acelerada de Feliciano muy cerca de su piel, el chico sonrió y volvió a sentarse bien en su lugar volviendo a enfrentare al tan temido libro de física, esta vez dispuesto a descifrar todos sus secretos de aceleración, fuerza y esas cosas del diablo.

-Y dime Lud ¿Tú que quieres estudiar?- le preguntaba copiando algunas fórmulas en otro cuaderno.

-Administración tal vez, mi abuelo eso planea que estudie- respondió el rubio que solo supervisaba a Feliciano.

-Ve~ tú abuelo debe ser una persona muy estricta, me dio esa impresión cuando los trajo a la escuela esta mañana- dijo Feliciano que rápidamente comenzó a distraerse y empezó a garabatear las esquinas de su cuaderno y a ponerle caritas felices a los ceros.

-Ah… viste eso- dijo Ludwig queriéndose morir de la vergüenza pero manteniendo la compostura.

-No es que él sea estricto es solo que se preocupa demasiado por mi hermano y por mi, igualmente tiene muchas expectativas de nosotros así que yo he intentado llenarlas todas obedeciéndolo aunque a veces no es exactamente lo que quiero- dijo recordando todas las tardes que llegó a pasar con Gilbert mirando por la ventana viendo a los niños ir por la calle en grupitos al salir de la escuela, comiendo helados o solo jugando.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres, qué expectativas tienes de ti?- preguntó inocentemente Feliciano descolocando completamente a Ludwig quien al igual que Feliciano era la primera vez pero que alguien le preguntaba que era lo que quería para sí mismo.

Inconscientemente el ojiazul miró su mochila de donde se asomaba el lomo de un libro, apenas si se alcanza a leer el autor: Goethe.

-Literatura… eso me gustaría estudiar- y por primera vez Ludwig rebeló uno de sus mas grandes secretos que bien podría costarle su cabeza si algún día se lo decía a su abuelo, el cual estaba seguro que lo desheredaba, le arrancaba la cabeza y echaba su cuerpo a una fosa común antes de que su adorado nieto estrella fuera a tirar por la borda un futuro brillante como administrador tan solo por estudiar alguna carrera bohemia con la cual jamás en la vida podría lucrar o recibir una buena remuneración económica que le permitiera vivir como Dios manda.

-Deberías hacerlo, estudiar literatura- le animó Feliciano con una de sus radiantes sonrisas que hizo a Ludwig forzar una mueca feliz.

-Tal vez en otra vida- contestó guardando bien su libro dentro de la mochila –Tengo que estar a la altura de las expectativas de los demás- dijo concluyendo el tema a pesar de que Feliciano parecía querer debatir esa idea aunque no pudo pues apenas abrió la boca un grueso volumen acerca de la historia mundial del siglo XX le dio de lleno en la cara dejándole marcado el título en la frente.

-¡Cállate Vargas! Estás en una maldita biblioteca así que cierren la maldita boca, llevo media hora escuchando su cháchara de señoras- les dijo entonces un chico de marcado acento británico que estaba armado con el resto de los volúmenes de historia mundial desde el siglo XV.

-Ahora guarden silencio o van a sentir el peso del conocimiento romperles la nariz ¿Entendieron?- preguntó a punto de arrojarles la historia de los últimos seis siglos en la cara.

-No tenías que hacer eso- le recriminó Ludwig viendo a Feliciano sollozar con la cara roja por el golpe.

-Oye nuevo, la biblioteca es mi territorio y mi territorio es silencioso- le advirtió Arthur Kirkland, el nerd agresivo que te aventaba libros en la cara para que respetaras el sagrado voto de silencio de la biblioteca, era una suerte que Sadiq jamás se paseara por ahí pues de ser así Arthur no podría hacer nada ante una invasión turca.

Arthur soltó un resoplido recogiendo el libro que tuvo que sacudir después de haber golpeado con él al chiquillo italiano que intentaba reprimir su llanto, el rubio de ojos verdes fue por los estantes guardando los volúmenes sabiendo que era observado por los otros alumnos que intentaban no hacer mucho ruido al respirar para no recibir algún librazo en la cara o el cuerpo.

Aunque Arthur no gozaba de un lugar privilegiado en la jerarquía social del Instituto W, había aprendido a defenderse de los abusones y a ignorar las burlas de otros así que para tener que evitar todo ese ambiente caótico y que le provocaba dolor de cabeza además de ser presa de insultos y sobrenombres, había hecho de la biblioteca su refugio aunque eso no lo ocultaba del todo de la presencia de cierto ser indeseable.

-¡Arthur _mon ami_!- Francis Bonnefoy se acercaba y su efecto en Arthur era que este frunciera sus espesas cejas rubias e intentara ignorarlo todo lo posible.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que era malo para tu imagen hablarme en público- masculló Arthur que acomodaba algunos libros y sacaba otros llevándolos a alguna mesa cercana.

-Tonterías Arthur, mi imagen no se puede ver estropeada por alguien a quien nadie conoce- dijo Francis restándole importancia al asunto con toda naturalidad y frescura para luego retomar su semblante afligido –Pero no vengo por eso, escúchame ¡Un chiquillo se ha atrevido a rechazarme y no solo eso, dijo que me odia! Osea a mi, Francis Bonnefoy ¿Cómo alguien puede odiar a alguien tan… perfecto como yo? No logro comprenderlo.-

-Es bastante fácil odiarte en realidad- comentó Arthur tomando asiento.

-Eso lo dices porque solo tú me odias pero él… ese muchacho no me dijo ni siquiera porqué ¿Será porque soy demasiado guapo?- preguntó Francis sentándose a un lado del ojiverde que arrastró su silla un poco más lejos.

-O será porque eres una criatura insoportable con el ego demasiado hinchado que parece pensar con el órgano que le cuelga entre las piernas antes que usar su cabeza, por cierto ¿Cómo se llama ese chico? creo que me empieza a caer bien- dijo Arthur con ese tonito ácido que era la razón de que no tuviera muchos amigos… o que no tuviera amigos en general.

-Mathew, estudiante de segundo año… cabello rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo aceptable… carita inocentona que ruega por ser desvirgado- comenzaba a describir Francis perdiéndose en sus ensoñaciones sin percatarse de la cara de asco que Arthur estaba poniendo

-Y una actitud inaceptable- agregó finalmente el ojiazul al recordar los dos encuentros con el muchachito -¿¡Porque!? ¿Por qué Arthur? Yo solo le quiero dar un poco de amor al mundo y él… este chico sin ninguna gracias viene y me rechaza, sigo sin poder creerlo- decía exageradamente afligido el galo soltando largos suspiros.

-Pues créelo cara de sapo, hay gente que te odia y mucho, como por ejemplo yo- dijo sonriéndole con cinismo antes de abrir su libro y volver a fruncir el ceño.

-Calla Arthur que tú en realidad te mueres por mí- le dijo Francis con voz empalagosa acercándose de nuevo a Arthur pasándole un brazo por la cintura pegándose al británico.

-¡Hey hey hey estás violando mi espacio vital!- le decía Arthur retorciéndose en el agarre de Francis que soltó un par de risas al ver a Arthur como si fuera una lombriz a la que le acabas de echar sal.

-Mejor lárgate a acosar a alguien más o mejor aún, lárgate a tú maldita clase- le espetó el ojiverde escuchando el reír empalagoso de Francis quien antes de soltarlo le dio una ligera mordida en la oreja al otro rubio que tembló por el contacto.

-Tienes razón, iré a mi clase y luego por el corazón de Mathew- dijo Francis a modo de despedida levantándose y saliendo de la biblioteca robando suspiros a su paso.

Arthur lo vio irse enfadado, se llevó la mano a la oreja justo donde recién acababa de morderlo el francés… poco a poco Arthur relajó su semblante a medida que sus mejillas dejaban ver un intenso rojo en ellas, volvió sus ojos a las páginas de sus libros y azotó su cabeza contra las palabras de Luis Pasteur y sus teorías.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué él?- se preguntó en murmullos ¿Por qué de todas las personas del colegio… tuvo que enamorarse precisamente de Francis Bonnefoy?

El británico se quedó un rato más leyendo porque el estudio era la mejor manera de evadir emociones innecesarias como esas que le habían estado torturando desde hace tiempo; el ojiverde agradecía su gran poder de concentración porque así en vez de estar pensando en cierto cara de sapo y la lista de personas que tenían una reservación en su cama, podía entender mejor el proceso de Pasteurización y sacar un diez perfecto como cada año porque si en algo era bueno era en sacar notas perfectas ¿Quién necesitaba amigos y amantes cuando podías llenar tu soledad con un lugar en el cuadro de honor? Si, sonaba bastante patético pero Arthur intentaba convencerse de lo contrario.

Arthur se sumergió en su lectura, tanto así que para cuando cayó de nuevo en la realidad el timbre para el almuerzo estaba sonando y todos los que estaban en la biblioteca huían despavoridos de ahí para ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, excepto él que prefería mil veces ese lugar que la caótica cafetería así que solo fue a dejar su libro para ir a tomar una lectura más ligera como Don Quijote de la Mancha o algo así.

El muchacho caminó por las estanterías pasando a un lado de los Nórdicos que leían todos a Descartes mientras soltaban alguno que otro comentario crítico sobre su lectura interrumpiéndose de vez en cuando para darle un trago a su café latte frío con vainilla y canela del Starbucks o acomodarse sus lentes de grueso armazón de pasta de los cuales solo los de Berwald tenían aumento.

-Oigan, ya saben que no pueden ingerir bebidas en la biblioteca- les dijo Arthur retomando su semblante amargado de siempre mirando a los muchachos que una vez más se acomodaron sus lentes y sus pañoletas que rodeaban su cuello.

-Seguir las normas es demasiado _mainstream- _dijo Din dándole un trago a su café ignorando por completo a Arthur.

-Las reglas solo son una jaula para el libre pensamiento creativo, no eres más que un esclavo de la sociedad si las defiendes- dijo entonces Nor con su tono de voz monótono.

-Y prefiero ser un esclavo de la sociedad antes que ser alguien que usa algún tipo de discurso pseudo intelectual para evadir el reglamento de la escuela; así que ese café a la basura, ya- les dijo Arthur tratando de mantenerse firme manteniendo una especie de lucha de miradas con Nor que finalmente desvió la mirada, tomó su café y su libro levantándose de la mesa para salir de la biblioteca.

-Vámonos antes de que nos vayamos a pinchar los dedos con los filosos ángulos de su mente cuadrada- dijo el rubio platino saliendo de la biblioteca dejando atrás a Arthur que soltó un gruñido mientras los escuchaba hablar al salir.

-Hablando de mentes cuadradas ¿Qué haremos con la invitación de Francis para su fiesta? No nos llevamos bien con él y aun así nos dio una- dijo Tino sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón la vistosa invitación del galo.

-Tírala por ahí nosotros no nos mezclamos con ese tipo de gente vacía- contestó el más joven del grupo a lo cual Tino tan solo se encogió de hombros e hizo caso tirando dicha invitación a la basura pero esta chocó con el borde del bote y cayó al piso. Unos minutos después dos personas al mismo tiempo quisieron recogerla.

-Ah… perdón- dijo Arthur apenado cuando su mano chocó con la de alguien más justo cuando estaba a punto de recoger la invitación.

-Como que no te preocupes, te la puedes quedar cariño- dijo Feliks levantando el sobre y extendiéndosela a Arthur quien tenía la cara roja.

-Eh… no es necesario, ni siquiera es mía- contestó él tosiendo para aclararse la garganta e intentando sonar normal haciendo sonreír con sorna a Feliks que aun así se le dio.

-Creo que tú la quieres más que yo ¿No?- y dicho esto el rubio se alejó mirando de reojo a Arthur que de nuevo estaba rojo de la vergüenza

Feliks caminó hasta la cafetería en donde todos sus amigos ya estaban reunidos así que corrió un poco con pasitos cortos y muy afeminados que le hicieron merecedor de algunas risitas burlonas por parte del resto de los alumnos ahí reunidos pero que no hicieron efecto alguno en el rubio que siguiendo con sus pasitos rápidos llegó hasta la mesa acostumbrada.

-Hola perras, ósea salúdenme que yo nunca los veo en las mañanas- dijo acercándose primero a Feliciano dándole un beso en la mejilla que el castaño correspondió, después a Alfred a quien tomó desprevenido y que se limpió la mejilla al instante, luego a Kiku que seguía como un cadáver recostado en la mesa y que no reaccionó como usualmente hacía (exigiendo que Feliks tomara responsabilidad de sus acciones), después le dio otro beso a Ludwig que saltó de su silla al sentir el contacto y miró con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos al polaco que ahora se dirigía a Lovino el cual le puso una mano en la cara al ojiverde antes de que se le acercara más.

-Atrévete y te mato- le dijo a lo que Feliks hizo pucheros molesto por esa actitud hasta que finalmente tomo la cara de Gilbert y le planto un gran beso en la mejilla y este al igual que su hermano, saltó en su asiento gracias al gesto tan ajeno a él.

Feliks estaba a punto de sentarse cuando reparó en Alfred otra vez.

-Dios mío, Alfred Ferguson Jones, hazte un favor a ti mismo y quítate esa horrorosa playera ya mismo- le demandó al rubio mientras que Gilbert y Lovino reían por el ridículo segundo nombre del americano.

-¡No digas mi nombre completo, no eres mi madre! Y no me la voy a quitar ¿Qué tiene de malo? Mi papá me la regaló- preguntó jalando su playera y mirando el viejo estampado del logotipo de Star Wars junto con todos los personajes que se veían algo deslavados.

-Tiene todo de malo, quítatela antes de que tus niveles de popularidad sigan cayendo y se vuelvan números negativos, ósea en serio- le criticó Feliks tomando asiento viendo a Alfred fruncir el ceño.

-No me importa, esto es una reliquia porque fue comprada el mismo día del estreno y ahora mismo miles de fans me están envidiando por el simple hecho de tenerla- dijo riendo estrepitosamente orgulloso de su vieja playera mientras que Feliks alzaba una ceja.

-Pues no creo que te vayan a envidiar tanto cuando seas un obeso mórbido de cuarenta años jugando _World of Warcraft_ en el sótano de tu madre mientras usas _esa _cosa- le dijo el ojiverde.

-Hey, esos obesos son los mejores jugadores de _World of Warcraft_, refiérete a ellos con respeto- le regañó Alfred a lo que Feliks soltó un suspiro rodando los ojos para luego agitar rápidamente su cabeza tratando de ignorar a Alfred y su playera, así que volvió a retomar su sonrisa juguetona para darles un anuncio a sus amigos aunque antes de poder hacerlo fue interrumpido por alguien más. El polaco empezaba a pensar que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre eso de recibir visitas indeseadas en el almuerzo aunque esta tal vez no era tan mala.

Todos voltearon a ver la brillante presencia de Antonio Fernández Carriedo que estaba frente a ellos iluminándolos con su increíble sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico. De pronto todos se quedaron inmóviles a excepción de Lovino y Feliks, el primero estaba muy entretenido con su comida y el segundo muy entretenido en examinarle todo el cuerpo.

-Hola ah… Lovino ¿cierto?- dijo saludando al italiano que al escuchar su nombre volteó a ver al muchacho que soltaba algunas cuantas risas mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Hola ah… el imbécil que no sé porque me sigue hablando ¿cierto?- respondió Lovino imitando al otro para luego fruncir de nuevo el entrecejo y seguir comiendo.

-¿Eso fue una broma?- preguntó el español totalmente desencajado por la actitud del otro castaño que se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano pero prefirió no contestar.

-Como sea, vengo a invitarte a la fiesta de Francis se pondrá muy buena e irán todos así que me encantaría verte ahí también a menos que tengas otros planes que espero no sea así porque de verdad me gustaría pasar contigo un rato y… no sé, te estaré esperando- decía Antonio a veces desviando la mirada y otras jugando con algunos mechones de su despeinado cabello castaño.

-Pues consíguete una silla porque no…- pero antes de que Lovino terminara de hablar Gilbert y Feliks que se abalanzaron encima cubriéndole la boca impidiéndole hablar y respirar.

-Como que claro que va, ósea no se puede perder esta oportunidad- contestó Feliks en su lugar que junto con Gilbert estaban casi encima del muchacho el cual luchaba por escapar.

-Ahí va a estar kesesesese- coincidió Gilbert ya casi recostado encima de Lovino el cual se estaba poniendo un poco azul.

-¿En serio? Genial, entonces nos vemos. Gusto en saludarte otra vez Feliks, y genial cabello el tuyo- dijo el español despidiéndose del rubio y pasándole una mano por el cabello a Gilbert que sintió aquel gesto como si las manos de Dios mismo lo hubieran despeinado.

-¡¿Qué mierdas les pasa?!- explotó Lovino cuando los dos se hubieron quitado de encima -¡No pienso ir a esa fiesta!- gritaba mientras que el resto parecían volver a respirar pues habían contenido el aire todo el rato que Antonio estuvo ahí, como si el solo hecho de respirar fuera a ahuyentar al popular muchacho.

-Claro que vas Lovi~ osea te invitó él mismo en persona, no te invitó el amigo de un amigo que es conocido del primo del proctólogo de Antonio, como que te invitó el mismísimo Antonio, totalmente agradece a todos los Santos por una oportunidad que es una en un millón- decía emocionado Feliks.

-Pues se puede meter esa oportunidad por el culo porque yo no voy- espetó Lovino

-Tienes que ir porque si tú vas… entonces NOSOTROS vamos, tienes que hacerlo por tus amigos- le dijo Gilbert con una sonrisita maldosa.

-No eres mi amigo- contradijo Lovino aun enfadado.

-No seas tímido, somos los mejores amigos, así como seré mejor amigo de Antonio y Francis ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? Dijo que mi cabello es genial, una clara señal de que quiere que sea su _bro- _dijo confiado Gilbert.

-No creo que haya querido decir eso- intervino Ludwig.

-¡Claro que si! Es sólo que estás celoso- contradijo el albino.

-Pero Antonio solo invitó a mi hermanito, no dijo nada de llevar a otros ve~… no somos tan afortunados- se lamentó Feliciano.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso Feli como que ya tengo todo eso solucionado- dijo Feliks inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa haciendo que todos a excepción de Kiku y su aparente estado de coma, se acercaran para escucharlo.

-Sé que palabras exactas decirle a Francis para que nos termine invitando a todos y bueno, ya tenemos a Antonio en el bolsillo; ósea que ustedes, yo y nuestra presencia en la fiesta semestral de Francis como que es un hecho- dijo Feliks orgulloso.

-Si claro ¿Y cómo sabes que Francis va a acceder?- preguntó entonces Lovino con una sonrisita incredula.

-Tengo mis fuentes, estoy en todo Lovi-love ¿A qué crees que vengo a la escuela? ¿A estudiar?- soltó una risa sin humor tras el comentario mientras que Gilbert parecía más excitado aun.

-Me agrada como piensas kesesese- le dijo a Feliks.

-Y a mí me agrada como pienso. Como que iremos a esa fiesta y…-

-Seremos la jodida sensación- completó Gilbert.

Feliks y Gilbert compartieron la misma sonrisa maquiavélica mientras se miraban el uno al otro y luego como si estuvieran coordinados se echaron a reír mientras chocaban palmas provocándole un escalofrío al resto del _Losers club _a quienes les asustó tanta química entre los dos, pues no podía salir nada bueno de dos enormes egos con deseos de sobresalir entre el resto y que para empeorar las cosas… pensaban igual.

Mientras tanto Kiku quien apenas si estaba poniendo atención a la charla irguió su espalda pues esta ya se le había adormecido un poco pero al hacer sintió un frío congelarle toda la nuca… temeroso volteó hacía atrás estremeciéndose al encontrarse con la aplastante mirada de Sadiq que justo en ese momento tenía su manga en la mano mientras que en la otra recargaba su mejilla y miraba sin ningún tipo de recato al asiático que volvió a su posición anterior queriéndose fusionar con la mesa, rogando para que de verdad pudiera convertirse en un ser inanimado antes de seguir bajo el acecho silencioso del turco.

/

**Tercer capítulo ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí porque me esforcé mucho en hacerlo y bueno, aquí apareciendo nuevos personajes y más embrollos. Oh por cierto no me odien por el AmeBel, sé que no es del gusto de todos pero me esforzaré para que al menos sea agradable leerlo yo sé que muchos deseaban UsUk pero oooohhhhh vamos, denle una oportunidad a esto o tal vez véanlo como un respiro de aire fresco entre la rutina, no sé espero que de verdad le den chance y mejor aún, que les agrade, no que se convierta en su OTP pero que al menos les robe una sonrisa.**

**Por otro lado MIIIIIIIIIIIIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS por todos sus reviews de verdad me hace así súper feliz que esto en serio les esté gustando, de verdad muchísimas gracias por darse un tiempo en su fin de semana para leer y espero les robe muchas risas porque ya saben, el que no ríe contamina; piensen en nuestro planeta y rían. **

**Antes de irme saludos y agradecimientos a Nakamura Yuripe porque inconscientemente ella y sus peripecias escolares sirvieron de inspiración para algunas partes de este capi.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana (si siguen leyendo esto, claro)**


	4. Chapter 4

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capítulo 4

Gilbert Bielshmith estaba frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo admirando su increíble anatomía mientras practicaba algunas poses que lo hicieran ver cool. Se regalaba alguna que otra sonrisa que había aprendido de los actores de televisión o solo se quedaba serio diciendo algo como "¿Me hablas a mi…?" tal vez practicando lo que iba a decirle a Francis y a Antonio para hacerse su amigo el día de la fiesta que ya estaba próxima.

El albino estaba bastante ensimismado en su auto-apreciación que no se percató del momento en el que Ludwig entró a su habitación y se le quedó viendo varios minutos hasta que Gilbert alcanzó a ver el reflejo del menor en el espejo.

-¡West! toca la puerta antes de entrar- le regañó dando un saltito asustado y con la cara tan roja que bien podría verse a kilómetros mientras volvía a pararse como normalmente hacía y ya no queriendo lucir cool.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó Ludwig queriendo reprimir algunas risitas.

-Nada, solo me preparaba para la fiesta del viernes, va a ser awesome- decía emocionado Gilbert olvidando su bochorno y yendo hasta su armario buscando algo que fuera adecuado para la dichosa fiesta.

-Acerca de eso…- comenzó a decir Ludwig sentándose en la cama del mayor mientras este seguía escarbando entre su ropa – No creo que el abuelo nos dé permiso de ir-

De pronto como si Ludwig acaba de pronunciar algún tipo de blasfemia contra cada religión del mundo, Gilbert volteó a verlo con la boca abierta.

-West por supuesto que nos va a dejar ir- dijo lentamente el albino para que Ludwig comprendiera cada una de sus palabras.

-Entonces dime como pretendes que eso pase, el abuelo no va a dejar que salgamos en la noche con el extraño grupito que tenemos por amigos a una fiesta en algún lugar que no conoce con personas que seguramente para él son potenciales asesinos en serie o psicópatas- respondió el ojiazul.

-Pues no tiene por qué saber que vamos a una fiesta… podemos decirle que vamos a un círculo de estudio- respondió Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si claro, a las once de la noche- dijo Ludwig para luego soltar un suspiro relajando su semblante –Será mejor que les digamos a los chicos que no iremos- dijo finalmente a lo cual Gilbert saltó en la cama casi encima del rubio.

-¡No West! Tenemos que ir a esa maldita fiesta- espetó Gilbert.

-¿Y porque? No nos vamos a morir si no vamos- respondió Ludwig haciéndose a un lado para no ser embestido por su hermano que se revolvió los cabellos por el disparate que su hermanito estaba diciendo.

-¡Claro que sí! West, es nuestra oportunidad de ser normales, por una vez toda nuestra vida podemos estar con gente normal y ser parte de algo así que no voy a dejar pasar esta ocasión solo porque el abuelo está paranoico- le dijo el albino tomándolo por los hombros clavando sus ojos carmín en los celestes de Ludwig que pocas veces escuchaba hablar a su hermano con tal seriedad ¿Tanto era su deseo de querer ser alguien "normal"?

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Ludwig resignándose, una vez más caía ante los juegos y chantajes emocionales de su hermano mayor y su extraña capacidad para hacer que todos cedieran ante sus caprichos.

El albino rió satisfecho de haber hecho entrar en razón a Ludwig, aunque aquella había sido una buena pregunta ¿Cómo harían para que su abuelo sobreprotector los dejara ir a una fiesta a la que aun ni siquiera estaban seguros de ser invitados?. Gilbert se cruzó de brazos y frunciendo el ceño forzó a su cerebro a pensar; era más que obvio que no podía decirle al abuelo que irían a una fiesta pues este lo traduciría como ir a un ritual de culto a Satanás o algo parecido… a menos que maquillaran un poco la verdad, cosa que obviamente no es mentir.

-Pidámosle a alguien que hable con el abuelo, que le diga que iremos a una reunión de jóvenes cristianos o algo así, el abuelo no se puede negar a una conferencia de valores saludables kesesese- propuso Gilbert con su sonrisita maquiavélica que tantos dolores de cabeza había traído a su familia.

-No creo que alguno de nuestros conocidos pueda convencer al abuelo, él es como un detector de mentiras humano y tenemos que admitirlo Gilbert, ninguno de nuestros amigos se ve como un joven cristiano con valores saludables- señaló Ludwig pero en lugar de ver una expresión de decepción en el rostro del mayor, este solo alcanzó a ensanchar aún más su sonrisa acercándose al rubio.

-Claro que lo hay ¿Recuerdas a Feli? Ese chico podría derretir todo un glacial solo con su sonrisita… oh Dios… que gay se escuchó eso- comentó ligeramente avergonzado de haber admitido lo anterior en voz alta, después negó con su cabeza retomando el tema.

-Feli es el indicado, además él de verdad es cristiano-

-Es católico que no es lo mismo- rectificó Gilbert recordando que el italiano alguna vez lo mencionó mientras estudiaban.

-¡Mejor aún! Los católicos son como fanáticos e incluso podemos decirle que traiga un rosario para hacerlo más convincente. Decidido West, ese será el plan para ir a la fiesta de Francis y que el awesome yo convierta ese dúo de malos amigos en un _bad friend trio _kesesesese- dijo Gilbert riendo orgulloso de su propio plan mientras que Ludwig solo alcanzaba a alzar una ceja.

-Entonces esa es tu verdadera intención después de todo- comentó el ojiazul pero su hermano no contestó ya que siguió riendo, fue entonces que Ludwig recordó de nuevo un detalle que podría arruinarlo todo.

-¿Y cómo diablos iremos a la fiesta si no tenemos invitación aun?- señaló el menor entre los dos mientras que Gilbert solo se encogía de hombros.

-De eso se está encargando Feliks, él dijo que para antes del Viernes ya tendríamos esas invitaciones en la mano- contestó el ojirrojo con toda tranquilidad haciendo suspirar a su hermano.

Y así el jueves en el Instituto W llegó y junto con él, el ánimo por la fiesta que Francis Bonnefoy organizaba cada inicio de semestre aunque claro, no todos eran dignos de hacer acto de presencia en la mansión del galo, solo aquellos bendecidos con una invitación eran los elegidos para disfrutar de una de las mejores fiestas del año así que obviamente no había esperanza para el _Losers Club_, tal vez a excepción de Lovino y el miembro auxiliar Mathew.

Aun con ello Gilbert y Ludwig tenían la firme esperanza de recibir esa invitación, o por lo menos Gilbert tenía la firme esperanza en Feliks, así que los hermanos salían del primer periodo de clases e iban a su punto de encuentro con el resto de sus amigos, por lo tanto haciéndose paso entre el eufórico alumnado que se agolpaba en las puertas de la cafetería fueron hasta la mesa que les correspondía encontrándose únicamente con Kiku quien había parecido mejorar su ánimo y había empezado a dibujar de nuevo.

-Hola Kiku- saludó Ludwig tomando asiento a un lado del asiático mientras que Gilbert se sentaba frente a ellos.

-Hey Kiku ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó el albino echando miraditas indiscretas a los bocetos en lápiz de Kiku que apenas si hizo una pequeña reverencia a la hora de saludarlos antes de seguir concentrado en sus dibujos.

-Aun no llegan pero no deben de tardar… oh miren, ya vienen- dijo el moreno que apenas miró de reojo a Alfred quien venía en compañía de los mellizos Vargas.

Alfred y Lovino parecían estar discutiendo algunas cosas mientras que Feliciano solo los escuchaba alegre como siempre aunque no entendía realmente de que estaban hablando o debatiendo. Ambos muchachos peleaban acerca de películas de mafiosos, mientras que Alfred defendía las viejas cintas, Lovino le decía que no eran nada fieles a la realidad.

-Oh cállate Jones, mejor límpiate los mocos de la nariz antes de que quieras hablar de mafiosos de verdad- le regañó finalmente Lovino cuando llegaron a la mesa.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Ni siquiera sabes cómo es un mafioso real- reprochó el rubio.

-Claro que sí, soy italiano nací en Sicilia la sangre mafiosa corre por mis venas- presumió Lovino golpeándose ligeramente las venas del antebrazo.

-Ve~ hermanito, nacimos Roma- rectificó Feliciano sentándose a un lado de Ludwig.

-¡Cállate idiota!- le regañó Lovino goleándole la cabeza al menor por haber descubierto su mentira.

Feliciano se quejó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y lloriqueando un poco.

-Oye, debes dejar de maltratar tanto a tu hermano- le regañó Ludwig al mayor de los mellizos mientras le frotaba la cabeza a Feliciano para aliviar el dolor.

-Él es mi propiedad puedo hacerle lo que quiera, mira- y apenas dijo esto volvió a golpear a su mellizo en el mismo lugar antes de sentarse junto a Gilbert.

-¡No me pegues!- chilló Feliciano alzándose un poco de su lugar para regresarle el golpe a Lovino empezando así otra pelea de manotazos y jalones de cabello.

-Huy pelea de gatas, me encantan- dijo entonces Feliks que llegó a su encuentro con el celular en una mano y su inseparable Vouton en otra mientras los hermanos Vargas seguían intentándose golpearse el uno al otro al mismo tiempo que eran separados por Ludwig que no entendía porque eran así, él jamás peleaba con su hermano.

-¿Súper listos para la fiesta de mañana?- preguntó sentándose entre Lovino y Gilbert sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su celular mientras digitaba algo en él.

-¿La fiesta es mañana?- preguntaron al unísono Alfred y Lovino.

-Como que obvio, ósea, Gilbo y yo llevamos comentándolo una semana entera. _Hello- _dijo Feliks sin despegar sus ojos del teléfono.

-Entonces no creo poder ir, lo siento- dijo Alfred que abría la lata de su Coca-Cola saboreando de antemano el refresco, fue en ese momento cuando Feliks por fin volteó a ver a sus amigos.

-Dime que escuché mal ¿Estás diciendo que no vas a ir como que a la mejor fiesta a la que vas a asistir en toda tu triste vida friky?- preguntó el rubio sin poder creerlo.

-Van a pasar un maratón de los mejores capítulos de toda la saga de Star Treck; repito, los mejores de TODA la saga, no me lo voy a perder solo por ir a ver a Francis queriendo violar a cualquier cosa que tenga espalda- respondió Alfred enfadado dándole un largo trago a su bebida.

-Natasha va a estar ahí- dijo entonces Gilbert queriendo sonar casual, echándole una rápida mirada a Feliks, un gesto que denotaba su complicidad.

Alfred casi se ahoga con el refresco al escuchar esto así que tuvo que darse algunos golpecitos en el pecho y toser para recuperar el aliento.

-Es cierto Alfie pero bueno… tú amas más tus ñoñerías que a la perra insensible así que…- comenzó a decir fingidamente decepcionado el ojiverde.

-¡Voy! Le diré a Matt que me grabe el programa pero voy- dijo emocionado Alfred con esa gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso ignoró el insulto de Feliks.

-Pues entonces diviértanse porque van a sacar un documental de Al Cappone en Discovery Channel y no cabeza desteñida, a mi no me vas a chantajear usando mujeres- le advirtió a Gilbert al ver que este tenía intenciones de abrir la boca pero apenas escuchó esto, frunció el ceño.

-Entonces si Lovi no va Luddy tendrá que ser el chaperón de Feli ¿No te importa hacerlo verdad?- dijo Feliks mirando con malicia a Ludwig que a su vez miró a Feliciano el cual le sonreía de manera inocentona… ah… su hermano tenía razón, nadie podía decirle que no a esa carita.

-Eh… claro- respondió finalmente el rubio escuchando reír a Feliciano.

-Ve~ gracias Ludwig- dijo el castaño queriéndolo abrazar pero antes de poder hacer algo, Lovino casi se echa encima de la mesa para separar a ambos.

-Ni lo pienses _Vene_, no vas a ir tú solo con este macho patatas- dijo Lovino con una voz casi gutural mientras miraba con ojos asesinos a Ludwig el cual a diferencia de lo que Lovino esperaba, no se intimidó.

-Pero acabas de decir que no vas a ir tú- dijo Feliciano confundido por el repentino cambio de parecer.

-No me contradigas, te estoy diciendo que yo también voy- le regañó al menor atrapando la nariz del chico entre sus dedos jalándosela con fuerza.

-¡Ouch ouch! Suéltame- decía Feliciano otra vez lloriqueando mientras que Ludwig no entendía cómo funcionaba el razonamiento de Lovino, parecía odiar a su hermano pero cuando se trataba de dejarlo ir con alguien más a una fiesta se ponía a la defensiva; aunque aquello no le parecía tan raro como el hecho de que Feliks parecía exactamente que decir para que estos cedieran.

-Ahora Kiku como que tú seguro también vas a salir con un pretexto para no ir- dijo el ojiverde viendo a Kiku que dio un sobresalto en su lugar deteniéndose de dibujar sin atreverse a ver a Feliks.

-Feliks-san, ya sabes que no me gusta estar entre mucha gente- dijo el asiático en voz baja y tranquila siguiendo con sus dibujos.

-Ve~ pero Kiku será divertido, iremos todos juntos así no te tienes porque sentir incomodo- comentó Feliciano queriendo animar a su amigo. El pelinegro se removió de nuevo en su lugar, encorvándose aún más fingiendo seguir dibujando.

-No me gustan las personas- apenas murmuró el moreno esperando que nadie lo escuchara

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar en Viernes encerrado en tu casa como siempre?- preguntó con poco tacto Lovino mirando aburrido a Kiku que alzó la cabeza por el comentario.

-Kiku cariño osea como que si no socializas más el terapeuta de la escuela va a seguir molestando- dijo entonces Feliks que al igual que el mayor de los italianos, lo perforó con sus afilados ojos verdes; Feliciano quiso decir algo en defensa de Kiku sabiendo lo difícil que era para este el hablar o estar con gente desconocida.

-Está bien… iré pero solo un rato- accedió finalmente el muchacho.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó el de ojos almendra al otro que apenas si sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Hecho! Como que vayan preparándose para la mejor noche de sus vidas. Oh si bailaremos hasta que amanezca y tendremos sexo como si fuera nuestra primera vez ¡Si!- decía Feliks bailando en su lugar para luego verlos a todos que no parecían compartir su emoción por lo ultimo.

-Huy osea perdón por eso, se me olvida que ustedes aun protegen su virginidad-

-Seguro eres tú el que en realidad aun es virgen- comentó Gilbert molesto mirando a Feliks que en lugar de contestar solo le sonrió de manera enigmática que desencajó un poco a Gilbert quien prefirió cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, y ya que estamos planeando esto ¿Dónde están nuestras invitaciones?- preguntó el albino.

-Aun no las tengo- contestó sencillamente Feliks encogiéndose de hombros volviendo su atención a su celular provocando un silencio incomodo entre todos los presentes.

-No tienes nuestras invitaciones… entonces… como mierdas pretendes que entremos a la maldita fiesta- comenzó a decir Gilbert esperando a que Feliks tuviera una buena respuesta para eso. Por su parte el rubio solo sonreía al parecer viendo algo interesante en su celular.

-El día todavía no termina mi amor, para cuando acaben las clases tendremos esa invitación en la mano y la llave para eso está aquí- dijo el ojiverde poniendo frente a la cara de Gilbert su teléfono celular.

Gilbert tuvo que hacerse un poco hacia atrás para poder ver bien.

-¿Tu Twitter?- preguntó alzando una ceja incrédulo.

-Obvio, llevo siguiendo a Francis desde que supe la noticia de la fiesta- contestó viendo la cronología de su cuenta.

-Eso no es posible Francis tiene su cuenta bloqueada, no lo puede seguir cualquiera- dijo Gilbert entonces haciéndose ganador de las miradas de todos -¿Qué? No podemos ser amigos si no nos seguimos en Twitter... aunque aún no me deja seguirlo- dijo enfurruñado el albino cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso como que ya lo sé pero verás Gilbo, a veces tener amigos hacker es de mucha ayuda, aunque eso no importaahora. Si quieres conocer los secretos de cualquier persona… síguelo en Twitter- dijo el ojiverde lamiéndose los labios como si los secretos en realidad no fueran más que suculentos chismes para cotillear con tus amigos.

Gilbert entonces captó lo que Feliks tenía planeado, justo lo que acababan de hacer con Lovino, Alfred y Kiku: decir las palabras exactas para que obtener lo que quería. El albino sonrió mientras reía maliciosamente junto con Feliks, otra vez como si ambos estuvieran coordinados mientras se echaban miradas cómplices una vez mas.

-Feliks, tengo que admitir que nunca pensé que hubiera alguien tan awesome como yo- dijo el ojirrojo haciendo que Feliks se regodeara un poco por el alago.

-No conoces muchas personas entonces- dijo el rubio levantándose y tomando su bolsa, igualmente Gilbert se levantó de su asiento.

-No, es que hay pocas personas como nosotros- rectificó el albino cargando su mochila y pasándole un brazo por el hombro al ojiverde, y este a su vez le pasaba su brazo por la cintura al albino dejando descansar su mano en el pantalón de Gilbert mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Por qué Dios nos hizo así como que súper fabulosos? Debería ser pecado- preguntó Feliks haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás sin soltar a Gilbert.

-No lo sé, a veces me siento mal de ser tan increíble y que haya gente a mí alrededor solo siendo… común…- siguió Gilbert afligido.

El resto de los chicos que seguían ahí sentados veían al par de amigos con expresiones que parecían de hastío, tal vez porque no podían creer que hubiera gente con un ego ridículamente enorme y peor aún, que de verdad creyeran todo lo que decían.

La campana sonó y el par de "fabulosos" se fueron caminando aun enganchados el uno del otro dejando atrás al resto que los seguía mirándolos todavía con la misma expresión de antes, incluso Ludwig que a pesar de estar acostumbrado al narcisismo de su hermano, no dejaba de avergonzarse un poco cuando este hacía gala en público de ello sin embargo prefirió tragarse su pena ajena y seguir con su camino directo a la clase así que junto con Feliciano y Kiku salieron de la cafetería, aunque Kiku tuvo que disculparse y desviarse ya que él tenía clase en otro aula.

El asiático iba de nuevo con su manuscrito en mano ya que no le había dado tiempo de guardarlo durante el almuerzo por lo tanto iba haciendo malabares con sus manos para intentar meter en su mochila las hojas de papel, o eso era hasta que fue jalado de la ropa repentinamente y metido a la fuerza a uno de los laboratorios de Química.

El asiático apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando escuchó la puerta del laboratorio cerrarse de un portazo, y cuando lo hizo vio frente a él a la persona de la cual había pensado haberse salvado.

-Sa… Sadiq-san- pronunció entre tartamudeos retrocediendo y viendo al turco parado imponente frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

El mencionado lo miró de pies a cabeza sin decir nada poniendo el doble de nervioso a Kiku que ya estaba más que seguro que ese laboratorio sería su tumba.

-Toma- dijo Sadiq entonces acercándose a Kiku que de inmediato cerró los ojos al pensar que le iba a soltar un golpe pero en su lugar solo sintió un empujón en su pecho; abrió los ojos y notó que Sadiq le estaba entregando el manga que hace días le había quitado, aunque un poco (mucho mas) maltratado.

-Espero leer la continuación- dijo sencillamente metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón dándose media vuelta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kiku viendo su manga arrugado y con las esquinas dobladas.

-Que quiero saber que pasa después- contestó sencillamente Sadiq dejando un poco atónito a Kiku.

¿Te gustó? Pero… pero ¿Por qué? El ritmo de las escenas es demasiado acelerado, los personajes muy acartonados, la historia tiene baches y no fluye del todo bien, algunos escenarios parecen incompletos, otras partes rayan en lo absurdo y…- decía Kiku avanzando hasta Sadiq que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¡Hey mocoso, cálmate!- le riñó el turco alzando la voz lo que hizo detenerse en seco al asiático que alzó el manuscrito para ocultar su rostro, temerosos de haber dicho algo que molestara al turco.

-Ya te dije que quiero saber que pasa después, nada más- dijo el turco a lo cual el pelinegro solo asintió con su cabeza sorprendiéndose de que Sadiq también podía hablar de manera tranquila y civilizada, una faceta completamente desconocida para el nipón.

Sadiq volvió a voltearse para irse sin embargo se detuvo un momento encarando otra vez al más bajito que seguía inmóvil y mudo.

-Por cierto, cuando estaba leyendo esa cosa se me hizo raro algo… ¿Por qué el rey usa siempre una máscara?- preguntó como si hubiera pasado toda la semana pensando en eso –Mmmm… olvídalo- dijo antes de que Kiku respondiera.

El asiático se quedó en su mismo lugar mirando a Sadiq y luego su manga recién entregado justo en la página del dibujo claramente basado en el turco.

-_Porque Sadiq-san siempre usa una máscara- _contestó mentalmente echándole una última mirada al _buller _que salía del laboratorio de química.

El turco retomó su sonrisa socarrona cuando estuvo fuera del aula viendo a todos esos pequeños bastardos caminando tranquilos por el pasillo directo a sus clases; tenía que admitir que ver todas esas caritas idiotas le reventaba un poco el hígado así que al pasar a un lado de ellos no perdía oportunidad para empujarlos brutalmente contra las paredes o los casilleros, a veces pateándoles las espinillas otras solo burlándose de ellos… ah… nada como lastimar un poco la dignidad ajena para seguir con su rutina y justo en ese momento se acercaba una de sus víctimas preferidas, un miembro de ese estúpido club de perdedores.

-Hola _weirdo_- dijo pasándole un brazo por el cuello a Alfred cuando este intentó seguir con su camino como si nada.

-Hay no…- apenas alcanzó a decir Alfred cuando sintió un poco de presión en el brazo de Sadiq.

-Te ves feliz hoy y tú sabes que me revuelve un poco el estómago ver a un perdedor feliz, no te lo tomes personal, así son las cosas- y dicho esto separó un poco a Alfred de sí para pegarle un tremendo puñetazo en la cara al rubio que trastabilló por el golpe así que aprovechando esto, el moreno le dio una fuerte patada en el costado que lo fue a aventar contra la puerta del baño de chicas e inevitablemente, cayendo dentro de él.

-Ese lugar te queda mejor- Alfred escuchó decirle cuando cayó al frío piso de azulejo rosa.

Alfred gruñó aun tirado en el piso sintiendo su pómulo y sus costillas punzar dolorosamente hasta que decidió levantarse mirando a todos lados agradeciendo no escuchar el grito histérico de un montón de jovencitas.

-Bueno… al menos ahora sé cómo es el baño de las chicas- dijo palpándose la cara esperando no estar sangrando, en su lugar solo se provocó mas dolor consciente de que eso iba a dejar un moretón. Fue hasta la puerta para salir pero apenas se asomó vio al montón de gente que aún estaba afuera en los pasillos así que volvió a cerrar rápidamente la puerta; si alguien lo veía salir del baño de mujeres seguramente iban a pensar que era un pervertido… y bueno, ya era suficientemente malo ser un perdedor.

-Estúpido Sadiq- dijo acuclillándose esperando que la gente se dispersara escuchando de pronto como la puerta de uno de los cubículos rechinaba al ser abierta por lo tanto en un sobresalto se volteó y se dio cuenta de que su vida apestaba.

Natasha era la chica que salía del cubículo limpiándose las mejillas e intentando respirar con normalidad, Alfred se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a la reina del hielo frente a él… en el baño de mujeres… que Dios lo matara en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí?- preguntó la joven viendo con desprecio a Alfred que se levantó de un salto buscando una buena excusa que no se escuchara tan patética pero el tener a Natasha justo frente a él no le ayudaba del todo… mucho menos cuando vio a la joven pasándose las manos por las esquinas de sus ojos que estaban rojos y algo hinchados.

-Estabas llorando- dijo Alfred olvidándose por unos instantes de la situación en la que estaba y acercándose en dos largas zancadas a la chica que retrocedió quedando acorralada por la pared.

-Cla… claro que no, aléjate de mí estúpido- dijo ella estando tal vez demasiado cerca del muchacho.

-¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas que llame a tú hermano?- preguntaba Alfred esperando que lo último no fuera necesario.

Si Alfred Jones tenía una virtud que a la vez podría ser defecto, ese era su complejo de héroe, Alfred no podía ver a alguien en problemas o llorando porque enseguida corría a su auxilio sin importar quien fuera la persona que estuviera en problemas; a veces era bondadoso al extremo de llegar a lo estúpido, pero ese era Alfred, el héroe de corazón gigantesco.

-Ya te dije que no estaba llorando y no me hables como si me conocieras- reprochó ella empujándolo débilmente y en un movimiento inconsciente Alfred le tomó las muñecas para detenerla.

-Si te conozco, por eso te digo que no llores mejor sonríe- le dijo Alfred dibujando él mismo una gran mueca sonriente en su rostro.

Natasha vio la sonrisa en la cara boba de Alfred y luego miró sus muñecas apresadas por las manos grandes del muchacho que por segundos le recordaron a las de su hermano… pero las de Alfred eran tibias…

-Suéltame- le ordenó al joven que salió de su trance optimista y también reparó en que sin darse cuenta había agarrado a Natasha.

-¡Disculpa!- dijo soltándola en un instante alejándose incluso de ella que retomó su semblante gélido.

-No me vuelvas a tocar- le dijo con su voz fría arrastrando las palabras alejándose de él haciendo su larga melena hacia atrás caminando con pasos delicados hasta la puerta del baño la cual fue abierta por alguien más.

-Natty, ¿Viniste a vomitar tu almuerzo?- preguntó Feliks entrando al baño también cruzándose con la muchacha que solo le dedicó una mirada asesina que podría hacerte mojar los pantalones, y saliendo de ahí.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Feliks viéndola salir y dirigiéndose a los lavabos.

-Estaba llorando…- contestó Alfred entonces sintiendo aun en sus manos la piel fría de Natasha pensando para sus adentros que nunca imaginó que las muñecas de la muchacha fueran así de delgadas, siempre la veía con un porte tan orgulloso que no imaginó que tuviera un cuerpo tan frágil.

-Esa arpía no conoce los sentimientos- comentó Feliks mirándose al espejo arreglándose el cabello cuando una tercera persona entró.

Emma, la princesa del instituto W apenas puso un pie dentro del baño y vio a los dos chicos en él, volvió a salir solo para verificar si el letrero de la puerta estaba bien o ella se había equivocado de baño.

-Emma preciosa, entra con confianza ya casi terminamos- dijo Feliks guiñándole un ojo a la rubia que solo atinó a reír nerviosa viendo el bochorno de Alfred que volvió a caer en la cuenta de que estaba en el baño de las chicas así que pasando a toda velocidad a un lado de la competencia directa de Natasha, salió de ahí.

La rubia siguió a Alfred con los ojos hasta que este salió y soltó otro par de risitas mientras negaba con la cabeza, se acercó al espejo y sacó de su mochila su brillo labial rosado con sabor fresa retocando su perfecto y natural maquillaje que hacía sobresalir sus bonitos ojos verdes y sus labios con forma perfecta de corazón que podían derretir a quien fuera que tuviera el privilegio de besarla.

-Dime linda ¿Irás con Antonio a la fiesta de Francis?- preguntó entonces Feliks rompiendo el silencio recargándose en el lavamanos a lo cual Emma giró sus ojos hacia él.

-Iré a la fiesta pero no con Antonio aunque puede que lo vea ahí- respondió la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros ahora acomodando el lazo que amarraba su cabello.

Otro silencio volvió a inundar el baño hasta que Feliks de nuevo abrió la boca.

-Creo que a Antonio le gusta uno de mis amigos, parece que se muere por nuestro mini mafioso, desde hace tiempo no ha dejado de mirarlo y buscar pretextos para hablarle- dijo el rubio y la chica no pareció muy interesada en esto.

-Feliks, si quieres verme como una furia celosa mejor desiste de tu intento, ya no salgo con él- respondió Emma guardando de nuevo su brillo y dedicándose otra mirada al espejo antes de darse la media vuelta para salir.

-Osea es que yo no me trago ese cuento de que rompieron y ahora son los mejores amigos, como que eso es imposible. Tipo, eran la pareja perfecta y de pronto un día solo ya no son novios pero siguen siendo _BFF*, _como que eso es imposible- dijo Feliks deteniendo así a Emma que soltó un resoplido pues varias veces antes ya había escuchado lo mismo.

-Antonio y yo éramos mejores amigos incluso antes de ser novios, sencillamente no funcionamos como pareja, fin de la historia- dijo Emma con intenciones de salir del baño pero Feliks una vez más se lo impidió corriendo hasta ella y poniéndosele enfrente.

-No te enojes hermosa como que te lo decía porque necesito así tu súper ayuda- dijo tomándole las manos como si ellos fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Te contaba lo de mi amigo porque él como que también se muere por Tony, ósea deberías verlo suspirando por los pasillos así super feo con su carita de borreguito enamorado y cuando se enteró de que había una fiesta pues como que se deprimió horrible por no ser invitado y él es así como que terriblemente orgulloso para pedirle una invitación a Francis, por eso quería pedirte que tú lo hicieras en su lugar solo que no estaba seguro si todavía había como que sentimientos de por medio pero ahora que me dices que no es así como que te ruego tu ayuda. Por favor Emma es por el bien del corazón de Lovi-love, pídele dos invitaciones a Francis yo sé que te llevas de lo mejor con él también, no por nada es el mejor amigo de tu ex – le pidió Feliks con ojos suplicantes.

-Entiendo lo que de tú amigo pero… ¿Por qué dos invitaciones? ¿No estarás usándolo como pretexto para ir tú también a la fiesta?- dijo Emma entrecerrando sus ojos a lo que el otro rubio hizo una expresión de asombro demasiado exagerada.

-¿¡Yo!? Ósea, yo haciendo algo tan bajo como eso ¡por supuesto que no! La otra invitación es para su hermanito Feli, Lovi tiene como que algún tipo de síndrome de codependencia con su hermano y se pone así mal cuando está mucho tiempo lejos de él; hiperventila y hasta le salen ronchas… ugh, todo feo- inventó Feliks de nuevo siendo presa de la mirada algo acusadora de Emma que decidió creerle por más estúpido que aquel argumento sonara, ella era de esas pocas personas que aun creía en la buena voluntad del prójimo.

-Está bien, le pediré a Francis las invitaciones, te las doy cuando las clases terminen- accedió finalmente soltándose de Feliks y saliendo del baño mientras este le sonreía despidiéndola.

-Emma Emma… ¿Qué tan imbécil me crees como para pensar que me trago esa historia de que ya no quieres nada con Tony?... bueno, no importa, ya tengo mi invitación y la de Feli ahora solo faltan los demás- dijo Feliks también saliendo del baño.

Afuera en los pasillos solo se veían pocas personas que iban sin muchos ánimos a sus respectivas clases así que un poco apresurado el rubio iba de un lado a otro buscando entre las aulas y el poco alumnado a alguien que podría ayudarle y al que Francis no podría decirle que no ya que el galo tenía por costumbre _twittear_ todo acerca de sus nuevas presas así que para Feliks no fue difícil saber quién era el nuevo conejito que el lobo francés quería _comerse._

-Matty, justo a ti te estaba buscando- dijo dándole un beso en cada mejilla al muchacho que intentó esquivar el saludo pero fue en vano.

-Si me buscas es porque algo quieres- le dijo el muchacho a Feliks que sonrió ante la cruda sinceridad de Matt.

-Por supuesto, me gusta que me conozcas tan bien- dijo sin tapujos el ojiverde enganchándose a Mathew que no hizo nada por zafarse del polaco, no porque no le molestara sino porque sabía que era inútil forcejar.

-Necesito que vayas con Francis y le pidas invitaciones para su fiesta, una para Gilbo otra para Kiku, para Ludwig y para tu hermano por supuesto… ese malagradecido se olvidó de cuando nos hablábamos en clase, francés tontito- se quejó Feliks.

Al escuchar eso Mathew tan solo alcanzó a soltar una risa sin humor.

-Si claro y seguramente también quieres que le de mi trasero como pago por las invitaciones- respondió el muchacho.

-Eso lo dejo a tu criterio Matty pero no lo veas como un favor para mí, velo como un favor para Alfie-

-Ya me perdí ¿Qué tiene que ver Alfred con todo esto? Si no mal recuerdo mi hermano está más emocionado por el maratón de Star Treck que por la fiesta- preguntó el ojiazul acomodándose los lentes y deteniéndose de pronto.

-Alfred canceló su matiné de ñoñerias para ir ver a Natasha y no pensarás que irá completamente solo al matadero ¿O sí?- preguntó Feliks poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-Déjame pensarlo… es Alfred… es un idiota, es Natasha. Sí, creo que podría ir a un rastro él solo nada más para verla a ella en bikini- contestó Mathew siguiendo con su camino queriendo dejar atrás al ojiverde que tuvo que correr con esos pasitos afeminados tan típicos de él, solo para alcanzarlo.

-¡No Matty! Ósea es que tú eres un hermanito horrible, pero está bien dejaré de usar a Alfie como chantaje emocional porque como que tú no tienes corazón solo piensa que si tu hermano se queda virgen para toda la vida será tu culpa- dijo el polaco.

-Ya me disculparé con él- contestó Mathew sin darle mas importancia haciendo enojar a Feliks que de nuevo se enganchó al brazo de Mathew antes de que este siguiera con su camino.

-Matty por favor, todos estamos super emocionados con la fiesta y tú eres al único al que Francis no le puede decir que no, él te quiere en la palma de su mano así que como que va a cumplir todos tus deseos y unas invitaciones no son nada para él. Por favor Mathew, en serio queremos ir a esa fiesta- dijo de nuevo Feliks entrecortando su voz a propósito y haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos.

Mathew vio la cara suplicante del rubio y aun sabiendo que todo era un pésimo acto del muchacho no pudo evitar caer presa de la única cosa (aparte de su físico) que compartía con su gemelo: Su bondad. Tal vez Mathew fuera un poco más ácido que su hermano, pero ambos tenían esa fibra de héroes y la debilidad de ayudar a quien lo necesitara o se lo pidiera, así que solo rodó los ojos y tomó aire.

-No sé porque hago esto… está bien, hablaré con Francis ¡Pero que quede claro que yo no voy a esa fiesta!- advirtió haciendo saltar de la emoción a Feliks que se le fue encima en un abrazo.

-Oh Matty te amo así mil, eres la cosa mas hermosa del mundo y te repito que te amo- decía dándole besos al chico que los recibió resignado sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente por la felicidad del otro, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo por haber hecho algo por alguien más.

-Entonces espero esas invitaciones ¡Te quiero Matty!- volvió a decirle el polaco antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria directo a su clase.

Mathew vio al otro alejarse dando saltitos como si fuera alguna parodia homosexual de Heidi, así que tras volver a sonreír por aquel peculiar personaje que representaba Feliks, optó también por seguir con su camino e ir a clases antes de que el profesor le dedicara alguna de esas miradas de reproche por desafiar su autoridad; aunque sus buenas intenciones se fueron al diablo cuando justo frente a él se puso Francis Bonnefoy.

Hay que mencionar que el galo no había aparecido solo por obra de la casualidad, la verdad es que el galo había estado muy al pendiente de cada movimiento que Mathew hacía como el buen depredador que era y que había descubierto a una presa nada fácil de poseer.

-Mathew_ mon petit_ ¿Pero qué haces tan solito por estos rumbos?- preguntó e francés de nuevo con una rosa en la mano recargándose en la pared como si estuviera posando para un catálogo de Clavin Klain.

-Francis… que extraña coincidencia- dijo Matt retrocediendo por instinto un par de pasos justo cuando el galo se separó de la pared y se acercó al rubio

-Es el destino _mon amour- _respondió Francis con una media sonrisa en sus labios seductores a lo que Mathew estaba a punto de responder que no era el destino ni nada de eso, era que sencillamente iban juntos a la misma escuela y era completamente normal cruzarse por los pasillos en el cambio de clase pero se reprimió de hacerlo al recordar la petición de Feliks.

-Si… eso debe ser. Eh… por cierto Francis, aprovechando que estás aquí yo… pues quería pedirte un favor- decía el rubio con su vocecita tenue desviando la mirada acentuando su rostro inocentón lo que era sencillamente demasiado para Francis que de tan solo un paso largo quedo a centímetros de Matt y tomando desprevenido a este, lo tomó por las muñecas pegándolo contra la pared sujetándolo fuerte y pegándose a él.

-Haré todo lo que tú quieras _petit_, cada fantasía que pase por esa cabecita la haré realidad tú solo dime lo que deseas y lo tendrás aquí y ahora- decía Francis tal vez demasiado cerca de Mathew que temblaba pero no de excitación como Francis pensaba, sino de puro miedo.

-¡Solo quiero invitaciones para tu fiesta!- dijo sobresaltado el chico queriendo zafar sus muñecas del agarre de Francis el cual antes de atacar al chico con su boca, parpadeó un par de veces aflojando un poco el agarre pero sin soltarlo del todo.

-Oh… nada mas eso- dijo con un notable tono de decepción en la voz que no se preocupó por esconder.

El francés aun manteniendo cautivo a Mathew, que rezaba para que su integridad física y mental no se viera mancillada, se quedó callado pensando un poco hasta que dirigió una mirada traviesa al chico que sintió un escalofrió recorrerle desde la base de la espalda hasta su nuca erizándole los vellitos de manera desagradable.

-Está bien, te daré todas las que tú quieres pero…- hizo una pausa dramática a lo que Matt tragó saliva de manera sonora a la hora en que Francis se acercó de nuevo a él como si fuera una serpiente a punto de clavar sus colmillos en su yugular.

-… si no te veo en mi fiesta tus amigos van a pasar por la humillación de tener que ser sacados a patadas de mi casa enfrente de todo el mundo- dijo Francis en un intento de amenaza.

-Está bien, lo tendré en mente- dijo Mathew aun algo temeroso hasta que Francis lo soltó y el chico pudo respirar aliviado viendo al galo sacar las invitaciones de su maletín, dándole un beso a los sobres y entregándoselos a Matt el cual los recibió murmurando un apenado gracias.

-Nos vemos mañana en la noche- dijo Francis pasándole una mano por la mejilla y de paso a sus labios antes de irse dejando a Matt encorvarse y respirando hondamente para recuperarse de la impresión de haber sido acorralado por Francis ¿Cómo las chicas y algunos chicos podían disfrutar eso? Él tenía que admitir que se había sentido un poco violado y eso que el otro rubio no le había hecho nada.

Tras haberse calmado un poco se guardó las invitaciones en la mochila, miró la hora desde su celular y se lamentó en susurros por ya llevar algo de retraso para su clase así que intentó apresurarse aunque parecía que la vida no quería que el muchacho aprendiera cosas estúpidas como algebra y trigonometría porque jamás le iban a funcionar para su adultez, así que cuando el rubio estaba a unos metros de su salón otra persona impidió su camino.

-Así que tú eres el tal Mathew ¿Verdad?- preguntó Arthur Kirkland que hacía acto de presencia fingiendo no haber estado siguiendo a Francis, el que a su vez seguía a Mathew.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó el chico apurado volviendo a ver la hora en la pantalla del teléfono.

-Claro que sí, conozco a los de tu clase- respondió Arthur que llevaba en las manos la versión completa de El Conde de Montecristo ya que nada dolía más que sentir a Alejandro Dumas y todo su drama causándote una contusión cerebral y no precisamente por leerlo.

-No entiendo- dijo Matt un poco resignado al hecho de que su profesor terminaría torturándolo con unos cuantos problemas de matemáticas, de esos que más que ecuaciones parecía que estabas invocando demonios con ecuaciones.

-¿Ves? Eso es lo que me molesta tanto de los de tu tipo, se hacen los tontos e ingenuos fingiendo que no saben nada para así ver cuantos pueden engatusar- dijo aún más enfadado Arthur señalando con el libro a Matt que ahora si estaba nervioso.

-Es que en serio, no entiendo que quieres decir- dijo Mathew haciéndose un poco más hacia atrás cuando sintió el lomo del libro rozarle la nariz.

-Sigue actuando niño, pero yo no voy a dejar que te vayas a colar entre las piernas de Francis como todos los demás hacen- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente con sus tupidas cejas rubias fruncidas de manera amenazante.

-¿Francis? No, creo que lo estás malinterpretando, a mí no me gusta Francis ese más bien creo que eres tú- dijo el ojiazul viendo como el otro de pronto se ponía rojo como un semáforo, incluso sus orejas se pusieron rojas mientras movía las manos en un gesto de negación.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No me gusta ese sapo idiota y pervertido! Por supuesto que no… de… de ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan estúpidas?- decía Arthur comenzando a acalorarse y sintiendo su cara arder balbuceando todo tipo de negaciones con la lengua que parecía tener un nudo pues ni siquiera podía articular bien las palabras.

-¡Deja de jugar con mi mente!- espetó entonces el ojiverde nervioso.

-No estoy haciendo nada- dijo Matt tratando de no reír por la sinceridad traicionera del ojiverde frente a él.

Finalmente el avergonzado Arthur le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Mathew y echó a correr en dirección contraria rogando para que algún desastre natural se hiciera presente en el colegio destruyera todo y de paso al horroroso cara de rana para que su sola presencia dejara de turbarlo de esa manera.

-Dios… me comporto peor que una chica- se quejó cuando por fin llegó a su salón.

Antes de entrar al aula se puso el libro frente a la cara esperando recobrar el color natural de su piel.

-Muérete rana y déjame en paz de una vez por todas- masculló dando una honda respiración bajando el libro y entrando al salón.

-Señor Kirkland, empezaré a pensar que la puntualidad inglesa no es parte de usted- dijo con voz pausada y monótona el viejo profesor de historia (el que cada noche rezaba para llegar vivo a su jubilación).

-Y yo empezaré a pensar que usted juzga a las personas basado en viejos estereotipos- respondió desafiante Arthur haciendo soltar un suspiro de cansancio al maestro pues estaba bastante acostumbrado a las contestaciones bruscas e irrespetuosas de gran parte de sus alumnos, pero como Arthur era de sus mejores estudiantes podía dejarlo pasar.

Arthur fue hasta el único asiento libre, justo a un lado de Tino que escribía en su cuaderno de hojas recicladas y con una pluma fuente.

-Hey Arthur- le llamó en voz baja el nórdico al otro que solo volteó a verlo indicándole que lo escuchaba.

-Solo quería decirte que no te enojes con Nor por esas veces que te ha contestado mal… ya sabes cómo es él- dijo con una sonrisita amable.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que no me importa demasiado…- respondió de manera cortante el otro rubio sacando su cuaderno de notas y de pura casualidad viendo entre sus libretas el sobre con la invitación que había recogido días atrás.

-Tino- esta vez Arthur llamó al otro chico algo dubitativo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Crees que mañana puedas cuidar a Peter? Mis padres tienen un compromiso, mis hermanos irán a una fiesta y yo… yo… tengo que ir a un círculo de estudio- se inventó el británico.

Tino sonrió ampliamente y asintió con su cabeza emocionado.

-Por supuesto, hace tiempo que no juego con él-

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias pero esta vez intenta no ponerlo a escuchar tu música, la última vez los vecinos se quejaron toda la semana- recomendó el ojiverde.

-¿En serio? Oh disculpa, solo intentaba enseñarle un poco de cultura musical que no fuera comercial, tú sabes, un poco de grupos de disqueras independientes... cosas así- dijo Tino inocentemente sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Entiendo pero no creo que el _black metal _y el _folk metal_ sea adecuado para niños… o para alguien que se auto denomina hipster- murmuró lo último casi en un susurro para que el finlandés no lo escuchara.

Tras haber quedado de acuerdo con las horas en las que Tino iría a cuidar del menor de los hermanos Kirkland, ambos retomaron la atención a la clase que por cierto era mortalmente aburrida.

El profesor tenía un tono de voz tan parsimonioso que parecía que en lugar de explicar estaba arrullándote así que la mayor parte del grupo ocupaba esas dos horas de fechas y nombres confusos para dormitar un rato sin el menor rastro de vergüenza, excepto Arthur que no perdía detalle de cada dato y escribía en su libreta como si estuviera poseído ya que una vez más usaba el estudio como un medio para bloquear y contrarrestar sus inútiles sentimientos por Francis. Bendita escuela, benditas clases y bendito su primer lugar en el cuadro de honor de toda la escuela ¿Qué sería de él sin eso?... Lo mismo: Un pobre diablo enamorado con cero posibilidades de ser correspondido aunque un poco más idiota.

Las dos horas de clase pasaron como un martirio para el resto de los alumnos y como un desahogo perfecto para Arthur así que cuando la campana sonó no pudo evitar poner una cara de decepción mientras que todos a su alrededor casi saltaban encima de los pupitres para salir más rápido del salón entre ellos Tino que se apresuró para salir de ahí antes de quedar en estado vegetativo gracias al aburrimiento.

El nórdico fue entre el mar de gente buscando al resto de sus amigos, o mejor dicho a Berwald para preguntarle si podría acompañarlo a cuidar a Peter ya que sabía que al sueco también le agrada el niño y pasaban un buen rato los tres juntos casi como una familia (un pensamiento vergonzoso que Tino jamás iba a expresar en voz alta pero tampoco sabía que compartía con Berwald). Tras unos minutos de búsqueda entre todo el gentío dio con el más alto alumno del colegio, llegando a rebasar a Iván solo por dos centímetros.

-¡Berwald!- llamó al otro rubio que sintió su piel erizarse al ser llamado por Tino… ah… como le gustaba que lo llamara por su nombre con tanta familiaridad.

El sueco que veía al Tino acercarse a él bajó su cámara fotográfica análoga que estaba usando en ese momento para tomar fotos en pleno cambio de clase aunque tuvo que reprimirse un poco de no tomarle una foto al más bajito y esa endemoniada sonrisa que le provocaba estragos en todos sus órganos internos.

-Qué bueno que te veo. Lo siento ¿Te interrumpí?- preguntó entonces preocupado Tino al ver la cámara aun en manos de Berwald que negó efusivamente con su cabeza para no tener que hablar, sabía que su voz profunda y recia a veces asustaba al muchacho.

-Me alegro, no me perdonaría que sacaras mal una foto, todas las que tomas siempre son muy buenas- le alagó el finlandés haciendo que el otro desviara la mirada tan solo para no ver aquellos brillantes ojos chocolate que le aceleraban el corazón de manera poco saludable.

-Solo son fotos normales- murmuró Berwald con ese acento tan difícil de entender y haciendo sonreír a Tino aún más por su modestia.

-Pero sí estabas tomando fotos hace un momento ¿De qué eran?- preguntó curioso el chico.

-Ah… solo de la gente- contestó Berwald con timidez que muchos confundían con intimidación.

El sueco volteó a ver a la gente, a la que específicamente estaba retratando y que no eran otros más que el _Losers club _reunido en una esquina del pasillo formando un círculo.

-Chicos atención, ósea como que extiendan sus manos para recibir los regalos de la realeza- dijo Feliks alzando su mano en donde tenía un montoncito de sobres que Gilbert y Feliciano vieron como si fueran de oro puro así que hicieron caso y extendieron sus manos como quien espera recibir una limosna.

-Una para Feli, una para el awesome Gilbo, otra para Luddy, una más para Kiku-chan, para Alfie y por supuesto que la última pero no menos importante, para mí- dijo habiendo repartido todas las invitaciones mientras Gilbert y el menor de los Vargas las abrían emocionados los demás solo leían las letras doradas sobre el papel azul obscuro.

-¿Y la mía?- preguntó entonces Lovino de mala gana viendo a todos con sus sobres.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso Lovi, Antonio en persona te invitó así que ten por seguro que te va a estar esperando en la puerta así súper romántico él- dijo Feliks ignorando la cara de asco que Lovino hizo al escuchar el ultimo comentario.

-¡Por fin aquí está mi boleto a la popularidad! Kesesese. Adiós triste vida de perdedor, hola awesome existencia- decía Gilbert riendo a carcajadas alzando el sobre que tenía un leve aroma a rosas.

-Ósea espera un momento amor, como que antes de que empiecen a masturbarse mentalmente con la súper fiesta hay un detalle que debo aclararles- dijo entonces Feliks haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo expectantes.

-Verán, Matty como que nos hizo así el increíble favor de pedir estás invitaciones para nosotros aunque Francis puso la estúpida condición de que si él no va nosotros ni siquiera nos podemos asomar a su casa, si ya sé que eso suena horrible- agregó cuando vio la cara de Gilbert.

-Pero Matt no va a ir, ayer se la pasó planeando una salida a la cineteca con Guillermo no se la va a perder por nada del mundo- comentó Alfred guardando de nuevo la invitación en el sobre.

-Eso lo sé, por eso debemos buscar un reemplazo para _honey Matty-_ dijo Feliks jugando con su propia invitación entre las manos mientras que Alfred soltaba una risa forzada y sin humor.

-¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar un reemplazo idéntico de Matt? No seas tonto- dijo el yankee negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón Jones… ¿En dónde podremos hallar alguien que sea exactamente igual a tu hermano gemelo?- dijo Gilbert esta vez que junto con Feliks sonreía con aquella mueca maquiavélica que no auguraba nada bueno.

Alfred solo alcanzó a tragar saliva al ver las miradas de todos puestas en él.

/

*BFF: Best Friends Forever (mejores amigos por siempre)

**Muajajajaja ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí porque me tardé en hacerlo (terminado un día antes de ser publicado).**

**Antes que nada muchas gracias como siempre por todos sus reviews, si pudiera tenerlos a todos enfrente mío seguro que los asfixio en abrazos sexys por seguir leyendo este fic y bueno, si alguien ha decidido dejar de seguirlo también un abrazo sexy por haberle dado una oportunidad y espero de todo corazón nos volvamos a leer en otra publicación. En fin, abrazos sexys y besos amorosos para todos ustedes porque son awesome.**

**Bueno, me desvivo de amor porque sus reviews y el saber que les gusta esta historia me hacen feliz así mil y tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema XD.**

**Me despido esperando que nos leamos el siguiente capi para la fiesta (como si yo fuera a ir a la bendita fiesta). **


	5. Chapter 5

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capitulo5

Era por fin el Viernes por la noche y Gilbert Bielshmith en lugar de verse awesome como era de esperarse a esa hora, andaba de un lado a otro de la casa en calzoncillos echando chispas y maldiciones entre dientes.

-¿¡Abuelo dónde diablos está mi camisa negra!?- gritó finalmente exasperado el albino sacando de sus gavetas toda la ropa la cual ya estaba desparramada por todo el piso de su habitación, en su cama y escritorio.

-¿Cuál de todas tus camisas negras?- preguntó la voz del abuelo haciendo que el muchacho rodara los ojos exasperado.

-¡Mi camisa negra, la que me hacer ver más increíble que las otras!- respondió Gilbert

-Está en uno de tus cajones- contestó desde la planta baja el abuelo que veía tal vez demasiado animados a sus nietos los cuales juraban y perjuraban que iban a un encuentro de jóvenes católicos con saludables valores cristianos.

-¡No es cierto ya la busqué!- gritó Gilbert bufando y caminando con pasos largos y rápidos hasta el cuarto de Ludwig donde este terminaba de vestirse y fue hasta su closet comenzando a revolver la ropa buscando la bendita camisa.

-Oye, esa es mi ropa- dijo Ludwig que tuvo que interrumpirse de su arreglo personal al ver a su hermano desacomodando sus pulcros cajones.

-Seguro está aquí- decía enfurruñado Gilbert hasta que escuchó a su abuelo subir las escaleras y caminar hasta la habitación del hermano mayor.

-¡Ya te dije que no la dejaste ahí!- dijo Gilbert siguiendo al hombre que soltando un suspiro paseó la mirada por las montañas de ropa, se agachó un poco y de una de estas sacó la camisa negra que Gilbert buscaba.

-No estaba ahí hace rato…- masculló el chico casi arrebatándole la prenda.

-Estos niños no saben ni buscar- dijo el abuelo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y dónde están los pantalones que siempre me pongo con esta camisa?- preguntó de paso el jovencito vistiéndose.

-Está en la ropa sucia- dijo el abuelo saliendo de ahí.

-¡¿Por qué?! Te dije que los iba a usar hoy- dijo enfadado el muchacho.

-Gilbert, esos pantalones casi se podían parar solos por lo tiesos que estaban gracias a tanta mugre; mejor agradece que estoy haciendo el papel de sirvienta de esta casa y lavo su ropa sucia porque de no ser por mi estarían revolcándose en la inmundicia. Ahora ponte otros pantalones y vuelve a acomodar todo como estaba- le amenazó señalándolo con ese tono severo casi militar.

El chico soltó una grosería en alemán y buscó algo que se viera increíble con su camisa que lo hacía ver todavía más increíble, y aunque fue duro de encontrar un par de pantalones así, los encontró, se los metió y fue de nuevo al cuarto de Ludwig en donde este terminaba de peinarse.

-West ¿Vas a ir así?- le preguntó Gilbert buscando de nuevo entre las pertenencias del chico.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó el rubio mirándose al espejo. Su cabello perfectamente peinado hacía atrás, no había ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar; llevaba pantalones tal vez demasiado formales, sus zapatos bien lustrados y una camisa a cuadros fajada dentro del pantalón.

-Pareces un soltero de mediana edad desesperado por una mujer, ósea, pareces el abuelo de joven kesesese- se burló el mayor habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba, un gorro tejido negro que se puso en la cabeza ocultando su melena plateada para luego salir del cuarto dejando a un ofendido Ludwig el cual volvió a mirarse al espejo.

-No me veo como el abuelo…- murmuró en voz baja, pero tras darse un tercer vistazo decidió que tal vez abotonar hasta el último botón del cuello de su camisa era demasiado así que lo desabotonó, con eso era suficiente para aparentar un poco de rebeldía.

Los chicos estaban casi listos cuando escucharon el sonar del timbre, sabiendo de quien se trataba los hermanos se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras rápidamente.

-¡Yo abro, yo abro!- gritó emocionado Gilbert rebasando a su hermano y a su abuelo corriendo hasta la puerta tropezándose en el proceso, pero al llegar abrió recibiendo a los mellizos Vargas.

-Ve~ buenas noches Gilbert- saludó Feliciano que iba bien vestido, de camisa blanca, chaleco, pantalones igualmente negros y… un rosario que colgaba de su cuello.

-Hagamos esto rápido bastardo, no quiero estar en tu casa mucho tiempo- dijo Lovino a modo de saludo haciendo fruncir el ceño al ojirrojo.

-Abuelo, ellos son los que nos invitaron a la conferencia de jóvenes católicos- dijo Gilbert –Ya los viste, ya los conoces, nos vamos- y el muchacho estaba punto de salir pero el jefe de la familia lo tomó por el hombro regresándolo dentro de la casa.

-No seas maleducado Gilbert, déjalos pasar un momento- dijo el abuelo mirando a los italianos como si tuviera frente a él algún tipo de sospechosos por asesinato múltiple.

-Eh… pero se nos hará tarde- intervino entonces Ludwig ganándose así una mirada severa por parte del adulto.

-No nos demoraremos mucho- respondió este invitando a los otros a pasar. Feliciano entró muy feliz seguido de Lovino que fulminó con los ojos a Gilbert.

Los cinco se sentaron en la sala en donde el silencio reinaba y solo el tic tac del reloj en la pared se escuchaba aumentando los nervios de los hermanos germanos, mientras que su abuelo sentado en su viejo sillón preferido con los dedos cruzados en su regazo pasaba la mirada de Feliciano a Lovino y de Lovino a Feliciano lo cual estaba empezando a poner nerviosos a los chicos quienes solo paseaban sus ojos por la casa.

-Va… vaya señor Bielshith, tiene una bonita casa ve~ - se atrevió a comentar Feliciano.

-Gracias- contestó sin más el abuelo volviendo a formar ese pesado ambiente, posando sus penetrantes ojos celestes en los muchachitos que se sentían en una especie de sala de observación.

-Bien chicos, tengo entendido que invitaron a mis niños a algún tipo de reunión- dijo el hombre con su voz profunda.

-¿Sus _niños_?- preguntó en tono burlón Lovino volteando a ver a Gilbert.

-Si, mis niños- repitió el abuelo con severidad.

–Ahora bien, antes de dejarlos ir necesito que me dejen sus nombres completos, número telefónico de casa, número telefónico de su celular, dirección exacta del lugar a donde van, la dirección de su casa, algún número de emergencia, los celulares de sus padres, los nombres completos de sus padres, el nombre completo y número de algún familiar al que pueda llamar si ellos no contestan. También necesito que me digan si tienen algún tipo de enfermedad, alergia, adicción, historial criminal, orden de restricción y si tienen algún abogado con el que contar si por alguna razón necesito demandarlos- recitó el abuelo yendo hasta la vitrina de la sala sacando de un cajón lo que parecía ser una especie de formulario que le entregó al mayor de los Vargas para que lo llenara con todos los datos antes dichos.

Lovino volteó a ver a Gilbert y sin pronunciar palabras articuló con sus labios "¿Es en serio?" Gilbert solo alcanzó a cubrirse la cara deseando morir.

Tardaron cerca de quince minutos en llenar todos los espacios requeridos hasta que tras sentirse como si hubieran terminado un examen, le entregaron el formulario al hombre que echó una rápida mirada a toda la hoja de papel, incluidos por supuesto, los nombres completos de los chicos.

-¿Vargas?- preguntó en apenas un susurro volteando a ver de nuevo a los chicos, examinándolos a detalle… sus ojos marrones y almendra, sus cabellos castaños, esos peculiares rizos, el marcado acento italiano que les había escuchado antes.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron un poco más cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Tienen algún familiar llamado Roma Vargas?- preguntó tratando de esconder su entusiasmo.

-¿Roma? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- preguntó Gilbert que apuraba a los mellizos a levantarse.

-Hey, así se llama mi abuelo- le riñó entonces Lovino.

-¿Usted conoce a nuestro abuelito?- cuestionó entonces Feliciano que también se levantaba viendo la cara de sorpresa del mayor de los Bielshmith.

-¡Por supuesto que lo conozco!- dijo sin poder contener lo que parecía ser alegría así que al ver la cara extrañada de los chicos se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando.

-¿De pura casualidad vive por aquí?- preguntó de nuevo el abuelo Bielshmith pretendiendo retomar su semblante serio y frío aunque se alcanzaba a notar una chispa de emoción en sus ojos claros.

-Ve~ no, él ahora mismo está en Italia…- comenzó a decir Feliciano viendo como esa mencionada chispa parecía perderse bajo un dejo de decepción. -¡Pero vendrá a visitarnos pronto!- agregó Feliciano tratando de recuperar esa emoción, el chico sonrió ampliamente al ver que había funcionado.

-Le diré que venga a verlo apenas llegué de Italia- dijo de nuevo sonriente viendo un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro del hombre que solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Bueno ahora si nos vamos. Adiós abuelo no nos esperes despierto el deber de Dios puede tardar toooda la noche- dijo Gilbert dándole de empujoncitos a los castaños para salir de ahí hasta la puerta seguidos de su abuelo que detuvo a Ludwig antes de que este saliera.

-Abotónate esa camisa, parece que vas a una reunión para fumar crack- le regañó al rubio abotonándole de nuevo el ultimo botón del cuello de la camisa mientras de fondo se escuchaban de fondo las risitas burlonas de un par de hermanos mayores.

El abuelo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al haber terminado y antes de que los chicos se fueran les dio un sermón acerca de no hablar con extraños, ir directo y sin distracciones a la parroquia, portarse como gente civilizada y todo ese tipo de cosas que los adultos le suelen decir a los niños… de diez años…

-Maldición, ya se nos hizo tarde ¿Dónde diablos están los demás?- preguntó Gilbert enfadado queriendo irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Están en casa del gordo yankee además ¿quién llega temprano a una fiesta?- preguntó Lovino a lo cual Gilbert no contestó, era eso o admitir que jamás en todos sus diecisiete años de existencia había ido a una fiesta.

-Por cierto, gracias por haber venido y hablado con el abuelo- dijo Ludwig que caminaba a un lado de Feliciano desabotonándose una vez más la camisa.

-Ve~ no hay problema aunque su abuelo es un poco…- empezaba a decir Feliciano pensando bien las palabras a decir.

-¿Maniaco sobreprotector? Sí, eso ya lo sabemos- completó Gilbert

-Por un momento pensé que nos iba a hacer la prueba del polígrafo o a golpearnos hasta que le dijéramos la verdad- se quejó Lovino que iba caminando a un lado de Gilbert que soltó un resoplido.

-Si… al menos no usó sus tácticas de intimidación-

-Si el habernos casi matado con la mirada y amenazarnos con demandarnos no fue suficiente intimidación no sé cuáles sean esas tácticas- comentó Lovino mientras que Gilbert le ponía una mano en el hombro y lo miraba de manera extraña.

-Créeme… no quieres saberlo…- dijo en un tono sombrío el muchacho y el castaño no quiso preguntar más.

Los cuatro chicos fueron a pie hasta casa de Alfred la cual quedaba más cerca de la casa de los Bielshmith de lo que hubieran imaginado, era extraño pensar que a pesar de vivir tan cerca nunca se habían cruzado en el camino. En menos de veinte minutos ya veían la cerca pintada de blanco y la modesta casa de tejas rojas y paredes azules lo cual a los hermanos alemanes les recordó una especie de patriótica casa con los colores de la bandera estadounidense.

Abrieron la puertita de la cerca cruzaron el jardincito bien cuidado y llamaron a la puerta en donde segundos después una mujer risueña y regordeta que identificaron como la madre de los gemelos, les abrió.

-Buenas noches- saludaron los chicos pretendiendo ser buenos muchachos educados, o al menos Feliciano y Ludwig lo eran.

-Buenas noches chicos, pasen- les invitó la dama haciéndose a un lado para que estos entraran a la casa.

Tanto Gilbert y Ludwig tuvieron que pasar por todo el protocolo de presentaciones, decir como llegaron a la escuela, como conocieron a sus hijos, si se estaban acoplando bien al nuevo colegio, si los gemelos los estaban tratando de bien y todo ese tipo de interrogatorio casi policial que las madres suelen hacer mientras lucen una gentil sonrisa en sus labios como esperando escuchar algo que les dé un buen pretexto para un regaño.

-¿Quieren unas galletas niños?- les preguntó la mujer que parecía muy animada de conocer nuevos amigos de sus hijos.

-Ve~ claro- aceptó Feliciano pero recibió un golpecito en las costillas por parte de su hermano.

-No gracias señora… eh… ¿Podemos ver a Alfred?- preguntó entonces Ludwig que no paraba de ver la hora en el reloj de pared, hacía media hora que debieron haber anunciado su llegada a Alfred.

-Oh cierto, lo siento es que ustedes son tan lindos ¡Me encantaría adoptarlos!- decía la mujer pellizcando con fuerza las mejillas de Feliciano dando entender al resto que en realidad solo quería adoptar el menor de los italianos.

Después de que Feliciano fue liberado de los mimos de la mujer, subieron a la habitación de Alfred en donde se encontraron a Feliks y a Kiku; el asiático estaba en la cama leyendo lo que parecía ser un comic con una cara de disgusto murmurando entre dientes algunas cuantas críticas que seguramente no le agradaría escuchar a Alfred.

Por otro lado el dueño de la habitación estaba sentado en una silla siendo sometido a Feliks que con cuatro peines y cepillos diferentes en la mano hacía la trasformación de Alfred para convertirse en Mathew, aunque el americano había insistido en que solo era cuestión de peinarse diferente, Feliks hizo caso omiso y parecía estar cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle, como el volumen del cabello, algunas ondulaciones que Alfred no tenía pero Mathew si, además de intentar copiar ese rizo extraño de su gemelo.

-¡No lloren más, el Awesome Gilbert ya vino a iluminarles la noche!- anunció Gilbert entrando a la habitación seguido de los otros tres.

-Osea justo a tiempo ¡Admirad mi creación! Como que lo llamo: Mathew versión 2.0- dijo Feliks haciéndose a un lado poniéndose las manos en la cadera y dejando ver a Alfred.

-¡Es Matt!- dijo Feliciano emocionado acercándose al ojiazul que hacía un mohín con su boca y parecía molesto mientras se quitaba algunos mechones de cabello de la cara, no sabía cómo Mathew podía andar peinado así todo el tiempo sin desesperarse.

-Sería Matt si no tuviera estos- dijo Lovino pellizcándole los royitos de carne que se alcanzaban a ver en el estómago de Alfred que dio un salto dándole de manotazos a Lovino para que lo soltara.

-Tu gordura te delata- le dijo de manera burlona el italiano.

-¡No estoy gordo! Son heridas de guerra; Yong Soo y yo tuvimos una competencia de Halo en línea durante un fin de semana entero así que esto que ves aquí es la prueba de mi victoria- dijo Alfred frotando su vientre.

-Alfred no hagas eso que me dan ganas de llorar solo de verte- dijo exageradamente Feliks para luego dirigirse a los demás.

-Ahora como que me toca a mí transformarme, por favor tomen asiento y espérenme que el glamour tarda- dijo tomando una maleta rosa que parecía repleta de cosas.

-¿¡Apenas?!- exclamó entonces Gilbert que ya estaba desesperado por llegar a la fiesta.

-Bájale dos decibeles a tu voz mi amor que no es para nada mi culpa. Ósea si le vas a reclamar a alguien que sea a cierta personita a la que casi tuve que sacar a rastras de su casa porque el jovencito quería cancelar a última hora, y si Kiku precioso, hablo de ti- dijo viendo con una mirada de reproche al asiático que fingió no escuchar y solo se enterró más en la cama alzando el comic que tenía en las manos hasta cubrir su cara por completo.

Al final tuvieron que cumplir el capricho de Feliks y esperar cerca de una hora y media para que este se arreglara mientras Alfred y Kiku discutían acerca de la calidad artística del manga y del comic americano, Lovino y Gilbert jugaban con los videojuegos del americano y Feliciano y Ludwig solo platicaban tranquilamente.

-Al ¿Dónde está mi sudadera… roja…?- preguntó entonces Mathew entrando a la habitación viendo frente a él a la copia exacta de sí mismo, incluso con su misma ropa eso incluía la mencionada sudadera roja.

-Yo… prefiero no preguntar- dijo Mathew saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como entró, pero antes de irse por el pasillo volteó solo para ver mejor a Alfred.

-Dios ¿Por qué nacimos con la misma cara?- dijo por ultimo cuando de pronto alguien más apareció a su lado.

-¿Ya nos vamos Matt?-

Un muchacho moreno de ojos marrón que lucía unas largas rastas sujetas en una cola de caballo fue quien había hablado.

-Wow _Alfredo_, te ves más gordo con la ropa de Matt puesta- comentó riendo jocosamente cuando vio a Alfred el cual frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario.

-¡MAMÁ EL AMIGOTE DE MATTY ME ESTÁ DICIENDO GORDO!- gritó a todo pulmón Alfred como un chiquillo que es molestado por niños más grandes.

-¡SEÑORA, SU HIJO DEFIENDE EL DERRAMAMIENTO DE SANGRE EN EL MEDIO ORIENTE Y LA EXPLOTACIÓN DE TRABAJADORES LATINOS EN SU PAÍS SOLO PARA PROTEGER SU CONDUCTA DE CONSUMISMO DESCONTROLADO Y DEFENDER SU IDEOLOGIA CAPITALISTA!- gritó en respuesta Guillermo

-¡Alfred, no molestes al amigo de Matty!- y esta vez fue la señora quien reprendió a Alfred quien abrió la boca sorprendido de que su propia madre defendiera al revoltoso de Guillermo, el que tenía fama de siempre estar organizando revueltas en los salones de clases y una vez amenazó junto con Kim-Ly e Iván tomar la dirección del colegio a menos que quitaran todas las máquinas expendedoras de Coca-Cola de los pasillos.

-Ya escuchaste a mamá, deja a Guillermo en paz y no vayas a ensuciar mi sudadera, sabes que es mi favorita- dijo esta vez Matt despidiéndose del resto con un gesto de la mano junto con Guillermo que le dedicó una última sonrisa victoriosa a Alfred antes de seguir a su amigo.

-Si si fuera de aquí- les corrió Alfred retomando su atención a Kiku con quien minutos antes estaba discutiendo.

Mathew y Guillermo salieron, iban a la cineteca en donde se proyectaría alguna película de arte que para colmo los Nórdicos les habían recomendado, algo como cine francés expresionista o una cosa enredada como esa en donde solo la gente de "mente abierta" y sin "tabús políticos o sociales" podía entender y apreciar, así que los muchachos decidieron ir a darse una vuelta por ahí en lugar de irse a parar a la fiesta más increíble en donde la gente más popular iba a hacer acto de presencia.

-Perras, ladren que su dueño ya llegó-

Feliks dijo tras haberse tardado una hora con treinta minutos en el baño y haber entrado de nuevo a la habitación luciendo su cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta de caballo con un par de mechones enmarcando su rostro y portando orgulloso un traje que constaba de pantalones, camisa, saco y corbata, TODO en diferentes tonos de rosa a excepción de sus zapatos que eran negros.

-Te ves muy…- comenzó a decir Gilbert que recorría con la mirada al polaco.

-Marica, siempre te ves marica pero hoy te pasaste- criticó Lovino alzando una ceja haciendo sonreír a Feliks que se le acercó con pasos de _top model_ o algo así.

-Cállate Lovi, yo sé que me deseas- dijo el rubio tomándolo con una sola mano de la cara acercándolo amenazándolo con besarlo pero el otro lo empujó enfadado.

-Mejor ya vámonos o sino me van a dejar un trauma de por vida ustedes- interrumpió entonces Alfred dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con los demás, incluyendo a Kiku que a regañadientes fue jalado por Feliciano que le decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que se la pasarían bien.

Los muchachos bajaron teniendo que aceptar a la fuerza las galletas que la madre de Alfred y Matt les ofreció antes de que se fueran, la mujer besó en ambas mejillas a su hijo alagándole por querer parecerse más a su gemelo (si, todavía más), les deseó una noche divertida a todos y les advirtió que se portaran bien además de que recitó todas las normas de seguridad para conducir a Alfred antes de entregarle las llaves del auto además de recordarle que no debía rebasar por ningún motivo el límite de velocidad que le había establecido apenas aprendió a conducir.

-¡Al fin libres, a perder el control!- dijo Feliks corriendo hasta el auto junto con Gilbert.

-¡Fiesta sin supervisión adulta, si!- completó el albino alzando sus manos con intención de seguir la rutina que siempre hacía con Feliks pero este no hizo nada y solo se le quedó mirando.

-Es en este momento donde chocamos las manos- le recordó Gilbert al rubio aun con sus manos arriba.

-Lo haría si eso que dijiste no hubiera sonado tan ñoño- respondió el rubio al tiempo que Alfred iba para abrirles las puertas.

Para los hermanos Bielshmith el camino les pareció larguísimo gracias a la ansiedad y los nervios que sentían, aunque Ludwig era más hábil a la hora de ocultarlo que su hermano mayor el cual no paraba de preguntar si faltaba mucho para llegar, además de que tanto Feliks como Lovino criticaban a Alfred diciéndole que manejaba más lento que una anciana ciega pero este no se inmutaba por las críticas e iba a una velocidad segura, por otro lado Feliciano intentaba animar a Kiku que no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de ir a un lugar abarrotado de gente.

Finalmente llegaron, vieron el enorme y elegante portón de los Bonnefoy que resguardaba la nada discreta mansión que estaba flanqueada por un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas y algunos lirios blancos.

-Este tipo debe estarse pudriendo en dinero- comentó Gilbert cuando dejaron el auto a cargo de los del _valet parking _y caminaron sintiéndose un poco intimidados por la elegancia que rodeaba la mansión.

-No sabía que Francis fuera tan rico ve~ - dijo Feliciano que admiraba la construcción de la casa de estilo barroco.

-Ustedes tranquilos niños, como que no se note que son tristes plebeyos- decía Feliks que a pesar de que quería aparentar confianza también estaba bastante asombrado por aquella casa.

Los muchachos fueron pegados unos con otros hasta la puerta en donde sus invitaciones fueron requeridas excepto la de Lovino que como Feliks había augurado, fue dejado pasar gracias a que Antonio había estado esperándolo en la puerta de la casa.

-Hermano no seas maleducado, tienes que saludar- le dijo Feliciano al mayor que estaba a punto de replicar.

-¡Anda Lovi, que tu príncipe encantador espera!- y Feliks le dio un tremendo empujón que hizo que el italiano chocara con Antonio el cual no perdió oportunidad de atraparlo antes de que cayera de cara al suelo.

-Lovino, que gusto que viniste-dijo el español un poco nervioso y con un ligero olor a alcohol que delataba sus intentos de tranquilizar sus nervios con unos tragos.

-No estoy aquí por gusto- murmuró Lovino separándose de él de mala gana mientras los demás pasaban a su lado.

-Cuídalo bien Tony- le pidió Feliks dejándolos atrás.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta se sintieron como Alicia al entrar a la madriguera del conejo, el lugar era un mar de luces y música estridente, había bailarinas en jaulas que movían su cuerpo al ritmo de los sonidos que un Dj al fondo del salón principal, producía. Había una gran masa de gente que se agolpaba en la pista de baile con bebidas en mano o con sus parejas también bailaban mientras que a los costados del lugar había barras donde algunos barman cumplían sus antojos.

Ahí estaba solo la crema y nata del Instituto W, desde el anfitrión por supuesto, su sequito de fans, la princesa Emma, la reina del hielo Natasha, los deportistas de entre los que sobresalía Yao con su peculiar atuendo chino, Yong Soo que sorprendentemente había sido invitado y obvio no perdía la oportunidad de acompañar a su primo; también entre la gente figuraban Iván Bravingsky, Sadiq, Heracles y Gupta además de otras personas que no eran de la escuela pero a juzgar por la ropa cara que llevaban seguramente eran personas importantes y bastante atractivas.

-¡Oh Dios esta es mi canción! Vamos a bailar- dijo entonces Feliks cuando una melodía empezó a escucharse inundando el lugar provocando gritos eufóricos entre los invitados, sin embargo cuando se volteó hacía sus amigos estos parecían hámsters asustados acorralados contra la pared mirando a todo mundo como si fueran depredadores salvajes.

-Ósea gente ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- les preguntó cuándo los vio casi temblando de miedo (excepto a Lovino que había sido acaparado por Antonio desde hacía un rato).

-Nada- respondieron al unísono a lo que el rubio soltó un gruñido queriendo jalarlos lejos de su esquina de seguridad.

-Dejen de ser tan patéticos; bailen socialicen, no sé, vivan- les decía dándoles de empujoncitos a todos y tomando de la muñeca a Gilbert para llevarlo hasta la pista de baile

-Tú bailas conmigo y ustedes vayan también- les advirtió antes de obligar a Gilbert a seguirlo hasta el centro del salón.

Los dos muchachos iban intentando hacerse paso entre la gente aunque ya habían adquirido algo de practica gracias a haber sobrevivido a las estampidas que se hacían en la escuela, pero obviamente no contaron con chocar con una persona algo indeseada para Feliks.

-Feliks… ¿Te metiste por alguna ventana para entrar a la fiesta o se la tuviste que chupar a Francis para que te regalara una invitación?- preguntó con cizaña la muchacha que barría con la mirada al ojiverde.

-Ja ja no soy tan bueno como tú en eso del sexo oral, pero dime Natty ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que purgarte para entrar en tu vestido barato?- contraatacó Feliks cruzándose de brazos en una actitud retadora.

-No más que tú para que te cerraran esa burla de pantalones- respondió la jovencita con una sonrisa cínica en sus finos labios.

-Te voy a arrancar esas extensiones que te cuelgan del cuero cabelludo y te voy a dejar un bonito color pelirrojo si te atreves a volver a decir algo de mi atuendo- dijo entre dientes Feliks fulminando con la mirada a la muchacha que soltó una carcajada fría echando su cabeza hacía atrás, cuando volvió a mirar al rubio no mostraba más su sonrisa.

-Qué pena me das...- dijo arrastrado la voz y formando con los dedos de su mano una "L" que puso en su frente. –_Loser_- insultó apenas en un susurro alejándose de ahí sacudiendo su larga y natural melena casi plateada.

La muchacha se alejó mientras escuchaba las groserías que Feliks le gritaba en lo que parecía ser polaco siendo detenido por Gilbert que evitaba que se le fuera encima como una gata enfurecida.

Natasha soltó un suspiro de puro aburrimiento mientras exigía que le abrieran paso; la joven de piel extremadamente blanca y ojos azul gélido era rodeada por los muchachos que intentaban sacarla a bailar, otros le extendían bebidas y parecían muy interesados en verla beberse hasta la última gota, en cambio Natasha se limitaba a sostenerlas en su mano y cuando alguien más pasaba se las entregaba; ella escuchaba halagos, propuestas indecorosas que se mezclaban con la música y que solo lograban adormecerla.

Rodeada de su sequito de testosterona también alcanzaba a escuchar a las chicas… si… las mujeres que escupían veneno nada mas de verla pasar, pero era obvio que las pobres estaban quemándose en envidia y eso Natasha lo sabía más que bien, tanto así que casi podía sentir el calor de sus celos quemándole la nuca en donde las miradas de esas verdaderas arpías, estaban fijas.

La joven dio otro suspiro mientras escuchaba la aburrida conversación de algún patético muchacho que buscaba impresionarla así que tras haberse hastiado solo volteó a verlo con la mirada fría que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¿Ya terminaste o vas a seguir hablando pura estupidez hasta que me duerma?- preguntó ella sin siquiera levantar la voz.

El muchacho en cuestión se quedó boquiabierto e intentó decir algo en respuesta a esto pero al no ocurrírsele nada solo vio como la chica se alejaba de él y de paso, también de todos los trogloditas que tenía por seguidores, intentando dejarlos atrás lo más rápido posible hasta que para su mala suerte en su discreta huida a algún otro retrasado se le ocurrió tropezar con ella.

-¡Fíjate idiota!- exclamó ella haciéndose un poco hacía atrás antes de que la bebida del chico se derramara sobre su bonito vestido gris metálico.

-Perdón- dijo Alfred asustado fijándose de no haber ensuciado a la otra persona alzando sus ojos encontrándose con la bellísima Natasha que tenía el ceño fruncido y comprobando así que las chicas hasta enojadas se veían bonitas… bueno, menos su madre pero su madre no contaba como una chica.

-Na… Na… Na… - tartamudeaba Alfred al ver mejor a la joven con su ceñido vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus delgados hombros blancos, su figura esbelta como la de una modelo y piernas largas que aparentaban serlo aún más gracias a las zapatillas que enfundaban sus pies.

-Natasha…- dijo finalmente en lo que parecía ser un casi gemido algo perturbador si se lo llegasen a preguntar a la chica que lo vio con una expresión de asco y miedo.

-Muévete…- le ordenó la muchacha queriendo escapar pero Alfred se lo impidió (temblando de nervios por supuesto).

-Espera Natasha- dijo obstruyéndole el paso al ponerse frente a ella que no parecía muy feliz con esa acción.

-Solo quiero preguntarte… ¿Estás bien?-

Natasha se descolocó un poco por esta pregunta… tal vez… solo tal vez, porque era la primera vez que alguien aparte de sus hermanos se la formulaba.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo ella en una actitud extremadamente extraña pues Alfred casi podía jurar que la chica estaba apenada; era eso o se le habían subido las copas y por eso tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas, tal vez demasiado rubor a la hora de retocarse el maquillaje porque era Natasha ¡Tenía escarcha y nieve corriéndole por las venas, su corazón era de hielo! No podía ruborizarse por la pregunta tonta de un perdedor.

-Porque ayer estabas llorando ¿Recuerdas? En el baño de las chicas te vi llorando- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca procurando no despeinarse o Feliks lo iba a crucificar.

Natasha efectivamente recordó la bochornosa escena así que miró con más atención al joven frente a ella ¡Era ese pervertido! Solo que con un peinado y ropa diferente.

-¡No estaba llorando!- dijo ella y por un momento sonó como una chiquilla que intenta encubrir una travesura enterneciendo a Alfred que tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca antes de soltar una risita por eso.

-Pero de verdad estabas llorando- contradijo él y la joven se inclinó hacia él inflando las mejillas.

-¡Que no es cierto!- decía ella incluso cerrando sus frágiles puños.

¡Dios! Era tan linda que los niveles de glucosa en la sangre de Alfred se estaban disparando; nunca en toda su vida imaginó ver esa faceta de la reina del hielo, jamás en todo el tiempo de conocerla y ahora… la tenía ahí haciendo un puchero… tanta ternura era como un golpe directo a su corazón… o al menos a ese huequito que tenía reservado para Natasha, el que estaba entre el amor a DC y Marvel.

-Parece que estás mejor, me alegro te ves mil veces más bonita sonriendo- dijo Alfred riendo con esa risa estrepitosa y luego poniendo sus dedos índices en las comisuras de sus labios sonrientes. –No olvides hacer esto siempre- dijo soltando otras cuantas risitas sobre todo al ver como la chica parecía cada vez más confundida con su actitud y el rubor en sus mejillas se volvía ligeramente más intenso dándole así un tono rosado y bonito a su rostro.

-¿Por qué… porque me dices eso?- preguntó ella mirando con algo de sospecha al ojiazul que sin dejar de sonreír con ese gesto de héroe contestó:

-Porque me gusta cuando estás feliz- sencillamente contestó, sin tapujos ni balbuceos, sin dobles intenciones…

Natasha esperaba escuchar algún tipo de confesión de amor, algún propósito oculto en medio de lo que parecía ser preocupación pero Alfred solo contestó sin pensárselo dos veces ¿Qué extraña criatura era él? ¿De qué mundo paralelo había salido? ¿Qué clase de engendro bondadoso era ese perdedor?

La muchacha estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto Alfred pareció asustado por alguna cosa o persona así que tras poner una extraña expresión de miedo fue dando pasitos en reversa.

-Lo siento… tengo que esconderme…- dijo yendo de puntillas pasito a pasito para luego echar a correr colándose entre la gente pues cerca de ahí estaba Francis Bonnefoy que parecía estarlo buscando.

-Que no me vea, que no me vea…- rezaba Alfred incluso encorvándose para no ser visto, poniéndose detrás de la gente atreviéndose a pisar la pista de baile para camuflagearse ya que si andar vestido como Mathew ya era lo suficientemente grave, el hecho de ser confundido por Francis era mil veces peor.

-Hey… si Francis está buscando a Matt es porque…- comenzó decirse el joven empezando a poner a funcionar su cerebro haciendo a un lado todos sus pensamientos _frikys_ y creándose una imagen mental de que era lo que Francis buscaba de su hermano.

-¡IUGH!- exclamó finalmente negando efusivamente con su cabeza y sacando la lengua en una expresión de repulsión –Que asco, creo que voy a tener pesadillas- seguía diciendo ahora frotándose los brazos por el escalofrío que le había dado el solo pensar en cosas que no podría explicar aquí por cuestiones de censura y alto contenido sexual. Así que el muchacho siguió en busca de un lugar seguro en el cual refugiarse.

-¿Alfred?- preguntó entonces alguien más haciendo que el mencionado diera un saltito y volteara al instante encontrándose con Yong Soo el que lo veía tratando de asegurarse de que fuera su amigo a quien le había hablado.

-¡Yong Soo, gracias a Thor y todas las deidades Arsgardianas, que eres tú!- gritó arrojándose a su amigo que intentó escapar sin mucho éxito.

-Ah… si eres Alfred- dijo el muchacho zafándose del rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí vestido como tu hermano?- preguntó viendo al otro que casi podía llorar del alivio.

-Es una larga historia que en realidad no es larga es solo que no te la quiero contar- dijo Alfred respirando más tranquilo -¿Y tú? Pensé que no te caía bien Francis por la vez que confundió a Yao por una chica y quiso conquistarlo pero se dio cuenta de que era hombre y aun así se quiso acostar con él- dijo Alfred a lo que el asiático pareció algo molesto por ese incomodo recuerdo.

-Sí, me cae mal pero mi _aniki _decidió venir y como yo también fui invitado pues decidí acompañarlo aunque mi _aniki _tan lindo fingió no querer venir conmigo… esa timidez me encanta- decía Yong Soo llevándose las manos a las mejillas suspirando por la supuesta ternura de Yao que no era más que un directo rechazo.

-¿Por qué fuiste invitado?- preguntó sorprendido Alfred y el coreano cambió de semblante a uno un poco más arrogante.

-Porque soy popular. Estoy en el grupo de los deportistas, le traemos orgullo a la escuela ganando trofeos y haciendo cosas cool como sudar y romper huesos mientras seguimos sudando así que es más que obvio que iba a ser invitado- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con vanidad.

-Aunque…- se interrumpió de pronto el muchacho –lo que sí es realmente increíble es el hecho de que Kiku esté aquí, él no sale de su habitación a menos que sea cuestión de vida o muerte- dijo el muchacho señalando a Kiku que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos altos frente a la barra.

El otro asiático tenía un vaso de refresco entre sus manos al que le daba sorbitos mientras estaba encorvado al parecer deseando fervientemente desaparecer y transportarse de nuevo a su calmada habitación obscura en donde nadie podría molestarlo.

El moreno a veces miraba a todos lados buscando a sus amigos pues se habían separado cuando Feliks los obligó a salir de la cómoda esquina obscura en donde estaban; creyó alcanzar a ver a Lovino aun siendo acompañado por Antonio, a Alfred con Yong Soo un poco más a lo lejos mientras que Feliks y Gilbert bailaban como desquiciados en la pista de baile haciendo que las personas solo alcanzaran a alejarse de ellos antes de recibir un golpe gracias a lo eufóricos que estaban y por ultimo no alcanzaba a ver ni a Feliciano ni a Ludwig. Kiku soltó un suspiro pues para ser sincero se había sentido ligeramente desplazado desde que Ludwig y su hermano se habían unido a su grupo de amigos, ahora parecía que el muchachito italiano pasaba más tiempo con Ludwig que con él.

-Bueno… así es mejor- se dijo en su voz calmada dejando el vaso en la barra acercándose una servilleta, de su bolsillo sacó un bolígrafo que siempre cargaba y se puso a dibujar en la servilleta algún personaje improvisado.

El muchacho estaba bastante concentrado luchando para que el pedazo de papel no se moviera tanto y pudiera dibujar mejor los detalles de su pequeña niña de estilo manga, Kiku alcanzó a sonreír ligeramente cuando la vio casi terminada, casi parecía que la niña lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos que abarcaban gran parte de su cara y le sonreían con esa fina boca que apenas era una línea curva.

Si… así era mejor… los dibujos eran mejores amigos…

-¿Siempre estás dibujando?- preguntó entonces una voz desde atrás que hizo a Kiku dar un tremendo salto en su banquito volteando hacía atrás casi chocando con el rostro de Sadiq que por encima del hombro del asiático veía el dibujo recién hecho.

-No- respondió el pelinegro arrugando la servilleta y guardándola en su bolsillo evitando ver de nuevo la cara de Sadiq que seguía demasiado cerca.

-Siempre que te veo estás haciéndolo, no pensé que hasta en una fiesta- dijo Sadiq desencajando un poco al oriental "¿Siempre que te veo?"…

-Quería entretenerme en algo… no me gustan las fiestas- Kiku respondió en apenas un murmullo mientras que el turco se paraba a su lado de espaldas a la barra pero recargando sus codos en ella.

Kiku miró por un momento a Sadiq que llevaba un coctel en su mano y miraba al resto de la gente con esa sonrisa socarrona que parecía nunca borrarse de sus labios.

-No sabía que Sadiq-san se llevara bien con Francis-san como para haberlo invitado a su fiesta- dijo Kiku intentando no ver tan directamente al turco que soltó una risotada despectiva.

-No hables de mí en tercera persona, si me vas a decir algo dímelo bien, y no es que me lleve bien con el señorito afeminado, es solo que tú sabes… le di cinco buenas razones para que me invitara- y dicho esto puso puño cerrado frente a Kiku, mostrándole que esas cinco razones eran sus nudillos… tal vez bien marcados en la cara del francés.

-Oh…- solo alcanzó a decir el más bajito tomando un trago largo de su refresco. -¿También Heracles-san y Gupta-san le dieron cinco buenas razones?- preguntó viendo que a lo lejos Heracles estaba dormitando recargado en una pared y Gupta solo platicaba con un par de chicas que parecían interesadas en él pero este parecía muy indiferente a su coqueteo.

-No, a esos yo los obligué a venir aunque son aburridos como una maldita ostra ¡HERACLES HIJO DE PUTA DESPIERTA!- Le gritó de pronto al griego haciendo que su voz sobresaliera por sobre la música y logrando que el griego que dormitaba en la pared apenas abriera sus ojos y lo mirara para luego hacer su brazo hacía atrás mostrándole el codo en un gesto que indicaba que lo estaba mandando al diablo.

Sadiq río entre dientes con algo muy parecido al desprecio.

-Ese bastardo…- murmuró bebiendo de su vaso percatándose de que Kiku aún tenía la vista fija en él… o al menos eso parecía pues apenas el turco hacia un movimiento el asiático bajaba la mirada.

-¿Quieres probar?- le preguntó al muchacho alzando su bebida que tenía un extraño color rojo.

-N… no gracias…- respondió Kiku sabiendo de antemano que era alcohol lo que le ofrecían y la verdad era que no se le antojaba mezclar a Sadiq y el alcohol.

-Anda, no seas niña y dale al menos un trago- casi le obligó el más alto entregándole el vaso a la fuerza así que sin más remedio el chico le dio un traguito al coctel dándose cuenta de que a pesar de la intensidad del alcohol que le provocó un poco de quemazón en la garganta, también tenía un agradable sabor a manzana.

-Sabe bien- dijo mirando el líquido rojo atreviéndose a darle otro trago un poco más largo.

-Me gustan las cosas dulces, eso incluye el alcohol- comentó Sadiq a lo que Kiku pareció impresionado por esta declaración pues pensaba que Sadiq era de ese tipo de personas rudas que odiaban los dulces y tomaban vodka a capela como Iván, así que el saber ese casi tierno dato del turco, lo hizo sonreír con más confianza sin darse cuenta de la reacción que le provocaba al otro chico el cual al ver aquel gesto solo alcanzó a ponerle una mano en la cara alejándolo de él.

-¡No hagas eso!- le espetó el turco con su enorme mano cubriendo la cara de Kiku casi tirándolo del banco.

-Sadiq-san, no puedo respirar- le dijo el asiático al otro que lo soltó por fin aunque miraba a otro lado.

-Dime… ¿Vas a quedarte hasta que termine la fiesta?- le preguntó el turco sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

-Eso depende de mis amigos… pero creo que Feliks-san planea eso- dijo mirando de reojo de nuevo a la pista de baile en donde ahora el mencionado y Gilbert estaban trepados en las mesas cantando la canción que sonaba en ese momento y a juzgar por lo rojo de su cara, estaban cantando con toda la potencia de su voz y diafragma.

-Está bien, entonces nos estamos viendo por aquí- y dicho esto Sadiq se alejó rápidamente de ahí murmurando algunas cosas que nadie más podía entender no solo porque iba mascullando sino también por la música que no dejaba de reventar los oídos de los presentes.

-Me está dando dolor de cabeza- Sadiq escuchó decir a Lovino cuando pasó a un lado de este el cual aún estaba acompañado por Antonio que no se le había despegado ni diez minutos desde que había llegado.

El italiano que se había estado llenando de vino para soportar la presencia de Antonio a su lado, tampoco había parado de maldecir en todo ese rato, por cada trago a su copa era una maldición echada al aire y claro… una sonrisa bobalicona por parte de Antonio que no se había cansado de estar a su lado.

-Oye bastardo… ¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí? ¿No tienes que acompañar a tu amigote o algo así?- le preguntó al ojiverde que aun sonriente negó con la cabeza.

-Francis es el anfitrión así que está supervisando que todo esté saliendo bien, no necesita mi ayuda además me gusta estar aquí contigo- respondió sin más Antonio a lo cual Lovino lo miró directamente con el ceño fruncido-

-Dime algo ¿Por qué mierdas me has estado siguiendo y hablando todo este este tiempo? Tú eres parte de ellos- el castaño señaló a la bola de chicos populares entre los que estaban Natasha, Emma, Yao y más gente bonita que reía y bebían como si estuvieran rodeados de brillitos que los hacían ver más _cool_.

-Y yo soy parte de… ellos- continuó ahora señalando a Feliks y Gilbert que estaban dando vueltas como imbéciles por todo el salón principal.

-Básicamente somos de mundos completamente diferentes así que déjame decirte que si me estás hablando por alguna especie de castigo, apuesta perdida, lastima, burla… será mejor que vayas moviendo tu bonito trasero de niño popular antes de que me emborrache y haga cosas que se pueden considerar ilegales en varios países- le amenazó Lovino hablando completamente en serio pero en lugar de ver una expresión de miedo en la cara de Antonio este solo alcanzó a reír con ese rostro de ensueño con el que Dios lo había dotado.

-No Lovino… no es por eso, es mejor dicho porque… no sé… ¿Amor a primera vista?- dijo ligeramente apenado Antonio soltando una serie de risitas nerviosas que rápidamente fueron opacadas por las de Lovino que sin duda eran algo desdeñosas.

-Pffff y yo que pensaba que Feliks era el maricón- murmuró el de ojos marrones llevándose de nuevo la copa a los labios.

-¿Nunca te ha pasado… enamorarte de una persona al solo verla?- preguntó esta vez Antonio acercándose un poco más a Lovino que lo miró con sospecha apurando su vino e intentando alejarse del otro.

-Si, una vez de una chica que tenía los pechos más hermosos que jamás haya visto… pero espera, me enamoré de sus pechos no de ella porque no te puedes enamorar de una persona con solo verla- aclaró Lovino que ya no encontraba a donde huir pues había logrado llegar hasta la pared y Antonio seguía acercándosele, empezando a hablar con ese acento español marcado que podría ponerte tan caliente que bien alguien sería capaz hornear galletas sobre tu cuerpo.

-Claro que si… por ejemplo yo cuando te vi supe que eras el indicado, apenas vi tus ojos mi corazón saltó y desde ese día no dejo de pensarte-

Todo era un ambiente sensual… la voz susurrante de Antonio, el brillo de sus ojos verdes en medio de la obscuridad, el calor de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a Lovino y luego… Lovino escupiéndole el vino en toda la cara por la impresión de las palabras antes dichas.

-¡¿Tu corazón saltó apenas verme!? Hombre ¿En qué maldita parte de mi cuerpo me ves pechos y vagina como para pensar que me vas a conquistar como a alguna de tus fans?- exclamó Lovino mientras Antonio estaba pasmado por la reacción de Lovino.

-Eso fue asqueroso- dijo el español limpiándose la cara que aun goteaba vino.

-No, asqueroso es lo que tú acabas de decir- decía Lovino limpiándose la barbilla de donde escurrían gotitas de vino.

-De verdad no sé qué pasa por esa cosa que cuelga de tu cuello y haces llamar cabeza, pero a mí no me vengas a hablar de esas cursiladas. ¡No me conoces! No sabes nada de mí, no puedes decir que estás enamorado y luego acercárteme de esa manera esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte. Deja de estarme molestando y vete a querer conquistar a otra persona con tus diálogos de telenovela latina de quinta porque conmigo eso no funciona, tal vez si tuvieras tetas te haría caso pero ni siquiera eres mujer. _Ciao- _y Lovino se fue de ahí maldiciendo en italiano y en todos los idiomas que se sabía, estaba tan malhumorado que cuando la gente pasaba a su lado les arrebataba sus tragos, fuesen los que fuesen y de un solo trago se los terminaba.

-¿Donde esta ese idiota de Veneciano cuando lo necesito?- gruñía el chico buscando por todos lados a su mellizo, alcanzando a verlo borrosamente a lo lejos acompañado del tipo al que había apodado "macho patatas".

Ludwig y Feliciano intentaban moverse entre el mar de gente lejos de ahí o al menos encontrar al resto de su grupo de amigos que se había perdido entre el tumulto de personas y la gran casa.

-Creo que me voy a quedar sordo- decía Ludwig que con una expresión de malestar en su rostro se llevaba las manos a los oídos pues no estaba acostumbrado a tanta música estrepitosa; Feliciano se volteó para verlo mejor con sus grandes ojos almendrados.

-Ve~ Lud… ¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar más tranquilo?- preguntó tomándolo del brazo en un tonto bastante sugerente que hizo que el rubio sintiera un frío extraño recorrer su columna vertebral.

Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que estaba viviendo una especie de cliché de película en donde al decirse esas sencillas palabras se cortaba la escena y lo siguiente que se veía era a la pareja protagónica teniendo sexo alocado en algún rincón de un lugar cualquiera. Ludwig tragó saliva forzosamente y miró de nuevo los ojos de Feliciano que parecía estar esperando su respuesta.

-¿No quieres?- preguntó el muchacho de nuevo y el ojiazul tuvo que repetirse más de cien veces que Feliciano era un hombre no una chica ¡hombre, justo como el! No tenía porque… porque ponerse tan nervioso y mucho menos sentir esas cosquillas raras en su estómago.

-Cla… claro- respondió finalmente pensando que se había metido en algo de lo que tal vez podría arrepentirse después.

Feliciano se asió mejor del brazo de Ludwig y lo jaló lejos de ahí, saliendo incluso de la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Ludwig cuando ya iban cerca del gran portón por donde antes habían pasado, Feliciano solo se limitó a sonreír y seguir guiando a Ludwig ahora por la calle obscura y casi desierta.

El rubio de ojos azules solo miraba a todos lados, Feliciano lo llevaba por un laberinto de calles que parecía conocer bastante bien.

-No le avisamos a los demás que nos salimos de la fiesta, Lovino se va a enfadar contigo- dijo el muchacho empezando a pensar cosas realmente extrañas, sobre todo al ver todos los letreros luminosos que decían "Hotel" y las parejas acarameladitas que iban por ahí.

-No te preocupes por eso, regresaremos antes de que ellos se vayan de la fiesta y nadie se va a enterar ve~ - dijo guiñándole un ojo que hizo que un segundo estremecimiento recorriera al muchacho que en serio estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso cuando llegaron a un callejón que parecía bastante sombrío y en donde los letreros que rezaban "Hotel" parecían amontonarse haciéndose competencia.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto- le susurró Feliciano adentrándolo al callejón.

No, Feliciano no podía estar proponiéndole eso; Ludwig planeaba detenerse en seco y decirle que él no era de "ese tipo" y que no podía hacer tales cosas con su amigo al que no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer es que sencillamente no estaba preparado para enfrentar una situación así, y menos cuando Feliciano pasó su mano de su brazo hasta su muñeca y un poco más abajo jalándolo hasta una puertita casi oculta del callejón.

-Feliciano yo…-

-Llegamos- y el castaño abrió la puerta dejando ver dentro lo que parecía ser un discreto (muy discreto) bar-café.

Ludwig parpadeó un par de veces viendo la decoración sencilla pero bastante acogedora del interior del local a donde Feliciano lo invitó a pasar; había mesas por todo el lugar, todas ellas con una vela en el centro que daba un poco de luz a las personas que estaban sentadas escuchando cómodamente la melodía de Jazz que un grupo tocaba en vivo en un pequeño escenario al fondo.

-Vamos a sentarnos- y lo dirigió hasta una mesa cerca del escenario.

-Me encanta este lugar, a veces cuando mi hermanito y yo no tenemos nada que hacer los fines de semana en la noche venimos aquí para escuchar un poco de música- contaba el chico recargando sus mejillas en las palmas de su mano.

-Ósea que les gusta el jazz… nunca lo hubiera imaginado- decía Ludwig ahora sintiéndose un poco estúpido por haberse hecho unas ideas tan extrañas momentos antes.

-No lo parece ¿Verdad? La gente cuando me ve siempre piensa que soy un poco idiota y que no podría entender música como esta aunque en parte tienen razón… ve~ soy algo tonto pero amo el jazz casi tanto como pintar- dijo Feliciano sonriendo.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no eres tonto- le regañó Ludwig frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Tú eres el uno que cree eso pero me hace feliz- dijo soltando risitas tontas.

-Lo digo en serio Feliciano… quítate esa idea de que eres tonto- volvió a reprenderle el rubio y vio como una sonrisa triste se posaba en el rostro de Feliciano que miraba al escenario en donde el saxofonista tocaba una melodía triste acompañado de la batería.

-No es una idea… es lo que todos dicen y en ocasiones… cuando escuchas lo mismo muchas veces lo empiezas a creer- dijo el castaño y Ludwig sintió unas ganas tremendas de sacudirle la cabeza y hacerlo entrar en razón pero antes de poder posar sus manos en la cabeza morena del chico el público comenzó a aplaudir por la presencia de otro grupo, o mejor dicho, un dúo que subía al escenario.

-Lud mira, ellos son Elizabetha y Roderich; van a nuestra escuela y después de Arthur tienen el mejor promedio de todo el instituto, ellos también quieren entrar a la misma escuela de artes que yo y están estudiando mucho mucho mucho por una beca ¡Escúchalos, son increíbles!- decía emocionado el italiano agitando su mano a modo de saludo a los recién mencionados quienes le correspondieron el gesto.

Roderich vestía de manera formal, y siguiendo la clásica imagen de músico de Jazz iba con una corbata de moño desatada sobre el cuello desabotonado de su camisa blanca, por otro lado Elizabetha lucía un hermoso vestido de lentejuela verde que competía con el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda y con su largo cabello ondulado y castaño además de sus labios rojos, recordaba a esas artistas de la década de los cuarentas, eran como una versión vívida de aquella época.

Roderich se puso frente al piano y comenzó a tocar mientras que Elizabetha cantaba al ritmo lento de las notas transformándose así de una sencilla estudiante de honor adolescente, a una diva del jazz entonando con voz perfectamente afinada _I put a spell on you*_

Feliciano cerró los ojos disfrutando la música cantando en voz muy baja la canción y sin más, Ludwig también decidió disfrutar de la música descubriendo así otra faceta del risueño Feliciano que cada día lo sorprendía un poco más, con sus gustos, sus arranques de artista pero esa horrible tendencia a menospreciarse.

Escucharon una canción tras otra perdiendo así la noción del tiempo y casi del espacio si no es que Feliciano de pronto se llevó la mano al bolsillo para sacar su celular y ver casi diez llamadas perdidas… de Alfred.

-Ve~ deben estar buscándonos, tenemos que regresar ya- dijo asustado Feliciano levantándose rápidamente de la mesa seguido de Ludwig.

Pero no, Alfred no lo había llamado cerca de diez veces solo para decirles que tenían que regresar, en realidad Alfred estaba pidiendo auxilio y puesto que nadie contestaba su celular gracias al ruido y alboroto de la fiesta, había llamado a todos con insistencia, aunque la cuestión ahora es ¿Por qué Alfred quería ayuda?

La respuesta era muy sencilla y toma lugar justo cuando Feliciano y Ludwig escaparon de casa de Francis…

Alfred seguía platicando con Yong Soo el cual tuvo que dejarlo solo por el simple hecho de ver a Yao platicando con Iván, cosa que por supuesto el moreno no iba a permitir de ninguna manera, así que ahí se quedó el rubio, con las manos en los bolsillos mirando desde lo lejos a Natasha que una vez más era rodeada por varios chicos que buscaban abordarla.

-Te encontré _mon petit~ -_susurró de manera galante desde atrás Francis, dándole una ligera mordida en la oreja al de lentes que sintió un repulsivo escalofrío.

-¡Francis!- gritó y al instante el otro lo vio extrañado por el tono de voz tan alto que había usado.

-Ah… quiero decir… Francis, hola- dijo Alfred bajando su timbre tratando de hacerlo lo más parecido al de Mathew, cosa que no le costó nada de trabajo y al parecer logró engañar al galo que volvió a sonreír con galanura.

-Hola _petit_, te he estado buscando como desesperado todo este tiempo; me alegra mucho el verte aquí ¿Te está gustando mi pequeña fiesta?- preguntó tomando uno de los mechones de cabello del otro chico jugando con ellos.

-Por supuesto, me la estoy pasando bien- contestó Alfred quitando la mano de Francis de su cabello e intentando parecer cortes y no ser descubierto.

-Bueno pues… yo puedo hacer que te la pases aún mejor, así que mejor dejemos a los invitados aquí y acompáñame- le dijo Francis pasando una mano por la cintura de Alfred que soltó lo que pareció ser un chillido de miedo.

-Pero estoy bien aquí con los demás invitados- intentó resistirse el ojiazul plantando bien sus pies en el suelo.

-Insisto Mathew, vamos- y eso sonó como una orden por lo tanto Alfred (llorando por dentro) tuvo que hacer caso y seguir al francés que no soltaba su cintura.

Alfred rezaba por mantenerse virgen después de esa noche mientras subían por la escalera alfombrada hasta el pasillo donde había varias habitaciones, Francis lo dirigió a la segunda del lado izquierda que parecía ser la suya, cuando el muchacho entró un muy mal presentimiento lo invadió y no solo por el hecho de estar en el cuarto de Francis, el que era conocido por su promiscuidad, sino porque toda la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojas y en una mesa cercana había una pequeña fuentecilla de chocolate líquido con un recipiente de fresas además de una botella de _Don Perignon_ en una cubeta con hielo.

-¿Gustas una copa?- preguntó Francis cerrando la puerta tras de sí poniéndole el pestillo y señalando con una mano la botella de champagne.

-No gracias- respondió Alfred.

-Entonces algunas fresas…- insistió Francis.

-Así estoy bien- decía cortante Alfred al que le empezaban a sudar las manos, en ese momento se sentía como todo menos como un héroe.

-Vaya _petit_, parece que quieres ir directo a la acción- dijo Francis en un ronroneo poniéndose frente a Alfred caminando hacía enfrente haciendo que este retrocediera con la misma velocidad con la que Francis se le acercaba hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocaron con la cama y Francis sin perder tiempo, lo empujó poniéndose sobre él.

Alfred soltó otro gritito percibiendo el aroma de los pétalos rojos bajo él y encima a Francis que se relamía los labios con lujuria.

-Voy a hacer que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti- le dijo arrastrando las palabras agachándose un poco tal vez intentando besarlo pero Alfred desvió su rostro justo a tiempo.

-¡Espera espera!- le pidió y el galo pareció algo molesto por esto.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo que… ir al baño- inventó Alfred y el francés solo sonrió incorporándose y haciéndose a un lado.

-Claro, ahí está- respondió señalando una puerta que estaba en el mismo cuarto.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué el baño estaba en el mismo cuarto? Si hubiera estado afuera pudo haber escapado fácilmente, aun así podía estar a salvo unos minutos más de esa bestia que era Francis así que sin perder la oportunidad casi corrió hasta el baño completo que Francis tenía en su habitación.

-¿Cuánto dinero tiene su familia? Solo le hace falta un retrete de oro- comentó Alfred cuando vio la tina, el lavabo, la regadera y el hermoso azulejo blanco.

El ojiazul sacudió su cabeza y sacó su teléfono.

-Alguien tiene que sacarme de aquí, esto es culpa de Feliks y Gilbert después de todo- decía sacando su celular marcando el número del primero, varios timbrazos después solo escuchó el buzón de voz, lo mismo pasó con Gilbert, Lovino, Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig y hasta Yong Soo.

-¡No! Esto no puede estarme pasando- lloriqueaba Alfred intentando una vez más marcar a Feliciano.

-Mathew ¿Ya vas a terminar? Llevas una eternidad ahí- dijo Francis llamando a la puerta del baño.

-Lo siento Francis, creo que me siento mal del estómago- dijo en respuesta Alfred que rezaba para que alguien le atendiera el teléfono o Francis lo dejara ir.

-Yo puedo curarte _mon petit_ solo sal de ahí- decía Francis que parecía estar recargado en la puerta desde el otro lado.

Alfred soltó otro quejido y vio la que podría ser su última opción y salvación: Su hermano y el verdadero Mathew.

Marcó cruzando los dedos para que le contestara su gemelo y tras tres timbrazos así fue, la voz suave de su consanguíneo contestó.

-¡Matt sálvame!- fue lo primero que dijo cuándo el otro atendió su llamada –Matty, estoy en la fiesta de Francis pero este tipo quiere violarme porque cree que soy tú, nadie más sabe que estoy aquí y no me contestan el teléfono ¡Por favor sálvame o creo que Francis va a hacerme algo muy malo!-

Mathew escuchó con atención y escribió la dirección diciéndole que llegaría tan pronto como fuera posible (claro que no sin antes haberle dado un sermón de las consecuencias de hacerse pasar por otras personas solo por conveniencia).

Por otro lado Francis ya solo vestía una bata de seda azul, había dejado la ropa regada por toda la habitación y había encendido las velas aromáticas, puesto una balada en su sistema de sonido y abierto el champagne para tomarse una copa mientras el que creía que era Mathew, saliera del baño… al parecer el muchachito se estaba muriendo de nervios, pero era de esperarse, después de todo era su primera vez.

Aunque después de una hora estaba empezando a pensar que Matt ya era un cadáver en su baño porque el chico seguía sin salir, la mitad de la botella estaba vacía y hasta los pétalos ya se estaban marchitando.

-¡Mathew, sal de ahí o voy a tirar esa puerta!- amenazó ya desesperado Francis.

-¡No! Espera… ya casi salgo- dijo Alfred pegándose contra la puerta solo por si acaso aunque pudo escuchar las trompetas de los ángeles justo a tiempo pues alguien estaba llamando a la puerta pero de la habitación de Francis.

-¿Quién es? No se puede pasar aquí- dijo Francis yendo a atender.

-Soy Mathew, vengo por mi hermano- dijo una vocecita al otro lado.

-Pero que dices, ahora mismo yo estoy con… Mathew…- dijo el galo al abrir la puerta y ver frente a él a Matt.

-No, el que está en tu baño es mi hermano Alfred ¿Me dejas pasar por él por favor?- pidió y sin esperar respuesta entró a la habitación justo hasta el baño.

-Al, soy yo, ya puedes salir-

Haciendo caso Alfred salió y casi se echa a los brazos de su gemelo pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-Pero él… yo… ¿Cómo?- preguntaba Francis viendo a lo que parecían ser Mathew y su clon, siguiéndolos hasta la puerta a donde estos se dirigían.

-Ya te dije, él es Alfred que se hizo pasar por mí para entrar a tu fiesta con sus amigos, perdón por la confusión- se disculpó sin mucha sinceridad Matt caminando por el pasillo mientras que el francés iba tras ellos.

-¡Espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que tú nunca viniste a mi fiesta?- preguntó a lo que Matt giró su cabeza.

-Exacto- contestó sin más Matt llevándose a su casi lloroso hermano lejos de ahí.

-Entonces… me engañaron, me quisieron ver la cara tú y tus perdedores amigos ¡Dejé pasar a mi exclusiva fiesta a una panda de raros inadaptados y para colmo tú ni siquiera tenías intenciones de venir!- exclamaba Francis viendo a los hermanos bajar las escaleras.

Así que Francis aun en su bata de seda azul se asomó por el barandal de las escaleras y con señas le ordenó al Dj. que parara la música.

-¡SEGURIDAD, SAQUEN A ESOS PERDEDORES DE MI CASA!- gritó señalando a cada uno de los integrantes del _Losers club._

En cuestión de segundos todos los presentes fijaron sus miradas en cada uno de los mencionados… un silencio gélido invadió el salón mientras todas las miradas estaban posadas en los únicos a los que se les podía identificar por el apodo de "perdedor".

-Gilbo baby…- comenzó a decir en susurros Feliks mientras Gilbert se bajaba de una mesa donde minutos antes había estado retorciéndose o mejor dicho… "bailando".

-¿Hora de irnos?- preguntó Gilbert.

-Hora de irnos pero si nos vamos que sea con estilo- dijo el ojiverde.

-Pues con estilo será- contestó el albino ofreciéndole su brazo a Feliks que lo tomó enganchándose de él como si fueran una dama y un caballero de la alta sociedad, dieron tres pasos dignamente con la frente en alto y luego…

-¡CORRAN!- gritaron ambos al unísono cuando vieron a los cuerpos de seguridad de la familia Bonnefoy tras ellos, así que Lovino, Kiku, Mathew y Alfred echaron a correr como si el mismísimo diablo los estuviera persiguiendo.

Empujaron gente, volcaron mesas, sillas y todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente mientras los gorilas de seguridad los seguían y la música volvía a sonar queriendo desviar la atención de la persecución.

Corrieron despavoridos por el jardín hasta donde estaba su auto y como pudieron se subieron hechos bola.

-¿Dónde están Feli y West?- preguntó Gilbert que iba aplastado bajo Lovino mientras Alfred encendía el auto…

-¡Ahí vienen!- señaló Kiku el portón donde los otros dos llegaban también apresurados.

-¡Acelera carajo!- gritó Feliks que iba en el asiento del copiloto y pisó el pie de Alfred que estaba en el acelerador hundiéndolo todo lo que pudo.

Los chicos gritaron cuando Alfred perdió el control del volante y casi arrollan a algunas personas del valet parking, pero lograron esquivarlas hasta que pasaron a un lado de Feliciano y Ludwig, Mathew como pudo abrió la puerta a la que iba casi pegado y metió a la fuerza a los otros dos como si se tratara de alguna especie de secuestro exprés y con el auto a toda velocidad, con Alfred apenas logrando controlar el volante, salieron de la mansión.

-¡Jodete Bonnefoy!- gritó entonces Lovino sacando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventanilla alzando ambas manos en las que levantaba su dedo medio con todo orgullo y riendo como un maniaco borracho.

Fue así como el _Losers club _ escapó de la fiesta, rebasaron los límites de velocidad establecido por la madre de los gemelos americanos y casi mueren en un accidente automovilístico.

Nada mal para ser la primera fiesta de los Bielshmith que recordarían esa primera vez, como la mejor de todas.

/

*I put a spell on you es interpretada por Nina Simone, (amo a esa mujer) si gustan pueden escucharla y creo que no se arrepentirán.

**Y… ¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Se divirtieron? Ja ja ja ja espero que sí porque mi trasero sufrió varias horas de estar sentado para sacar este capítulo a tiempo.**

**MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS por todos sus reviews, ustedes me hacen feliz, así mil XD y la verdad espero estar correspondiéndoles con un capitulo interesante. Por cierto, si se preguntan por Arthur y su ausencia, no se preocupen, ya sabrán que pasó con él.**

**Sin mas que decir me retiro y porque no me puedo concentrar en un mensaje cool ya que ahora mismo en mi casa hay una fiesta (mi hermana y sus amigos son como una plaga ruidosa) así que mientras rezo para que mi casa no quede echa un asco mañana, me despido de nuevo agradeciéndoles que hayan leído otro capi.**


	6. Chapter 6

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capítulo 6

Lunes… odioso Lunes… y lo que hacía a ese especifico Lunes aún más odioso no era otra cosa más que obviamente la escuela y la clase de Educación Física.

Los alumnos ya estaban alineados esperando las órdenes de lo que parecía ser más un capataz que un profesor. El hombre robusto de brazos velludos miraba con crueldad a sus enclenques alumnos con una sonrisa en los labios mientras mascaba tabaco ruidosamente molestando así a los muchachos que no se atrevían a decir nada… era eso o soportar un régimen de lagartijas que les iban a terminar destrozando los brazos.

-¡Muy bien señoritas hoy van a sentir sus músculos rogar piedad, el cuerpo les va a doler en lugares que ni siquiera sabían que tenían; llorarán, gritarán y sudarán tanto que el sudor se va a convertir en sangre cuando la clase acabe y tal vez así se conviertan por fin en hombres de verdad!- gritó el hombre con su vocerrón cuando una chica levantó la mano.

-Profesor nosotras somos mujeres- dijo la muchacha con cierta timidez señalando al resto de sus compañeras féminas.

-Pues también se convertirán en hombres así que ¡A correr, quiero escuchar esas calorías quemarse como si estuviera quemando aceite en un sartén! ¡Corran niñitas ¿O sus muslos gordos no les dejan hacer ejercicio?!- les gritaba mientras hacía sonar su silbato una y otra vez al tiempo que los adolescentes se quejaban y hacían caso corriendo alrededor del gimnasio bajo la mirada estricta del profesor que al tiempo que veía a los chicos correr no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al saber que había un alumno en específico que no estaba haciendo lo ordenado.

-Lukasiewich- llamó entonces sin dejar de ver al alumnado corriendo mientras jadeaban como cerditos.

-Dígame profesor- contestó Feliks que como ya era costumbre, estaba sentado en una de las bancas. Sus piernas cruzadas con un frasquito de esmalte a su lado dándole una última pincelada a la uña de su dedo meñique que se pintaba de rosa pastel con puntitos azul turquesa.

-A la fila, ya- le ordenó el hombre a lo que Feliks sin mirarlo ponía ambas manos con sus dedos extendidos frente a él y sonreía.

-Lo siento profesor, como que mi religión no me permite hacer ejercicio después de pintarme las uñas- dijo el muchacho comenzando a soplar ligeramente para secar el esmalte.

-¿Y qué clase de religión es esa?- preguntó el profesor con una vena palpitándole peligrosamente en la sien.

Feliks arqueó ambas cejas sonriendo de manera traviesa mientras volteaba sus manos para que el profesor pudiera ver sus uñas recién pintadas con precisión quirúrgica pues no tenía ni un solo manchón en sus dedos.

-La religión del glamour- contestó guiñándole un ojo al hombre que hizo sonar su silbato con toda la potencia que sus pulmones le permitieron, su cara se puso roja y la vena en su sien amenazó con reventar.

-¡A la fila!- gritó a lo que Feliks hizo un mohín con sus labios.

-Huy ósea, relájese- dijo el muchacho que iba con pasos lentos hasta la fila, sin dejar de soplarse a sus uñas llegó hasta donde estaba Gilbert corriendo con el resto cuando de pronto la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y como si fuera una escena que se repite cada semana, Heracles entraba con su cara adormilada aunque al parecer algo sucio pues tenía la ropa llena de tierra y en su cara parecía tener un par de golpes.

-Karpussi, deme una buena razón por la cual está llegando tarde otra vez- dijo el profesor que intentaba relajarse sin buenos resultados.

El muchacho se rascó la mejilla, miró a todos lados con sus ojos desinteresados hasta fijarlos de nuevo en los del profesor.

-¿Estaba atormentando ñoños?- contestó con voz monótona reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿Muy ñoños?- preguntó el profesor.

-Si… mucho…- contestó el muchacho y en su voz no había ni un solo asomo de emoción, solo somnolencia.

-Muy bien, pasaré por alto su retardo así que vaya a cambiarse rápido- dijo el profesor dejando al descubierto que él también era o había sido un _buller._

Heracles asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que se le había dicho yendo a cambiarse pasando a un lado del par de amigos perdedores que lo siguieron con la mirada prefiriendo no decir nada.

-Gilbo~ cárgame, no quiero correr- se quejó entonces Feliks dejándose caer encima de la espalda de Gilbert que casi se iba de boca por el repentino peso.

-¿Y tú crees que yo si quiero? El abuelo nos puso a ayudarle a hacer la limpieza de toda la casa el fin de semana, no nos dejó descansar; seguro que él y este idiota que tenemos por profesor serían buenos amigos si se conocieran- decía intentando correr con Feliks a cuestas.

-¿En serio? Huy ósea que lo que Feli me contó era súper cierto, tú abuelo necesita conseguirse un poco de sexo o algo así- dijo Feliks que recargado en la espalda de Gilbert le rodeaba el cuello para que este siguiera arrastrándolo.

-Voy a fingir que no escuché eso antes de que me provoque un trauma de por vida- digo el albino con una cara de asco tratando de seguir dando pasos con su cansancio acumulado y aparte el peso de Feliks sobre él quedando así hasta el último de la fila.

Los jóvenes seguían corriendo al ritmo marcado por el silbato del profesor que no dejaba de soplar esa maldita cosa provocando mal humor entre los muchachos que en medio de sus jadeos soltaban maldiciones; claro que Gilbert no era la excepción pues aparte de eso llevaba a Feliks colgando de su espalda como si este fuera alguna especie de moribundo en sus últimos momentos de vida hasta que alguien más se puso a correr a su ritmo quedando a un lado de ellos y ese alguien no era otro más que Nor, uno de los nórdicos que ni siquiera en la clase de Educación Física podía dejar su cámara así que la traía colgando en el cuello mientras trotaba a un lado del albino y el rubio.

-Oigan, escuché los rumores de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Francis y solo quiero decirles que fue genial; esa manera de rebelarse ante las jerarquías sociales impuestas por personas como él y destruir así el _estatus quo _al que nos han querido enjaular desde jóvenes fue digno de admirar, bien hecho- les felicitó Nor con esa expresión indescifrable en su rostro, les levantó un dedo pulgar a modo de aprobación y siguió corriendo para alcanzar de nuevo al resto de sus amigos nórdicos, todos ellos con sus cámaras y Din incluso llevaba un café del _Starbucks_ en la mano al que a veces le daba pequeños sorbos mientras corría.

Gilbert y Feliks se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Gilbert a lo que Feliks solo se encogió de hombros para después engancharse mejor al cuello de Gilbert en lo que parecía un abrazo.

-No tengo ni idea pero ósea, Nor el dios hispter del colegio como que nos felicitó, eso debe ser bueno ¿No?- dijo el ojiverde a lo que el otro soltó un par de risas.

-Kesesese un paso más cerca de la increíble popularidad- dijo Gilbert empezando a correr otra vez, esta vez Feliks por fin se le quitó de encima corriendo a su lado.

-Huy pero Gilbo, ya somos así como que súper increíbles… obvio nos falta la parte de ser populares pero fabulosos lo somos desde que nacimos- ambos se sonrieron con esa vanidad con la que nadie más podía competir y chocaron las palmas para seguir con la rutina de entrenamiento, que como había amenazado el profesor, había sido una sesión de tortura.

Los muchachos corrieron, hicieron sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales, estiramientos y todo tipo de actividades que hicieron a los chicos rogar piedad a la hora de que el timbre del cambio de clases sonó.

-Muy bien niñitas, ya pueden irse a cambiar dejen de llorar que esto no fue nada- dijo el profesor liberando a sus esclavos… o alumnos…

Casi arrastrándose todos llegaron a los vestidores y como ya era de esperarse, el resto de los chicos se alejó tanto de Feliks como de Gilbert dejándolos aislados en un rincón del vestidor mientras estos se cambiaban. Gilbert que estaba a un lado de Feliks nunca dejaba de verse afectado por esta extraña actitud que tenían siempre que entraban a cambiarse después de la clase.

-¿De verdad soy tan raro?- preguntó entonces el albino que estando tan solo en su ropa interior se miraba su piel blanca como el papel y la comparaba con la de Feliks que tenía un poco más de color y el contraste era bastante marcado, ni que decir cuando se ponía a un lado de Lovino y su piel más o menos bronceada.

-Si lo dices por ellos ósea nada que ver, tú no eres el raro aquí- dijo Feliks que igual estaba en su femenina ropa interior, esta vez sus calzoncillos tenían un gran corazón impreso en la parte de atrás de la prenda.

Gilbert solo frunció el ceño sin creerle del todo a Feliks y mirando a los otros chicos que de vez en cuando les dedicaban miraditas no muy amigables y hablaban entre ellos en susurros.

Mientras Gilbert miraba ensimismado al resto de los chicos, el fuerte azote del casillero al cerrarse a su lado lo sacó de su trance y volteó a ver a Feliks que tenía una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Quieres darles un susto?- preguntó asegurándose de que el resto no los escuchara, el albino sonrió en afirmación así que el rubio le dio un empujoncito sentándolo en la banca frente a los casilleros, se sentó de frente a él sobre su regazo y cubrió las cinturas de ambos con una toalla para luego…

-¡Oh si Gilbert así!- gritó en una especie de gemido que hizo a todos voltear de pronto tan solo para ver a Feliks sobre Gilbert moviéndose de manera sospechosa, de arriba abajo en un movimiento frenético. El ojiverde había hecho que Gilbert escondiera su cabeza en su cuello para que los otros tampoco vieran su expresión desencajada.

-¡Si Gilbert, más adentro, la tienes enorme!- gritaba y gemía de manera exagerada mientras echaba su cabeza hacía atrás y seguía gimiendo en voz muy alta para que todos le escucharan.

Completamente descolocado Gilbert solo sentía el saltar de Feliks aunque en realidad ni siquiera se estaban tocando. Con su rostro escondido en el cuello del rubio miró de reojo las caras asustadas de sus compañeros, que para nada se esperaban algo así y no pudo evitar soltar una risita que tuvo que acallar, todo gracias a las expresiones estúpidas que el resto estaba poniendo; así que para seguir un poco con el juego rodeó la cintura del muchacho con sus brazos y mantuvo su cara escondida tan solo para dar la impresión de que lo estaba besando mientras Feliks subía el tono de sus gemidos llenando de gritos el vestidor.

-¿Se quieren unir o como porque siguen mirando?- preguntó entonces Feliks parando un momento de su actuación para luego ensanchar su sonrisa –No me digan que se les antojó…- dijo arqueando una ceja sin dejar de sonreír con algo parecido a la arrogancia

Todos los muchachos ahí presentes se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta de que efectivamente habían estado mirando el espectáculo completo y enfadados le soltaron insultos y algunas maldiciones.

-¡Deja de hacer tu porquerías aquí marica!- le gritó uno de ellos arrojándole algo que parecía un cepillo que no alcanzó a darle al rubio.

-¡Pero si estabas babeando cariño!- respondió Feliks abrazándose a Gilbert y mandándole un beso al agresor que prefirió ignorarlo y solo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible al igual que todos los demás dejándolos solos finalmente.

-Esos tipos son las verdaderas mariquitas, teniéndole miedo a lo diferente- dijo Feliks quien soltó un resoplido antes de continuar –Hasta yo podría tirarme mejor a sus novias- dijo finalmente molesto.

-Mañana todos van a estar hablando de esto, creo que nunca dejaré de ser un perdedor- dijo entonces Gilbert mientras el rubio se separaba un poco de él aunque aún sin levantarse.

-Pues que hablen ¡Súper genial estar en boca de todos!- dijo el ojiverde sin darle mucha importa.

-Bueno, al menos ahora sabrán que la tengo enorme kesesesese- bromeó Gilbert.

-Claro, eres una bestia del sexo- y tras decir esto Feliks tomó la cara de Gilbert y le dio un beso grande en la frente haciendo reír al otro que de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado a Feliks y su contacto físico.

Feliks separó sus labios de la frente del albino y este alzó un poco su rostro que aún estaba entre las manos del ojiverde y sin poder evitarlo se miraron directamente a los ojos un momento, momento que les bastó para sentirse incomodos por la posición en la que estaban.

-Mejor vamos a vestirnos- dijo de pronto Feliks quitándose de golpe de encima de Gilbert.

-S… si…- concordó Gilbert y en todo el rato en el que estuvieron cambiándose no se dirigieron la mirada ni una sola vez y prefirieron mantenerse en silencio.

-Ah… me adelanto- dijo Gilbert sabiendo que Feliks tardaría en arreglarse el cabello, así que este solo asintió con la cabeza mientras el albino salía del vestidor pensando en lo raro que era el hecho de que tras haber fingido una escena de sexo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, se quedaban mudos al solo verse directo a los ojos.

-Imaginaciones mías- se dijo saliendo del gimnasio y recargándose en la pared para esperar al rubio tan solo viendo pasar a la gente que iba de un lado a otro corriendo como despavoridos para llegar a sus respectivas aulas, incluso Iván Bravignski parecía apurado… hasta el momento en que alguien captó su atención, tanto así que regresó sobre sus pasos nada mas para hablar con la persona de su interés.

-Tú eres nuevo ¿cierto? amigo de _Polsha_- el enorme ruso le dijo a Gilbert mientras entrecerrando sus ojos solo para asegurarse de que le hablaba a la persona correcta

-¿De quién?- preguntó Gilbert que tragó saliva al ver frente a él al mastodonte comunista pero aun así intentando mantenerse casual y normal.

-Perdón, eres amigo de Feliks- dijo Iván con su voz infantil que si no fuera por el miedo que su estatura y complexión infundían podría pensarse que era una buena persona.

-Pues si…- contesto el albino revolviéndose el cabello mirando a todos lados esperando escapar de Iván, después de todo no había escuchado cosas muy buenas de él y no quería arriesgarse a saber si eran verdad.

-Entonces creo que no estás en ningún club, y lo siento pero yo no tomo el _Losers club _como un club extracurricular así que ¿Qué te parece si te unes al Círculo Marxista Leninista? Estoy seguro que lo podrás encontrar interesante- decía Iván con su risita inocentona que no daba nada de confianza.

-Sí, suena interesante pero no gracias- dijo Gilbert dando un paso al frente para escapar pero Iván se lo impidió poniéndole una mano en el hombro enterrándole los dedos en un claro gesto de amenaza.

-Al menos deberías intentar visitarnos… ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó y de pronto su sonrisa inocente parecía ensombrecerse al tiempo que sus ojos violetas se mostraban bastante amenazadores.

Gilbert estaba a punto de responder pero alguien más se le adelantó; Feliks apareció quitándole de encima la mano de Iván.

-¡No toques a mis amigos!- exclamó el rubio y por primera vez Gilbert notó que Feliks podía parecer una verdadera persona enfadada y no una diva enojada por que el tacón de su zapatilla se rompió.

Iván pareció divertido por este repentino arranque y con la mano que recién había sido quitada del hombro del peliplata, tomó la muñeca de Feliks apretándola con fuerza.

-Y tú no me toques con tanta confianza- le dijo con su vocecilla infantil sin dejar de sonreír y apretando más su agarre escuchando un ligero quejido por parte de Feliks hasta que notó sus uñas pintadas.

-Lindo manicure _Polsha… _sería una pena que alguien te arrancara esas uñas una por una- le dijo riendo aun como un niño que planea una travesura provocándole cierto escalofrío a Gilbert pero no a Feliks que fulminaba con la mirada al ojivioleta.

-Pues sería una pena que alguien te desfigurara esa cara rechoncha que tienes con estas mismas uñas si sigues molestando a mis amigos- advirtió el ojiverde olvidando por completo sus muletillas al hablar.

-¿Amenazándome?- Iván soltó una carcajada doblando la muñeca de Feliks amenazando con romperla así que este solo alcanzó a rechinar los dientes por el dolor. Gilbert sabía que aquello pronto se saldría de control.

-O… oigan… ya basta- dijo separándolos a los dos que no dejaban de verse mutuamente como si estuvieran asesinándose con la mirada. –Vámonos- le susurró a Feliks que no dejaba de ver al ruso con esos ojos fieros.

-Entonces muchacho ¿Te veré en mi círculo un día de estos?- preguntó Iván retomando su gesto inocentón.

-Sí, leugo me pasaré por ahí- respondió sin más llevándose lejos de ahí a Feliks que temblaba de rabia.

-Adios _Polsha… _me gustaría decirte que también eres bienvenido en mi círculo pero te odio un poco así que mejor muérete- se despidió soltando unas risitas que hicieron que Feliks quisiera aventársele encima y estrangularlo con esa larguísima bufanda que siempre llevaba enredada en el cuello pero Gilbert lo detuvo llevándoselo a rastras de ahí.

-¿Por qué tanto odio entre ustedes? ¿Qué te hizo o que le hiciste?- preguntaba Gilbert que de verdad había temido que los dos se hubieran puesto a pelear en medio del pasillo.

-Existir, eso hizo ese horrible cerdo… ósea el solo hecho de saber que respiro su mismo aire hace que se me ponga el cutis feo- decía dándose palmaditas en las mejillas solo para verificar que su piel seguía tersa.

-No estás hablando en serio- dijo el albino y se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte del ojiverde.

-Osea, totalmente en serio. Gilbo amor ¿Nunca te ha pasado que ves a una persona y solo tienes esas ganas así como que súper intensas de odiarla sin ninguna razón?- preguntó el polaco.

-No-

-Pues eso mismo me pasó con _Rosja- _

-No entendí- murmuró Gilbert al recibir una respuesta tan escueta.

-En resumidas cuentas, ósea yo lo odio, él me odia, nos odiamos juntos y súper lindo el asunto… llevamos soportándonos desde la secundaria pero si se mete con mis hombres yo no respondo, me pongo así como que igual que una gata enfurecida, ya sabes, todo eso que me resta estilo como acabas de ver- decía Feliks respirando profundo intentado recuperar la compostura para seguir caminando hasta la siguiente clase.

Los dos amigos aun iban conversando algunas otras cosas triviales cuando vieron a lo lejos a Ludwig que parecía ir buscando a alguien entre la gente hasta que se cruzaron en el camino.

-¿Oigan, han visto a Feliciano?- preguntó sin más revisando su reloj de pulsera un poco ansioso pues la clase estaba a punto de empezar y esa la tenía con el italiano.

-Hola West, si estamos bien no es como si un ruso loco nos hubiera querido golpear hace rato pero gracias por preguntar y no hemos visto a Feli- contestó Gilbert con sarcasmo.

-Ya veo, si lo ven avísenme- dijo el rubio siguiendo con su camino ignorando por completo a su hermano siguiendo con su camino.

Ludwig no podía permitir que Feliciano faltara a una clase, de por si al pobre muchacho ya le costaba entender las cosas y el faltar no le iba a ayudar mucho en esto, así que al no verlo por los pasillos optó por mandarle un mensaje de texto pero pasaron los minutos y este no respondió. El ojiazul gruñó al ver que el pasillo quedaba casi desierto y en un último intento desesperado por encontrar al castaño dio otra vuelta por la escuela y esta vez también por la biblioteca.

Iba de estante en estante tratando de dar con el chico, y finalmente cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido un ligero sollozo lo hizo detenerse e ir hasta el fondo de la biblioteca en donde efectivamente estaba Feliciano.

El muchachito se encontraba escondido tras el último estante justo al fondo de toda la biblioteca, de cuclillas en el piso se cubría la cara llorosa con una hoja de papel e intentaba acallar sus sollozos para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Feliciano ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Ludwig preocupado acercándose a él apoyándose en una rodilla para quedar a la misma altura del otro que se sobresaltó y de inmediato se limpió las lágrimas de la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Sadiq te molestó otra vez?- preguntaba preocupado el alemán pero el otro seguía negando con la cabeza.

-Ve~ estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo con la voz entrecortada Feliciano quien intentaba sonreír mientras era mirado fijamente por Ludwig el cual no le creía ni una palabra.

En menos de cinco segundos de estar bajo la mirada azul del rubio, la sonrisa de Feliciano se desvaneció poco a poco, las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon hacía abajo y sus cejas se fruncían en un claro gesto de tristeza a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Ludwig perdón!- dijo finalmente tirándose a llorar otra vez mientras hipaba e intentaba hablar con fluidez.

-No me has hecho nada- contestó Ludwig frotándole la espalda para que intentara calmarse mientras el otro sorbía el moco ruidosamente con su nariz.

-Si lo hice… reprobé mi examen… a pesar de que estuviste enseñándome todos los días- decía en medio de su llanto extendiéndole la hoja de papel que mostraba su examen con calificación reprobatoria… una enorme calificación marcada con un intenso rojo en casi toda la página. Pareciera que el profesor que había calificado se había ensañado a la hora de calificar los exámenes, la tinta del plumín rojo se traspasaba a la siguiente hoja.

-Ve~ perdón Ludwig… soy un inútil- decía el chico limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

-No lo eres, todos reprobamos un examen alguna vez- dijo Ludwig ¡Mentira! Él nunca había reprobado un examen, tampoco Arthur.

-¡Pero esto es diferente! Tú me enseñaste todo y… y… y estudie mucho ¡Es muy frustrante!- chilló Feliciano cerrando sus puños y agitándolos como si quisiera golpear al aire -¿Por qué soy tan tonto?- decía llorando a lagrima viva

-¡No puedo hacer nada bien, nada me sale bien! No puedo pasar un examen aunque estudie… ve~…- seguía llorando y quejándose.

Ludwig también se estaba frustrando un poco por no poder tranquilizar al chico y no poder convencerlo de lo contrario pues este seguía metido en su idea de ser un bueno-para-nada, así que en un impulso extraño agarró la mochila de Feliciano y rebuscó entre sus cosas su cuaderno de dibujo el cual sacó y lo abrió en uno de sus hermosos dibujos de paisajes.

-¡¿Esto lo haría un inútil?!- le preguntó alzando su voz profunda lo que asustó a Feliciano y vio el dibujo que hizo en uno de sus viajes a Italia.

-Hay mejores artistas que yo…- dijo con la voz temblorosa haciendo enojar aún más a Ludwig que acercó el cuaderno a la cara de Feliciano.

-No estoy hablando de otros, estoy hablando de ti. Mira, esta obra es tuya ¿No es cierto? Tú lo dibujaste con estas manos- y tomó la mano derecha de Feliciano.

-No naciste sabiendo dibujar Feliciano, tuviste que practicar mucho para llegar a hacer esto tan bonito y lo veo ahora mismo en tus dedos- dijo y Feliciano volteo a ver su mano atrapada en la de Ludwig. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban manchadas de negro por el carboncillo y en su dedo índice alcanzaba a verse un cayo que se había formado gracias a todo el tiempo que pasaba sosteniendo un lápiz o un pincel.

-Es lo mismo con esto; si, fallaste un examen ¿Y qué? Aun puedes estudiar y sacar una mejor calificación, igual que cuando no te sale una pintura empiezas de nuevo… no eres tonto Feliciano, métetelo en la maldita cabeza de una vez por todas o de verdad voy a empezar a creer que los eres- le regañó Ludwig y una vez más a Feliciano se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ah… perdón, no fue mi intención gritarte- dijo asustado Ludwig cuando se percató de que había alzado mucho la voz pero Feliciano de nuevo negó con la cabeza y se echó encima de Ludwig en un abrazo mientras el rubio aun sostenía su mano.

-Gracias Ludwig- le dijo Feliciano aun llorando

-Ya… tranquilo- le dijo Ludwig que reparó en el hecho de que todavía estaban tomados de la mano así que lo soltó rápidamente pero al parecer Feliciano no quería esto así que se mantuvo con su mano en la de Ludwig diciéndole un montón de gracias mientras seguía abrazándolo y el rubio sentía que la sangre se le iba de golpe a la cabeza, demasiado contacto físico, demasiado acercamiento y el aliento de Feliciano en su cuello no le era de mucha ayuda.

-Ve~ voy a estudiar más, te lo prometo y voy a terminar la prepa y… y… y cuando sea un artista voy a hacer un gran cuadro de ti ¡Te lo prometo!- decía entusiasmado (y lloroso) Feliciano.

-No creo que eso sea necesario- decía Ludwig que sentía sus mejillas hervir, sobre todo porque aun estaba siendo abrazado por Feliciano.

-Si lo es, Ludwig tú eres el único que me dice esas cosas… mi hermanito solo me golpea y me vuelve a llamar idiota- decía el muchacho mientras Ludwig, con toda la torpe timidez que lo caracterizaba, le acariciaba burdamente la cabeza al castaño para calmarlo.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- les llamó la atención Arthur que iba dando zancadas hasta donde estaban ellos, como siempre, sus tupidas cejas estaban fruncidas.

-¡Dejen de hacer sus ñoñas demostraciones de amor en la biblioteca! ¿Acaso creen que está permitido hacerle ver a los demás lo miserables que son solo porque no pueden andar como ustedes, todos acarameladitos por cada rincón de la biblioteca con las persona que quieren porque esa estúpida persona prefiere andar tras el culo de alguien más antes que intentar voltear a verte porque es un imbécil, un verdadero y enorme imbécil que no puede ver más allá de su nariz y de su ego a pesar de que tú estás enfrente de él desviviéndote pero tal vez tú también eres un poco imbécil por no solamente decirle "¡Hey estúpido, estoy enamorado de ti!" oh… pero eres demasiado orgulloso para eso o tal vez solo tienes miedo de ser rechazado o que solo juegue contigo como hace con todo mundo que se va a meter a su cama? ¿Me escucharon? Dejen de estar haciendo todas esas cosas aquí en la biblioteca y lárguense a su jodida clase antes de que les tire toda la antología de Jane Austen en sus malditas caras y sientan el dolor que provoca la literatura romántica ¡Ya, lárguense de aquí!- les gritó a los otros dos que de un salto hicieron caso, Ludwig ayudó a Feliciano a levantarse del piso y juntos salieron de ahí preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba a Arthur.

El británico los siguió con la mirada y solo hasta cuando se aseguró de que habían salido, dejó caer sus hombros y una expresión de aflicción se mostró en su rostro mientras jalaba una de las sillas y se recostaba en la mesa.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se preguntó en voz baja asomando sus ojos de entre sus brazos en los que recargaba su cabeza viendo a unos pocos alumnos que aun pululaban en la biblioteca. La verdad no tenía nada de ganas de ir a su clase… tal vez no iría, los libros eran un mejor refugio que el salón.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó con desgana de la silla caminando entre los estantes buscando un buen tomo para leer así que iba pasando su dedo índice por el lomo de los libros sin interesarse en ninguno en especial.

-Toma- le dijo entonces una voz que lo hizo voltear.

-Bladimir… ¿Y tú clase?- le preguntó a Bladimir, el rumano gótico del cual se rumoraba era un vampiro ya que daba esa impresión gracias a su par de caninos anormalmente largos, sumado a su ropa negra junto con el pequeño sombrero que siempre usaba además de sus ojos ligeramente rojizos que acentuaban esa apariencia vampírica… ah, y claro, el hecho de que se la pasara rondando por el colegio gritando a los cuatro vientos que era un ser inmortal de la noche que bebía sangre.

-¿Y la tuya?- preguntó el muchacho que seguía extendiéndole el libro.

-No tengo ganas de entrar- se sinceró Arthur tomando el libro de poesía gótica que el chico le extendía.

-Supongo que debe ser por ese hechizo obscuro llamado amor- dijo Bladimir sonriendo dejando ver sus largos colmillos.

-Cállate, no quiero saber nada de esa mierda ahora mismo- masculló Arthur hojeando el librito. Todos poetas desconocidos.

-El amor el amor… esa fuerza obscura, que bueno que yo no puedo sentir eso porque he abandonado la mortalidad hace siglos- y el chico rió pretendiendo parecer maléfico.

-Tienes diecisiete años y eres tan mortal como yo-

Bladimir puso su mano frente a Arthur y movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro como negación.

-¡Soy un ser de la noche! Viviendo bajo el manto de las tinieblas temiendo el sol y alimentándome de la esencia de otros… drenándoles hasta la última gota de vida mientras el halo luminoso de la luna me protege. ¡Soy la viva imagen de la inmortalidad a la que estoy condenado!- volvió a reír y cubriéndose con su capa la mitad del rostro (porque traía una capa) echó a correr lejos de ahí como si intentara flotar en vez de dar largos pasos desliándose por el piso como obviamente estaba haciendo.

Arthur solo lo vio alejarse con esos teatrales movimientos mientras asustaba algunos alumnos de primer año que pasaban a su lado y también intentó asustar a Francis que iba entrando a la biblioteca pero este lo ignoró triunfalmente.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gruñido buscando alejarse de ahí pero Francis fue más rápido y logró localizarlo mientras este escapaba.

-Arthur _mon ami,_ al fin te encuentro- decía el galo apresurándose para alcanzar al otro rubio que apretaba el paso para alejarse de ahí.

-Lárgate rana, no tengo humor para hablar contigo- decía Arthur alejándose del francés ya que irremediablemente los recuerdos de la fiesta del viernes le venían a la mente.

Si, Arthur había ido a la odiosa fiesta... aunque después de haberse pasado tres horas en casa juntando valor para poner un pie en la mansión del galo; finalmente había llegado, había echado un vistazo a todos los invitados y buscado al anfitrión solo para asegurarse de que no había notado su presencia ya que en primer lugar ¿A que había ido? En fin, ya estaba ahí y no había vuelta atrás. Se paseaba por la casa queriendo parecer que encajaba, lo que obviamente no era porque nadie se atrevía a ir a una fiesta vestido como un anciano como él hacía en ese momento con sus pantalones de gabardina, su camisa verde botella y su chaleco gris de tela de punto y a menos que fuera parte de la bandita hipster de los nórdicos, ese atuendo no era lo adecuado ni ahí ni en ningún otro lugar, lo que definitivamente lo convertía en una mancha en medio del glamour de la fiesta.

Fue justo cuando iba por una bebida que lo vio… vio a Francis con ese mocoso Mathew, lo tomaba por la cintura y lo llevaba escaleras arriba y se dirigían al cuarto de Francis, Arthur lo sabía porque ya había estado en casa del francés (trabajos de la escuela, tristemente solo por eso). Francis sonreía con esa malevolencia que dejaba ver cuando estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo y el tal Mathew aún mantenía su cara de mustio mientras era apresado y conducido a la habitación.

Suficiente, Arthur había visto suficiente… en serio ¿A qué carajos había ido? ¿Solamente para torturarse solo? ¡Que idiota! ¿Acaso pensó que Francis tal vez podría verlo y acompañarlo en la velada de su fiesta? ¡Estúpido, estúpido!... y sin decir o hacer más, se largó de ahí pues desde un principio no debió haber ido.

Pero ahora ahí estaba Francis, seguramente ansioso de contarle su proeza de cómo le había robado su "pureza" a Mathew y la verdad es que Arthur no quería escuchar o saber absolutamente nada el tema, pero Francis estaba tan empeñado que logró alcanzarlo.

-Oye, te estoy hablando- dijo algo molesto el ojiazul deteniéndolo.

-Sí y yo te estoy ignorando ¿Me dejas seguir haciéndolo?- preguntó Arthur tomando asiento en una de las sillas pues ya no había otro lugar a donde escapar, abrió el librito que Bladimir le había dado y fingió ponerse a leer pero Francis le arrebató el libró y miró la portada con desagrado.

-Déjame adivinar… el gótico raro otra vez te está prestando libros… anormal_…-_insultó Francis aventando con desprecio el libro a la mesa; Arthur lo tomó y prefirió seguir haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Francis que ya se estaba sentando a su lado.

-Como sea, Arthur tienes que escucharme, necesito desahogarme con alguien y Antonio ni siquiera me pone atención porqué está demasiado embobado con su italiano- se quejaba mientras que el ojiverde de nuevo abría el libro y ahora si intentaba leer esperando que las letras opacaran las tonterías que saldrían de la boca de Francis al que le importó poco que el británico estuviera leyendo.

-Ese chico Mathew me está empezando a colmar la paciencia- comenzó a decir y Arthur no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Sabes lo que me hizo el día de mi fiesta? Obviamente ya debes saberlo porque todo el mundo anda por ahí comentándolo- dijo el galo golpeando la mesa con su puño olvidando que Arthur no era todo el mundo, el británico era el ratón de biblioteca que apenas si llegaba a enterarse de lo que pasaba fuera de los libreros y las estanterías.

-Pues te lo diré…- dijo sin haber esperado recibir respuesta –Ese mocoso tramposo mandó a que su hermano gemelo se hiciera pasar por él ¡Como lo oyes! Nunca pensé que de verdad existieran los gemelos idénticos pero esos dos son como clones o algo así, lo peor es que me engañaron, a mí, en mi gloriosa cara ¡fue humillante! Ese chiquillo queriéndose pasar de listo conmigo…-

Fue entonces que Arthur pareció captar aquellas palabras y con sus ojos bien abiertos volteó a ver al francés.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿No estuviste con el tal Mathew el Viernes?- preguntó

-¡Claro que no! Hubiera sido consuelo que al menos lo hubiera hecho con su hermano pero lo peor es que su hermano es ese Alfred del _Losers Club_ ¡Mi reputación está casi arruinada Arthur! Fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado esa noche. Mi fiesta fue un desastre, no tuve sexo con Mathew y creo que ahora todos se ríen de mí a mis espaldas- chillaba el galo sacando su pañuelo y mordiendo una de las esquinas con rabia mientras que Arthur dejaba el libro en la mesa e importándole un bledo las normas que él defendía a base de librazos en la cara, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Eres un imbécil Francis!- dijo entre risotadas mientras no paraba de reír, tal vez demasiado aliviado de escuchar que Francis no había tenido nada con Mathew.

-¡No te rías! Vengo a buscar consuelo y tú te burlas de mi- le riñó el ojiazul mientras que el otro no paraba de reír.

-Es que eres demasiado idiota- decía Arthur que no paraba de reír… era como si le acabaran de quitar diez kilos de cemento del pecho así que su felicidad era tanta que no podía detener su risa.

-¡Eres un cruel!- le espetó de manera amanerada Francis mientras que Arthur se limpiaba un par de lagrimitas que le salieron de los ojos gracias a las carcajadas que había soltado, y se levantaba guardando el libro en su mochila.

-En serio eres un idiota, cara de rana; deberías dejar de estar haciéndote el Casanova o vas a seguir siendo humillado- Le aconsejó colgándose al hombro su mochila –Creo que aun puedo alcanzar a llegar a mi clase, ahora que me cuentas eso mi humor ha mejorado y de verdad creo que ese tal Mathew me cae muy bien- decía aun soltando algunas risitas mientras caminaba fuera de la biblioteca.

De nuevo todo estaba en orden, el universo volvía a mantenerse en paz y la depresión podría seguir esperando para apoderarse de él en otro momento, mientras tanto iría a tomar su clase tranquilamente.

Arthur iba con una media sonrisa en sus labios por los pasillos para lograr llegar casi derrapándose a su siguiente salón cuando pasó a un lado del aula de dibujo de la cual alcanzó a ver por la ventanilla a un muchachito asiático completamente solo, al parecer, dibujando.

Kiku era el jovencito que estaba dibujando en solitario, había optado por escapar de su clase de literatura y refugiarse en el salón de dibujo para seguir adelantando detalles de su manga; aunque Kiku no era del tipo que se saltaba clases solo por capricho, había una buena razón detrás de su escape y eso era que a su profesor desde la semana pasada se le había ocurrido que él expusiera la clase delante de todos sus compañeros, lo que para el chico era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte.

Nervios, dificultad para respirar, palpitaciones rápidas en su corazón, sudor frío, nauseas, lengua adormecida, hoyo en el estómago… ansiedad en un nivel bastante alto. Esto era lo que le pasaba a Kiku cada vez que tenía que pararse enfrente de un salón de clases lleno de estudiantes que posaban sus ojos en él esperando a que hablara y sonara inteligente. Muerte era un sinónimo adecuado para todo lo anterior.

Sabiendo que tenía que pasar por esa tortura había preferido saltarse la clase, unos puntos menos no lo harían reprobar y podría aprovechar ese tiempo en algo que disfrutaba y en lo que era bueno… además de que tampoco quería soportar las críticas de Vash, ese muchacho que siempre le interrumpía a la mitad de su exposición para soltar algún comentario rudo… era lo peor.

El pelinegro estaba bastante concentrado en sus dibujos, detallando las líneas del cuerpo mientras que sus audífonos lo aislaban por completo del mundo exterior y por lo tanto no se había dado cuenta de que en ese mismo salón, pero dormitando estaba alguien más que no pudo evitar despertarse cuando escuchó el tararear del asiático mientras dibujaba.

Sadiq soltó un bostezo y se desperezó levantándose del piso que era donde estaba tomando su siesta, justo al final del salón detrás de unos restiradores; el turco estaba dispuesto a saltarle encima y a golpes al intruso que había irrumpido su sueño pero al reconocer la espalda menuda del chico japonés se tranquilizó un poco.

-¡Hey!- le llamó pero este no contestó así que algo extrañado por la falta de contestación, Sadiq se acercó a él. Aun sentado Kiku le daba la espalda a Sadiq quien alcanzaba a ver los dibujos en los que el nipón estaba poniendo tanto empeño, entonces sin pensárselo mucho y aun estando detrás del mas bajito, apoyó sus manos en la mesa justo a ambos lados de los de Kiku acorralando así al moreno entre la mesa y él.

Kiku dio un saltó al ver el par de grandes brazos y se volteó al instante, y como un _deja-vú_ , se sintió como en la fiesta cuando al virar la cabeza tenía tal vez demasiado cerca, el rostro de Sadiq el cual tenía la mirada aun fija en los dibujos.

-En serio tú no dejas de dibujar ¿Verdad?- preguntó el turco mientras que Kiku se quitaba rápidamente los audífonos de los oídos.

-Pe… perdón, no sabía que estuvieras aquí- se disculpó Kiku sin saber realmente porqué y volviendo a mirar al frente sintiendo a Sadiq aún demasiado cerca de él.

-No importa, puedes continuar- dijo el turco que no cambiaba de posición y miraba interesado los bocetos que iban tomando textura.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y quiso tomar de nuevo su pluma pero esta estaba muy cerca de la mano que el otro tenía recargada en la mesa, así que intentando no rozarla, tomó la pluma con cuidado para tratar de seguir dibujando.

Empezó con una línea algo quebrada gracias a lo tembloroso de sus dedos.

El japonés alcanzaba a percibir el aroma de Sadiq, casi podía sentir la barba de este hacerle cosquillas en la cien y el pecho fuerte del turco apenas acariciando su espalda cuando respiraba… de pronto tenía calor y sabía que era porque estaban demasiado cerca.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- preguntó finalmente Sadiq tras varios minutos de silencio y el torpe dibujar de Kiku.

Kiku dio un saltito por la pregunta y miró de reojo al otro muchacho que al parecer no le correspondía el gesto. Ahora sí que se sentía en una encrucijada ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta? Si le decía que le temía tal vez lo golpearía, si le decía que no le temía tal vez también lo golpearía por no respetar su autoridad.

-No te tengo miedo… es solo que…- comenzó a decir Kiku con dificultad clavando sus ojos en la mesa –No soy muy bueno socializando o hablando con las personas- dijo finalmente atreviéndose a ver de nuevo a Sadiq que mostraba una sonrisa ladina pero satisfecha, moviéndose por fin y sentándose a su lado.

Fue hasta que Sadiq se puso a su lado que Kiku pudo notar lo que parecía ser un moretón en su mentón.

-Sadiq-san ¿Qué te pasó aquí?- preguntó Kiku poniendo su dedo índice en el mencionado moretón, Sadiq solo hizo más ancha su sonrisa.

-No es nada, un ñoño me quería dar pelea pero yo le enseñé lo que es golpear de verdad- dijo soltando una risa desdeñosa.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- pregunto de nuevo el moreno poniendo un gesto de preocupación en su rostro siempre tranquilo y el turco sintió un escalofrío en la nuca que hizo que le diera un tremendo puñetazo en el brazo al asiático que soltó un quejido llevándose la mano al lugar golpeado

-¡Deja de hacer eso, maldición!- le espetó Sadiq cubriéndose la mitad de la cara al parecer algo avergonzado dejando a Kiku con un fuerte dolor en el brazo el cual trataba de aliviar frotándolo aunque mientras lo hacía el muchacho cayó en la cuenta de algo.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por Sadiq y no por el muchacho al que había golpeado, y quien seguramente no era otro chico muy diferente de cualquiera de los integrantes del _Losers club_? ¿No era raro preocuparse por el victimario y no por la victima?

-Maldita sea Kiku… en serio tienes que dejar de hacerlo- masculló el turco dejando un resquicio entre sus dedos para poder fijar sus ojos obscuros y aun apenados en los de Kiku el cual se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de pila y no su apellido como usualmente Sadiq se refería a él.

Extraño, extraño en demasía… ¡¿Cómo podía estarse relacionando de manera tan casual con alguien como Sadiq?! El _buller _que no había hecho otra cosa más que hacer de la vida escolar un martirio para todos los desdichados que se cruzaran en su camino. Y ahora él platicando muy tranquilamente, incluso dibujando un manga basado en él… ¿Qué pasaba?

Sadiq finalmente se tranquilizó y soltando un bufido se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido al parecer molesto por las reacciones que Kiku le provocaba.

-Así que aquí estabas- dijo de pronto Heracles quien abría la puerta del salón con desgana.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala gana Sadiq viendo de pronto como algo bajo la playera del griego se movía de manera extraña, como si sus entrañas hubieran tomado vida propia.

-¿Qué escondes mocoso?- le preguntó al otro que se mantenía impasible y solo parpadeó un par de veces mientras parecía como si algo estuviera rebelándose bajo su ropa.

-Nada- contestó Heracles con voz monótona pero una cola peluda que salía de la parte de abajo de su playera lo contradecía completamente, sobre todo cuando parecía que estaba pariendo algún tipo de criatura extraña y llena de pelos.

-Algo se sale de tu ropa- señaló Sadiq apuntando con su dedo índice la cola y el chico volvió a meter la extremidad para seguir fingiendo que no ocultaba nada hasta que un maullido lo terminó de delatar.

-¿Un gato?- preguntó entonces Kiku y una expresión de culpabilidad se hizo paso en el rostro del castaño.

-¡Otra vez estás metiendo gatos a la escuela!- le acusó Sadiq caminando hasta Heracles y le levantó la platera sacando al minino que se retorcía queriendo escapar del agarre del turco.

-Me estaba siguiendo y me dio pena dejarlo en el patio- respondió el griego sin ningún remordimiento acariciando las orejas del gato mientras Sadiq le apretaba las patas al parecer divirtiéndose viendo la manera en como salían sus garras.

-Vámonos, Gupta nos espera- dijo Heracles tomando al gato en brazos antes de que le siguiera rasguñando los brazos al turco que no se cansaba de molestar al animal.

Sadiq solo chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a Kiku.

-Nos vemos luego- le dedicó una gran sonrisa y salió del salón esperando ser seguido por Heracles pero este se quedó un momento más cargando al gatito mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como una especie de parodia de villano de película vieja.

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo?- preguntó en ese tono somnoliento que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a caer profundamente dormido. Kiku tan solo asintió con la cabeza, al menos Heracles no era tan intimidante.

-El castaño acarició otro par de veces al gato antes de hablar.

-No te acerques mucho a Sadiq, no es una buena persona- y dicho esto salió del salón dejando al asiático con más dudas acumuladas en su cabeza; vio su manga de nuevo, justo en un cuadro donde se apreciaba al tirano emperador enmascarado empuñando su sable ensangrentado.

Aun ensimismado el oriental trazó un par de detalles más y se detuvo a cavilar pensando en quien era el verdadero Sadiq… el que conversaba con naturalidad y sin rastro de malicia o el que disfrutaba torturando al estudiantado ¿Cuál era la verdadera mascara?

Las horas pasaron y junto con ellas las clases y el ambiente caótico que parecía empeorar cuando se hacía sonar el timbre del almuerzo, era en ese momento cuando todo se convertía en un gran campo de batalla aunque los hermanos Bielshmith rápidamente se habían acostumbrado a aquello, tanto que ya casi era natural esquivar a ese mar de gente, aunque no esperaban lo siguiente…

El grupito de perdedores por excelencia iba a su lugar asignado en la cafetería mientras se daban el resumen de su primer periodo de clases; los chicos iban tan sumergidos en su plática que no pudieron evitar un gritito de rata asustada cuando vieron sentado en su mesa a nada más y nada menos que a Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Los amigos se detuvieron en seco y al hacerlo chocaron unos con otros como un tipo de efecto dominó, se quedaron boquiabiertos viendo fijamente (y de manera perturbadora) al ojiverde.

-Hola- saludó Antonio y los chicos soltaron otro gritito de niña.

-Oh dios… nos habló… a nosotros- dijo Feliciano en un hilo de voz haciéndose pequeño en su lugar.

-Al fin está pasando, Antonio quiere que seamos amigos- decía emocionado Gilbert.

-¿Qué diablos haces en nuestra mesa? Tú lugar es allá- dijo Lovino enfadado señalando una mesa al fondo en donde había una masa de feromonas que llenaban el ambiente, o al menos a la mesa la cual era custodiada por el club de fans del _bad friend duo. _

-Si pero pensé en lo que me dijiste la vez pasada y creo que tienes razón, no sé nada de ti así que quiero concerté mejor y a tus amigos también; venga, siéntense- les invitó Antonio con una expresión risueña.

-Disculpa pero nuestra composición genética no nos permite congeniar con los de tu tipo, tú sabes… cuestión biológica- dijo Alfred confundiendo un poco a Antonio.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el ojiverde

-Lo que el gordo quiere decir es que te largues de nuestra maldita mesa- volvió a decir Lovino de mala gana.

_-Antoine _¿Qué haces aquí? Ah, no importa, cualquier lugar está bien-

El resto de los chicos no pudieron reprimir un tercer grito agudo cuando vieron a Francis sentarse en la misma mesa, de hecho, el más asustado era Alfred, quien incluso retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse del galo.

-West está pasando, te dije que me rogarían para que seamos amigos- se jactó Gilbert demasiado extasiado por el hecho de ver a los chicos más populares de toda la escuela en su mesa.

-Eh… no, de hecho Antonio acaba de decir claramente que solo viene por Lovino- respondió Ludwig pero su hermano mayor hizo caso omiso de lo evidente.

-Y la otra princesita ya vino a sentarse…- masculló Lovino dándose la media vuelta –Vámonos de aquí- dijo queriéndose alejar pero apenas dio un paso, Feliks y Gilbert lo tomaron cada quien de un brazo y lo obligaron a sentarse a un lado de Antonio.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices Lovino? No podemos dejarlos sentados aquí solos- dijo Gilbert que volvió a sentar al italiano cuando este intentó levantarse.

-Perdonen a nuestro Lovi, está así como que súper nervioso- dijo Feliks sentándose a su lado enterrándole las uñas en el brazo para mantenerlo sentado ahí mientras que Gilbert tragando saliva con algo de nerviosismo, se sentó a un lado de Francis que pareció no importarle que el albino se pusiera a su lado con la espalda recta y el cuerpo tan tenso que parecía una estatua.

-Siéntense también- dijo Antonio invitando a los otros chicos que temblaron como hojas y negaron con la cabeza.

-Ve~… no gracias… creo que Alfred tiene razón- dijo Feliciano con algo de timidez –Nos vemos luego- dijo queriendo escapar despidiéndose junto con los demás pero antes de hacerlo Lovino logró atraparlo.

-Ven aquí idiota- le dijo su hermano mayor acercándolo de un jalón examinándolo con la mirada como si buscara algo en él, incluso lo tomó por la barbilla para acercarlo más provocando el sobresalto de los que estaban mirando.

-Vaya vaya… mucho amor entre hermanos- dijo en un tonito lascivo Francis aunque Lovino no le hizo caso pero Feliciano estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

-Hermano suéltame… todos están mirando…- lloriqueó el menor haciendo que la arruga en el entrecejo de Lovino se marcara aún más.

-Me valen una mierda los demás. _Veneciano_… _stavi piangendo?_ _(¿Estabas llorando?)- _le preguntó viendo fijamente los ojos enrojecidos del chico que se revolvía queriendo escapar del agarre de su mellizo.

-Cla… claro que no- contestó Feliciano zafándose por fin del mayor que tras la respuesta miró esta vez a Ludwig fulminándolo con la mirada como si le estuviera echando la culpa a este de que su hermano hubiera estado llorando aunque Feliciano dijera lo contrario, cosa que el menor notó en seguida.

-Vámonos- dijo el muchacho dándole empujoncitos a Ludwig y siendo seguido por los demás que solo echaron una última mirada a la mesa y siguieron con su camino.

-Que raros…- tan solo murmuró Antonio para luego volver su atención a Lovino que parecía aun mas enojado

-Si te parecemos tan raros puedes ir largándote- espetó Lovino sacando su gastado libro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Oye muchachito ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?- preguntó Francis recargando sus codos en la mesa.

-Si, _wanna-be_ gangster ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?- preguntó también Gilbert señalando a los dos muchachos casi queriéndole decir al castaño a gritos que estaban en presencia de las dos únicas personas con las que Gilbert moría convivir, o en palabras más simples, su pase directo a la popularidad.

-Por supuesto que se con quién estoy hablando: Con un imbécil con aire en la cabeza, con un tipo al que no me atrevo ni a tocar porque seguramente tiene una colección completa de enfermedades venéreas y un idiota con complejo narcisista que necesita la aprobación y reconocimientos de los dos anteriores para llenar su vacía vida. Con ellos estoy hablando- contestó Lovino soltando un bufido abriendo su libro mientras que Feliks reprimía una risita cubriéndose la boca.

-Tony amor… debes de saberlo de antemano, nuestro mini-mafioso es una fiera difícil de domar- dijo Feliks viendo la cara asombrada de Antonio.

-¿En serio siempre eres así?- preguntó Antonio aunque por muy raro que pareciera, el muchacho estaba realmente fascinado con Lovino.

-Sí, alguien debería sacarle el palo que tiene atorado en el culo- dijo enfadado Gilbert por el insulto de momentos antes.

-Y luego te lo meto a ti, cabeza desteñida- contestó el italiano cambiando tranquilamente la hoja de su libro al mismo tiempo que Francis hacia una cara de disgusto por la vulgar pelea entre los muchachos, luego negó con la cabeza preguntándose como fue que a Antonio le fue a interesar ese tipo de persona pudiendo tener a quien quisiera.

-A ti de verdad no te importa lo que piensen los demás- comentó Antonio que soltaba risitas haciendo que por primera vez en ese rato, Lovino posara sus grandes ojos chocolate sobre él.

-¿Por qué habría de importarme?- preguntó como si realmente no entendiera ese sencillo concepto que refería a la opinión ajena.

-Porque de importarte lo que los demás digan o piensen de ti tal vez la siguiente vez pensarías mejor antes de ir por mi jardín gritando improperios mientras tú y tus amigos escapan patéticamente- señaló Francis entonces –No crean que lo he pasado por alto-

-Oh vamos Francis, tienes que admitir que fue divertido kesesesese- dijo Gilbert dándole un par de palmadas a Francis en la espalda tratando de aminorar la tensión pero el francés solo le dedicó una mirada severa.

-¿No fue divertido?- la mirada seguía firme.

-…creo que no fue taaaan divertido para ti- concluyó finalmente Gilbert.

-Francis guapo, como que nosotros no hubiéramos tenido que hacer uso de ese tipo de artimañas sucias para entrar a tu fiesta si tan solo nos hubieras dado una invitación, ósea súper sencillo ¿no?- dijo Feliks con toda naturalidad.

-¿Y porque tendría que darle invitación al grupo más marginado de toda la escuela?- preguntó el galo con esa elegancia que hacía ese insulto aún más ofensivo.

-Franny voy a hacer como que no escuché eso porque te recuerdo como que en primer año tú y yo nos hablábamos ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije "ese Oscar de la Renta se te ve increíble"? y luego tú me respondiste "claro que se me ve increíble" y después yo te dije "deberías probarte la nueva colección de Mossimo, seguro te queda súper bien" y tú dijiste "Esta bien ¿Porque no?" y ese mismo fin de semana salimos de compras y ufff, la pasamos increíble. Al menos ese recuerdo debió haber sido razón suficiente para invitarnos a tú fiesta pero a veces tienes así como que una súper mala vibra- dijo Feliks asombrando de paso a Gilbert ¡Feliks de verdad había hecho casi amistad con Antonio y Francis como había dicho cuando se conocieron!

-Antes que nada no abrevies mi nombre así y si recuerdo ese año pero también recuerdo que pasaste a ser un marginado y bueno, no lo tomes a mal _mon ami _pero no eres el tipo de gente con la que me gustaría congeniar- dijo Francis en ese tono altivo que molestaba tanto a Lovino.

-Pero si le hablas a Arthur y él no es precisamente popular- intervino Antonio con su expresión risueña de siempre.

-Arthur es una cosa totalmente diferente- dijo Francis restándole importancia a ese detalle.

-¿Arthur? ¿El ñoño que no sale de la biblioteca?- preguntó Gilbert que en algún momento había sido víctima de sus ataques literarios y no precisamente por haberle enseñado literatura, sino porque le había aventado al menos tres obras completas de Oscar Wilde (de pasta dura) para que guardara silencio.

-Acabo de decir que Arthur es la excepción a la regla y punto- dijo tajantemente Francis que le molestaba que alguien más aparte de él, le pusiera apodos a Arthur.

-Como sea, debiste haber seguido así como que el súper bonito ejemplo de Tony e invitarnos, ósea él vino hasta aquí para invitar personalmente a Lovi y fue como que totalmente romántico como que casi me derrito de amor- dijo Feliks haciendo reír apenadamente a Antonio que se rascó la nuca mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Bueno, es que Lovino de verdad me interesa…- dijo el español volteándose hacia Lovino el cual seguía leyendo pues desde hacía un rato se había desconectado de la plática.

-Quiero conocer cada secreto de él, hasta la más íntima parte… quiero saber cada ínfima cosa, quiero que todo eso sea mío…- decía en voz susurrante y sensual el moreno acercándose cada vez más a Lovino que se percató de la cercanía casi demasiado tarde pues tenía el apuesto rostro del ojiverde a centímetros de él cuando de pronto…

-¡Antonio!- gritó una voz femenina y la dueña de esa voz se tiraba encima del mencionado quien también fue a dar sobre Lovino y este pudo alcanzar a ver a quien interrumpía.

-E… Emma… me aplastas- se quejó Antonio y la chica soltando risitas traviesas se quitó de encima murmurando disculpas.

-Ya ya, lo siento, he estado buscándote desde hace horas ¿Sabes? Mi madre dice que hace tiempo no vas a comer a casa así que hoy te obligaré a ir sin falta, vamos a cocinar tú comida favorita- decía la chica abrazándose sin ningún reparo a Antonio, incluso de manera juguetona se sentó en sus piernas comentando muy animada sus planes en su casa.

Al ver esto Lovino no pudo evitar azotar su libro contra la mesa.

-¿Conocer cada secreto… hasta la más íntima parte, cada ínfima cosa… que todo eso sea tuyo?- repetía el italiano arrastrando la voz perforando con sus ojos de mafioso a Antonio que no entendía hasta que reparó en Emma.

-¡Ah… no Lovino!- intentaba defenderse Antonio.

-Si hay algo que no soporto además de su actitud de "vacas sagradas" es que quieras venir a jugar con la gente de manera tan descarada; déjame decirte algo y espero que tus sesos podridos lo entiendan y también espero que la señorita me perdone por mi lenguaje pero ¡Ve y metete tus maldita palabrería de mierda por el culo!- le gritó en plena cafetería saliendo de ahí haciendo retumbar sus pasos dejando a todos perplejos.

Fue entonces que Emma también se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Oh no! Antonio él es… ¿Era el chico del que me hablabas?- preguntó la muchacha tan asustada que se levantó de un salto de las piernas de Antonio mientras este con cara afligida asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Perdóname! Oh Dios, no sabía… entonces él pensó que tú y yo…- decía Emma señalándose a sí misma y luego a Antonio para luego llevarse las manos a la cara cubriéndose el sonrojo que la invadía por la pena.

-¡Perdón, no sabía! En serio no fue mi intención- decía la muchacha queriendo que la tierra se la tragara.

-Emma, tu inocencia es tu mayor cualidad y tu peor defecto- dijo Francis que estaba algo divertido con el malentendido.

-¡No digas eso! Le arruiné su oportunidad a Antonio- chillaba la chica que todavía estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-Huy… súper feo esto, Lovi se enoja como si tuviera rabia así que como voy a ver si lo tranquilizo un poco- dijo de pronto Feliks levantándose de la mesa y al parecer Gilbert tenía intenciones de seguirlo pues estaba a punto de levantarse pero Feliks lo volvió a sentar de un empujón.

-No Gilbo amor, ósea como que tú tampoco pierdas tu oportunidad- le dijo regalándole un guiño coqueto antes de irse así que Gilbert se quedó ¡Sentado con las tres personas más populares de todo el campus!

Estaba con la mismísima realeza y tenía que buscar algo inteligente o interesante que decir antes de que se olvidaran que estaba ahí también sin embargo esa misma realeza estaba centrada en los lamentos de Antonio y de como este jamás iba a poder acercarse a Lovino; como bien había dicho Feliks, era su oportunidad.

-Creo que tus consejos no están funcionando Francis… decirle todas esas cosas bonitas no parece tener efecto en él, creo que más bien lo molestan- decía Antonio

-¿No has intentado ser solo tú mismo?- intervino Gilbert usando la sabiduría de su abuelo.

En todos sus diecisiete años de vida, el abuelo les había inculcado a él y a Ludwig ser siempre ellos mismos, claro que dentro de casa porque afuera tenían que estar siempre alerta de algún potencial secuestrador, psicópata o pervertido así que en esos casos debían ser seres desconfiados que rayaban en la paranoia… pero aparte de eso, ser siempre ellos mismo.

-¿Ser él mismo?- repitió Francis soltando una serie de elegantes carcajadas -¿Qué tonterías dices? Eso no sirve- dijo desechando la idea con un gesto de la mano y riendo como si Gilbert hubiera dicho una ridícula ocurrencia.

-No creo que sea correcto que tú digas eso, todos caen rendidos ante ti y ni siquiera tienes que fingir- dijo Emma que intentaba animar al desdichado Antonio.

-No, ellos caen rendidos ante la imagen que tienen de mí, solo eso- dijo Francis encogiéndose de hombros diciendo aquello como si nada.

-Y eso no es algo… no sé… ¿Triste?- dijo de nuevo Gilbert y Francis lo volteó a ver con una media sonrisa galante en sus labios.

-_Petit_ a mí eso no me afecta en lo absoluto, después de todo yo no me enamoro de nadie, yo estoy enamorado del amor- dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Gilbert como si este fuera un pequeño niño ingenuo que apenas aprende a vivir, cosa que en parte era cierta tomando en cuenta todos los años que pasó en una burbuja creada por su abuelo.

-Aunque eso suena bonito no le quita lo triste- comentó Emma cuando escuchó un lamento por parte de Antonio.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Ahora seguro que Lovino me odia- decía el castaño sacando de dentro de su camisa el mismo crucifijo que en una ocasión anterior le había mostrado al italiano.

Ahora Gilbert se daba cuenta que hasta los populares sufrían de la misma manera que el _Losers Club _y lo decía porque en ese mismo momento Antonio le recordaba a Alfred y sus lamentos por Natasha… eso quería decir entonces ¿Qué todos eran iguales?... meditó un momento esta idea hasta llegar a una conclusión.

¡No! Ellos eran otra cosa ¡Eran populares! Esas cosas no les pasaban.

-No te tomes muy en serio las rabietas del gánster ese, solo le dan por cinco minutos y luego se tranquiliza, deberías ver como se pelea con Feli, su hermano, se pone como loco unos tres minutos y después está como si nada; si me preguntas a mi creo que tiene un tipo de bipolaridad o algo así- decía Gilbert intentando animar a Antonio el cual levantó un poco su cabeza sonriéndole ligeramente, al parecer más tranquilo.

-¿Conoces bien a Lovino?- le preguntó el ojiverde un poco esperanzado y Gilbert vio frente a él las verjas de la fama del instituto W abiertas de par en par solo para él.

-Ah… yo… este…- balbuceaba el chico para luego reír forzadamente -¡Claro! Lovino y yo somos uña y carne, somos casi hermanos de sangre, lo conozco mejor que a la palma de mi mano kesesese- mintió de la manera más vil, pero bueno… una mentira venial no le hacía daño a nadie, y menos si esa mentirita le ayudaría a acercarse al _Bad Friend Duo, _no era como si estuviera difamando a Lovino… ¿Cierto?

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó haciendo que todo el alumnado soltara quejas y algunas cuantas groserías pues tenían la impresión de que el receso había durado menos tiempo que lo usual pero aun así, soltando todo tipo de maldiciones, el mar de gente acostumbrado salía de la cafetería solo para dirigirse a sus tediosas clases.

-Gracias por los consejos- dijo entonces Antonio levantándose de la mesa y revolviéndole el cabello a Gilbert que intentaba ocultar su emoción, él era demasiado awesome como para verse tan extasiado solo porque Antonio le estaba agradeciendo… pero… pero… ¡Antonio le estaba agradeciendo!

El español le sonrió otra vez y se fue junto con Emma y Francis fuera de ahí y apenas se alejaron de aquella mesa, el acostumbrado club de fans fue al acecho y los rodeó como si fueran alguna especie de barrera que los protegía del resto de la gente la cual los custodiaba al salir de la cafetería y al caminar por los pasillos.

Tanto el francés como la muchacha belga seguían intentando animar un poco a Antonio que se forzaba a sonreír solo porque su ejército de fans estaba presente y tenía que dar una buena imagen a las muchachas que los miraban con adoración mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Aunque de pronto entre el murmullo de las jovenzuelas algunas palabras despectivas se dejaban escuchar. 

Como cualquier otra chica, Emma alcanzó a escuchar lo que obviamente era una escupidera de veneno, o mejor dicho, un murmullo despectivo que iba dirigido a una sola persona en especial así que Emma aguzó la vista para saber de quién hablaban las chicas, y no tardó mucho en averiguarlo cuando vio a Natasha pasar a su lado, y al hacerlo el parloteó pareció convertirse en un zumbido de abejas asesinas. Las chicas que miraban con ojos asesinos a Natasha parecían capaces de romper el record Guiness de más insultos dichos en menos de diez segundos.

-¿Por qué son así con ella?- se preguntó en voz muy baja Emma sin querer arriesgarse a un ataque directo de las peligrosas féminas –Natasha no es tan mala- volvió a decirse y queriendo dar el ejemplo saludó a la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola Nat!- dijo con esa sonrisa que había robado el corazón de todo el colegio.

Al escuchar la contracción de su nombre, la mencionada volteó y vio a Emma saludarla ondeando efusivamente su mano, la ojiazul levantó una ceja y sin mostrar expresión alguna en su gélido rostro, solo la ignoró siguiendo con su camino dejando ondear su larga melena plateada… lo que dejó a Emma un poco descolocada y al resto de las chicas con más razones para seguir hablando mal de ella.

No era que Natasha odiara a Emma, solo que ella no iba a sonreír abiertamente y responder con un alegre "¡Hola Emm!" para luego hablar de cosméticos y chicos. Sencillamente Natasha no era ese tipo de chica y no iba a cambiar ese aspecto de su personalidad solo para que el grupo de tipas celosas comenzaran a tratarla bien, ya estaba bien acostumbrada a eso como para que a estas alturas le siguiera afectando así que solo siguió tranquilamente con su camino.

La muchacha sabía que la mejor manera de hacerles ver que las palabras no le afectaban era mantener un porte imponente y frío, su mirada altiva exigía respeto y desviaba la atención de su cuerpo débil, sus ojos de hierro compensaban la fragilidad de su figura y la fuerza de sus pasos al escucharse por el pasillo emanaban fuerza… o eso era hasta que dio un ridículo traspié y casi se va de boca cuando vio a Alfred acercarse.

La jovencita soltó un apenas audible grito cuando casi tropieza vergonzosamente con sus propios pies y su cara estaba a punto de conocer el piso, pero justo a tiempo recobró el equilibrio y corrió lejos de ahí al solo sentirse amenazada por la mirada azul de Alfred que iba con su grupito de amigos.

-¡¿Por qué me estoy escondiendo?!- dijo irritada con su voz aterciopelada, enojada consigo misma por esa inconsciente acción.

Se asomó un poco desde el pasillo en el que estaba y vio el número cincuenta que Alfred lucía en su vieja chaqueta de aviador y sintió el corazón darle un salto recordando las palabras que este le había dicho en la fiesta… esas mismas que le pedían que sonriera siempre.

-Es un idiota…- masculló cuando notó que Alfred iba acompañado de Feliks, lo que le hizo soltar un resoplido de irritación –también es un perdedor… idiota y perdedor- decía ella sin saber porque se sentía tan indignada; así que intentó respirar profundo tomando todo el aire que podía y retomando su porte orgulloso de siempre volvió a caminar en dirección contraria, pasando por el tablón de anuncios del colegio el cual siempre estaba a rebosar de grafittis, insultos, bromas, números de teléfono, anuncios de fiestas y cosas parecidas aunque esa tarde el tablón estaba a reventar de propaganda cursi.

Después de todo en dos semanas sería San Valentín.

/

**Nuevo capi y no sé si les gustó, este capítulo me acompleja y ni siquiera tengo idea de porque… en fin ¡Espero les haya gustado, de verdad lo espero!**

**Bueno ¿Disfrutaron de la aparición de Rumania? Siempre pensé que este colegio necesitaba un chico gótico aunque no se emocionen porque solo fue el personaje invitado de este capítulo. El siguiente habrá otros personajes invitados así que espero les guste.**

**Una vez más mil millones de gracias por sus reviews y a los lectores silenciosos también gracias por tomarse el tiempo de seguir leyendo y claro también por leer mis one-shots que andan por ahí pululando. Espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo ¡San Valentín! (San Valentín en pleno Abril… mi cronología apesta) XD. Como sea, espero que nos leamos la siguiente semana, de nuevo, gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

THE LOSER CLUB

Capitulo 7

San Valentín… esa fecha maldita para los solteros, descorazonados, amargados y comunistas… San Valentín, el día en que si no tienes pareja eres miserable y el mundo entero resalta aún más esa misma miseria que te consume junto con tu soltería… San Valentín… ese día especifico en el que puedes romper la dieta para tragarte tu tristeza con sabor a chocolate. Y por último, San Valentín: el día menos favorito para el _Losers Club._

-Día de mierda- espetó Feliks mientras iba por los pasillos refunfuñando y arrancando sin ningún reparo tontos cartelones coloridos que las chicas pegaban con declaraciones de amor a sus prospectos; solo pasaba y los rasgaba ignorando los reclamos, chillidos e insultos que provocaba por eso.

-Maldita gente feliz- dijo también Alfred que como muy raras veces, iba con el ceño fruncido, con un comic entre sus manos y la nariz enterrada entre las páginas de la historieta.

-Día de mierda y maldita gente feliz- contribuyó Lovino que iba con un aura más asesina que de costumbre y que hacía que más de uno se alejara de ellos.

-Demasiada gente enamorada… demasiada gente… demasiado amor… demasiada azúcar- murmuraba Kiku que iba con sus manos en los tirantes de su mochila mientras caminaba rápidamente entre el ambiente que se había tornado literalmente rosado gracias a todos los globos, rosas, presentes, carteles, decoración y las parejitas que parecían estar pegadas con caramelo fundido además de los grupitos de amigos se hacían intercambios de cursis ositos de peluche.

-Malditos todos- dijeron al unísono Feliks, Alfred y Kiku dejando a los hermanos Bielshmith realmente confundidos por esa repentina actitud resentida.

-O…oigan ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Ludwig sin explicarse ese pésimo humor.

-¿Tienen arena en los calzoncillos o porque ese genio del carajo?- preguntó también Gilbert soltando risas desdeñosas al pensar que su broma había sido graciosa, pero en lugar de eso los tres muchachos voltearon a verlos con caras malhumoradas pero no solo malhumoradas… ¡Muy malhumoradas! Tanto que pudieron escuchar un gruñido gutural por parte de los tres casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué habríamos de estar de buen humor cuando es 14 de Febrero?- preguntó Alfred y los hermanos alemanes se miraron el uno al otro como buscando una respuesta en su respectivo consanguíneo.

Hay que mencionar que los hermanos Bielshmith no entendían el mal humor de los chicos puesto que ellos habían crecido toda la vida con la idea que su abuelo les había infundado; ósea, con esa concepción de que el día de San Valentín era una fecha que solo los amantes celebraban, así que cada año ellos pasaron dicha fecha como si fuera otro día normal, sin preocuparse de tener o no pareja porque no sabían que el no tener pareja en un día como ese podría causar estragos en el autoestima de otras personas que habían vivido toda su vida en el cruel y desgarrador mundo real en donde eras vilmente señalado si eras un solterón en 14 de Febrero.

-Feo… ósea súper feo ¿Quién inventó como que este horroroso día? Miren a todas esas bestiecitas ahogándose en hormonas tragando chocolate ¡Se les va llenar de espinillas toda esa cara de idiotas enamorados! Totalmente un horror este día… espero que esta noche sus condones se rompan y arruinen su vida con un embarazo adolescente- mascullaba Feliks viendo a todos de mal modo mientras seguía caminando con el resto y unos pasos atrás Lovino iba mirando a todos lados señalando a cada pareja.

-Te engaña- el italiano le dijo a una chica que abrazaba fuertemente a su novio.

-Él es gay y solo te usa como su pantalla- dijo señalando a otra pareja que se besaba en medio del pasillo

-Ella en realidad está enamorada de tu mejor amigo- comentó a otro par que iban tomados de la mano

-No le creas nada de lo que te dice, al final va a terminar dejándote por una chica más sexy que tú- le aconsejó a otra muchacha cuando un joven terminó de pedirle que fuera su novia

-Ella ni siquiera te quiere solo está contigo por tú auto…- dijo finalmente a otro par de enamorados que platicaban recargados en la pared.

Obviamente estos comentarios no eran bien recibidos y terminaban con un insulto que el italiano ignoraba de manera triunfante mientras seguía por el pasillo criticando y deseándoles lo peor a los adolescentes enamorados.

-Sigan disfrutando de sus novias, continúen viviendo una juventud perfecta tomando de la mano a la chica de sus sueños mientras otros planeamos desde las sombras como construir un arma nuclear para destruir su felicidad… nadie podrá salvarlos… van a llorar y a rogar y su amor se irá por el caño apenas vean mi arma definitiva- murmuraba Alfred por su parte aun con su rostro oculto tras su comic y luego soltando una maléfica carcajada estridente (o lo que pretendía ser una maléfica carcajada estridente).

Mientras tanto Kiku solo decía algún discurso en voz casi inaudible, susurros que criticaban la falta de ternura en las parejas, criticando que nada de eso era como en los típicos especiales de 14 de Febrero que veía en sus animes donde las chicas daban chocolates a los chicos con caritas sonrojadas y una bonita balada de piano sonando de fondo junto con un discurso conmovedor acerca de sus sentimientos; parecía realmente molesto por la falta de clichés y estereotipos a los que él estaban tan acostumbrado en sus series animadas y que ahora mismo eran destruidos por las parejas reales y sus burdas celebraciones.

-¿Por qué les afecta tanto?- preguntó Ludwig que seguía sin entender a que venía tanto odio.

-Luddy amor mio ósea intenta analizar esto por un momento: Día de los enamorados y tú soltero, súmalo y el resultado es: Patético. Como que súper fácil ¿no?- explicó Feliks y al parecer fue Gilbert el que reaccionó pues dio un respingo.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Si no tengo novia en San Valentín soy aún más perdedor?- preguntó casi entrando en pánico llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Cabe destacar que Gilbert jamás le había dado importancia a tener una novia, la verdad nunca le pareció algo de suma importancia o tan significativo, pensaba que un día solo iba a aparecer una chica y ya pero ahora se daba cuenta que era un requisito indispensable para ser alguien en el colegio.

-Gilbo amor ya lo comprendes por fin… ven bebé, déjame consolarte- le dijo Feliks extendiendo sus brazos mientras Gilbert se le acercaba arrastrando sus pies y el rubio lo recibía pegando la cabeza peliplata del muchacho en su pecho dándole palmaditas en la espalda y arrullándolo como si de verdad lo estuviera consolando por una tragedia.

-No creo que para todos sea así de drástico el no tener pareja- comentó Ludwig y por segunda vez se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de todos, esta vez se sumaba la de Gilbert.

Aunque Ludwig tenía razón, había una persona y miembro del _Losers Club _que no le daba importancia a la cuestión de tener pareja y que celebraba el día con mucho entusiasmo, ese era Feliciano que justo en ese momento corría hasta sus amigos evadiendo a las parejitas y Ludwig estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando vio al italiano con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos.

-Ve~ buenos días- saludó el muchachito que intentaba tomar aire con las flores frescas a las que Ludwig no les había quitado los ojos de encima.

-No tienen nada de buenos- contestó Lovino casi escupiendo las palabras pero al aparecer su hermano menor ya estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud justo en ese día.

-¿Y esas rosas Feliciano? Espero que sean para algún funeral- dijo Alfred que también había notado aquel ramo que hizo sonreír aún más al italiano pero negó con la cabeza.

-Son un regalo- contestó con esa misma gran sonrisa acercando las flores a su nariz para olerlas mejor logrando con ello que Ludwig frunciera el ceño ¿Rosas rojas?... según él y lo que su abuelo le había dicho, esas solo se regalan entre amantes.

-Feli sabes que te adoro así mil por ciento pero aléjate con tus flores antes de que tu felicidad me obligue a golpearte en la cara- amenazó Feliks que de verdad se cargaba un pésimo humor y que hizo temblar un poco a Feliciano el cual escondió el ramo tras su espalda solo por precaución.

Por otro lado parecía que Ludwig tenía algo contra las benditas rosas pues no les quitaba los ojos de encima, haciéndose un montón de preguntas acerca de quien se las había dado o a quien se las iba a dar el italiano… esas plantas malditas le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza aunque tal vez lo que más le daba migraña era el hecho de no saber porque diablos le importaba tanto y le irritaba el doble ese inocente presente.

Ludwig estaba muy concentrado en una serie de hipótesis acerca de las rosas que no alcanzó a escuchar el anuncio del altavoz que anunciaba un evento en el gimnasio y que cualquier alumno podría asistir teniendo el permiso de los profesores.

-Es cierto, Yong Soo me invitó a verlo pelear, el equipo de artes marciales tiene una competencia "amistosa" con otro colegio- dijo Alfred entrecomillando con mímica la palabra amistosa ya que siempre alguien terminaba con algún esguince, hueso roso o inconsciente.

-Huy eso suena súper emocionante, vamos a sentir ese derroche de testosterona antes de que me dé así una diabetes horrible por tanta cursilada junta- dijo Feliks un poco más animado seguido de Lovino, Kiku, Alfred y Gilbert.

-Yo los veo después, tengo que buscar a alguien- dijo entonces Feliciano que daba unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de ahí.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Ludwig con la intención de averiguar quién era el culpable de que Feliciano anduviera cargando esas rosas. El castaño pareció meditar la idea un momento pero luego dibujó una sonrisita apenada en sus labios negando con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, mejor ve con los demás y nos vemos después- dijo emprendiendo el camino dejando a un confundido y ligeramente molesto Ludwig… tal vez esa mala vibra por parte de sus amigos se le estaba contagiando un poco, así que tras ver a Feliciano alejarse siguió al resto hasta el gimnasio.

La gente ya comenzaba a arremolinarse para ganar un buen lugar, sabían que las competencias y torneos del equipo de la escuela eran un desfile de brutalidad así que su morbo les obligaba a ser testigo de aquel espectáculo de violencia protagonizado por Yao, el campeón estatal, era increíble pensar que alguien con cara de niña podría hacer llorar a tipos enormes y robustos.

-Muévanse muévanse- ordenaba Feliks con gestos afeminados haciéndose paso entre la gente junto a sus amigos, empujando a algunas personas intentaba ganar un lugar en las gradas de hasta enfrente.

-Vengan- les decía a sus amigos sentándose tras haber robado unos cuantos asientos.

-Recuerden niños, la primera fila es el mejor lugar para ver a detalle esa colección de cuerpos musculosos forcejeando y sudando- dijo Feliks relamiéndose el labio superior y soltando un suspiro que más bien pareció un gemido.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de las personas como si fueran pedazos de carne?- dijo Lovino de mala gana sentándose un nivel más arriba.

-Pero Lovi-love si son pedazos de carne… fuertes, sexys y bronceados pedazos de carne- respondió el rubio soltando unas risas extrañas que lo hicieron merecedor de varias miradas reprobatorias.

La competencia estaba a punto de empezar, los integrantes del equipo del Instituto W salían al gimnasio vestidos con sus karategui y sus cintas de diferentes colores a lo que solo Yao y Yong Soo lucían las cintas negras; después aparecieron los del colegio rival que llevaban el escudo de la escuela bordado en el uniforme. Feliks entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al creer reconocer aquel escudo pero no le dio más importancia cuando los alumnos fueron presentados y la competencia comenzó.

Tanto Gilbert y Ludwig jamás llegaron a imaginar que podrían gesticular tantas expresiones de dolor en unas cuantas horas, lo peor es que a ellos no era a los que les dolían esas patadas casi asesinas de Yao, sino a los chicos que uno a uno iban cayendo casi inconscientes, en el peor de los casos, con las narices sangrantes. Yong Soo tampoco se quedaba atrás y era un digno rival para los del otro colegio que parecían algo frustrados por el hecho de que unos pobres diablos de una escuela de quinta como el instituto W, les estuvieran dando una arrastrada por el piso.

-Tú amigo el chino es bastante bueno- dijo entonces Lovino que miraba con atención los movimientos de Yong Soo.

-No es chino, es coreano- corrigió Alfred que a veces gritaba para darle ánimos al moreno.

-Es lo mismo- murmuró Lovino cuando vio a otro rival caer.

La competencia fue bastante reñida y el honor del colegio (el único honor que tenían) fue protegido una vez más por el capitán del equipo de artes de marciales, Wang Yao.

-¡Viva _Aniki_!- gritó entonces Yong Soo con toda la potencia de su voz, rebasando por mucho el volumen de los bitores y las felicitaciones del público que voltearon a ver al eufórico coreano felicitando a su primo, el cual a decir verdad fingía que no lo escuchaba y solo saludaba al resto de las personas entre ellos, Kiku.

-Kiku… ¿Por qué parece que Yao te está saludando?- preguntó Gilbert que veía al chino ondeando su mano mirando justo en la dirección donde el grupo de amigos estaban.

-No tengo idea- respondió Kiku que avergonzado quería enterrarse en su lugar hasta desaparecer.

-Es porque son primos- contestó entonces Alfred y como si de pronto el asiático fuera un imán de miradas, los ojos de sus amigos (excepto Alfred) se posaron en él.

-¡¿Tu primo!? Ósea Kiku dame una muy buena razón como para que apenas nos estemos enterando de esto cuando llevamos casi dos años de conocernos- le ordenó Feliks ofendido por no saber un dato tan relevante.

-Si, Kiku, Yong Soo, Yao y Kim-Ly son primos, todos de la misma familia- dijo Alfred encogiéndose de hombros, lo sabía porque Yong Soo se lo había contado alguna vez.

-¿Entonces tú también eres una maquina asesina? Mira que bien escondido te lo tenías- le dijo Lovino dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al muchacho que le sacó el aire.

-No lo soy…- respondió Kiku con su timidez usual.

-Debes serlo, eso viene en los genes- dijo Gilbert apoyando la idea de Lovino.

-Yo nunca practiqué artes marciales… solo estudié kendo un par de años- contestó el moreno aunque a lo que él le llamaba un par de años en realidad fue toda su infancia y pubertad y a pesar de negar ser una maquina asesina como Lovino decía, de hecho lo era… Kiku había sido el campeón estatal de kendo hasta que decidió dejarlo.

Yao seguía saludando afanosamente a Kiku como esperando que este le correspondiera el gesto pero el moreno solo se limitaba a bajar la mirada o desviarla para seguir fingiendo que no lo veía cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito que llamaba al chino así que el chico volteó, igualmente lo hizo Feliks al reconocer la voz y ver en las gradas contrarias a Iván que alzaba su mano y sonreía como un bobo al ver que Yao le hacía caso al mismo que tiempo que sus mejillas parecían teñirse de un ligero rosa que para muchos pasaría desapercibido pero no para el ojiverde.

-¡No me lo creo!- exclamó de pronto levantándose y apoyándose en los hombros de Gilbert que se encorvó por el repentino peso al mismo tiempo que Feliks flexionaba su cuerpo como si con eso pudiera ver mejor al ruso.

-_Rosja Rosja Rosja… _osea eres así como que totalmente un pillo… poniendo tus perversos ojos en el cuerpecito de Yao, eres una loca…- decía soltando risas maquiavélicas.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras?- preguntó Gilbert alzando sus ojos para ver a Feliks que se le quitaba de encima y el albino miraba en la misma dirección que el rubio.

-Se supone odias a Iván ¿Por qué pareces tan interesado en él? Deberían volverse mejores amigos- comentó sarcásticamente Gilbert.

-Gilbo… cuando Iván sea un rey en un universo paralelo y yo esté encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico seremos mejores amigos, solo hasta ese día así que mientras eso pasa como que no insinúes cosas tan horribles o al menos no en mi presencia ¿Si?- dijo el rubio haciendo esos gestos con la mano que acentuaban su personalidad afeminada.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?... hay mucha gente aquí- comentó entonces Kiku que estaba sintiéndose un poco ansioso por toda la gente que estaba presente ahí y que parecía desesperada por ir a felicitar a los chicos del equipo.

-Si, mejor vámonos- accedió Ludwig que veía la manera nerviosa en como Kiku jugaba con sus dedos y comenzaba a respirar de manera acelerada. Así que el rubio acompañó al asiático hasta la salida junto con Lovino y Gilbert que con algo de pereza se levantaba e intentaba arrastrar a Feliks que seguía vigilando a Iván que ya bajaba de las gradas para ir al encuentro de Yao.

-Gordo ¿No vienes?- le preguntó Lovino a Alfred que seguía sentado en su mismo lugar.

-Adelántense, voy a esperar a Yong Soo- contestó el rubio y se quedó ahí viendo a la gente empezar a desalojar el gimnasio mientras que el resto del equipo se iba a los vestidores para cambiarse, incluido Yao que logró escapar hábilmente del acoso de su primo que parecía dispuesto a sofocarlo hasta la muerte con abrazos y felicitaciones.

-¡Héroe ven y rescátame, necesito levantar todo esto!- le gritó Yong Soo a su amigo señalando las colchonetas en el piso cuando se hubieron quedado solos.

-¡Ese es tu trabajo!- espetó Alfred al que no le apetecía en lo absoluto moverse.

-Deja de acumular grasa alrededor de tu estómago, ayúdame- volvió a insistirle el moreno así que soltando un resoplido el rubio tuvo que acceder así que con toda la pereza del mundo se levantó y fue a ayudar.

Comenzaron levantando cada una de las colchonetas para luego acomodarlas una encima de otra comentando acerca de lo reñido de cada combate y las victorias; Yong Soo no dejaba de alabarse a sí mismo y su increíble talento para las artes marciales, también comentaban lo duro que habían sido los entrenamientos con Yao el cual se convertía en un verdadero demonio cuando se proponía apalastrar el orgullo y la moral de colegios rivales.

Al terminar de dejar el piso despejado Yong Soo le aventó una escoba a Alfred y este apenas logró atraparla justo a tiempo para luego, como buen friky que era, comenzar a jugar con ella como si esta fuera un sable de luz, incluso haciendo ese característico sonido al mover la escoba. Yong Soo se le quedó mirando con algo de pena y lástima entremezcladas… hasta que se animó a seguirle el juego a Alfred y ambos comenzaron a debatirse en un duelo de escobas/sables laser.

-Star Wars se originó en Corea solo que George Lucas es demasiado niña para aceptarlo- decía Yong Soo mientras esquivaba las estocadas de Alfred.

-¡Estás loco! Star Wars es tan estadounidense como McDonalds y la Casa Blanca- contradecía el ojiazul que hacía retroceder a su amigo.

-Esos también fueron hechos en Corea, Ronald McDonald tiene un tatuaje que dice _Made in Corea_ en su trasero- se burló Yong Soo viendo a Alfred con intenciones de responder pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo e incluso bajó su escoba para empezar a fingir que barría pues los chicos comenzaban a salir de los vestidores y pasaban a su lado.

Los muchachos vieron a Alfred y a Yong Soo que también empezaba a hacer como que barría mientras los deportistas pasaban a su lado riéndose del rubio y murmurando cosas entre ellos a lo cual Alfred sencillamente se limitó a acomodarse sus lentes y seguir barriendo tan solo para ignorarlos a pesar de estar bien consciente de que hablaban de él.

-Hey, Yong Soo ¿Todavía le hablas al ñoño Jones?- dijo uno de los muchachos que hacía una L con sus dedos poniéndola en su frente al referirse a Alfred al mismo tiempo que los otros chicos lo imitaban y al pasar a un lado del rubio el daban ligeros empujones junto con murmullos que decían "perdedor"

Yong Soo se detuvo de barrer y se puso el palo de la escoba sobre su hombro viendo fijamente a los jóvenes.

-Si ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- preguntó con voz cortante sorprendiendo un poco a sus propios compañeros de equipo pero no a Alfred que sonrió cuidando de no ser visto.

-Tranquilo, no te pongas así solo por un comentario- le dijo el joven sabiendo de lo que el asiático era capaz.

Yong Soo no contestó nada pero mantuvo sus ojos obscuros fijos en los chicos que prefirieron irse sin siquiera despedirse y aun con ello el coreano los siguió con la mirada hasta que salieron del gimnasio.

-Casi puedo sentir la fuerza del lado obscuro sobre ti- comentó entonces Alfred riendo para aliviar la tensión y al parecer lo logró pues Yong Soo retomó en seguida su gesto risueño.

-Eso pasa cuando hay imbéciles enfrente de mí- dijo bajando el palo de la escoba para seguir barriendo. –Además sé que si alguien viene a molestarme el héroe vendrá a salvarme- comentó y Alfred dio una risotada "heroica" dándole la razón.

-Aunque…- comenzó a decir Yong Soo… -creo que no me vendría nada mal un héroe ahora mismo- dijo finalmente intentando reír sin muy buen resultado; el ojiazul captó al instante el comentario y se le quedó mirando a su amigo un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el americano dejando caer la escoba a lo que el otro tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras alzaba la mirada al techo como si estuviera esperando que del cielo cayera un poco de valor.

-Alfred tú… ¿Tú qué harías si yo un día te digo que soy… diferente?- preguntó un poco nervioso el asiático y de pronto el rubio lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros

-Lo sabía, lo sospeché desde la primera vez que te vi peleando- comenzó a decir el rubio dejando al asiático un poco confundido. –Eres un alien- completó por fin el yankee

-¡No seas idiota!- le dijo el asiático dándole un violento golpe en la cabeza al otro que se llevó las manos al lugar afectado.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Alfred con lagrimitas en los ojos y el nerviosismo del oriental regresó.

-Me refiero a…- tragó saliva antes de continuar temiendo enfrentar con la mirada al otro –me refiero a que ¿Qué harías si te digo que me gustan los chicos? ¿Dejarías de ser mi amigo?- preguntó finalmente y Alfred con sus ojos bien abiertos no dejó de verlo lo que hacía sentir realmente incomodo al otro que esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Hablas en serio? Yong Soo, creo que si sabes con quien me junto todos los días: Con la reina gay de toda la escuela ¿Por qué habría de dejarte de hablar a ti?- peguntó Alfred como si aquello fuera solo una tontería.

El coreano por fin alzó la cara y de nuevo su gran sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, estaba aliviado y tan feliz que podría arrojársele en un abrazo al americano.

-Aunque déjame decirte que si me estás diciendo esto porque me vas a confesar que estás enamorado de mi tienes que recordar que yo quiero solo a Natasha y si, sé que soy muy guapo pero tendrás que reprimir tus sentimientos por mí- bromeó Alfred a lo cual Yong Soo riendo le aplicó una de sus llaves de artes marciales para tirarlo al piso y ponerse sobre él.

-¡Oh si Alfred, me enamoré de tus pechotes masculinos!- decía el coreano metiendo sus manos bajo la playera de Alfred para tocarle el pecho haciendo que este se retorciera como una víbora riendo a carcajadas sintiendo las cosquillas que Yong Soo le hacía.

-Déjame tocarte todo tu gordito cuerpo Alfie~ seré gentil contigo, lo prometo- exclamaba Yong Soo moviendo sus dedos bajo la ropa del yankee que sentía se iba a ahogar de tanta risa mientras intentaba arrastrarse por el piso para escapar del coreano que reía como alguna especie de viejo pervertido.

Alfred se movía de manera violenta intentando quitarse de encima al coreano así que en medio del forcejeo inevitablemente una cajita salió volando del bolsillo del ojiazul; era una caja pequeña de cartón envuelta con papel rojo decorado son un moño blanco.

-Oh Alfie ¿Me compraste algo para San Valentín? Creo que ahora si puedo enamorarme de ti- dijo Yong Soo burlón yendo por la cajita sobresaltando a Alfred que fue tras él para arrebatársela.

-Claro que no… es para…-comenzó a decir poniéndose colorado incluso antes de decir para quien era el regalo.

-Natasha- completó acertadamente Yong Soo a lo que el americano solo volvió a guardarse el regalo.

-Si pero no se lo voy a dar, en primer lugar fue una tontería comprarlo- dijo ligeramente desilusionado a lo que su amigo volvió a darle un segundo golpe en la cabeza, esta vez más fuerte que incluso le desacomodó los lentes.

-No seas idiota, ve y dáselo tal vez así le calientes ese corazón de hielo-

-Me lo va a aventar en la cara si se lo doy, el año pasado se la pasó reventando cada globo que le regalaron ¡enfrente de quienes se los dieron! No me voy a arriesgar- dijo Alfred acomodándose sus anteojos de nuevo.

-Deberías acomodarte bien ese par de amigos que tienes entre las piernas para ganar valor y darle un simple regalo a la chica que te gusta- le dijo el moreno a lo que el rubio lo miro molesto.

-No es tan fácil como piensas- reclamó el muchacho a lo que el coreano le puso una mano en el hombro y presionó fuerte con sus dedos.

-Alfred, acabo de salir del closet frente a mi mejor amigo ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? Y ahora tú vienes y me dices que no le puedes dar un simple regalo de San Valentín a Natasha cuando ella todavía ni siquiera es tú novia ¡mucho menos tu amiga! Deja de ser tan marica, creo que hasta ese Feliks es más hombre que tú. Ve a darle el maldito regalo a Natasha, se supone eres un maldito héroe- le regañó Yong Soo dándole de empujones a Alfred para sacarlo del gimnasio y que fuera a entregar el maldito regalo así que Alfred queriendo protestar fue echado fuera y para su mala o buena suerte ahí estaba la reina del hielo, rodeada de sus súbditos que la llenaban de regalos.

Cada chico parecía irse turnando para entregar el respectivo regalo, todos haciendo fila tras la chica que caminaba con ese gesto de fría indiferencia además de llevar una de sus manos repletas de presentes enormes y al parecer caros; desde bolsas de marca, perfumes, chocolates belgas y suizos, joyería, muñecos de peluche y toda clase de baratijas incluso en ese momento un muchacho le estaba mostrando un hermoso reloj de correa plateada y delgada, en realidad se veía que era un presente algo caro. El chico quiso ponérselo en la muñeca a la chica que se lo impidió moviendo bruscamente su mano así que el chico solo rió nervioso entregándole el reloj.

Sin decir un "gracias" o al menos dar un gesto de satisfacción la muchacha repasó sus ojos de hierro por todos los chicos que sintieron estremecerse ante la mirada de dominatrix de la chica que alzó aún más su cabeza tal vez solo para acentuar su actitud de "perra insensible", luego vio con claro desprecio los presentes y se dio media vuelta caminando hasta el bote de basura del pasillo donde tiró todos los regalos sin una pizca de remordimiento, incluso palmeó sus manos como si estás se hubieran ensuciado.

-No me den cosas inútiles- les dijo en voz monótona alejándose de ahí mientras los jóvenes corrían al bote para rescatar sus regalos mientras soltaban quejidos y algunos parecía que incluso estaban llorando.

Alfred tembló al ver tal acción, sabía que a veces Natasha era un poco… fría… pero eso había sido un poco exagerado ¿Por qué una chica querría tirar todos esos bonitos regalos?

El rubio sacó de su bolsillo su modesta cajita de cartón envuelta en papel y sintió un ligero malestar pues si Natasha había arrojado a la basura regalos que sobrepasaban por mucho el suyo seguro no pondría miramientos a la hora de arrojarle lejos el suyo. Aun con esto en mente pensó en las palabras de Yong Soo y respiró profundo, bueno… no sería la primera vez en ser humillado en público, ser parte del _Losers club_ ya era suficiente humillación para unos cuantos años de vida, solo sumaría uno más.

Los pies le pesaban como el plomo y la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba a tal punto que se sentía como la Antorcha Humana de los 4 Fantásticos, lo cual sería algo realmente cool si de verdad su cuerpo estuviera en llamas y no solo sonrojado como un imbécil.

Finalmente llegó, el largo cabello casi plateado cubría la espalda de la joven así que con su dedo índice golpeó ligeramente el hombro de la chica que se volteó al instante de manera un poco brusca como si fuera a defenderse de algún asaltante.

Natasha tuvo que reprimir un gritito cuando vio frente a ella a Alfred e igualmente tuvo que obligar a sus ojos a no abrirse tanto cuando estos chocaron con los azul brillante del muchacho.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella queriendo parecer normal, era un alivio que no tuviera un gran repertorio de expresiones faciales, de lo contrario el yankee ya hubiera notado en seguida su sorpresa.

-Yo… bueno… solo quería darte esto. Feliz San Valentín- dijo extendiendo su cajita y la muchacha vio el presente, luego a Alfred y después otra vez el regalo.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó ella reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo estúpido de su pregunta. ¡Si Natasha, es para ti, Alfred lo acaba de decir!

El joven asintió con su cabeza y ella tragó saliva tomando el regalo intentando controlar el ligero temblor en su mano preparándose para abrirlo.

-Si no te gusta puedes tirarlo- dijo el rubio antes de que ella terminara de abrir el regalo y viendo por mero reflejo el bote de basura rebosante de presentes.

Natasha hizo caso omiso de este último comentario y terminó de abrir la cajita cuidando de no desgarrar mucho el papel tan solo para encontrar dentro un bonito listón satinado de color azul eléctrico. Era el regalo más sencillo, barato, común, corriente que le habían dado en todo el día y años anteriores… básicamente era el regalo perfecto.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Natasha sacando el listón admirando mejor el color pero al parecer Alfred no entendió su pregunta.

-¿Cómo supiste que me gusta usar listones?- preguntó ella de nuevo mirando a Alfred que cambió su cara nerviosa por una de esas sonrisas amplias y contagiosas que provocaban que unos tiernos hoyuelos se marcaran sus mejillas haciéndolo el doble de adorable.

-Es sencillo, siempre los usas, y cuando te miras al espejo lo primero que haces es arreglar la cinta de tu cabello. No sé mucho de las cosas que le gustan a una chica pero creo que definitivamente a ti te gustan los listones- contestó sencillamente sin borrar su sonrisa.

Tal vez cualquiera pensaría que Alfred es un acosador por el simple hecho de saber que era lo primero que Natasha arreglaba al verse al espejo y tal vez la muchacha debería el considerar poner una orden de restricción pero no lo hizo ni mucho menos lo pensó porque tal vez Alfred había sido el primero de su larga lista de pretendientes que se había interesado en lo que a ella le gustaba, que la había observado con la esperanza de saber un poco de su persona y no solo intentar impresionarla con regalos caros y ostentosos… Alfred buscaba hacerle un regalo que la hiciera feliz.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte- dijo Natasha con su cara inexpresiva (o forzadamente inexpresiva)

Alfred no esperaba eso, de verdad había esperado que la jovencita sacara un encendedor y quemara el listón frente a su cara pero eso no pasó.

El rubio fingió pensar en algo profundamente y la chica esperaba tal vez con la esperanza de que el ojiazul no saliera con alguna tontería como "sé mi novia entonces" o "pasemos la noche juntos". Unos segundos después Natasha se convenció de que Alfred era el ser más extraño sobre la faz del planeta.

-Sonríe- dijo el chico poniendo sus índices en sus mejillas haciendo más amplia su sonrisa incluso soltando una serie de risitas tontas.

Natasha sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero hasta llegar a las puntas de sus dedos.

-No seas idiota- dijo ella bajando la cabeza ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo

–Pero gra… gracias por el regalo- y dicho esto se fue de ahí apresuradamente dejando a Alfred atrás rápidamente sintiendo el corazón latirle apresurado… el hielo comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

La joven siguió recto a la sala asignada para que los integrantes del Circulo Marxista Leninista hicieran sus reuniones, esperando encontrar ahí a su hermano y agradeció verlo acomodando algunos libros viejos. Natahsa tocó la puerta a pesar de que esta estuviera abierta y fue recibida por su sonriente hermano mayor.

-Hola Nat, pasa- dijo el enorme ruso que seguía en su tarea acostumbrado a las frecuentes visitas de su hermanita que en silencio tomó asiento en una de las sillas que tenían pintados fragmentos del Tratado Comunista y algunos mensajes revolucionarios.

-Hermano ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- comenzó a decir ella jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello, peinándolo con sus dedos lentamente una y otra vez.

-Claro- dijo Iván tomando asiento frente a la chica que seguían enredando sus dedos en sus hebras rubias.

-¿Conoces a un chico de lentes y ojos azules?... es amigo de Feliks—dijo esto con un dejo de asco al mencionar al ojiverde, incluso frunció su seño mientras que Iván solo sonrió de manera extraña pero luego asintió con su cabeza.

-Sí, creo que se llama Alfred o algo así-

-¿Qué piensas de él?... ¿Cómo crees que sea?- decía la muchacha intentando no ser muy obvia. Iván se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Bueno… si pudiera describirlo en una sola frase creo que esa seria: Ese tipo es el capitalismo encarnado en un solo ser humano- dijo finalmente soltando risitas inocentes e infantiles como era su costumbre -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

La chica dio un saltito en su silla y negó varias veces con su cabeza, poniendo sus manos en su regazo arrugando un poco su falda al cerrar sus puños.

-Por nada en especial… solo me preguntaba- contestó ella alzando la cara para ver a su hermano. Relajó su semblante como raras veces hacía al ver sobre sí, los apacibles ojos violeta de su consanguineo e intentó sonreír ligeramente.

No… ella no necesitaba a ningún otro hombre que no fuera su hermano, debería meterse bien eso en la cabeza. Por lo tanto se levantó de la silla y fue hasta el mayor para envolverlo en un abrazo que fue correspondido, después de todo Iván estaba acostumbrado a las constantes muestras de afecto por parte de la menor.

Aunque la tierna escena fraternal fue interrumpida por Guillermo que llegaba un poco apurado a la sala.

-Iván ¿No has visto a Matt? Lo he estado buscando toda la mañana pero solo me topé con su hermano el gordo- dijo el cubano que se rascaba la cabeza tratando de pensar en más lugares para seguir buscando.

-No ha venido por aquí en toda la mañana- contestó Iván que seguía siendo apresado posesivamente por Natasha.

-Ya veo, seguiré buscando- y así Guillermo volvió a salir de la sala maldiciendo la maldita manía de Mathew de volverse casi invisible o de parecerse tanto a su hermano. A veces terminaba golpeando e insultando al pobre Matt en vez de Alfred lo que había traído unos cuantos problemas y varias disculpas con forma de helado.

El moreno seguía buscando entre la gente, los globos en forma de corazón y los osos de peluche tamaño real que a veces se le atravesaban en el camino.

-Oye- le dijo entonces Sadiq que lo detuvo bruscamente poniéndole una mano en el pecho casi empujándolo así que de mala gana Guillermo se detuvo con una mirada de enfado en sus ojos.

-¿Traes chocolate?- le preguntó el turco a lo que el cubano alzó una ceja.

-¿Te parece que soy parte de la manada que celebra este día creado por la industria para obligar a las mentes maleables a consumir?- preguntó ahora Guillermo a lo cual Sadiq lo examinó con la mirada concentrándose en la playera del Che Guevara que el cubano lucía.

-Tienes razón, lárgate- le ordenó dejando ir a Guillermo mientras él seguía cargando su gran bolsa de regalo que llevaba repleta de golosinas las cuales le iba arrebatando a cada persona que pasaba a su lado; desde paletas, sencillos chocolates, bombones, caramelos, todo era quitado de las manos de los pobres perdedores que tenían la mala fortuna de estar en el camino de Sadiq quien se regocijaba viendo su dotación de bocadillos hacerse más grande.

-¿Dónde estarán esos idiotas?- se preguntó cuándo notó que ni Gupta ni Heracles estaban a sus lados así que soltó un bufido maldiciéndolos entre dientes pero pronto su enfado se le olvidó cuando vio la espalda de Kiku no muy lejos de él.

-¡Kiku!- llamó y el chico volteó de un sobresalto viendo al turco acercarse.

-Sadiq-san, hola- dijo el muchacho haciendo una leve reverencia a lo que Sadiq en lugar de saludarlo le extendió su bolsa de dulces.

-Anda, toma uno- le ofreció al chico que se sorprendió al ver tantas golosinas y con algo de timidez metió su mano a la bolsa escogiendo entre una caja en forma de corazón o la barra de chocolate que tenía pegada una carta de amor perfumada.

-Te han dado muchos regalos hoy- comentó Kiku cuando optó por la barra de chocolate.

-No son míos, son de todos esos idiotas- respondió señalando a todo el estudiantado que iba y venía.

-Me encanta este día; dulces y ñoños llorando, nada mejor- continuó diciendo Sadiq sacando una paleta en forma de osito que tenía un moño casi más grande que la paleta en si y mordiéndola casi con violencia dejando así al osito sin una oreja, Kiku ya no sintió muchas ganas de comer.

-Sadiq-san ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó Kiku entonces jugando con el chocolate entre sus manos y la mirada clavada en el piso escuchando solo un silencio por parte del mencionado.

-¡Perdón! Preguntaba por curiosidad- se excusó de inmediato el asiático.

-No tengo y solo por si te preocupa, tampoco tengo novio- dijo con una risa jocosa totalmente carente de algún tipo de maldad.

Kiku solo alcanzó a sonrojarse de la vergüenza por su atrevimiento y por ese último comentario por parte del más alto, así que sin dejar de jugar con la barra de dulce en sus manos y volviendo su mirada al suelo se animó a hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Y no sabes si alguien está interesado en ti?- preguntó sin saber a qué venía la pregunta; esta vez el silencio fue aún más largo así que Kiku se atrevió a alzar la mirada y de pronto el gesto de Sadiq le pareció tan sombrío que casi daba miedo, incluso un temblor se apoderó de sus rodillas cuando vio ese par de ojos obscuros tornándose casi negros.

-Kiku, tú me dijiste que a ti no te gusta la gente ¿Cierto?- dijo Sadiq y el chico asintió con la cabeza pronunciando un apenas audible "si".

-Pues a mí me pasa al revés… yo no le gusto a la gente- dijo el muchacho dirigiendo su mirada a Kiku que sintió un hoyo en su estómago cuando vio esa expresión todavía más obscura. –Mejor dicho… la gente me detesta- agregó bajando un poco más la voz esperando que nadie más aparte de Kiku lo escuchara.

El asiático pensó por un momento que tal vez la gente no gustaba de Sadiq porque este se la pasaba molestando y golpeando a todo mundo, pero tras ver una tercera vez al turco y ese gesto que no sabía describir si era desolación o resentimiento… creyó que tal vez Sadiq no se refería a eso, que tal vez el hecho de atormentar a otras personas se debía a que él mismo era rechazado por estas… Kiku sintió un nudo en su garganta ante esta simple idea.

-¡Sadiq-san!- dijo entonces alzando la voz un poco más de lo normal rescatando así el estado habitual de Sadiq.

-Yo… yo… tengo un regalo para ti- dijo balbuceando las palabras y sacando torpemente de su mochila un fajo de hojas de papel que no eran otra cosa más que el manga en el que había estado trabajando, luego sacó su siempre fiel bolígrafo y en la primera página escribió una dedicatoria:

"_Para Sadiq-san… Feliz San Valentín"_

Después puso su nombre en esos complicados kanjis y entregó el manga a Sadiq que lo tomó en su mano.

-¡Es la segunda parte!- dijo emocionado al hojear el trabajo y ver al personaje enmascarado en cada viñeta -¿En serio me lo puedo quedar?- preguntó dejando en el piso la bolsa con dulces para ver mejor cada página.

-Si…- solo contestó Kiku que como ya era su costumbre veía al piso.

De pronto y sin esperárselo, Kiku sintió el brazo fuerte de Sadiq rodearle el cuello y la nuca para acercarlo a él pegándolo a su cuerpo. El asiático de pronto se vio a si mismo con su cara en el pecho de Sadiq y sus manos en el abdomen de este sintiendo por encima de la tela de la playera lo que parecía un bien formado cuerpo.

-Gracias Kiku- le dijo y el japonés sintió como si se sofocara, entre el aroma a especias de Sadiq y esa excesiva cercanía además de no saber dónde poner sus manos. Sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento si el turco no lo soltaba pero gracias al cielo este lo hizo dejándolo libre.

El nipón intentó respirar de nuevo con normalidad viendo al entusiasmado Sadiq que no perdía tiempo y empezaba a leer la primera página con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Que frustración… que frustración no saber cuál era el verdadero rostro del turco, era como si tan solo quisiera arrancarle esa careta; tan fácil como sería dibujarle un rostro a su personaje, pero Sadiq no era un personaje de su manga al que podía hacer a su gusto… era una persona… una de esas que tanto había evitado casi toda su vida.

-Tengo que irme- dijo entonces Kiku haciendo otra reverencia –gracias por el chocolate- dijo y fue vilmente ignorado por el turco que leía perdiéndose del mundo exterior aunque eso en realidad no molestó a Kiku así que solo se fue de ahí con pasitos rápidos.

Iba derecho mirando al suelo siguiendo el camino directo a su salón de clases pues al terminar la competencia estas ya se habían reanudado así que tenía que apresurarse a llegar a tiempo aunque otra vez tuviera que vérselas contra la avalancha de dopaminas que había en el aire y los arcoíris que algunas personas parecían estar vomitando cada vez que hablaban con sus respectivas parejas. Entre ellos estaba el club de fans de Francis que iba caminando seguido de la manada de chicas que llevaban sus regalos de San Valentín como si fueran ofrendas para algún tipo de dios.

Kiku se asustó al ver a Francis caminando en su dirección y sin olvidar el incidente de la fiesta decidió que era mejor no cruzarse con él directamente por lo tanto prefirió desviarse del camino antes de chocar con el galo que en realidad ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia y solo seguía su elegante andar por la escuela buscando con sus ojos azules a cierto muchachito del que aún no se había vengado por la humillación de semanas atrás.

-_Vous n'échapperez pas á petit (No te vas a escapar pequeño)- _dijo Francis arrastrando sensualmente la voz cuando en su campo visual se posicionó Mathew el cual iba caminando un poco distraído pues estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto sin poner atención por donde iba.

Habiendo terminado de enviar el mensaje, Matt guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y alzó la cara tan solo para encontrarse a Francis al otro extremo del pasillo.

-Oh no- murmuró dándose media vuelta mecánicamente y caminando con pasos rápidos.

–Que no me haya visto que no me haya visto que no me haya visto- decía cerrando fuerte sus ojos como si con ello su cuerpo fuera a volverse invisible y pudiera pasar desapercibido, cosa que a veces de verdad funcionaba pero no con Francis, el depredador número uno de toda la escuela y el cual había pedido un momento de privacidad a sus fans para poder seguirlo.

Mathew apretaba el paso, de hecho estaba casi corriendo sintiendo que Francis le pisaba los talones, por lo tanto desesperado decidió romper las reglas y echarse a correr pero antes de siquiera ponerlo en práctica Francis lo alcanzó tomándolo fuerte por el brazo obligando a voltearse bruscamente y aun sin soltarlo, aprovechando su sorpresa, lo besó casi con fiereza en los labios.

Aquello parecía una lucha… no, mejor dicho, era una verdadera lucha. Francis se aferraba la boca de Mathew deteniéndole el brazo mientras que Matt intentaba por todos los medios quitárselo de encima tratando de rechazar ese beso pero Francis era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

El galo mordió violentamente el labio inferior del otro ojiazul antes de separarse por completo de él, incluso había sonreído cínicamente cuando tuvo su labio entre sus dientes.

-Toma esto como una declaración de guerra y claro, como un regalo de San Valentín- dijo Francis con esa enojosa prepotencia viendo a Mathew que con el ceño fruncido se limpiaba la boca usando el dorso de su mano.

-Yo en serio odio a la gente como tú- le dijo a Francis con ese tono de voz bajito y suave pero eso no afectó al galo que incluso pareció sentirse bien con aquel insulto que tomó como la rabieta de un niño lastimado en su orgullo.

–Los odio porque están tan ocupados pensando siempre en ustedes mismos que ni siquiera se dan tiempo de ver a los demás- terminó de decir el chico que desvió sus ojos a su derecha y por mero reflejo Francis también lo hizo curioso de saber que veía.

Arthur estaba parado a unos metros de ellos, con un libro en su mano parpadeaba inexpresivo, serio… mortalmente serio…

-Arthur, hola- saludó como si nada Francis separándose por completo de Mathew, pero Arthur en lugar de decir algo, o al menos un insulto se fue de ahí con el mismo gesto estoico en su rostro.

-¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó el francés olvidándose por un momento de Matt y siguiendo al otro rubio que iba camino al patio de la escuela.

-¡Arthur_ mon ami_! No me dejes hablando solo- decía Francis siguiendo a Arthur el cual seguía sin contestar apretando la pasta del libro con fuerza.

-Espera ¿Estás enojado porque besé a Mathew? Si, estás enfadado porque ahora no tienes ningún pretexto para burlarte de mí, pero lo siento yo siempre consigo lo que quiero como sea… tal vez tú lo entiendas cuando te enamores- dijo Francis con toda la frescura deteniéndose pues Arthur lo había hecho apenas soltó ese último comentario.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Arthur sin darle la cara.

-Eso mismo, tú siempre me recriminas mis métodos de conquista y el hecho de que mi corazón tenga amor para muchas personas pero eso es porque tú nunca te has enamorado, no sabes cómo funciona esto- seguía diciendo Francis y el tono arrogante de su voz se marcaba más que nunca, incluso se atrevió a reír con esa galantería barata.

Arthur por fin lo encaró, sus ojos brillaban con furia, Francis aun reía pero se detuvo cuando el británico le dio un certero puñetazo en la nariz que incluso lo hizo caer al suelo soltando chillidos de dolor. El ojiverde se puso encima de él y le dio otro golpe en la cara está vez con el libro.

-¡¿Acaso naciste idiota?!- le espetó Arthur dándole en el lado contrario de la cara otra vez con el libro.

-¿Crees que tus revolcones con gente que apenas conoces es estar enamorado?- le espetó tomándolo de la ropa para alzarlo y ver mejor su cara lastimada, lo volvió a soltar para atestarle otro golpe con el mismo volumen de Sartre de pasta gruesa y encuadernado en piel.

-¡Tú no te enamoras! Dices que lo haces tal vez para llenar tus vacíos emocionales, o para tu auto glorificación, o no sé, puede que de verdad tengas una discapacidad para amar pero yo sí sé lo que es estar enamorado- otro golpe con el lomo del libro fue dado en la mandíbula de Francis.

-Se lo que es tener ojos para una sola persona- otro librazo salvaje fue a dar el pómulo del francés.

-Sé lo que es sentirte estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo y como te devanas los sesos queriendo buscar una explicación lógica a porque sigues aferrado a un idiota que solo busca llevarse a la cama a otros- golpeó de nuevo a Francis en la mejilla abriéndole la piel dejando salir un hilo de sangre.

-Sé lo que es pasarte la noche entera haciéndote preguntas de cómo puedes querer tanto a una persona así ¡Pero lo hago, sigo enamorado!- gritó y un impacto más se sumó a los muchos que Francis ya había recibido.

-¡A pesar de lo mucho que duele, a pesar de que es masoquista! ¡Eso es estar enamorado Francis!- le gritó furioso arrojando lejos el libro y volviendo a golpearlo con los puños para luego apoyar sus manos lastimadas en el pecho del francés que ya tenía la cara hinchada por tantos golpes.

-Tú… tú eres el que no sabe nada del amor ¿Y te digo otra cosa? Ya me harté de eso-

Arthur se paró dejando al rubio tirado en el piso, fue por el libro, lo recogió y se fue sin mirar atrás sintiendo sus manos y sus nudillos palpitar, con un temblor apoderándose de su cuerpo entero y el corazón quemándole a tal punto que ardía. Eso pasaba cuando el amor mermaba incluso el espíritu férreo del orgullo, no importaba que agarraras a librazos a esa persona, el amor era algo que no se quitaba con unos cuantos golpecitos brutales.

Así que el británico caminó por el patio tratando de recuperarse en vano, pasó a un lado de los grupitos de parejitas que se devoraban las bocas y se manoseaban como pulpos tirados en el pasto hasta que llegó a la parte de atrás de la escuela, justo en el nido de punks que escuchaban su música estridente mientras parecían sumidos en lo que parecían discusiones e intimidaciones entre ellos.

-Ya terminé de leer esto- le dijo Arthur a un muchacho que estaba recostado fumando descaradamente, aventándole el libro que minutos antes había usado como arma.

El chico sintió el libro caerle en el estómago así que con el cigarro en la boca se incorporó.

-¡Oye enano, dame las cosas como se deben!- le espetó el joven revolviéndose su melena roja y fijando sus afilados ojos verdes en el rubio que lo vio enfadado también.

Aquel muchacho con perforaciones en las orejas y ropa de punk era Scott Kirkland… si Kirkland, hermano mayor de Arthur y líder de los punks de la escuela. Scott en realidad ya no debería seguir yendo al Instituto sino a la universidad pero por su mala actitud reprobó todos los cursos del último año al negarse a someterse a las evaluaciones de los profesores y curiosamente apoyado por el Circulo Marxista Leninista y la banda hipster nórdica; ahora los profesores no sabían cómo deshacerse de él.

-¿Por qué la pasta está manchada de sangre?- preguntó levantándose para interceptar a Arthur que soltó un gruñido, lo que menos quería era una discusión con su hermano.

-Porque acabo de partirle la cara a un imbécil con él- contestó Arthur de mala gana haciendo reír a Scott.

-¡Ese es mi hermanito!- dijo dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda pasándole el brazo por el hombro como muy raras veces hacía.

-¿Y quién fue el afortunado bastardo?- seguía preguntando Scott dándole una larguísima calada a su cigarrillo dejando salir el humo cerca de la cara de Arthur que intentó disiparlo con su mano.

-Un francés podrido- respondió sin más queriéndose escapar del inusual abrazo.

-¿Escucharon chicos? Mi hermano usa el poder del conocimiento para luchar contra este maldito sistema- dijo el pelirrojo alzando el libro manchado de sangre mientras que Arthur rodaba los ojos exasperado al tiempo que los otros chicos soltaban alaridos de orgullo.

Scott por fin dejó libre a Arthur no sin antes darle otra gran palmada en la espalda que más bien pareció un empujón.

-La próxima vez usa un libro más grueso, te doy permiso de agarrar alguno de mi librero- le dijo el pelirrojo que de nuevo se llevaba su cigarro a la boca, sosteniéndolo entre sus dientes mientras hablaba y sacaba el humo al mismo tiempo.

-No creo que haya una próxima vez- murmuro Arthur ignorándolo caminando de nuevo a la escuela con esa cara malhumorada que alejaba a la gente que iba pasando a su lado, sobre todo cuando lo escuchaban maldecir e insultar con su acento británico que hacía inentendibles las palabras.

-Muévanse- les ordenó a los hermanos germanos cuando estos se interpusieron en su camino, empujando a ambos con cada mano para que le abrieran paso.

-En serio… ¿Qué tiene este día que pone a todos de mal humor?- se preguntó Ludwig al que se le estaba contagiando un poco ese ambiente pesado, el que contrarrestaba con efectividad los corazoncitos rosa pastel que parecían volar por el aire cuando pasaban a un lado de las parejas felices.

-La cruda realidad West, eso tiene este día… está lleno de triste y patética realidad- contestó Gilbert que también iba a su clase después de haber acompañado a Feliks a su aula.

-¿Cuál realidad?- preguntó Ludwig pensando que su hermano se estaba tomando demasiado en serio las cosas que Feliks y los demás le habían dicho con respecto al 14 de Febrero.

-La que dice que hasta Feli tiene a alguien a quien regalarle rosas rojas, o quien le regale rosas ¡A Feliciano, West! Me cae bien el chico pero no puedo superar el hecho de que él tenga a quien darle flores- decía Gilbert metiendo así de nuevo esa espina de curiosidad en Ludwig quien había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que esas rosas tal vez no eran nada especial.

Si claro, nada especial en San Valentín… rosas rojas… rosas… rojas… en el día de los enamorados.

-¿Quién crees que se las haya dado?- preguntó entonces Ludwig queriendo sonar casual a lo que Gilbert solo negó con la cabeza y se encogía de hombros.

-No sé, tal vez en realidad Feli es un Casanova empedernido, tú sabes, uno de esos lobos con disfraz de ovejita kesesese- dijo Gilbert y Ludwig se detuvo pensando en esto pero luego se sacó esa idea de la cabeza.

-Claro que no, Feliciano no es así- contradijo el rubio porque Feliciano no _podía _ser así. –Tal vez esas rosas son para alguna amiga… o amigo…-

Gilbert soltó una serie de risas burlonas ante esta hipótesis.

-Rosas para tus amigos, no seas ridículo West; solo acepta que Feli es más popular que tú y ya- decía Gilbert aun burlándose de su hermano el cual estaba a punto de recriminar el hecho de que esa no era la razón de su enfado sin embargo se calló antes de hacerlo…

¿Cuál era entonces la razón por la que estaba tan incómodo con el hecho de ver a Feliciano con rosas?

Ludwig cavilaba tratando de encontrar una razón para esto y hubiera seguido así todo lo que restaba del día si no hubiera sido porque chocó con su hermano el cual de pronto se había detenido en seco y soltado un grito ahogado al tiempo que retrocedía un paso pisando a Ludwig.

-West West… Antonio… Antonio me está saludando- dijo Gilbert que no fue tan discreto pues Antonio estaba justo frente a él saludándolo con la mano.

-Hola eh…. Gilbert- dijo el castaño chasqueando los dedos al momento en que recordó el nombre del albino.

-West dijo mi nombre- dijo emocionado el peliplata haciendo reír de manera nerviosa a Antonio.

-Si hermano, lo veo y lo escucho, está enfrente de nosotros- señaló el ojiazul avergonzado un poco por las exageradas reacciones de su consanguíneo el cual no quitaba esa cara de extraña admiración… daba un poco de miedo a decir verdad.

-¿Podrías dejar de verme así?... me siento un poco incómodo- pidió el castaño que sin dejar de forzarse a sonreír se frotaba los brazos para quitarse esa sensación de escalofríos en la piel provocada por Gilbert y su mirada de fanático.

-Ah, perdón solo estaba un poco sorprendido de verte, no pensé que yo fuera tan awesome como para hacer que te den ganas de saludarme en público ¡ENFRENTE DE TODO EL MUNDO!- gritó usando sus manos como bocinas y para que todo el alumnado viera como congeniaba con el súper popular Antonio.

El español no entendía muy bien las acciones de Gilbert así que solo atinó a reírse.

-Eres muy gracioso Gilbert- comentó el ojiverde aun risueño.

-Es solo una de mis muchas cualidades- dijo el nada modesto albino que también rió con Antonio mientras que Ludwig daba un suspiro ahora preguntándose porque le había tocado tener un hermano como Gilbert.

-Por cierto vengo a pedirte un consejo con respecto a Lovino, creo que podrás ayudarme porque me dijiste que tú y él son buenos amigos- comenzó a decir Antoni que parecía tornarse un poco afligido.

-¿Desde cuándo Lovino y tú son buenos amigos?- preguntó esta vez Ludwig viendo con gesto acusador al ojirrojo.

-Desde siempre West así que no hagas comentarios que puedan echar a perder mi brillante futuro- respondió entre dientes Gilbert dándole un codazo al menor para luego dirigirse al español.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- preguntó. El castaño se recargó en la pared y soltó un lánguido suspiro.

-Verás, estas dos semanas he intentado abordar a Lovino para explicarle que hubo un malentendido con Emma pero cada vez que me le acerco termina huyendo o insultándome y ni siquiera me deja hablar… es muy difícil acercarse a él y pensé que tal vez tú sabrías una manera de poder hablar sin que se enoje o voy a empezar a creer que de verdad me odia- decía el muchacho desanimado viendo a Gilbert que asentía a cada palabra como si aquello se tratara de un asunto muy delicado.

-Antes que nada Antonio déjame decirte una sola cosa- dijo Gilbert seriamente alzando su dedo índice. -Lovino odia a todos- dijo sin tapujos a lo que el ojiverde soltó una risa débil.

-No es cierto- quiso contradecir Antonio.

-Es verdad, parece que los odia a todos ¿Nunca lo has escuchado maldecir? Bueno… si lo has hecho pero no has escuchado sus maldiciones casuales ese hombre tiene algo mal en su psicología pero no importa; a lo que quiero llegar es que no te sientas intimidado por eso, lo que tienes que hacer para abordar a Lovino es someterlo duro contra el piso- concluyó Gilbert con la misma seriedad con la que había empezado hablar.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Antonio pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Someterlo duro contra el piso- repitió Gilbert y Ludwig se cuestionó una vez más si su hermano se había caído de la cuna cuando era bebé porque no encontraba otra explicación para su comportamiento.

-¿Es en serio?- volvió a preguntar Antonio y Gilbert se mantuvo firme en su posición así que el español se despegó de la pared, tragó saliva trabajosamente y asintió con su cabeza mientras cerraba sus puños.

-Está bien, haré que Lovino me escuche- dijo con tono firme comenzando a caminar mientras repetía "duro contra el piso" una y otra vez en voz baja.

-¿No crees que se lo va a tomar muy literal?- preguntó Ludwig a su hermano al que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al ver a Antonio siguiendo uno de sus increíbles consejos.

-Para nada, no creo que sea tan tonto- le tranquilizó Gilbert… no conocía a Antonio.

El español seguía recitando aquellas palabras mientras iba de salón en salón buscando a Lovino encontrándolo por fin leyendo en un aula.

El italiano estaba sentado en la silla con los pies sobre el pupitre, cambiando la página parsimoniosamente sin meterse con nadie, sin estar maldiciendo a nadie ni a nada, solo leyendo pacíficamente en una tregua de paz con el universo entero… o eso era hasta el momento en que Antonio (que sí se había tomado muy literal el consejo anterior) llegó a arrojársele encima tirándolo de bruces en el piso boca abajo y antes de que le diera tiempo de hacer o decir algo el español ya le estaba torciendo los brazos poniéndolos detrás de su espalda.

-¡Lo siento Lovino pero de verdad necesito que me escuches!- exclamó Antonio encima del desencajado Lovino.

-¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa imbécil, suéltame?!- gritaba Lovino retorciéndose en el piso tratando de escapar.

-No puedo, necesito que me escuches: Emma y yo no somos nada, ya no estamos saliendo y lo de la última vez en la cafetería fue un malentendido ¡Tienes que creerme!- decía el desesperado Antonio.

-¡Carajo, no tienes que aplastarme para decirme eso, imbécil! Suéltame ¿Qué no puedes hablar como la jodida gente normal? ¡Quítate de encima!- le espetaba Lovino que respiraba con dificultad por tener el peso entero del español sobre él.

-¿No te escaparás y no me golpearás si lo hago?- preguntó el ojiverde escuchando algunos gruñidos por parte del italiano que estaba debajo de él.

-No maldita sea- y dicho esto Antonio por fin se quitó de encima ayudando a Lovino a levantarse y apenas el castaño se hubo incorporado le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla al ojiverde que tras dar un gritito de dolor cojeó un poco tratando de frotar el lugar afectado y aliviar el dolor.

-Me dijiste que no me golpearías- se quejó Antonio.

-Exacto. No te golpeé, te pateé- corrigió Lovino cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y? Vienes y me tacleas de la nada solo para decirme que tus estúpidos juegos de coqueteo no tienen nada que ver con Emma ¿No pudiste haberme dicho eso sentado en una maldita silla?- dijo el muchacho levantando su libro y sentándose.

-Ya lo he intentado pero tú siempre terminas huyendo… además fue consejo de uno de tus amigos- dijo avergonzado Antonio también tomando asiento para poder masajear mejor su espinilla herida.

-Esos bastardos…- masculló Lovino ahora clavando sus grandes ojos en los de Anotnio.

-Aun así no creas que me voy a tragar esa tontería de que Emma y tú no están saliendo, lo que me parece algo bastante bajo. Coquetear conmigo teniendo a tu chica enfrente ¿Acaso no eres un hombre de verdad? Debería arrancarte las bolas solo por eso- le insultó Lovino con ese tono de mafioso aprendido tras varios documentales y películas.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero que pienses! De verdad Emma y yo ya no somos pareja ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto trabajo creerlo?- dijo el español frustrado dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa donde minutos antes Lovino recargaba sus pies.

-Esa pregunta es estúpida, tú y ella fueron un ícono de amor en la escuela durante seis malditos meses y un día solo aparecen sonrientes y frescos dando la noticia de que ya no eran pareja. ¡A la mierda con eso! Nadie puede seguir llevándose tan bien con su _ex_ a menos que aun sean novios o tengan sexo sin compromiso cada noche, lo cual dudo mucho de Emma así que solo queda viable la primera opción- explicó Lovino que para sorpresa de Antonio se dio cuenta de que el italiano podía entablar una charla tranquila (excepto por las malas palabras).

-Creo que no me vas a entender a menos que te diga la verdad… ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?- preguntó Antonio que seguía con su cabeza recargada en la mesa solo que ahora encaraba al otro castaño.

-No- contestó sin más Lovino.

-Aun así te contaré; yo no amo a Emma y cuando salía con ella tampoco lo hacía- dijo el muchacho viendo como el entrecejo de Lovino se fruncía aún más.

-Quítate los malditos pantalones, ahora si te voy a castrar por eso- dijo el italiano el cual, si algo no soportaba además de que otros aparte de él, molestaran a su hermano, era que le faltaran al respeto o lastimaran a una mujer.

-¡No!- gritó Antonio cubriéndose inmediatamente su entrepierna con ambas manos con la cara casi azul del miedo. –No me expliqué bien- tomó aire y volvió a mirar a Lovino aunque sin dejar de proteger sus partes nobles solo por si las dudas.

-Lo que quiero decir es que todo fue una farsa; Emma tampoco me ama, al menos no de esa forma- dijo Antonio viendo como Lovino pasaba de enojado, a serio, otra vez enojado, confundido y por último, enojado otra vez.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué alguien fingiría tener una relación?- dijo aun cruzado de brazos.

Antonio sonrió de manera triste y recargó sus brazos en la mesa para luego apoyar su barbilla en ellos.

-Lovino… todos creen que ser popular es muy divertido, que solo se trata disfrutar de estar rodeado de gente y nada más preocuparte por ser _cool_… pero no siempre es así- decía el español desviando su mirada a la ventana donde entraban de lleno los rayos del sol.

-Ósea que la popularidad tiene un lado obscuro, vaya tontería- se burló Lovino con una sonrisa ladina reclinando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla cruzando las piernas, ahora si parecía un don.

-No lo llamaría exactamente así pero… verás, Emma junto con Francis ha sido mi mejor amiga desde niños y no es por presumir pero también siempre hemos sido populares, cuando entramos a la preparatoria no fue la excepción aunque… creo que fue un poco difícil para ambos- decía el español haciendo memoria.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado esa frase que dice "están hechos el uno para el otro"?- Lovino asintió de mala gana.

-Bueno, pues a Emma y a mí nos la solían decir siempre; la gente que nos conocía, nuestros compañeros de clase, amigos, maestros, incluso nuestros propios padres… luego la frase cambió a un "deberían salir juntos". Todo el tiempo era lo mismo, no importaba con quien estuviéramos siempre escuchábamos eso hasta que un día nos hartamos y decidimos que la mejor manera para callarlos a todos era complacerlos así que empezamos a salir o fingir que salíamos, era muy raro sobre todo cada vez que nos teníamos que besar en público sentía como si estuviera besando a mi hermana y creo que para Emma era lo mismo. Pasaron seis meses y por fin terminamos con esa mentira es por eso que seguimos siendo amigos pero nada más- concluyó Antonio esperando una respuesta de Lovino que parecía estar procesando lo anterior.

El de ojos marrones recargó sus codos en la mesa mirando directamente a Antonio que esperaba una especie de veredicto.

-Básicamente eres demasiado idiota e influenciable como para obedecer al resto y hacer lo que los demás te dicen- sentenció Lovino afligiendo aún más a Antonio.

-No… no es eso-

-Entonces no encuentro otra razón para justificar lo que me estás contando-

-Es que tú no entiendes… a veces la presión social es demasiada, sobre todo cuando estás en la mira de todos o cuando la mayoría habla de ti. Todos siempre están esperando cosas, acciones… todos tienen expectativitas todo el tiempo… siempre… y hay veces en las que solo quieres que dejen de hablar como si ellos supieran lo que tú quieres o lo que debes de hacer, a quien querer… ojalá todos se callaran tan solo por un momento- dijo finalmente Antonio pasando de tener sus brazos sobre la mesa a rodear su cabeza con ellos como si estuviera protegiéndose de un enemigo invisible.

-Pues si no se callan solo tienes que dejar de escucharlos ¿No?-dijo sencillamente el italiano, como si no hubiera absolutamente nada de complicado en no escuchar críticas y cosas así, era como si él fuera inmune a ello.

Antonio levantó la cabeza y una vez más se forzó a sonreír como queriéndole decir con ello a Lovino que este no entendía nada; en su lugar Lovino bostezó con total descaro y recargó su mejilla en la palma de su mano con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Al menos yo hice eso…- dijo el de ojos marrones con la misma naturalidad que antes, vio su libro que estaba en la mesa, el maltratado tomo de Mario Puzo y lo hojeó perezosamente.

-Siempre me comparaban con Feliciano… mejor dicho, me comparan con Feliciano, es el cuento que nunca termina. Un día me harté de toda esa mierda porque yo a diferencia de ti nunca les di el gusto de comportarme como mi hermano cosa que tú hiciste al cumplirles su capricho y salir con Emma, así que ellos siguen hablando y hablando y hablando porque aunque yo intente ser como _Vene_ jamás lo seré, porque la gente siempre va a encontrar un maldito defecto que criticarte así te mates intentando ser perfecto, porque siempre van a estar al pendiente de cada error o detalle que hagas para después restregártelo en la cara y luego regodearse por eso. Esto no es cosa de esa basura de ser popular, es algo que todos pasamos ¿Y sabes qué? Al carajo con eso yo hago lo que se me viene en gana porque es mi puta vida y el día que me esté muriendo al menos sabré que todas las estupideces que hice fueron porque quise y no porque un rebaño de imbéciles me persuadió. Al carajo la gente déjalos hablar, mejor escúchate a ti mismo- recitó Lovino escupiendo las palabras como si estas fueron veneno que intentaba expulsar de su cuerpo, incluso dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo saltar al libro y al español que no quitó sus ojos de Lovino el cual tras decir todo aquel discurso se estiró quitándose de encima el cansancio.

-Si eso es todo entonces me largo, ojalá dejes de ser tan imbécil- dijo por último el muchacho tomando su libro metiéndolo a la mochila y levantándose para irse de ahí.

Antonio salió de su embobamiento justo a tiempo para alcanzar a Lovino antes de que este saliera del salón de clases.

-¡Espera Lovino!- le pidió al muchacho que soltando un resoplido se volteó viendo al español ir hasta él con esa sonrisa de ensueño causante de desmayos y taquicardias.

El ojiverde rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos y sonrió aún más cuando al parecer lo encontró, sin embargo al sacarlo se dio cuenta de que su bolsita de trufas estaba totalmente aplastada seguramente por el ajetreo anterior.

-Ah… están arruinadas- dijo el muchacho con tristeza dando un suspiro de desilusión –Creo que tendré que tirarlas- se dijo pero antes de siquiera intentar hacerlo Lovino se las arrebató.

-Es pecado tirar la comida- dijo llevándose las trufas como si nada dejando a Antonio en el aula con una sonrisa tan enorme que bien podría haberle robado la virginidad a mas de una de sus fans de haber estado ahí presentes.

-¡Esto no significa que acepto tu coqueteo de mierda!- grito Lovino que ya iba por el pasillo rompiéndole toda ilusión a Antonio… otra vez…

Y así el pésimo día de San Valentín para unos y no tan malo para otros, pasó. Entre flores, chocolates, corazones rotos, nuevos noviazgos y todo ese tipo de cosas que suelen suceder precisamente ese día, el timbre que daba anuncio al fin de las clases sonó liberando así a muchos de su tortura y rompiendo la burbuja color rosa de unos cuantos.

-Vámonos de este lugar antes de que me dé una diabetes ósea por favor, miren esas caras ¡Ya acabo el día perras!- decía Feliks gritándole a las parejitas que salían de la escuela tomadas de la mano.

-Ya quiero llegar a casa, tanto amor me sofoca- comentó Lovino que iba comiendo las trufas aplastadas de Antonio al tiempo que Feliks las veía y se las arrebataba devorándolas con muy poco estilo.

-¡Oye! Dame mis malditos chocolates- le espetó Lovino.

-Cállate Lovi, como que hoy me voy a dedicar a engordar. Ósea si sigo así me voy a morir gordo y sólo en un apartamento y mi cadáver va a ser devorado por gatos porque no voy a tener ni quien recoja mi cuerpo- decía el _drama queen _por excelencia fingiendo sollozar.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó entonces Gilbert que llegaba al encuentro del resto de sus amigos viendo las trufas deformadas.

-La felicidad de Lovi-love- contestó de mala gana Feliks y Gilbert metió su mano en la bolsita.

-Que rico, felicidad ajena kesesese- dijo tomando un pedazo de chóclate y llevándoselo a la boca mientras que Lovino solo golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano y negaba con la cabeza. Igual que Ludwg, se preguntaba si esos dos se habían caído de la cuna cuando eran bebés o no les había llegado suficiente oxígeno al cerebro.

-¡Ve~ perdón!- Y el último integrante llegaba corriendo, tratando de tomar aire y con el mismo ramo de rosas de esa mañana, aunque… eran mucho menos rosas ahora.

-Llegas tarde Vene ¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo?- preguntó su mellizo al chico que intentaba tomar aire.

-No te vimos en el almuerzo- comentó Kiku al que se le había hecho extraña su ausencia.

-Lo siento… estaba dando mis regalos de San Valentín- dijo el muchacho sonriente haciendo que Ludwig pusiera un poco más de atención en esta frase.

Feliciano dio un último jadeo antes de intentar respirar con normalidad y encaró a todos sus amigos ahí reunidos.

-Perdón por tardar en darles los suyos- dijo entonces extendiendo su ramito de rosas rojas –Tomen una y Feliz San Valentín ve~-

A los muchachos pareció iluminársele la cara al ver que recibían un regalo en ese día, aunque Kiku y Lovino habían tenido los suyos, aceptaron agradecidos las rosas que Feliciano les ofrecía y dieron las gracias al muchacho, incluso Ludwig quien se ruborizó hasta las orejas por haber pensado que Feliciano tenía algún tipo de relación amorosa y todo por esas flores que al final si eran para sus amigos.

-Gra… gracias- dijo tomando la rosa –aunque no tengo nada para darte- dijo apenado el rubio y el muchacho negó con sus manos.

-No importa, tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento por todas las veces me has ayudado a estudiar- dijo el muchachito aun sonriente y Ludwig volvió a ver la rosa también sonriendo ligeramente con la cara pintada de rojo todavía por la vergüenza.

-¡Feli eres un sol!- le dijo entonces Feliks tomando al menor de los Vargas por las manos a lo que el italiano también enlazó sus manos con las del rubio el cual se acercó y le dio un beso de pico en los labios a Feli y este lo recibió muy gustoso chocando su boca rápidamente con la del ojiverde.

Al ver esto tanto Gilbert como Ludwig abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y dejaron caer sus respectivas flores a pesar de que los demás no parecían en absoluto afectados por esta acción, de hecho daban la impresión de estar muy acostumbrados a esto.

-T… T… Tú….- comenzó a decir Ludwig señalando a los chicos que seguían tomados de la mano.

-¡Besaste a Feliciano!- completó Gilbert alzando su voz un poco más de lo normal también señalando a Feliks que alzó una ceja sin entender a que venía esa reacción.

-Si- contestó Feliks soltando a Feli –Pero igual te doy uno a ti- y dicho esto también le robo un beso a Gilbert que sintió el rápido roce de labios como un choque eléctrico.

El albino abrió aún más sus ojos si eso era posible y las sangre se le subió en cuestión de segundos hasta la cabeza, se cubrió la boca con la mano y vio estupefacto a Feliks que reía de manera traviesa.

-Tranquilízate Gilbo, hasta parece que te haya robado tu primer beso- dijo Feliks soltando unas risitas. Gilbert de inmediato miró a Ludwig que seguía ligeramente petrificado ¿Cómo decirle a Feliks que lo que acababa de decir era verdad?

-Muy bien ahora ¡¿Quién quiere ir a tirarle huevos a las parejas y decirles que no estarán por siempre?!- propuso el ojiverde dando palmaditas a lo que Lovino y Alfred alzaron la mano apoyando la idea, de hecho Alfred estaba sacando de su mochila una caja de huevos como si ese plan ya hubiera sido trazado desde días antes.

-Ve~ nos meteremos en problemas- dijo Feliciano tomando del brazo a su hermano queriendo detenerlo mientras salían de la escuela.

Aun con ello el muchachito fue vilmente ignorado por el resto que seguían caminando, Gilbert intentaba recuperarse de su conmoción anterior y seguía al grupo hasta las verjas de la escuela mientras todos comentaban lo divertido que sería desquitar su frustración emocional con huevos como si tuvieran seis años… pero entonces Feliks se detuvo en seco haciendo que Gilbert chocara con él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el albino viendo al rubio que se quedó pasmado mirando en dirección a la reja justo donde había un chico de largo cabello castaño vistiendo lo que parecía un costoso uniforme de alguna escuela privada y en su mano llevaba un poni de peluche con un gran moño rosa.

-¡TORIS!- gritó entonces Feliks corriendo y tirando su bolsa en el camino para correr más rápido y aventarse sobre el chico que alcanzó a atraparlo justo a tiempo.

¿Quién eres ese tal Toris?

/

**Y que Toris aparece siete capítulos después XD.**

**¿Disfrutaron el capítulo de este violento San Valentín? (digo violento por eso de Arthur dándole de librazos a Francis; que sépanlo gente, si no le dan de librazos a su ser amado no lo aman lo suficiente) Claro, el invitado especial de hoy fue Scotty, alguien me preguntó si saldría y en realidad no lo tenía planeado pero es Scott y merece amor como todos los demás. **

**Por otro lado en este capi empecé a profundizar un poco más en los personajes porque hasta en la comedia no todo es risas y amor así que espero hayan disfrutado de un pequeño toque de seriedad en medio de la comedia.**

**En fin me despido como siempre agradeciéndoles, sé que aun algunas personitas intentan digerir las parejas y ¿Saben qué? Eso hace que los ame más porque le están dando una oportunidad a esto. Igualmente gracias a toooodos sus awesome reviews, todos son awesome y los amo a todos y soy una cursi de mierda pero es la verdad. Igual gracias lectores silenciosos que me leen desde sus mazmorras o sus casas y se dan tiempo para darle una leída a esta cosa. Mil gracias y nos leemos la siguiente.**


	8. Chapter 8

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capítulo 8

Gilbert refunfuñaba tirado boca arriba en su cama con el ceño fruncido, a veces soltaba gruñidos cual perro rabioso, cuando se cansaba pateaba su cama, luego rodaba en el colchón y volvía a refunfuñar como si fuera un anciano resentido con la vida.

La arruga entre sus cejas se hacía más pronunciada hasta que tomó su almohada y se la puso en la cara para gritar y amortiguar el sonido hasta que soltó otro gruñido y aventó lejos la almohada, rodó otras tres veces y finalmente se quedó tirado boca abajo con los brazos y piernas estirados ocupando toda la cama.

-Feliks imbécil- dijo entre dientes aun enfadado mirando de reojo su teléfono celular que había estado sonando toda la mañana de ese domingo, todas llamadas y mensajes de Feliks.

-Como si te fuera a contestar, vete con tu Tooooris~ Barbie con defecto de fabricación, te pusieron un pene en vez de vagina, idiota- criticaba con desdén Gilbert aventando fuera de su cuarto su teléfono el cual chocó contra el marco de la puerta, cosa que pareció dolerle más al albino que a su objeto inanimado.

Pero antes de seguir con Gilbert y sus berrinches tal vez debamos hacer un breve resumen de la razón de su mal humor.

_Todo había comenzado ese maldito 14 de Febrero a la hora de la salida justo en la verja de la escuela, en el momento preciso en que Feliks gritó con esa vocecita chillona que luego hacía, el nombre del antes mencionado Toris._

_Feliks corrió hasta los brazos de ese tipo el cual parecía estar preparado para recibir al rubio pues lo atrapó justo a tiempo, cuando este se le echaba encima y lo llenaba de besos en la frente y las mejillas mientras reía como loco._

_-¡Toris Toris! Osea Toris baby ¡Estás aquí!- decía Feliks por fin bajándose de encima del castaño y tomándole la cara entre las manos solo para verlo mejor y volver a abrazarlo siendo correspondido._

_-Sí, ya sé cómo te pones en estas fechas así que quise venir a verte antes de que fueras a torturar parejas con huevos podridos- dijo el muchacho que alcanzó a ver el cartón de huevos que Alfred cargaba mientras que el ojiverde le daba un empujoncito juguetón._

_-No seas tontito Toris, si yo no hago esas cosas feas. Tantos años de conocerme y como que piensas que soy de esa gente súper patética que se la pasa maldiciendo y engordando solo por ser San Valentín y no tener pareja, ósea eso no va para nada con mi fabulosa personalidad… no soy una gata resentida- decía Feliks rodando los ojos riendo de manera extraña para luego dedicar una mirada severa al resto de sus amigos como advirtiéndoles con ese gesto que si abrían la boca se las verían con su manicura perfecta. _

_-Por cierto, te traje esto- dijo el castaño recordando lo que traía en las manos extendiéndoselo a Feliks que soltó un segundo gritito de niña acompañado de varios saltitos emocionados casi arrebatando el poni de peluche._

_-Toris te amo, siempre sabes que regalarme, eres así como que un terrón de azúcar y todo eso- volvía a decir el rubio ahora abrazando su nuevo peluche con todas sus fuerzas._

_De pronto, sintiéndose algo excluidos, el resto de sus amigos carraspearon y tosieron queriendo llamar la atención del rubio que todavía tardó unos minutos en salir de su ensoñación._

_-¿Y a ustedes como que qué les pasa? ¿Quieren una menta o algo para su garganta?- preguntó el rubio llevándose las manos a la cadera mirándolos algo irritado por esto sin embargo al parecer Toris si captó la intención de esto._

_-Feliks ¿Me presentas a tus amigos?- dijo y el rubio dio otro respingo emocionado._

_-¡Claro! Ven, como que te tengo que presumir- dijo tomando de la mano a Toris llevándolo hasta los chicos._

_-Niños atención, les presento como que a mi super-duper mejor amigo de todo el mundo; mi amor para toda la vida Toris. Y Toris, te presento a los chicos- dijo sencillamente Feliks restándole importancia al resto de los muchachos._

_-Wow Feliks, me llegaron por completo tus cálidos sentimientos fraternales por nosotros, estás que explotas de amistad- comentó sarcásticamente Alfred y el ojiverde solo alcanzó a engancharse del cuello de Toris._

_-¿Verdad que si? Amo a mi Toris- dijo el polaco dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño que duró una eternidad para separarse de él y los demás solo soltaron un suspiro pues tal vez el rubio estaba muy emocionado que no entendió el sarcasmo del ojiazul._

_-Mucho gusto- dijo entonces el castaño saludando a cada uno con un apretón de manos, soltando un quejido cuando estrechó la de Gilbert el cual había puesto tal vez más fuerza de la necesaria._

_-¿Y ese uniforme?- preguntó entonces de mala gana Gilbert notando que parecía muy caro._

_-Es del Instituto Continental, yo estudio ahí- dijo el muchacho viendo su saco azul cielo y su corbata negra._

_-Es una escuela de mucho prestigio- comentó entonces Kiku._

_-Claro, Toris es así súper inteligente y pasó todos los exámenes junto con sus hermanos- presumió Feliks como si fueran sus propios logros haciendo reír apenado al otro chico._

_-Solo estudiamos como los demás, tú también los hubieras pasado si hubieses estudiado pero te la pasaste viendo la semana de la moda en Paris por internet y luego dijiste que el espíritu de Valentino te iba a ayudar a sacar la mejor nota, cosa que obviamente no pasó- le regañó el chico y Feliks negó con la cabeza._

_-Huy sea Toris baby, en esta vida hay prioridades y la semana de la moda es una de ellas y lo de Valentino… seguro su espíritu está ayudando a personas más necesitadas que yo.- aclaró el ojiverde sonriente._

_-Pero ya no hablemos de eso, mejor vámonos ¡Tengo así como que un millón de cosas que contarte! ¡Vámonos!- decía Feliks tomando de nuevo la muñeca del chico jalándolo lejos de ahí._

_-¡Oye! ¿Qué hay con lo de aventarle huevos a las parejas?- preguntó entonces Gilbert cuando veía a Feliks alejarse._

_-Vayan ustedes solos o no sé, hagan lo que quieran- dijo el muchacho sin siquiera darle la cara y echándose a correr con Toris, ambos tomaditos de la mano._

_-Entonces vamos a empezar con ustedes…- dijo Gilbert arrastrando las palabras y tomando del cartón de huevos que cargaba Alfred un par que para desgracia del albino fueron a dar pero a otra pareja de chicos._

_Y así ese San Valentín terminó con ira descargada en forma de huevos y parejas apestosas._

Ahora volviendo con Gilbert y su mal humor, este seguía tirado en su cama como lagartija dejando su mal genio acumularse.

-¿Hermano se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?- preguntó entonces Ludwig que al pasar por ahí levantó el teléfono que vibraba y en la pantallita luminosa rezaba el nombre de Feliks.

-Te llaman- le dijo al mayor que le dio la espalda recostándose de lado.

-Deja que suene no le voy a contestar- dijo el encaprichado albino haciendo un mohín con su boca sorprendiendo un poco a Ludwig.

-¡¿En serio esto está pasando!? El awesome Gilbert y el fabuloso Feliks… ¿peleados?- preguntó Ludwig con tono monótono acercándose a la cama de su hermano el cual saltó de inmediato para sentarse y encarar al menor.

-No confundas West, no estamos peleados o al menos yo no lo estoy; es Feliks el que al parecer cambia a sus amigos por un tipo al que no ve desde hace siglos, pero déjale que se vaya con ese tipo que solo por regalarle un marica poni lo emociona y se olvida de mí el verdadero awesome amigo con el que hace verdaderas cosas divertidas en la clase de Educación Física, con él puede platicar hasta las tres de la mañana por internet y el único que lo hace ver un poco más fabuloso porque vamos a ser honestos West, obviamente yo soy más fabuloso que él. Pero prefiere a Toris, pues que se vaya con Toris- dijo Gilbert y volvió a tirarse a su cama para seguir fermentando su pésimo humor.

-Hermano…- comenzó a decir Ludwig sentándose en la cama y poniéndole una mano en el hombro al peliplata –Estás actuando como una mujer celosa en su periodo- le dijo Ludwig haciendo que Gilbert saltara una segunda vez de la cama tan solo para darle de patadas a Ludwig tirándolo de la cama.

-¡Cállate West!- le espetó Gilbert tirando por fin a Ludwig que fue a dar de sentón en el piso.

-No estoy celoso, me siento traicionado y hay un mundo de diferencia en eso- dijo Gilbert abriendo sus brazos para explicar el gran trecho entre los celos y la traición.

-Estás exagerando, la gente tiende a tener más de un amigo como nosotros, tenemos a Feliciano, Kiku, Alfred y… Lovino… aunque creo que él nos odia… El punto es que Feliks también tiene amigos que conoció antes que a nosotros y si pensamos igual que tú entonces Feliks a quien en realidad está traicionando es a su amigo Toris, supongo que él tiene cierto tipo de derecho de antigüedad- Ludwig explicaba intentando ser maduro y razonable, ósea todo lo que no era su hermano.

-¡Mis bolas tienen derecho de antigüedad!- insultó Gilbert que intentó tranquilizarse tras soltar una serie de maldiciones.

Si, Gilbert se sentía traicionado pero no quería admitir el verdadero motivo de esto el cual era que él, con todo y su complejo megalómano, no podía soportar no tener la entera atención del primer amigo que tuvo en su vida, claro su primer amigo después de Ludwig. Para alguien que recién salía al mundo le era difícil asimilar que sus amigos podían tener otros mejores amigos aunque igualmente había otro motivo…

-Además… ese tipo no puede ir por la vida besando gente como si nada- agregó entre dientes el peliplata llevándose inconscientemente una mano a la boca recordando el beso que el rubio le robó con total descaro y por ende, haciendo recordar a Ludwig el beso que el mismo ojiverde le dio a Feliciano.

-Hablando de eso ¿Tú crees que Feliciano y Feliks… tengan algún tipo de relación amorosa?- preguntó Ludwig aclarándose la garganta tratando de no sonar muy ansioso por esto que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza en todo el fin de semana.

Gilbert se le quedó mirando a Ludwig y este al peliplata; ambos guardaron silencio pensando en esto hasta que los dos se echaron a reír de manera forzada y nerviosa.

-¡Claro que no!- dijeron al unísono aun riendo y sus risas fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta quedarse callados.

-No pueden ser novios ¿Verdad?- volvió a preguntar Ludwig.

-No, no pueden- reafirmó Gilbert y un segundo silencio se volvió a formar como si estuvieran intentando convencerse de sus propias respuestas, hasta que el teléfono de Gilbert volvió a sonar sacando a ambos de su ensimismamiento.

-Será mejor que contestes eso o mañana Feliks se va a poner como una fiera- le dijo Ludwig cambiando el tema abruptamente y lazándole el teléfono a Gilbert que volvió a ver con enfado el aparato atendiendo por fin después del cuarto timbrazo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin ningún tipo de tacto.

-_Gilbo ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo que no me contestas el maldito teléfono? Ósea ¿Sabes cuánto llevo intentando comunicarme contigo? ¡Milenios!... como sea, me van a salir arrugas si sigo enojando por tu completa falta de consideración- _se quejaba Feliks al otro lado de la línea haciendo una pausa al parecer para recobrar la compostura.

-_Te perdono por esta vez así que amor mío, te veo en veinte minutos en la plaza, como que tú, Toris, un café y nuestra buena onda nos vamos a divertir, también invita a Luddy aunque no creo que quiera venir porque Lovi y Feli tienen cosas que hacer en la iglesia, Alfie y Matty es su domingo en familia y Kiku es un ermitaño. Los espero-_ decía animado Feliks soltando risitas mientras se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz del tal Toris lo que hizo crecer el enfado de Gilbert.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo- discutió el albino.

-_¡Gilbert, ósea no! Nunca puedes salir, cada fin de semana es lo mismo y sales con tus tonterías de que tu abuelo no les da permiso así que deja de comportarte como una perra rabiosa y te veo aquí- _le regañó el ojiverde.

-Tú eres el que se está comportando como perra rabiosa y ya te dije que no voy a ningún lado- dicho esto colgó, se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido esperando que su celular volviera a sonar; seguramente sería Feliks rogándole que fuera pero el celular no volvió a sonar, por mucho que lo viera de reojo y quisiera usar algún tipo de telequinesis, este no sonaba.

El ojirrojo frustrado y enojado tomó el teléfono para marcar, en segundos le contestaron.

-¿En dónde dijiste que nos vemos?- escuchó una risa triunfal por parte del rubio y quedaron de acuerdo. Era hora de usar chantaje emocional y tácticas de convencimiento para que su abuelo le diera permiso de salir pero para eso necesitaba de la cooperación de su hermano, así que se guardó el teléfono, se pasó un peine por el cabello para intentar hacerlo ver decente y salió de su habitación.

-West, Feliks dice que…- Gilbert decía bajando las escaleras pero se interrumpió cuando vio a su hermano acercándose a su abuelo con esa cara seria.

-Abuelo ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

Ese "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" solo auguraba una cosa: Ludwig había embarazado a alguna chica, cosa que era cero por ciento posible, o se le iba a rebelar en algún aspecto al jefe de la familia; por lo tanto, Gilbert regresó sobre sus pasos para protegerse de la tempestad venidera… Feliks tendría que esperarlo unos minutos.

El abuelo de los chicos bajó el periódico que leía sentado en su mullido sillón favorito, examinó con la mirada a su nieto esperando que no le fuera a decir que había embarazado a una muchacha, ya no sabía que esperar de sus chicos desde que iban a la escuela.

-Claro- contestó extendiendo su mano señalando el sillón de enfrente en donde Ludwig tomó asiento como si estuviera en una entrevista de trabajo.

Guardaron silencio un rato, Ludwig paseó la mirada por todos lados pensando en lo que diría a continuación hasta que se atrevió a fijar los ojos en los de su abuelo que lo intimidó, tanto que se encogió un poco en su mismo lugar, se sentía como el niño pequeño que había roto un jarrón y le esperaba un severo regaño.

-Verás abuelo… últimamente he estado pensando con respecto a la escuela…- comenzó a decir Ludwig haciendo que su abuelo se sentara al filo de su sillón.

¿Sería que por fin su nieto más joven y maduro haya desistido a la idea de seguir asistiendo a ese nido de criminales, futuros mafiosos, mediocres, mal-vividos, viciosos y basura social? Los ojos azul celeste incluso le brillaron ante la sola idea, lo cual asustó aún más a Ludwig que carraspeó y tragó saliva dificultosamente intentando mantenerse firme.

-Yo, al terminar la escuela y tener que escoger una universidad…- seguía diciendo el rubio que sentía sus manos transpirar.

¿Universidad? Oh si… se le olvidaba a veces que sus nietos crecían conforme pasaba el tiempo...

El abuelo frunció el ceño ligeramente lo que logró acobardar un poco a Ludwig que se hizo todavía más pequeño en el sillón.

-Sé que tú quieres que estudie una carrera como administración pero…-

-¿Pero?- preguntó el abuelo, su voz profunda casi sonó gutural, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Pero a mí en realidad me gustaría estudiar Literat…-

-No- dijo el abuelo tajantemente antes de que Ludwig siquiera terminara la frase.

-¿¡Por qué no?!- espetó Ludwig levantándose del sillón mientras que el otro hombre se quedó sentado mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Número uno, te vas a morir de hambre escogiendo una carrera así, número dos, eso solo lo estudian los bohemios que en resumidas cuentas no son más que adictos a la marihuana, idealistas mantenidos por sus padres hasta que estos se mueren y siguen cobrando la pensión, e intentos de filósofos que terminan locos y en la calle. Tú no eres nada de eso Ludwig así que no vas a estudiar una carrera basura como esa- dijo su abuelo sin perder la calma.

-No es una carrera basura, mucha gente la estudia y tienen buenos trabajos- debatió el muchacho a lo que el adulto levantó una ceja escéptico.

-¿En serio? Dime que tipos de trabajo- le retó y el adolescente tuvo que pensar rápido.

-Como por ejemplo maestro… y… maestro… de maestro… y otras cosas que no recuerdo ahora pero eso no viene al caso; eso es lo que yo quiero estudiar ¿Esa no es razón suficiente?- decía Ludwig.

-No cuando sé que vas a terminar en una esquina pidiendo limosna- dijo su abuelo que se mantenía firme.

-¿Y porque tengo que estudiar entonces lo que tú quieres?- Oh no… no debió haber hecho esa pregunta.

El abuelo se le quedó mirando y luego se levantó lentamente del sillón dejando a un lado el periódico que no dobló, mala señal, caminó un par de pasos hasta el muchacho que no pudo evitar retroceder unos cuantos milímetros.

-Porque yo lo digo- respondió el abuelo sin más, serio y frío… más de lo normal zanjando con ello la conversación.

El intimidante hombre se irguió un poco más viendo a su nieto el cual aún no lograba alcanzarlo en estatura así que se dio el lujo de mirarlo hacía abajo.

-No me decepciones Ludwig- agregó en ese mismo tono tajante, más como una amenaza que como un sencillo comentario fraternal.

Ludwig se quedó a punto de decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su boca así que la dejó abierta. Quería exigirle a su abuelo que le diera una verdadera razón y quería gritarle que él no iba a ser más el niño obediente que hacía todo lo que le ordenaran sin rechistar, quería decirle que haría lo que se le diera la gana, quería romper el molde de chico perfecto en el que se había obligado a embonar desde siempre, quería gritarle y rebatir y discutir y espetar, quería mantenerse firme en su postura y quería romper las cadenas y los eslabones que se formaron en dieciséis años de obediencia fiel… pero Ludwig no dijo nada. Cerró la boca y se tragó todo lo anterior.

-Será mejor que dejes de pensar en tonterías- El abuelo concluyó dando el tiro de gracia que hizo que Ludwig alzara la cabeza, abrió la boca una segunda vez pero era como si su garganta aun estuviera bajo la ley de su abuelo pues otra vez no produjo sonido alguno, así que optó por hacer otra cosa.

El chico se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa azotando la puerta haciendo temblar los vidrios de las ventanas. Al escuchar el portazo el abuelo quiso detenerlo saliendo de la casa.

-¡Ludwig vuelve!- le gritó al chico con toda la potencia de su voz pero este por primera vez en su vida no hizo caso y echo a correr, el abuelo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo para traer de vuelta al chico pero Gilbert, quien había estado escuchando todo, se le adelantó.

-¡Yo voy por él!- dijo Gilbert también saliendo de la casa corriendo tras el muchacho y el adulto intentó detener igualmente al mayor de sus nietos pero ya iban demasiado lejos. Sería mejor llamar a la policía antes de que alguien fuera a secuestrarlos.

-¡West! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando cuando le dijiste eso al abuelo?- le preguntó el albino a su hermano el cual no contestó y solo seguía su camino.

-Bueno, tus razones tendrás pero oye ¡Estamos afuera de la casa! Vamos con Feliks, está desesperado por verme kesesesese, luego le decimos al abuelo que tardé en tranquilizarte y hacer que volvieras- dijo Gilbert queriendo arrastrar con él a su hermano tomándolo del brazo pero este se zafó bruscamente yendo en otra dirección sin decir nada.

-¡West no te pongas así! ¿En serio no irás conmigo?- preguntaba Gilbert que se había detenido y veía a su hermano irse. -¡Haz lo que quieras!- le gritó finalmente también tomando otro camino.

Sí, eso iba a hacer Ludwig, hacer lo que él quisiera… aunque ahora mismo solo estuviera caminando sin rumbo, enojado con la vida y resentido con su abuelo haciendo algún tipo de berrinche porque no tenía el valor suficiente para decir lo que pensaba, porque él no era como su hermano que un día tomó la decisión de doblegar a su abuelo y permitirles estudiar en una escuela pública. ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más como Gilbert? Tal vez un poco más rebelde.

Pensando en esto iba Ludwig, la rabia todavía le estaba quemando la cabeza, había dejado de correr pero caminaba rápido y con pasos pesados sin ningún rumbo en específico, de hecho ni siquiera sabía por dónde diablos andaba pero no importaba, mientras más se alejara de lo que por un momento sintió como una prisión, mucho mejor para él. Así que ahí iba, intimidando a los pobres parroquianos que iban saliendo de misa y que al toparse con el enfurecido rubio solo atinaban a alejarse de él evitando todo tipo de contacto visual.

-¿Ludwig?- escuchó entonces que una voz familiar le llamaba así que bruscamente se volteó solo para ver a Feliciano saliendo de la iglesia por la que iba pasando; el castaño sonriente como siempre lo saludaba con una mano acercándose a él.

-Sabía que eras tú- dijo el muchachito risueño debilitando un poco su mueva feliz al ver el ceño fruncido de Ludwig y los músculos tensos de sus brazos junto con sus puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con preocupación y el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Seguro?- insistió Feliciano.

-Si- pronuncio con dificultad Ludwig en un tono nada convincente pues la voz le salió forzada.

-No es cierto, dime que tienes- volvió a decir Feliciano queriendo acercarse al ojiazul.

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada!- exclamó el rubio asustando al otro chico que tembló de puro miedo y soltó un leve chillido pronunciando su muletilla "ve~".

-Pe… perdón- se disculpó al instante el ojiazul pero Feliciano parecía todavía un poco asustado; Ludwig ahora se enojó con él mismo al tiempo que daba un fuerte resoplido y se pasaba la mano por la cabeza preguntándose porque diablos se desquitaba con Feliciano, él no era así, no solía desquitarse con la gente… o mejor dicho, él no solía expresar su frustración en ningún momento.

-No fue mi intención gritarte… es solo que no me siento bien- dijo aun con esa misma voz forzada que parecía estar reteniendo todo su cólera.

Feliciano tan solo parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a examinar a Ludwig con la mirada, sus músculos todavía tensos y su respiración era pesada, por un momento le recordó a un toro a punto de embestir al torero.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo entonces el italiano tomando por la muñeca al rubio usando toda su fuerza para jalarlo.

-No puedo tengo que regresar a mi casa…- dijo Ludwig y por incontable vez en ese breve lapso de tiempo se enfadó consigo mismo ¿Por qué tenía que volver con la cabeza gacha y arrepentido cuando no lo estaba?

-No tardaremos, te mostraré una manera para sentirte mejor- dijo Feliciano llevándolo casi corriendo dentro de la iglesia; Ludwig rodó los ojos al pensar que Feliciano pretendía que se pusiera hablar con Dios acerca de sus problemas o algo así, pero no parecía ser el caso ya que el chico cruzó toda la fila de bancas, incluso el crucifijo en el altar, y abrió una puerta lateral que llevaba a una escalera de caracol la cual Feliciano le forzó a subir a toda velocidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Ludwig al que le parecieron que los escalones eran infinitos.

-Ya lo verás- dijo Feliciano sin soltarlo, haciendo presión en su muñeca cada vez más a medida que iban subiendo.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el campanario, una ráfaga de viento les revolvió el cabello y los hizo cerrar los ojos mientras intentaban tomar aliento de nuevo.

-Aquí es, la solución a tu malestar- dijo Feliciano señalando el paisaje que se extendía a lo lejos y que se veía como una maqueta con hormiguitas yendo y viniendo por ahí.

Ludwig miró la ciudad que parecía estar puesta a sus pies y luego a Feliciano que volvía a sonreír.

-Feliciano…- comenzó a decirle echándole otra mirada a la altura desde la que estaban –Lo siento, pero no tomo el suicidio como una opción- dijo el rubio finalmente descolocando a Feliciano que después se asustó.

-¡No quiero que te arrojes de aquí!- le contradijo el castaño que de verdad se había asustado por la sola idea pero luego se tranquilizó viendo la enorme campana de metal que estaba detrás de él.

-Van a tocar las campanas dentro de poco, quiero que grites- le dijo el muchachito consultando su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio sin entender que pretendía su amigo.

-Grita, mientras las campanas estén sonando grita muy fuerte- dijo el castaño y apenas terminó de hablar efectivamente la enorme campana empezó a balancearse haciendo ese profundo y estridente ruido.

-¡Ya!- ordenó Feliciano pero Ludwig confundido no hizo nada así que para dar el ejemplo Feliciano empezó a gritar a todo pulmón jalando la muñeca de Ludwig indicándole que hiciera lo mismo.

-¡Hazlo!- dijo Feliciano que se llevaba las manos a los oídos para que el sonido de la campara no le lastimara y siguió gritando. Ludwig también se tapó los oídos y sintiéndose un poco estúpido soltó un grito mediocre que fue fácilmente ahogado por el estruendoso ruido de fondo.

-¡Mas fuerte!- le ordenó Feliciano y Ludwig así lo hizo pero seguía siendo débil entonces negando con la cabeza Feliciano volvió a ordenarle.

-¡Más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuete!- gritaba y a medida que iba diciendo Ludwig subía el volumen de su voz hasta que sintió que se le iba todo el oxígeno en ello.

De pronto sin darse cuenta estaba compitiendo contra el ruido de la campana, gritaba tan fuerte y sentía que con ello toda la frustración de minutos antes se iba junto con su eco. Cerró los ojos y vio el gesto severo de su abuelo aparecérsele y sintió la necesidad de gritar todavía más, no le importaba si al día siguiente se quedaba afónico, era algo que tenía que hacer.

De fondo escuchaba a Feliciano aun ordenándole y obedecía, la garganta le estaba empezando a arder y a veces tosía pero se recuperaba de nuevo y seguía gritando, hasta la última campanada en la que más que un grito, un deseo saltó.

-¡ES MI VIDA!- gritó en el momento justo en el que el vaivén de la campana se hacía más lento hasta que se detuvo.

Otra vez el silencio y ambos muchachos estaban buscando recuperar el aire antes perdido entre tanto griterío histérico. Ludwig se dejó caer sentándose en el suelo y vio un poco avergonzado a Feliciano que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y sonreía como orgulloso de su labor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Feliciano y el rubio, que sentía un malestar en la garganta, solo alcanzó a soltar unas leves risas y una sonrisa al final se dibujó en su rostro.

-Mucho mejor- dijo y Feliciano también sonrió sentándose frente a él.

-Ve~ te dije que te ibas a sentir mejor- dijo Feliciano soltando risitas bobaliconas.

-Gracias- dijo entonces Ludwig con sus ojos celestes tranquilos, mirando casi con dulzura al castaño que se quedó como embobado por al menos treinta segundos hasta que reaccionó bajando la cabeza jugando con un mechón de su flequillo.

-No… no es nada, tú siempre me estás ayudando a mí y ya era hora de que yo hiciera algo por ti aunque sea una tontería- dijo riendo nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado.

Ludwig adjudicó ese tono rosado en las mejillas de Feliciano por el esfuerzo de gritar así que retomando su gesto serio de siempre le dio un golpecito en la frente al castaño con su dedo índice echándole la cabeza para atrás.

-No fue ninguna tontería- le regañó y el chico no dijo más solo se frotó la frente mirando de reojo a Ludwig que a pesar de su seriedad se veía más tranquilo. De nuevo el italiano sintió sus mejillas calentarse y su corazón darle un vuelco dentro del pecho suponiendo que se sentía así solo por el hecho de haber hecho algo bueno por la persona que últimamente había estado ahí para ayudarlo.

-Feliciano…- llamó entonces el rubio después de una breve pausa sacando a Feliciano de su embobamiento.

-Tú… bueno ¿Estás saliendo con Feliks? Quiero decir, como pareja o algo así- preguntó entonces sintiendo como un verdadero imbécil por estar preguntando eso, sobre todo cuando Feliciano se echó a reír, casi le faltaba decirle "Pero claro que somos novios".

-Claro que no ¿De dónde sacas eso?- preguntó Feliciano riendo por lo bobo de esa idea y haciendo sentir el doble de imbécil a Ludwig.

-Pues porque se besaron- contestó sin más Ludwig escuchando otra serie de risitas por parte de Feliciano.

-Feliks siempre hace eso, es solo un beso de amigos- respondió Feliciano encogiéndose de hombros restándole toda importancia al asunto pero Ludwig parecía no entender. Su mente rígida criada bajo tantos años de escucharle a su abuelo decir que solo las parejas se daban rosas rojas en San Valentín y se besaban en la boca, no podía entender un concepto que para Feliciano era tan simple como que los amigos también podían besarse… en la boca.

-Pero ¿no es raro besarte con tu amigo?- preguntó de nuevo Ludwig.

-No lo creo, las chicas se dan besos entre amigas todo el tiempo y además…- Feliciano bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos. –Además un beso de amantes es diferente- dijo sin dejar sus dedos en paz.

-¿Cómo que diferente?- y ahí estaba, el ingenuo Ludwig haciendo gala de su nula experiencia romántica.

-Tú sabes, diferente- decía Feliciano un poco nervioso pero el gesto de Ludwig le indicaba que el rubio en serio no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

Otro silencio se formó, el castaño aun sentado en el piso se acercó cautelosamente hasta el rubio y esté intentando mantener la distancia quiso echarse hacia atrás pero ya no pudo pues una pared se lo impidió.

-Lud… ¿Alguna vez has dado un beso de amantes?- preguntó entonces el chico bajando la voz ahora apoyando sus manos en el piso quedando apoyado en sus rodillas y manos aun acercándose al rubio como si fuera un gato buscando mimos.

Al rubio se le agolpó la sangre en las mejillas y sintió que esta se le iba a salir por la nariz en cualquier momento viendo como Feliciano parecía estar acorralándolo. Tragó saliva e intentó buscar alguna ruta de escape pero ese estrecho campanario no le ayudaba mucho, menos cuando el castaño pasó a poner sus manos en sus hombros provocándole un escalofrío que se concentró en la boca de su estómago.

-Lud… ¿Quieres…- empezó a decir el italiano con su característico acento, ahora más marcado que nunca sobre todo por su voz casi susurrante e incitante, acortando todavía más la distancia entre ambos.

-¡_Veneciano_!- gritó Lovino que parecía apenas ir subiendo las escaleras así que ambos chicos pudieron separase justo a tiempo, pues para cuando Lovino hubo llegado al campanario estos ya estaban levantados a una saludable distancia el uno del otro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el mayor de los mellizos; a pesar de que la pregunta iba dirigida a ambos, el muchacho no quitaba sus ojos de encima de Ludiwg imaginando todo tipo de perversiones que seguramente estaban pasando por la cabeza del alemán al estar ahí escondido en ese lugar completamente solo con su hermano.

-Nada, solo estábamos platicando- dijo Feliciano yendo hasta Lovino que seguía con esos ojos de asesino serial.

-¿Ustedes eran los que andaban gritando como desquiciados?- preguntó Lovino y de nuevo a Ludwig se le pintó la cara de mil tonos de rojo, esta vez por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto.

-Ve~ si- dijo Veneciano rascándose la nuca con esa sonrisa bobalicona mientras que su hermano negaba con la cabeza y dándose la media vuelta para bajar del campanario seguido de Feliciano y Ludwig.

-¿Cuándo te vas a quitar esa costumbre de venir a dar de gritos aquí?- le preguntó Lovino al menor mientras los tres bajaban por la kilométrica escalera de caracol.

-¿Lo haces a menudo?- esta vez fue Ludwig quien preguntó detrás de los hermanos.

-Claro que lo hace siempre, todavía me acuerdo de sus chillidos "¡_Romano_ se comió toda la pasta! ¡Hermanito idiota!"- decía Lovino imitando exageradamente a Feliciano con voz sumamente chillona y haciendo como que lloraba.

-¡No le cuentes eso!- espetó Feliciano empujando al mayor mientras Ludwig sonreía por la tierna anécdota.

-De niños siempre hacemos cosas vergonzosas- dijo Ludwig para intentar calmar a los mellizos.

-¿Niños? Si eso pasó la semana pasada, casi puedo escuchar a _Vene_ gritando como niñita por la pasta- se burló cruelmente Lovino; ahora si Feliciano se le echaba literalmente encima pues este se le aventó para darle de golpecitos débiles.

-¡Te dije que no contaras eso!- reclamó Feliciano empezando así otra pelea entre hermanos.

Mientras iban bajando la escalera estos se iban dado de golpes, empujones pisotones, jalones de cabello y se decían palabrotas en italiano mientras que el alemán intentaba calmarlos diciéndoles que estaban en la casa de Dios (al menos eso debía funcionar) pero los chicos seguían metidos en su discusión hasta que parecieron cansarse.

-Hermano eres un tonto- dijo enfurruñado Feliciano ahora volteándose a Ludwg.

-Lud ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros? Mi hermanito y yo terminaremos de ayudar al padre con algunas cosas de limpieza y luego iremos a casa a comer, ven nosotros.

-Oye, yo no quiero comer con el macho patatas a menos que le pueda meter veneno a sus albóndigas- amenazó Lovino ganándose una mirada severa por parte de Feliciano.

-No le hagas caso a mi hermanito- se acercó a su amigo y se alzó de puntillas para hablarle al oído –Solo está celoso de ti- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Hey hey hey cuiden su distancia- les regañó el mayor jalando del cuello de la playera a Feliciano alejándolo del alemán.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Comes con nosotros?- volvió a invitar el muchacho y tras pensárselo un momento Ludwig asintió con su cabeza aceptando

-Solo tengo que avisar y ya- le tranquilizó Ludwig que sacó su celular y vio con horror las cuarenta y cinco llamadas perdidas de su abuelo y solo dos de su hermano.

-Disculpa, tengo que hacer una llamada- se excusó un momento mientras los hermanos Vargas seguían con sus deberes de limpieza en la iglesia y llamó a su hermano que no tardó en contestar.

_-_West ¿Dónde diablos estás? El abuelo no ha parado de llamarme y ya no sé qué inventarle, creo que ya llamó a la policía y a todos los hospitales de la ciudad y eso que le dije que estabas conmigo aunque no me creyó- decía Gilbert que iba al encuentro con Feliks al que vio a lo lejos acompañado de Toris platicando animadamente.

-_Perdón, estoy con Feliciano y Lovino; me invitaron a comer a su casa así que para que el abuelo no sospeche nada más raro de lo que seguro ya sospecha necesito que llegues cuando yo lo haga ¿Puedes hacerlo?-_ dijo Ludwig mientras Gilbert soltaba un suspiro y saludaba con un gesto de la mano a Toris y Feliks que hacía lo mismo desde la distancia, e incluso daba saltitos.

-Está bien, mándame un mensaje cuando vayas a llegar y ahí te veo- dicho esto colgó y fue hasta los muchachos notando con cierta molestia que iban tomados de la mano.

-Gilbo, por un momento pensé que no venías eres un horroroso conmigo- dijo Feliks que sin soltar a Toris lo saludó con un beso en cada mejilla mientras que el chico castaño lo saludaba de manera más normal.

-Te lo dije Toris, Gilbert ni nadie puede contra mis encantos- se jactó el rubio.

-Eres tú el que no puede vivir sin mí- le contradijo Gilbert haciendo reír al muchacho.

-¿Para qué negarlo si es verdad?- dijo Feliks pasando su mano libre por el brazo de Gilbert.

-Y ahora que tengo a mis dos hombres juntos vámonos por algo súper rico de tomar. Seguro la gente me ve con estos dos guapos y piensa que soy como que una zorra total- decía caminando contoneando su cadera, tomado del brazo de Gilbert a su izquierda y la mano enlazada con la de Toris a su derecha.

-No digas eso- dijo un poco tímido el tal Toris.

A Gilbert no le hacía tanta gracia eso de andar con alguien más que no fuera la pandilla usual de perdedores pero tenía que aguantarse y demostrar quién era el macho alfa.

Los muchachos siguieron caminando por toda la plaza, obviamente ganándose algunas cuantas miraditas extrañas de la gente al ver a Feliks contoneándose como un intento de _top model_ enganchado de dos muchachos, uno que parecía tímido y avergonzado y otro que parecía disfrutar de la atención aunque fuera ese tipo de atención. Finalmente llegaron a un Starbucks en donde no se les hizo nada raro ver al grupito de nórdicos metiéndose cafeína como si fuera su droga, Din con la lap-top en el regazo, Nor e Is sumergidos en un libro de Descartes y de Nietzsche respectivamente finalmente Tino y Berwarld revisando algunas cosas de la cámara análoga de Berwald.

-¿Deberíamos saludarlos?- preguntó Gilbert que no sabía bien que hacer cuando te encuentras a alguien del colegio fuera de este.

-¡Hola!- gritó entonces Feliks a modo de respuesta, alzando su mano ondeándola efusivamente.

Efectivamente los muchachos voltearon, los miraron inexpresivos, luego vieron a todos lados y retomaron su atención a lo que hacían antes haciendo enfadar a Feliks.

-¿Muy _mainstream _hablarle a tus compañeros de escuela en la calle o qué?- dijo entre dientes volteándose indignado para seguir con su camino.

Los tres pidieron sus bebidas y fueron a sentarse lejos de los nórdicos que seguían fingiendo que ellos no existían así que los tres amigos hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

-Así que Toris… ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Feliks?- empezó decir Gilbert una vez que terminaron las charlas triviales, ahora el albino parecía su abuelo: Mirada firme, cara seria, aura asesina; la viva imagen de su abuelo.

-Somos amigos desde la secundaria- contestó Toris tranquilamente, dándole de sorbos a su té helado.

-Pero parecemos amigos de toda la vida ¿Verdad?- dijo el rubio risueño y el castaño asintió con la cabeza.

-También nosotros- añadió Gilbert como si se hubiera ofendido por el comentario anterior. Feliks dio un saltito y pasó de estar sentado a un lado de Toris a ponerse junto a Gilbert.

-Eso es cierto. Te lo dije Toris, ese Gilbo y yo somos así como que un dúo súper fabuloso, te puedo apostar que Antonio y Francis se corroen de envidia nada más de vernos. Ósea cuando caminamos por el pasillo el mundo se detiene algo así como cuando ves el _fashion show_ de Nueva York, así es todos los días- presumía de manera sumamente exagerada el ojiverde y Gilbert que buscaba alimentar un poco más su ego le seguía la corriente.

Volteó a ver a Toris esperando ver algún tipo de enfado en él, pero para sorpresa del albino, el muchacho solo sonreía diciendo cosas como "¿En serio?" o "que bien" no parecía en absoluto molesto y en ningún momento de la conversación dio señas de molestia o envidia, ni siquiera cuando Feliks pasó casi una hora contándole acerca de todas las travesuras que él y Gilbert solían hacer.

Un rato después Gilbert se olvidó de eso de ser el macho alfa y empezaba a conversar, haciendo chistes con Feliks, a veces chocaban las palmas cuando recordaban algún logro entre ambos o se descocían en risas apenas se inventaban un chiste nuevo, todo bajo la tranquila y serena mirada de Toris que apenas si soltaba risas audibles. Más que otro integrante de la conversación, parecía el espectador de un espectáculo de comedia.

-_Babes _permítanme un momento, ósea esta diva necesita ir a verse al espejo para asegurarse de que veo ¡espectacular! No me extrañen- dijo enviando besos y caminando hasta el baño… de mujeres.

-¿Todavía hace eso?- preguntó Toris cuando escuchó los gritos de algunas chicas dentro del baño y un "Cálmate mujer, no tienes nada que me interese" de Feliks.

-Todo el tiempo- respondió Gilbert que levantó su vaso para seguir bebiendo y luego lo agitó notando que ya se lo había terminado sin darse cuenta.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían mirando al baño hasta que fue el castaño quien decidió romper el hielo.

-Me alegra ver que Feliks está bien- dijo el chico moviendo el popote que estaba dentro de su vaso que aún tenía té mientras que Gilbert no supo cómo contestar a esto y al parecer Toris se dio cuenta.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no siempre ha sido así?- preguntó el muchacho

-No- contestó con toda sinceridad Gilbert a lo que el otro solo alcanzó a sonreír.

-Pues es la verdad- reafirmó Toris soltando algunas risitas haciendo fruncir el ceño a Gilebrt que se revolvió el cabello pensando.

-No puedo imaginarlo sin ser una _drama queen _con complejos de diva- se sinceró el albino.

-En serio antes no era así- el chico tomó aire y clavó sus ojos azules en los carmín de Gilbert que le sostuvo la mirada.

-Cuando lo conocí era muy tímido, apenas si le hablaba a la gente que no conocía y eso con muchos esfuerzos, se veía como cualquier otro chico tanto que parecía que quería ser lo más normal que pudiera aunque bueno… Feliks es demasiado…-

-Afeminado, es más afeminado que muchas chicas de la escuela ¿Le has visto las piernas? Ninguna de mis compañeras de la clase de Educación Física tiene las piernas tan bien depiladas como él- interrumpió Gilbert y Toris solo alcanzó a reírse asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si lo sé… pero también por eso no le iba muy bien, siempre lo estaban molestando, poniéndole apodos, insultos cosas así...- decía con tristeza Toris.

-¿Y él no hacía nada?- preguntó Gilbert que sentía estaban hablando de personas diferentes. Toris acentuó su gesto triste.

-No… creo que eran demasiados los que lo molestaban como para intentar siquiera defenderse; la pasó bastante mal en esos años aunque nos hicimos buenos amigos y siempre estábamos pegados- soltó unas cuantas risas nostálgicas –Parecíamos chicles, todo el tiempo estábamos juntos y nada más nos separábamos cuando era realmente necesario o cuando teníamos que volver a nuestras casas aunque de todos modos siempre terminábamos hablando horas por teléfono, parecíamos niñas-

-Sé cómo es eso- agregó Gilbert que podía pasarse hasta la madrugada platicando vía internet con Feliks.

-Para ser sincero el llevarle el regalo de San Valentín fue un mero pretexto para verlo- soltó entonces Toris y como si hubiera presionado un interruptor, Gilbert se puso a la defensiva otra vez retomando su gesto severo.

-Cuando nos graduamos de la secundaria él me prometió y me juró que iba a cambiar… que ya no iba a ser el mismo Feliks del que todos se burlaban y que iba a ser él mismo, me da pena admitir que yo no le creí pero… cuando entramos a la preparatoria casi no nos podíamos ver, apenas si nos dábamos tiempo de platicar y él siempre me decía que estaba bien y la pasaba genial. Supongo que solo quería cerciorarme de que me decía la verdad.- dijo ladeando la cabeza ligeramente apenado por esto.

-Feliks está bien- aseguró Gilbert con la misma seriedad que reflejaba su rostro y a cambio solo recibió una sonrisa de Toris.

-¿Están hablando de mí?- preguntó entonces la voz del antes mencionado.

-Sí, le contaba a Gilbert como nos conocimos- contestó Toris aun sonriente ahora dirigiéndose al albino -¿Sabías que lo primero que me dijo fue "muéstrame tu pene"? yo no sabía que decir- comentó Toris entre risas y el ojiverde se llevaba las manos a la cara.

-¡Ósea Toris, mi sistema ya había reprimido ese recuerdo!- decía el avergonzado rubio negando con su cabeza escuchando las risas de Gilbert.

-¿Y cómo es que Iván y tú terminaron odiándose… o empezaron a odiarse?- preguntó esta vez el albino al tiempo que Feliks hacia una mueca de asco mientras que el castaño una de miedo.

-Ya te había dicho mi amor, pero te cuento la historia resumida: Ósea, primer día de clases del primer año de secundaria, lo vi, me vio, nos vimos…- el muchacho soltó un largo y romántico suspiro como si estuviera contando una historia de amor. –Odio a primera vista- dijo llevándose las manos al pecho y parpadeando batiendo sus largas pestañas.

-Bueno… no fue exactamente así pero de verdad parecían odiarse de la nada y esto empeoró cuando Iván prácticamente nos obligó a unirnos a su club de debate- dijo el ojiazul con su cara palideciendo ante el solo recuerdo de las amenazas y acosos de Iván en aquellos tiempos.

-En ese entonces apenas si empezaba a meterse esas ideas comunistas y pues el muy bastardo nos hizo ser parte de su club horrible y de lo más aburrido, en cada sesión sentía que iba a entrar en coma por el aburrimiento ¡Horror! Sobre todo un día que hicimos una simulación de las Naciones Unidas; como que yo era súper fabuloso Polonia y él obviamente la madre comunista Rusia y como que los ánimos se calentaron un poco cuando debatíamos de alguna tontería económica y bueno….-

-Terminaron dándose de puñetazos en el centro del salón- completó Toris a lo que el ojirrojo abrió mucho sus ojos ¿Feliks peleándose a puñetazos con Iván? por más que veía al rubio con sus maneras afeminadas, su forma de hablar y su manicura perfecta no podía hacerse una imagen mental de eso, mucho menos con Iván.

-¡Súper feo Gilbo! Ósea, solo nos faltaba el lodo y unos bikinis para que fuera la gran _cat fight _de la historia de la escuela- comentó Feliks –Que por cierto, jamás en mi increíble vida vuelvo hacer esa vulgaridad, hubieras visto como quedó mi cabello y ¡mi cara! Santo cielo, quería llorar por los moretones que me dejó. No salí de casa ni fui a la escuela hasta que se me borraron todos y aun así usé maquillaje para que no se notara nada- decía el muchacho.

-Y desde ese día ni siquiera se llaman por sus nombres, ahora siempre son Rusia y Polonia ¿No podrían solo superarlo?- preguntó Toris ahora dirigiéndose a Feliks que soltó una risa cínica y sin humor.

-Toris baby ¿Cómo te explico que el odio que siento por _Rosja _es así como que eterno y sumamente fiel? Jamás podré odiar a alguien tanto como a él- dijo el rubio de nuevo hablando como si aquello fuera una historia de amor o algo así.

Siguieron charlando un rato más, Gilbert tenía la impresión de que entre más hablaban, más cosas y facetas nuevas descubría de Feliks. Le parecía divertido escuchar cosas de ese rubio ojiverde que él no conoció aunque seguía algo escéptico en el aspecto de que antes solía ser tímido e inseguro, cosa que nada tenía que ver con el que ahora estaba a su lado charlando, hasta que…

-¿Y tú Gilbert? ¿Cómo eras cuando ibas a la secundaria? Es más ¿A qué escuela asistías?- preguntó ahora Toris y Gilbert se quedó inmóvil de pronto.

Había llegado el temido momento, el que había querido retrasar o al menos mantener en secreto todo lo que le fuera posible. El chico enderezó su espalda y paseó su mirada nerviosamente por los otros dos que tenía enfrente y lo miraban ansiosos de escuchar sus anécdotas.

-Ah… pues yo no fui a la secundaria- respondió con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Feliks confundido –A ninguna que conozcamos, supongo-

Gilbert negó con la cabeza y tomó una larga bocanada de aire, aun intentando mantener su sonrisa para que no lo vieran raro porque sabía que ahí sus días de normalidad terminaban, ahora lo verían como el raro y seguro lo trataban como un bicho a partir de ese momento.

-A West y a mí nos educaron en casa y pues… nunca fuimos a la escuela hasta ahora. Si, ya sé que es raro- agregó antes de que los otros dos dijeran apenas algo y sí que tardaron en hacerlo pues pasaron cerca de tres minutos en completo silencio hasta el momento en que Feliks azotó sus manos contra la mesa.

-¡Gilbert Bielshmit ¿Por qué diablos nunca me lo dijiste?!- exclamó Feliks con sus ojos abiertos de par en par como si se le fueran a salir en cualquier momento por la pura impresión.

-Nunca preguntaste, además no es algo que dices en una charla normal, no iba a llegar y decir: Hola, soy el awesome Gilbert y si, es la primera vez que asisto a una escuela, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?- comentó sarcásticamente el muchacho

-No pero…- decía Feliks a punto de empezar una discusión pero Toris lo interrumpió en el momento justo.

-¿Y tus padres permitieron eso? ¿Porqué no querían mandarlos a una escuela normal?- preguntó el castaño y Gilbert se sintió el doble de incomodo; se removió en su asiento y luego vio a Feliks que parecía un poco ansioso.

-Mis padres están muertos así que mi abuelo fue quien decidió educarnos en casa y él está algo paranoico así que…- dijo notando de inmediato las caras de tristeza y lástima que los otros dos ponían.

El albino tenía que admitir que odiaba eso, odiaba ver ese tipo de expresión cada vez que decía que era huérfano, otra razón más para ser tratado de manera distinta a los demás y siendo sincero le iba a molestar mucho que Feliks fuera ese tipo de persona aunque se sorprendió un poco a la hora en que el rubio se le aventó encima en un abrazo.

-Perdón Gilbo, ósea ya sé porque no querías decirnos nada pero no te preocupes que aquí este cuerpo sensual te va a dar amor para que no te sientas nada solito- dijo en voz melosa, obviamente en tono de burla restregándose contra el albino que se sintió aliviado por esto así que correspondió el abrazo y se restregó de manera juguetona también contra Feliks interpretando una escena burlesca de amantes.

-Ustedes están locos- comentó Toris divirtiéndose con su espectáculo –Si no conociera a Feliks podría jurar que son novios- agregó.

Los mencionados se miraron mutuamente y segundos después se rieron de manera nerviosa separándose un poco para luego mirarse de reojo otra vez como si estuvieran coordinados y algo parecido a un tono rojo pálido se posó en sus mejillas mientras fingían seguir riendo por la ocurrencia de Toris… como si fuera tonto el solo pensar que algo más podría pasar entre ellos aparte de una amistad.

Si… que cosa tan tonta…

Los muchachos siguieron platicando un rato más, hasta que llegó la hora para que Gilbert se fuera pues Ludwig ya le había avisado que tenían que regresar a su casa antes de que su abuelo terminara llamando a toda la guardia nacional, la marina y los equipos de operaciones especiales de rescate… cosa que seguramente ya había hecho a esas horas de día; así que el albino se despidió de Feliks el cual pareció ignorarlo pues vio un aparador que tenía unas zapatillas rosa chicle que parecieron llamarlo a gritos y corrió hasta allá solo para babear el cristal.

-Fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Toris educadamente estrechando la mano de Gilbert.

-Si, ya sé que fue un gusto que me conocieras- dijo el prepotente albino con su sonrisa ególatra de siempre haciendo reír un poco a Toris que volteó a ver unos momentos a Feliks que parecía estar hiperventilando o algo así pues ya tenía el cristal de aparador empañado.

-Creo que dejo a Feliks en buenas manos, si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme- dijo Toris despidiéndose del muchacho y yendo al encuentro con Feliks al que los señores de seguridad ya estaban despegando del vidrio por sospechar que se iba a robar los zapatos en cualquier momento.

Y así fue como Gilbert confesó un secreto que pensó llevarse a la tumba si eso le aseguraba la normalidad entre la gente y también se enteró de cosas que nunca pensó enterarse de Feliks mientras que por otro lado Ludwig había hecho su primer acto rebelde y de alguna manera se sentía un poco más cercano a Feliciano… tal vez más cercano de lo que debiera sentirse a un amigo.

Fue así como pasaron ese peculiar domingo pero hay otras personas que también estaban viviendo ese domingo con algunas sorpresas y Kiku era una de esas personas.

El nipón muy a su pesar salía de su casa ataviado con su conjunto deportivo color rojo que tenía seguramente desde hace muchos años, el que ya estaba remendado y con algunos otros hoyos que se le sumaban a la colección, pero para Kiku esos eran los hábitos sagrados que usaba después de la escuela y cada fin de semana porque era la cosa mas cómoda del mundo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de dibujar.

Pero volviendo al tema, Kiku salía con ese conjunto que si Feliks o Francis lo llegasen a ver lo queman vivo tan solo para no ver más esa ropa; el muchacho iba dando suspiros con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su sudadera tratando de apresurarse para llegar lo más rápido posible al mini-super porque su dotación de golosinas se le había terminado y él no podía trabajar en un manga sin su dosis de azúcar y bebidas energéticas obligatorias así que ahí estaba, interrumpiendo sus horas de trabajo para tener que salir al horrible exterior casi a las once de la noche por su combustible.

El muchacho iba a paso rápido por las calles apenas iluminadas gracias a las farolas que parpadeaban de manera tétrica dándole una apariencia bastante tenebrosa a las aceras desiertas. El moreno apuró el paso tratando de llegar rápido, escuchando los perros callejeros hurgar entre la basura y los gatos maullando o peleándose en algún callejón. Agradeció cuando llegó al parque, la zona más iluminada de la colonia aunque se detuvo un momento cuando vio tres siluetas que le parecieron conocidas y que no eran otros más que el grupito más temido de la escuela. Gupta, Heracles y por supuesto Sadiq que parecían estar haciendo maldades en plena noche.

Kiku decidió ignorarlos y esconderse entre la obscuridad pues no tenía ganas de ser acosado justo en un domingo en la noche aunque… Sadiq últimamente había sido muy amable con él, no lo había molestado ni una sola vez y siempre le hablaba bien… se sentía un poco mal por esta huyendo de él.

Así que siguió su camino llegando por fin al mini-super en donde se surtió de todo tipo de cosas nada saludables pero que tenían el poder de mantenerlo en vela al menos hasta las cuatro de la mañana del día siguiente. Pagó, cargó la bolsa con "víveres" y salió recorriendo de nuevo el mismo camino de momentos antes, eso incluía por supuesto el parque pensando que el grupito de brabucones seguiría ahí, en cambio solo encontró a Sadiq.

Kiku no pudo evitar detenerse en seco al quedarse embobado viendo al turco; Sadiq estaba sentado en uno de los columpios, tenía la espada recargada en la cadena y se mecía usando un solo pie, el chico miraba a un punto en la nada mientras unos grandes audífonos le cubrían las orejas… el muchacho parecía no estar pensando en nada y solo estaba ahí, con las manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás calmadamente.

Ahí mismo, justo en ese instante Kiku pensó estar viendo al verdadero Sadiq despojado de su máscara con su rostro real al descubierto y por alguna extraña razón el moreno ahora sentado tranquilamente en el columpio a ojos de Kiku… le pareció tan solitario…

El japonés sabía que tenía que irse de ahí, tenía que llegar a casa y terminar de entintar las páginas de su manga, aún tenía unos bocetos que pasar en limpio y arreglar detalles que no le terminaban de agradar… pero no… para cuando se dio cuenta sus pies lo estaban desobedeciendo vilmente y caminaba en dirección a Sadiq que gracias a sus audífonos no se había percatado de la presencia de Kiku que cerraba los ojos con fuerza reprimiéndose a sí mismo por sus tonterías.

El turco no pudo evitar parecer algo sorprendido en el momento en que vio a Kiku sentarse en el columpio a su lado poniendo la bolsa con golosinas en el piso y agarrándose de las cadenas que sostenían el columpio sin atreverse a ver directamente a Sadiq que sonreía mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?- preguntó entonces el japonés antes de que Sadiq pudiera siquiera saludarlo, mirando con la cabeza agachada como la sonrisa del turco parecía debilitarse ante la sola pregunta y tomaba una larga bocanada de aire mientras dejaba caer sus hombros pesadamente.

-Bueno Kiku… nadie quiere llegar a un lugar donde no lo esperan- contestó sencillamente soltando unas risas débiles sin querer parecer afectado.

El nipón a su lado solo alcanzó a afianzarse aún más a las cadenas del columpio sintiendo como si los eslabones se fueran a marcar en las palmas de sus manos, dibujó círculos con la punta de su pie en la tierra mientras se mordía el labio como si estuviera sopesando la idea de seguir hablando; abrió la boca y apenas un lastimero sonido salió de ella mientras Sadiq seguía en silencio solo dejando escuchar el chirrido del columpio al moverse suavemente junto con la melodía débil de los audífonos.

-Sadiq-san…- llamó entonces Kiku nervioso, sintiendo que el respirar se le dificultaba, alzó su rostro para encarar a Sadiq que lo miraba esperando sus palabras.

-Sadiq-san… eres bienvenido en mi casa siempre que quieras- dijo finalmente, su voz tan firme como pudo articularla viendo la cara de confusión del turco que después se suavizó un poco y alzó su mano dirigiéndola hacía Kiku que en seguida cerró con fuerza los ojos al imaginar que seguro el muchacho le iba a soltar un puñetazo en la cara por andar diciendo esas cosas, que tal vez el turco había tomado sus palabras como un gesto de lástima o que se estaba burlando de él. Sin embargo solo sintió la misma mano grande haciendo hacía atrás su flequillo suavemente, pasando por sus ojos aun cerrados y luego por un costado de su cara hasta que se atrevió a abrir lentamente sus ojos solo para encontrarse con un gesto que jamás en toda su vida imaginó llegar a ver en el rostro de alguien como Sadiq.

El turco sonreía con una ternura casi sobrecogedora mientras dejaba su mano en la mejilla de Kiku.

-¿De dónde diablos saliste?- le preguntó sin dejar de tocar a Kiku que sintió su corazón dar un violento vuelco dentro de su pecho sin saber muy bien cómo responder pues todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Sadiq y en el calor de su mano… la piel que en ese momento se le antojaba como la arena del desierto, caliente y algo áspera…

Luego, aun viendo a Sadiq fijamente se dio cuenta de la ironía de aquello: el chico que era rechazado por la gente y el chico que rechazaba a la gente… juntos en esa situación en donde parecían haberse buscado hasta encontrarse.

-Entonces vamos- dijo de pronto Sadiq quitando su mano, su tono animado y una risa estridente que reventó la burbuja de serenidad de segundos antes.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Kiku que veía al moreno levantarse del columpio y él hacía lo mismo agarrando de nuevo su bolsa de dulces

-Pues a tu casa, me acabas de decir que soy bienvenido cuando quiera así que hoy quiero ir. Ven, te voy a cocinar algo rico para cenar- decía el turco comenzando a caminar seguido de Kiku que tuve que correr un poco para alcanzarlo.

-Pe… pero… ¿Cocinar? ¿Sabes cocinar?- preguntó ahora Kiku, que estaba a punto de decir que no era apropiado que fuera a su casa a las once de la noche pero se detuvo al saber este otro detalle del muchacho.

-Claro, soy un chef gourmet, puedo hacer llorar a Francis y a Yao juntos con un solo bocado de mi comidas… esos idiotas se la pasan presumiendo de su cocina pero no saben nada del poder de las especias turcas- decía arrogante el chico caminando junto con Kiku.

Y fue así como ese domingo terminó con comida turca (que las palabras de Sadiq si habían sido ciertas) y una larga platica hasta las dos de la mañana, hora en la que el muchacho decidió irse de ahí y Kiku tuvo que darle una larga explicación a sus padres acerca de porque andaba invitando gente a las once de la noche y si tenía algún tipo de "relación rara" con ese chico… interrogatorio que le restó las pocas horas de sueño.

Hasta que llegamos al Lunes… bendito Lunes… aunque tal vez no es tanto para ciertos alumnos que pasaron San Valentín dándole de librazos a la persona que les gusta en un tipo de bizarra y violenta confesión de amor. Así que ahí tenemos a Arthur Kirkland, que soltaba gruñidos y quejidos como si tuviera algún tipo de malestar físico aunque en realidad su único malestar era emocional.

Los sucesos del 14 de Febrero no se los había podido quitar de la cabeza en todo el fin de semana y estos le daban vueltas y vueltas por la mente como si sufriera de resaca moral, algo así como cuando bebes mucho y haces estupideces como vomitar encima de la gente; pues Arthur había bebido demasiado amor y había vomitado muchas verdades… ojalá hubiera vomitados las estúpidas mariposas en su estómago.

El rubio de ojos verdes se refugiaba en la biblioteca como siempre, andaba de estante en estante acomodando los libros que esos desalmados alumnos ponían en desorden, había algo terapéutico en eso de estar leyendo títulos y autores para luego ponerlos en la clasificación que le correspondían… obviamente esto solo era terapéutico para él, cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera desesperado.

El muchacho terminaba de poner los libros de biología en el estante correspondiente cuando de pronto…

-Ar-thuuurrr~- una voz afrancesada canturreó desde no muy lejos haciendo eco en la silenciosa biblioteca.

Arthur sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorrerle la nuca erizándole los vellitos al tiempo que tragaba saliva dificultosamente, giró sus ojos hacía un lado y volteó lentamente encontrándose con Francis que tenía la cara un poco hinchada con algunas banditas en los moretones que aún se alcanzaban a ver bajo el maquillaje que se había empeñado en usar para ocultar un poco los hematomas además de llevar unos grandes lentes obscuros que escondían un ojo morado.

Arthur soltó lo que pareció ser un chillido de miedo y apenas vio a Francis mover un pie, se echó a correr por la biblioteca queriendo escapar del galo pero este lo siguió.

-¡Señor Kirkland no se puede correr en los pasillos!- le gritó Francis siguiéndolo a toda prisa.

-¡No te me acerques imbécil!- gritó en respuesta Arthur que seguía corriendo por el laberinto de libros mientras sentía al otro rubio pisarle los talones.

Para mala suerte de Arthur la persecución no pudo alargarse más puesto que la biblioteca no era muy grande, así que en un arranque de desesperación empezó a trepar por uno de los libreros.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!- le preguntó Francis cuando vio al ojiverde usando los estantes como peldaños.

-¡Alejándome de ti!- le espetó el muchacho cuando de pronto sintió su cintura ser rodeada por los brazos del francés que lo jalaban hacía abajo.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba soltando patadas para que el otro lo soltara sin embargo eran en vano pues Francis ponía el doble de fuerza a la hora de obligarlo a bajar del librero.

-¡Bájate de ahí!- le ordenó Francis dando un último tirón a la cintura de Arthur y este no pudo contrarrestar la fuerza del ojiazul así que inevitablemente se soltó del mueble siendo prácticamente cargado por Francis que lo fue a poner encima de una mesa.

Sin perder tiempo Francis se puso sobre Arthur tomándolo por los brazos para que no pudiera moverse mucho lo que daba la impresión de ser el inicio de una película porno o algo así, sobre todo por la sonrisita lasciva del galo.

-Ahora si _mon amour _tú y yo tenemos que hablar- le dijo arrastrando la voz como hacía con cada una de sus presas mientras Arthur se retorcía bajo él.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, suéltame, no podemos estar encima del mobiliario- forcejaba el ojiverde cada vez más nervioso por la sola presencia de Francis que soltó unas cuantas risitas burlonas.

-Claro que tenemos cosas que tratar y no deberías citar las normas de la escuela cuando tú fuiste el primero en treparte a un librero- dijo acercando su rostro al del británico que no pudo hacer nada más que desviar su cara.

–Ahora hablemos de algo que nos compete a ambos como por ejemplo, el hecho de que estás perdidamente enamorado de mí- agregó como saboreando cada palabra con satisfacción, sobre todo al ver la cara casi escarlata de Arthur.

-¡Yo nunca te dije eso!- espetó el ojiverde con sus mejillas encendidas por el sonrojo.

-Lo dijiste entre líneas, no soy tan tonto como para no haberme dado cuenta; pero quien lo llegaría a imaginar… Arthur Kirkland enamorado de mí, y yo que ya me había resignado a que nunca fueras mío- decía Francis hablándole al oído para luego pasear sus labios por el cuello del muchacho viendo como se le erizaba la piel.

-Pues quédate resignado porque no quiero tener nada contigo- decía Arthur aun intentando zafarse del agarre rezando para que al menos una persona llegara y lo salvara (y no malinterpretara esa extraña posición).

-¿A quién quieres engañar Ar…-

-No te equivoques Francis- interrumpió Arthur de pronto con voz firme clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules del galo –Si, tal vez, TAL VEZ repito, estoy enamorado de ti pero eso no significa que quiero tener una relación contigo- dijo confundiendo un poco al otro que volvió a reír.

-¿Cómo? Me amas pero no quieres estar conmigo, que tontería- opinó el ojiazul.

-Exactamente- afirmó Arthur que parecía más tranquilo –Puede que tenga sentimientos por ti pero sé muy bien qué clase de persona eres; sería más tonto el arriesgarme a salir con alguien para quien no sería más que un entretenimiento ¿No crees?- dijo Arthur a lo que Francis frunció el ceño sintiéndose insultado por este comentario así que lentamente soltó a Arthur pero no se le quitó de encima.

-Yo no uso a la gente como entretenimiento… bueno… no a tooooda la gente, a veces me enamoro- se quiso defender el galo ahora haciendo reír a carcajadas sin humor a Arthur.

-Eso ni siquiera tú te lo creíste. Francis… para ti la personas que no sean Antonio son solo juguetes a las que ni siquiera te das el tiempo de conocerlas, solo les quitas la ropa y ya ¡Puede que incluso hayas conocido al amor de tu vida en un acostón pero lo dejaste ir porque eres un imbécil superficial! Yo lo sé, te conozco bastante bien y no quiero estar con alguien así, con alguien que no se enamora de la gente, se enamora del reto que representan- decía Arthur que seguía recostado en la mesa no por gusto sino porque Francis sencillamente no se quitaba.

Entonces el rubio volvió a sonreír con esa irritante petulancia.

-Si me conoces así de bien y crees que soy una imbécil… ¿Por qué estás tan enamorado de mí? Incluso me diste de librazos solo por besar a Mathew, es porque algo bueno debo de tener- dijo suspicazmente el Francis viendo como Arthur daba un respingo se removía en la mesa de nuevo queriendo escapar así que atrapó sus brazos antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Eso es porque…- empezó a decir Arthur entre balbuceos desviando la mirada a todas partes.

_Porqué sé que bajo tu fachada de dandy en realidad eres una persona culta que ama las artes, que te gusta quedarte a leer en casa e ir a museos los fines de semana aun más que asistir esas fiestas superficiales de las que tanto presumes, porque aunque usas a la gente le eres leal a quien quieres realmente y la prueba está en tu amistad de tantos años con Antonio, que a pesar de que cambias de pareja como cambias de ropa interior, te dedicas a ellas en cuerpo y alma aunque sea solo una semana, porque amo escucharte hablar en francés y recitar poemas en tu idioma, porque eres inteligente a pesar de que te empeñas en actuar como un idiota, porque eres guapo como el carajo, porque me gusta como brillan tus ojos cuando vez los lirios que cultivas con tanto esmero, porque me gusta ese velo misterioso que te rodea cuando estás solo y crees que nadie te ve… me gustas por todo eso y mas._

-Porque yo soy tan imbécil como tú- se limitó a contestar Arthur escondiendo todo lo anterior en un rincón bien oculto de su cabeza, tan oculto que nunca jamás en todo su existir le rebelaría a Francis, primero muerto antes que pronunciar esas palabras. Las cosas que jamás dirá.

-Entonces… si ambos somos un par de imbéciles e idiotas que hacemos tonterías ¿Por qué no hacemos la estupidez más grande y lo intentamos?- preguntó con ese tono de voz dulzón, soltando uno de los brazos de Arthur pasando su dedo índice por los labios del ojiverde.

-Te prometo que voy a cambiar- agregó casi en un susurró posicionando por fin su dedo en la barbilla del muchacho que lo miró con ojos de cachorrito recién nacido y un color rosa pastel en sus mejillas.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- preguntó Arthur parpadeando repetidamente como algún tipo de chica inocentona, lo que hizo que Francis sonriera como galán de comedia romántica cliché.

-Claro que si- respondió viendo a Arthur sonreír con timidez… y luego con malicia.

-¡Tú de verdad quieres que te mate!- le espetó Arthur tomando la cara de Francis entre sus manos presionando sus moretones con fuerza.

¡Ouch ouch ouch!- lloriqueaba Francis queriéndose quitar las manos de Arthur que lo torturaban sin piedad.

Arthur lo siguió lastimando un rato más hasta que por fin lo dejó en paz y mientras Francis intentaba aliviar su dolor, se bajó de la mesa y tomó sus cosas dirigiéndose al galo que seguía sobre el mueble.

-La gente no cambia Francis y por más popular que seas no dejas de ser como todos los demás en ese aspecto.- le dijo con un tono de seriedad saliendo de ahí dejando a Francis dando resoplidos por el dolor y por las palabras frías de Arthur.

Francis se sentó en la mesa, cruzando sus piernas mientras sacaba un espejo para ver si los moretones se habían vuelto a marcar en su cara.

-¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?- preguntó una voz extra y Francis que por segundos pensó que había un fantasma, volteó encontrándose en la mesa contigua a Bladimir, el gótico que había estado ahí todo el rato viendo el show que habían armado. El chico llevaba una larga capa de terciopelo negro con capucha que usaba sobre su cabeza para cubrir la mitad de su rostro y darle un toque más "obscuro"

-No le tengo miedo a nada- respondió Francis mirando de manera desdeñosa al autonombrado vampiro.

-Sí le temes a algo ¿Será que tu miedo es que alguien pueda ver debajo de tu imagen y se dé cuenta de que eres tan mortal como todos; que tienes frágiles sentimientos que se pueden lastimar?- preguntó Bladimir con voz tétrica soltando una carcajadas sobreactuada.

-¡La mortalidad y sus debilidades! Los humanos estas criaturas debiluchas…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su vampírico discurso un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes llegó desde atrás para taparle la boca y arrastrarlo lejos de ahí.

-Perdónalo por favor- pidió tímidamente llevándose a Bladimir que daba de manotazos fuera de la biblioteca dejando a Francis con una ceja enarcada reconociendo al chico como un estudiante búlgaro o algo así aunque no le dio más importancia y siguió mirándose al espejo.

No, él no temía nada de eso, el miedo era un sentimiento estúpido. O mejor dicho, para Francis el miedo era el peor de todos los sentimientos, por eso él no lo conocía… porque nunca se había arriesgado a sentirlo.

El timbre que anunciaba el receso resonó por todas las aulas y pasillos así que el francés le dedicó otra mirada a su reflejo, se sonrió con esa galantería de siempre para prepararse para enfrentar al mundo fuera de la biblioteca.

Se guardó el espejo y salió con la frente en alto pretendiendo que no había sido rechazado por segunda vez en toda su vida, y caminó por los pasillos siendo abordado por su horda de féminas fanáticas que lo escoltaron hasta la cafetería en donde otro grupito de _groupies _rodeaban a Antonio y curiosamente a Emma también, Francis dio un suspiro al darse cuenta de que otra vez estaban molestando con el tema de que esos dos volvieran a ser novios.

-Natasha hola, que bien te ves hoy, más bella que de costumbre- saludó entonces Francis cuando la mencionada pasó a su lado. Un poco a propósito solo para ver a sus fans celosas ya que esto le subía un poco su recién mallugado ego.

-Francis…- solo dijo casi con desprecio Natasha mirándolo con total frialdad escuchando los insultos dichos entre dientes por parte de las chicas a lo que ella solo las barrió a todas con la mirada y de un solo movimiento de cabeza ondeó su larga melean plateada para hacerla atrás de su hombro siguiendo golpeando a algunas de ellas con las puntas de su cabello.

La jovencita ignoró los reproches e insultos además de algunas cuantas amenazas mientras seguía su camino por la cafetería en busca de su hermano; al pasar a un lado de la mesa del _Losers club_ echó una fugaz mirada hacía Alfred notando que este tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, así que solo alcanzó a desviar la mirada y llevarse las manos a un mechón de su cabello tímidamente e inconscientemente al listón que ese día era el accesorio de su peinado… el mismo que Alfred le había regalado días atrás.

-¡Lo está usando!- dijo el muchacho de lentes entusiasmado llamando la atención del resto de sus amigos.

-Alfie cariño, acabas de interrumpir a Kiku- le regañó Feliks que intentaba escuchar lo que Kiku quería decirles hasta que la estridente voz de Alfred y su emoción por el listón de Natasha lo había interrumpido.

-Ah perdón Kiku ¿Qué decías?- preguntó el americano con una enorme sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, pareciera que acababa de drogarse.

De nuevo todas las miradas se fijaron en el oriental que se cohibió y se enterró en su asiento.

-Na… nada, no era nada importante…- mintió el muchacho que había estado a punto de decirle a sus amigos "Anoche cené con Sadiq, si, el mismo Sadiq que nos ha torturado desde que entramos a la escuela y creo que es una buena persona" no lo mejor era no decir nada… después de todo ¿Qué dirían sus amigos?

-¿Estás seguro que no era nada importante?- le preguntó Feliciano, Kiku pareció meditar de nuevo la posibilidad de decirles, después de todo eran sus amigos y no serían capaces de juzgarlo por algo así ¿Cierto? Así que volvió a abrir la boca.

-Ya te dijo no era nada importante, déjalo así- ahora era Lovino el que intervenía con un libro en la mano haciendo que Kiku cerrara la boca y solo le sonriera nerviosamente a Feliciano para darle la razón la mayor de los mellizos.

-¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto en la mesa de Francis y Antonio?- ahora preguntó Gilbert que echaba una ojeada a dicha mesa en donde algunas chicas le daba de empujoncitos a Antonio y a Emma intentando que se sentaran lo más juntos posible.

-Es porque quieren que Emma y Tony regresen, ósea la escuela necesita otra vez su súper pareja perfecta entonces pretende reunir otra vez a esos dos tortolitos. Lo siento Lovi creo que solo fuiste algo pasajero, yo pensé que ibas a ser algo así como Angelina Jolie después del divorcio de Brad y Jenn pero creo que no tienes unos labios tan sensuales- contestó Feliks viendo con una sonrisa traviesa a Lovino que parecía enfadado aunque no precisamente por el comentario.

El italiano desvió sus ojos de su libro para enfocarlos en Antonio que era empujado por algunas chicas hacia donde estaba Emma y algunas parecían estar obligandolos a que se tomaran de las manos. Ambos chicos sonreían nerviosos o a veces reían haciendo como que les seguían el juego, sin embargo Lovino alcanzó a notar en Antonio la misma expresión de mortificación que había mostrado cuando tuvieron su charla pasada.

Lovino intentó retomar la atención a su lectura pero el barullo de aquella mesa no se lo permitía así que volvió a ver a esa dirección y casi parecía que el castaño ojiverde rogaba por algo de ayuda mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de Emma como si con ello pudiera hacer que todos guardaran silencio pero en cambio esto alentó los grititos de las muchachas que ahora parecían querer más acercamiento mientras que el chico estaba cada vez más ofuscado.

-Ese tipo es un inútil- dijo en medio de un gruñido levantándose aventando su libro contra la mesa para luego caminar hasta donde estaba el español.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó su hermano menor pero él ya iba caminando con pasos largos hasta donde se agolpaba la masa de feromonas.

Como pudo se hizo paso entre las fieras hasta que logró posicionarse frente a Antonio quien volteó a verlo sorprendido mientras todos cuchicheaban de manera no muy discreta acerca de su presencia ahí. El ojiverde estaba a punto de darles una explicación pero entonces Lovino con toda la naturalidad del mundo puso sus manos en ambos oídos de Antonio cubriéndolos por completo.

-No tienes por qué escucharlos- le dijo sencillamente, frente a toda esa gente que solo hasta ese momento dejó de hablar… o sería que tal vez Antonio efectivamente, dejó de escucharlos.

/

**Lovi-love tiene su apodo bien merecido, es un amor cuando él quiere.**

**¿Les gustó el capi? Esto ya se pone más profundo, o esa era mi intención. Sentimientos aflorando y esas cursiladas que tanto me gustan.**

**No me pude resistir a otra aparición de Rumania y si, otra vez escribí Bladimir con B, me dijeron que es con V pero este pequeño cambio ortográfico es un mero capricho de la autora porque me gusta más con B XD (ósea, mis caprichos simplones).**

**Les doy las gracias una vez más por toooooooooooooooooodos los reviews de verdad estoy en una nube por saber que les gusta a pesar de mi descuartizadero de OTPs lo que me hace inmensamente feliz, en serio miles gracias a quienes comentan, otro millar de gracias a quienes siguen leyendo en silencio. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo con otro invitado especial siiiiiiiiii**

**PD: Mensaje especial para Ahari (porque no puedo contestar su review) Si tengo una historia PruHung es un one/shot dedicado a ellos se llama Heaven´s not enough, puedes encontrarlo en mi profile y claro, para quien guste leerlo sean bienvenidos a ese one/shot. Igual a quienes quedaron con ganas de USxUK pueden leer Just say I love him (en compensación de la falta de esa pareja en este fic).**


	9. Chapter 9

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capítulo 9

Todos de pronto guardaron silencio. El solo hecho de que un marginado social e inadaptado se atreviera a poner sus anti-sociales manos en los oídos de Antonio y aparte le dijera a este que no tenía por qué escuchar a todas las personas que alimentaban su popularidad, era algo por lo cual todos se habían quedado mudos de la indignación y claro, esto le importaba un bledo a Lovino que no quitaba sus manos de los oídos de Antonio y solo se le quedaba mirando con su entrecejo fruncido y esos grandes ojos chocolate que parecían haber hipnotizado al español.

Tras salir de la impresión las chicas que rodeaban a los muchachos iban a empezar su cacareo sin sentido pero antes de hacerlo Francis soltó una risa que no pudo reprimir, divertido por la cara estupefacta de todos, Emma también se contagió de la risa de Francis y soltó la mano de Antonio para cubrirse la boca mientras todos los veían sin saber a qué se debían las risas; por otro lado Antonio esbozó una sonrisa y con sus manos envolvió las de Lovino, lo miró directo a esos ojos enfadados y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para echar a correr aun agarrando a Lovino de una de sus manos obligándolo a escapar con él.

Se reanudó el ruido acostumbrado en la cafetería mientras veían a Antonio y Lovino correr cogidos de la mano para salir de ahí a toda velocidad.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde diablos me llevas? ¡Suéltame bastardo!- ordenaba Lovino queriendo zafar su mano de la de Antonio pero este no dejaba de correr por los pasillos ignorando las miradas que se posaban sobre ellos.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¿Qué tienes en la mano, cemento?- preguntaba de manera entrecortada por tanto ejercicio queriendo jalar su mano para soltarse pero sencillamente no pudo así que no le quedaba de otra más que seguir siendo jalando por Antonio que salía del patio de la escuela, pasando por los punks que apenas si les hicieron caso y llegando a una esquina abandonada en donde Antonio por fin se detuvo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire que eran interrumpidas por las risas que soltaba a veces, mientras que Lovino intentaba recuperar el aliento y todavía queriendo soltarse de Antonio que de un jalón lo acercó a él para poder recargar su frente sudorosa en el hombro del italiano.

-Lovino… siempre estás salvándome…- le dijo en medio de algunos jadeos enlazando sus dedos con los del otro que ni siquiera notó este gesto.

-No recuerdo haberte salvado ni una puta vez, y quítate que no soy tu maldita recargadera- le insultó el muchacho pero el ojiverde no hizo caso y aun con su frente en el hombro del otro castaño negó con su cabeza.

-No es cierto Lovino, esta es la tercera vez que me salvas- dijo Antonio dejándose caer al piso para descansar soltando por fin al italiano que hizo lo mismo.

-En serio, no sé de qué diablos me estás hablando-

-Me salvaste cuando te di los chocolates, lo acabas de hacer ahora y también cuando me diste esto- dijo sacándose un crucifijo de debajo de la camisa dejándoselo ver a Lovino que frunció el entrecejo en un gesto de confusión para luego ver a Antonio como pidiéndole una explicación.

-¿No te acuerdas?- peguntó riéndose –Bueno, debe ser porque para ti no fue algo tan importante-

El español se quitó el crucifijo para ponerlo en la palma de su mano.

-Pasó justo en el último día de clases del año pasado…-

_Todo era euforia total entre los alumnos del Instituto W que iban corriendo como cabras locas por los pasillos gritando cosas como "¡Libertad!" como si fueran Mel Gibson en Corazón Valiente (entre ellos Scott Kirkland que por alguna extraña razón hasta llevaba puesto un kilt y corría por la escuela haciendo destrozos). Antonio y Francis, como ya era su costumbre andaban por ahí despidiéndose de las chicas que se graduaban y lloraban a mares, mientras que otras solo buscaban acapararlos para llevarse con ellas un recuerdo y soportar las largas vacaciones de verano. _

_Los muchachos iban siendo rodeados y casi hostigados por las féminas que parecían al borde de un colapso nervioso mientras intentaban por lo menos tocarlos; por lo tanto los muchachos iban intentando esquivar jaloneos, rasguños y hasta los filos de algunas tijeras que pretendían cortarles mechones de cabello… así de obsesivas eran sus fans._

_-Siempre es lo mismo cada año, deberías traer a tus chicos de seguridad para el final de semestre- le decía Antonio a Francis mientras se hacían paso._

_-No es para tanto Antoine, no debemos cotizarnos tanto- decía Francis que iba de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong al ser empujado por las muchachas._

_Mientras seguían adelante Antonio sintió un tirón desde su cuello, reconoció el objeto que lo estaba ahorcando como la cadena del crucifijo que siempre llevaba al cuello; el muchacho intentó arrebatar su cadena sin saber exactamente quien la estaba jalando hasta que dicha cadena se reventó dejando caer el crucifijo._

_Antonio entró en pánico y comenzó a buscar su dije entre el mar de muchachas pero en medio de todos esos pies entaconados no podía encontrar su crucifijo._

_-Antonio apúrate antes de que nos arranquen la piel para hacerse un abrigo con ella- le ordenó Francis llevándoselo lejos de ahí._

_-Espera se me cayó algo- decía el español algo renuente siendo arrastrado por Francis que no pareció haber escuchado esto y se llevó lejos a Antonio para escapar de la tempestad que esas mujeres locas representaban._

_Tras haber huido de las jóvenes y justo cuando las clases oficialmente iban a terminar Antonio deambulaba por los pasillos con los ojos en el piso aguzando la mirada por si encontraba su colguije pero no estaba por ninguna parte, solo había chicles, envolturas de dulces, exámenes con calificaciones reprobatorias, pedazos de libros y juraba haber visto condones pero nada de su cruz. El muchacho soltó un largo suspiro que se convirtió en un lamento al final así que en un último intento entró al baño de hombres para ver si de pura casualidad lograba encontrar su cadena pero nada…_

_-No puede ser…- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo escuchando a alguien más entrar al baño, volteó y no le dio gran importancia al chiquillo de ojos chocolate y curioso rizo que sobresalía de su cabeza, apenas le dirigió una mirada antes de seguir su búsqueda._

_-Hey- le llamó el recién llegado y Antonio alzó de nuevo la mirada viendo al mismo chico con las manos metidas en los bolsillos._

_-Lo siento ahora no tengo tiempo, si quieres hacer algún tipo de amenaza porque le gusto a tu novia o si me quieres declarar tu amor que sea en otro momento o mejor el siguiente año. Lo siento- dijo el ojiverde que estaba acostumbrado a las amenazas de chicos celosos e incluso confesiones amorosas… lo había visto casi todo._

_-No te des esos aires de grandeza conmigo idiota- le espetó el chico que se acercaba a él mientras el español se acuclillaba para seguir revisando cada rincón del piso._

_-En serio, ahora no tengo tiempo de atenderte- respondió Antonio que de nuevo hablaba sin mirarlo escuchando un gruñido de enfado por parte del otro muchacho que se acercó a él y lo levantó de un tirón brusco de su brazo._

_-Te acabo de decir…- pero antes de terminar de hablar el otro castaño lo empujó con bastante fuerza contra la pared poniéndole una mano en el pecho para que no se moviera._

_-No vine por ninguna de esas estupideces que estás diciendo y ¿En serio te buscan por eso?... como sea. Esto es tuyo- le dijo sin quitarle la mano del pecho y con la otra mostrando el crucifijo plateado._

_-¡Lo encontraste!- exclamó el ojiverde emocionado al ver su dije sano y salvo._

_El muchachito soltó el pecho del español y tomó la mano de este poniendo su palma hacia arriba para luego depositarle la cadena en ella, después dobló los dedos de Antonio para que cerrara su puño como si le estuviera entregando algo que podría valer millones._

_-Es algo importante ¿Verdad? Cuídalo bien o la próxima vez te doy un puñetazo en la cara y no te lo devuelvo- dijo el chico con voz tranquila soltando por fin a Antonio que aun con su mano cerrada ahora miraba fijamente al muchachito._

_-¿Cómo sabes que es importante?- preguntó examinando aquel par de grandes ojos chocolate que tenían una mirada agresiva, un curioso contraste con la cara casi aniñada del chico y que de cierta manera acentuaban un poco su peculiar ternura._

_-Casi te pones a llorar cuando se te cayó y déjame decirte que tus fans no parecían muy preocupadas por eso, creo que solo querían agarrarte el culo mientras estabas distraído- explicó frunciendo el ceño molesto por eso ahora llevándose las manos a la cadera como si a continuación fuera a reprenderlo._

_-No creo que esas chicas te quieran de verdad; cuando quieres a alguien sabes lo que es importante para esa persona, aunque sea algo aparentemente pequeño- dijo Lovino poniendo su dedo índice sobre la mano de Antonio que cargaba el dije._

_El español echó otra mirada a su cruz y de nuevo a Lovino que no parecía cambiar en ningún momento su semblante enfadado._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó entones el ojiverde como si fuera un reflejo de su cuerpo, el otro acentuó la arruga entre sus cejas._

_-Lovino- contestó de mala gana dándose la media vuelta._

_-¡Gracias!- alcanzó a decir Antonio mientras que el mencionado lo ignoraba saliendo del baño –Gracias Lovino…- repitió sonriendo como bobo al darse cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado._

-Fue en ese momento que supe que eres para mí- dijo Antonio volviendo a guardarse su cadena dentro de la camisa a lo que Lovino enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

-Pues déjame decirte que sorprende tu habilidad para enamorarte en tiempo record…- dijo Lovino en un tono sarcástico levantándose.

-¡No digas eso! En serio me gustas, ya te había dicho antes que fue amor a primera vista- decía Antonio que seguía sentado en el piso.

-No, me estás diciendo que crees estar enamorado sin saber nada de mí y eso es estúpido pero bueno… tú ya eres estúpido- decía el chico.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, ahora te conozco más que ese día y me estoy enamorando todavía más de ti- dijo Antonio sin ninguna vergüenza sonriendo abiertamente a Lovino al cual se le pintaron las mejillas de un rojo tan intenso que parecía le saldría vapor de la piel en cualquier momento.

El castaño de ojos obscuros recitó tantos insultos en italiano que más bien parecía estar jugando a recitar trabalenguas, en algunos momentos incluso se mordía la lengua por lo rápido que hablaba.

-¡Cállate ya bastardo!- gritó finalmente yéndose lejos de ahí tratando de recuperar el color normal de su rostro abanicándose con las manos haciendo lo que fuera para poder quitarse de encima ese bochorno que de pronto sentía

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a ese imbécil? Diciendo ese tipo de cosas con tanta naturalidad. Idiota idiota idiota… idiota Antonio… o idiota él por reaccionar así.

El italiano siguió murmurando insultos mientras regresaba dentro del edificio en donde seguramente el receso estaba a punto de terminar y en donde había dejado todas sus cosas, esperaba que al menos alguno de sus amigos fuera lo suficientemente considerado para no dejar su mochila ahí abandonada.

Lovino tuvo que rodear el patio pues por el camino más corto, tirado en el césped estaba Sadiq acompañado de sus compinches y bueno… pasar frente a Sadiq era básicamente echarte la soga al cuello a pesar de que el turco pareciera muy entretenido jugando con uno de los tantos gatos que rodeaban a Heracles, tanto que no ponía atención siquiera a quien pasaba por ahí.

Sadiq jugaba/peleaba con uno de los mininos que solían seguir a su compañero griego; le frotaba la panza y le apretaba las patitas mientras el gato le daba de arañazos que el moreno esquivaba mientras que Heracles tan solo acariciaba mansamente a otros dos gatitos que habían optado por tomar la siesta en su regazo, por otro lado Gupta solo miraba entretenido el caminar elegante de uno de los felinos.

-¿Dónde está el chico asiático con el que siempre hablas?-preguntó de pronto Heracles con voz somnolienta viendo con desagrado como Sadiq estaba empeñado en ponerle una bolsa de papel en la cabeza al gato, por cierto, la bolsa tenía agujeros para los ojos y una carita feliz.

-No sé, debe de estar en la cafetería- contestó sin más el turco sumido en la "lucha" con el gato que rechaza la bolsa de papel e intentaba escapar pero el muchacho lo agarraba justo a tiempo.

Hubo un largo silencio en donde Heracles reprimía bostezos para seguir hablando.

-Te llevas muy bien con él… ¿O será que lo estás amenazando para que te siga hablando?- preguntó el muchacho tratando de no moverse mucho para no despertar a los animales que dormían plácidamente en sus piernas, a veces les acariciaba su cola que se movía entre sueños.

-No seas imbécil, Kiku no me tiene miedo así que no necesito amenazarlo- respondió el turco que soltó una breve risa triunfal por haberle ganarle al gato y puesto al fin la bolsa de papel sobre la cabeza. Tanto Heracles como Gupta centraron su atención en el turco cuando dijo esto.

-¿No te tiene miedo? Eso no es posible, _todos _te tienen miedo- aseguró Heracles en un tono que sonó más frío que somnoliento.

-Kiku no, él mismo me lo dijo- dijo Sadiq casi orgulloso de poder decir aquello sin quitarle la vista al felino que sacudía la cabeza y usaba sus patas enfadado para intentar quitarse la bolsa de papel de encima.

El muchacho de ojos oliva soltó una risa despectiva que apenas si fue un "ja", como si acabara de escupir su reacción a una broma de mal gusto ganándose por ello una mirada enojada de Sadiq que hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera pero obviamente Heracles no era cualquiera.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Sadiq, un segundo silencio inundó el lugar a excepción de los maullidos de cierto gato fastidiado. Heracles, como era su costumbre procesó sus palabras antes de decirlas y acumuló energía suficiente para luego pronunciarlas.

-Nada, es que es obvio que el chico pudo haberte mentido al decirte que no te tiene miedo; era decir eso o esperar una golpiza de tu parte, fue muy listo al dar su respuesta- dijo Heracles que fijó sus ojos adormilados en los mininos que abrían perezosos un ojo, parpadeaban y se retorcían en sus piernas para volver a acomodarse y seguir durmiendo.

-Claro que no, me dijo la verdad, es más, hasta me invitó a cenar a su casa- agregó Sadiq como queriendo refutar el argumento anterior a como diera lugar

-Entonces…- el griego hizo una pausa para clavar sus ojos verdes en los obscuros de Sadiq que parecía ahora estar a la defensiva. El griego desvió luego la mirada mientras ponía su dedo índice en la naricilla húmeda del gato a su derecha solo para verlo sacudir su cabeza.

-Entonces ese Kiku está contigo por conveniencia- dijo finalmente el castaño viendo como el enfado de Sadiq iba en aumento al mismo tiempo que el gato antes molestado por el turco ahora parecía maullarle para que le quitara esa maldita bolsa.

-Piénsalo bien, te haces amigo del brabucón de la escuela y tienes asegurado tu bienestar hasta que se gradué… ¿O de verdad pensaste que alguien como él podría hacerse tu amigo?...- preguntó Heracles formando una media sonrisa en su rostro adormilado, una clara mueca burlona.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Sadiq arrastrando la voz pasando su mano por la espalda del gato que seguía maullándole y se restregaba contra su brazo.

-Porque eres _tú_, solo se puede estar contigo por eso, Gupta y yo estamos contigo por conveniencia y tal vez porque te debemos algunos favores pero nada más- contestó Heracles bostezando sin taparse la boca –¿Estás de acuerdo Gupta?- le preguntó al egipcio que seguía viendo al gato siamés lamerse el pelaje.

-A mí no me metan en sus discusiones- respondió el muchacho de ojos dorados moviendo sus dedos para atraer al felino que lo miró altivo, lo ignoró y siguió con su tarea.

-Pues Kiku no es un cabrón como ustedes- dijo Sadiq alzando la voz sin querer mientras que Heracles ahora se ponía a jugar con esos extraños rizos que tenía en la coronilla de la cabeza, enroscándolos en su dedo y luego estirándolos.

-Bueno, si dices eso es porque entonces ha hablado contigo enfrente de sus amigos, ese club raro con el que siempre está, seguro que cuando te invitó a su casa todos ellos estaban ahí y cuando te ve en los pasillos no le importa que ellos lo vean contigo- dijo Heracles con toda tranquilidad viendo como el turco de pronto parecía incómodo y buscaba alguna excusa.

-Si no es así entonces tal vez Kiku no te tiene miedo, tampoco está contigo por conveniencia… tal vez está contigo por lastima y le avergüenza que el busca-pleitos del colegio lo considere su amigo cuando solo está haciendo un acto de caridad al hablarle al pobre Sadiq sin amigos y problemas… creo que eso es peor que todo lo anterior- dijo Heracles en ese irritante tono monocorde que molestaba el doble a Sadiq.

-Ya te dije que no es así y más vale que vayas cerrando esa maldita boca antes de que te desvíe la mandíbula de un puñetazo- dijo el turco arrastrando las palabras con un brillo asesino en su mirada que no pareció afectarle en lo absoluto a Heracles que desvió su mirada a otro lado y Sadiq también miró al mismo lado alcanzando a ver a Kiku que iba con un montón de hojas en brazos. El turco sonrió al tener una oportunidad para demostrarle al griego que estaba equivocado.

-¡Kiku!- llamó al asiático sonriendo abiertamente y alzando su mano ondeándola para que el japonés lo viera. Kiku efectivamente escuchó su nombre y dio un saltito por la voz fuerte y grave que lo llamaba, volteó y su mirada chocó con la del moreno que seguía saludándolo esperando que Kiku correspondiera el saludo y se acercara para cruzar algunas palabras… en cambio Kiku volteó a otro lado rápidamente y con la misma velocidad siguió su camino, casi corriendo para alcanzar al resto de sus amigos que iban unos pasos adelante abrazando con recelo las hojas que llevaba en brazos.

Casi como si fuera una secuencia en cámara lenta, la sonrisa de Sadiq se fue desvaneciendo al mismo tiempo que bajaba su brazo y los maullidos del gato que antes molestaba se acallaban dejando todo en un incómodo silencio mientras veía al asiático caminar alegremente con su grupito de amigos después de haberlo pasado de largo… como si fuera una confirmación de las palabras antes dichas por Heracles el cual sabía ya no era necesario decir más.

Tras un rato más de silencio Sadiq soltó una serie de risas extrañas, de esas que soltaba antes de acorralar y torturar a algún mocoso indefenso con cara de estúpido; se levantó de donde estaba sentado, se sacudió los pantalones y metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros mientras se encorvaba un poco sin borrar aquella extraña mueca en su rostro, la causante de varios sufrimientos entre el alumnado.

-Así que… al final no eres tan diferente a todos los demás- dijo entre dientes soltando otra risa gutural empezando a caminar alejándose de ahí dejando a Gupta y Heracles en el mismo lugar.

Los chicos vieron la espalda del turco hacerse pequeña conforme iba alejándose, intimidando de vez en cuando a quien se le acercara.

-¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso? Tú no eres así- preguntó entonces Gupta clavando sus misteriosos ojos en los de Heracles que veía con un poco de curiosidad al gato con la bolsa de papel ahora manso.

-Ese chico Kiku parece una buena persona, no quisiera que Sadiq terminara haciéndole algo malo- respondió Heracles sencillamente.

-Pero Sadiq no tenía malas intenciones, lo sabemos porque para bien o para mal lo conocemos bien y nos dimos cuenta de eso- dijo Gupta entrecerrando un poco sus ojos como si quisiera descifrar la cara inexpresiva del griego que soltaba un suspiro cargado de cansancio.

-Eso ya lo sé sin embargo él hubiera terminado haciendo una tontería como siempre… o tal vez el mismo Kiku hubiera hecho algo-

-Lo dices como si Sadiq no tuviera permitido acercarse la gente- comentó Gupta y Heracles se limitó a mantenerse callado al tiempo que acercaba su mano al gato con la bolsa de papel en la cabeza para quitársela de una vez por todas aunque para su sorpresa antes de poder hacer algo el gato lo rasguñó impidiéndole siquiera tocarlo; el gato se levantó y se fue de ahí aun llevando aquella cosa sobre su cabeza, como si se acabara de acostumbrar a su nueva mascara.

El mínimo siguió caminando llamando la atención de los alumnos que miraban extrañados al felino con la bolsa de papel en la cabeza y que iba por el patio sin parecer molesto por esto.

-Ve~ _gattino_- dijo Feliciano cuando el gato pasó a su lado. El castaño quiso tomar en brazos al gato pero este se retorció y le dio de arañazos cuando el muchacho intentó cargarlo así que de inmediato lo soltó dejando al animal escapar de ahí.

-¡¿Dónde se metió Lovino?! Ósea ¿qué no sabe que aquí me estoy muriendo por un buen chisme? Más le vale que se esté revolcando con Tony en alguna esquina de la escuela para justificar el hecho de que no esté aquí informando de lo que está pasando con el español _hot-_ decía enfurruñado Feliks que había obligado a todos a salir tras Lovino y Antonio cuando estos escaparon de la cafetería.

-¡No! El mini-gánster no puede acercarse a Antonio antes que yo ¡Él no puede ser popular antes que yo!- decía desesperado Gilbert.

-Creo que primero Lovino es aceptado como Don de la _Kosanostra_ antes de ser popular, con ese carácter que se carga…- comentó Alfred que seguía los demás por mero aburrimiento y no porque realmente le interesara lo que pasara con Antonio.

-¡Feliiii no dejes que tu hermano me robe mis oportunidades!- dijo entonces el albino rodeando con sus brazos al italiano que solo alcanzó a reír.

-Ve~ no te preocupes, mi hermanito no tiene intenciones de robarte nada- decía el muchachito mientras que Gilbert restregaba su mejilla contra la del muchachito.

-Lovino no se muere por llamar la atención como tú- intervino Ludwig separando a su hermano de Feliciano claramente enojado.

Gilbert pareció un poco extrañado por esta acción pero rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de algo, así que como si ya fuera un ritual, volteo a ver a Feliks que parecía estar en todo y también captó ese detalle por parte de Ludwig por lo tanto le dedicó una mirada cómplice al ojirrojo y ambos amigos se le fueron encima a Feliciano.

-Feli, tú conoces bien a Lovi ¿Seguro que no quiere hacer "cosas sucias" con Tony?- preguntaba Feliks con voz melosa rodeando la cintura de Feliciano.

-Estoy seguro- decía Feliciano que se retorcía un poco por las cosquillas que su rubio amigo le hacía cuando este le daba besitos juguetones en el cuello.

-¿Entonces puedes asegurarme que no me va a arrebatar mis oportunidades de éxito?- preguntó ahora Gilbert pasándole un brazo por el hombro al italiano recargando su cabeza en la del mas bajito que ahora era acaparado por los otros dos bajo la mirada asesina de Ludwig

-Ya te dije que sí. ¡Me están haciendo cosquillas!- decía Feliciano riendo inocentemente ante el restriego de Gilbert y los toqueteos más atrevidos de Feliks.

-¡Ya déjenlo en paz!- espetó entonces Ludwig jalando del brazo a Feliciano para separarlo de una vez por todas de los otros dos que parecían un par de pulpos que no sabían dónde poner sus tentáculos.

-¡West no seas asì!-

-Luddy, hay mucho Feliciano para todos-

Y los otros dos volvieron al acecho de Feliciano que era lealmente protegido por Ludwig que no dejaba acercarse a los otros dos quienes parecían más entretenidos molestando al ojiazul que a Feliciano.

Alfred soltó un bostezo viendo a los otros tres chicos peleándose entre ellos y a Feliciano sin saber si reírse o asustarse, así que se dirigió hacia Kiku para charlar tal vez de comics pero al parecer el asiático estaba muy ensimismado en los dibujos que cargaba con tanto recelo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó acercándose al moreno curioso por saber cuál era el nuevo trabajo del asiático. Tal vez Alfred no fuera fan del manga pero tenía que admitir que Kiku tenía talento y disfrutaba leyendo sus trabajos a pesar de que siempre terminara con un "aunque el comic es mil veces mejor…" cosa que parecía reventarle el hígado al moreno.

Kiku volteó y pegó las hojas a su pecho como si las estuviera escondiendo al tiempo que sonreía ligeramente.

-Es una sorpresa- se limitó a decir.

Aquellas páginas eran la última parte de su manga, estaba a solo unos pocos detalles de terminar y tenía decidido regalárselo a Sadiq junto con el primer capítulo, tal vez como agradecimiento por la cena de la vez pasada. Era por esta misma razón que minutos antes había evitado a Sadiq, sabía que este le preguntaría igual que Alfred por los dibujos así que dejaría de ser sorpresa aunque tal vez había sido un poco brusco al no responderle el saludo… bueno, ya después pediría disculpas por ello, en ese momento solo le preocupaba terminar de dibujar.

Alfred ladeó su cabeza con un dejo de curiosidad; cuando le decían que algo era una sorpresa parecía que algo se activaba en él y la curiosidad le embargaba lo que lo llevaba a querer descubrir tal sorpresa. Así que estaba a punto de arrojársele a Kiku para saber qué tipo de sorpresa era sin embargo apenas se preparaba para su ataque, miró a otro lado como si sus ojos hubieran sido obligados a ver exactamente en esa dirección y no se arrepintió de ello.

El rubio vio de soslayo a Natasha junto con un trío de chicas que parecían estar teniendo una seria discusión con la peliplata. Alfred se detuvo de pronto para verla mejor, con su cara tornándose por una embobada con ojitos de osito de peluche y sonrisa dulce, ósea su cara de enamorado; sus amigos siguieron su camino mientras él se quedaba atrás en su mismo lugar… aunque lo que segundos antes parecían una charla seria de chicas ahora se tornaba en una discusión, tal vez incluso una pelea, sobre todo cuando una de las muchachas, la más alta de todas, le daba un brusco empujón a Natasha haciéndola chocar contra la pared intimidándola (sin muchos resultados).

Natasha se mantenía inexpresiva, miraba con sus ojos fríos a la otra chica que parecía cada vez más encolerizada seguramente por la falta de reacciones por parte de Natasha que de vez en cuando era empujada otra vez y su espalda golpeaba fuertemente contra la pared y aun con ello no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, solo miraba con esos ojos fríos que veían a las jóvenes con desdén. Finalmente la chica que al parecer era la líder le dio una bofetada a Natasha que la hizo voltear la cara y dar un par de traspiés por la fuerza del golpe, incluso hizo dar una saltito a Alfred por el sonido que provocó la cachetada.

-¡Muérete zorra anoréxica!- le gritó la chica siendo detenida por las otras dos que la acompañaban pues daba la impresión de que seguiría dándole de golpes a Natasha, la cual solo volvió a erguirse poniéndose una mano en la mejilla golpeada y mirando con todavía más indiferencia a la muchacha que por esto mismo quiso arrancarle hasta los cabellos.

Como pudieron las otras jovencitas se llevaron a rastras a la agresora mientras Alfred corría en dirección a Natasha pasando a un lado a las chicas aprovechando para dedicartles una mirada enfadada porque él no podía ir a armarle un pleito a un trio de niñas.

-¡Natasha! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó a la chica que vio a Alfred acercarse y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él.

-Estoy bien, déjame en paz- respondió ella comenzando a caminar rápido.

-Pero te acaban de golpear ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- preguntaba Alfred queriendo alcanzar a la chica que soltó un intento de risa sin detenerse.

-Solo lo de siempre, venir a reclamarme que el chico que le gusta la rechazó porque yo le gusto a él; esas idiotas vienen y me echan la culpa porque OBVIAMENTE soy yo la que seduzco a cada macho de esta escuela porque está claro que soy una zorra solo porque a ellas no les hacen caso, y por supuesto también soy una perra por no salir con ellos y lastimar sus pobres sentimientos pero no solo eso Alfred ¿No te has enterado? Al parecer soy anoréxica también ¿O era bulímica? Ya no recuerdo bien…- dijo caminando y hablando cada vez más rápido mientras Alfred iba tras ella cual perrito

-¡Eso no es cierto! Tú no eres así- dijo Afred indignado.

-¡Ya sé que no soy así! Pero ellas lo dicen todo el tiempo. Que si me acosté con media escuela, que si ya he vomitado el almuerzo, que si me extirparon el corazón y por eso no tengo sentimientos, que si ya le hice la vida imposible a tal o cual chica solo porque su novio la acaba de dejar. Pero ellas no saben no saben… No saben que nunca en mi vida he estado con un hombre, ¡Ni siquiera he tenido novio! No saben lo horrible que es que cada muchacho te vea como un pedazo de carne y nada mas ¿Cómo pretenden que salga con alguien así? Pero tampoco saben que me la paso comiendo en casa todo el tiempo porque odio ser tan delgada, yo quiero tener bonitas curvas como ellas y llenar mi ropa ¡Daría lo que fuera por saber que se siente tener un trasero y pechos grandes como mi hermana!- Dijo frustrada la chica llevándose las manos a las partes mencionadas haciendo que Alfred se sonrojara al máximo. Había escuchado de chicas que querían ser delgadas pero no de chicas delgadas que quisieran subir de peso ¿Por qué las chicas estaban tan acomplejadas con sus cuerpos?

-Se inventaron ese rumor de que tengo desórdenes alimenticios solo porque una vez la comida de la cafetería estaba pasada y tuve que vomitarla toda; luego dicen que soy una insensible solo porque el primer día de clases no hablé con nadie ¡Perdón por no ser tan extrovertida! Me dicen perra por tratar mal a la gente ¡No la trato mal solo no puedo ser tan linda como Emma! Ella es una princesa ya lo sé pero no puedo ser como ella ni tampoco quiero ser como ella, dicen que me doy aires de grandeza pero no es cierto, yo sé que soy como todas las demás ¡Soy una chica normal! Me gusta la ropa y me gusta la música, me gusta comer cosas dulces y me gustan las películas románticas donde el final es feliz, me gustan las cosas lindas y pequeñas, los muñecos de peluche y los cuchillos- decía ella casi gritando descolocando un poco a Alfred ¿Cuchillos? ¿Natasha acababa de decir cuchillos? ¿¡A las chicas les gustaban los cuchillos!?

-¿Y porque no sé los dices?- preguntó Alfred alcanzando por fin a la chica poniéndose frente a ella para hacer que se detuviera.

La muchacha se quedó callada respirando rápidamente y su cara antes inexpresiva y estoica se fue transformando, su naricita se iba frunciendo y sus cejas también al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Porqué me odian! No les he hecho nada y me odian- dijo empezando a llorar a mares, las lágrimas escurrían por su cara sin control –Ya sé que no soy la persona más cálida del mundo y que a veces puedo ser un poco fría…- ¿Un poco? Alfred no usaría precisamente esa palabra.

-No quiero que sean mis mejores amigas solo… solo… ¡Quiero que me dejen en paz!- gritó en medio de su llanto, lo que más bien pareció un berreo, así como cuando los niños pequeños lloran porque su madre se aleja de ellos y se tiran en el piso a llorar a todo pulmón.

Alfred veía llorar a Natasha a gritos, su carita que siempre parecía la de una muñeca de porcelana, imperturbable y gélida ahora parecía la de una niña lastimada; lloraba a gritos con los puños bien cerrados sin importarle realmente que alguien la fuera a escuchar, cerraba fuerte sus ojos como exprimiendo todas las lágrimas mientras gimoteaba cosas que no tenían sentido e hipaba y tosía mientras lloraba.

Alfred no sabía si debía sentirse mal o derretirse de ternura por ver a Natasha así aunque tal vez esto último era algo cruel (a pesar de lo linda que se viera llorando) por lo tanto solo atinó a hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente y envolvió en sus brazos a Natasha.

El corazón le retumbaba contra el pecho, los brazos le temblaban por lo tensos que estaban sus músculos, sentía la humedad de la cara de Natasha en su pecho y como la chica estaba petrificada en medio de su abrazo. Genial, ahora el héroe Jones no tenía ni la mínima idea de que era lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Se quedó temblando un rato más mientras escuchaba todavía los ligeros sollozos de Natasha que poco a poco se tranquilizaba, y llegó a la resolución de que tenía que actuar como el héroe que era. Lentamente soltó a la chica y con las mangas de su chamarra de cuero limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas de la muchacha que esnifaba y tenía su nariz roja.

Decían que las chicas se veían más bonitas enojadas y cuando lloraban pero para Alfred Natasha era perfecta hasta llorando y con las gotitas de moco escurriéndole por la nariz.

-Tal vez ellas no saben todo eso de ti pero que no te preocupes más por ellas porque aquí hay alguien que ya lo sabe… es más, lo sabe desde mucho antes y si alguna vez llegas a olvidarte de quien eres por escuchar tanto a las demás, entonces yo estaré ahí para recordarte siempre quien eres realmente- decía Alfred que con la misma delicadeza seguía limpiando las lágrimas de la chica que lo miraba quedando absorta en esos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad

¿Ese tipo de que planeta venía? ¿De qué película había salido?... El héroe extraviado en el cruel mundo real.

Natasha dio un respingo cuando sintió los dedos de Alfred ahora limpiándole la cara, retrocedió un par de pasos y se puso ambas manos en las mejillas solo para sentir lo calientes que estaban, su corazón bombeaba sangre de manera poco saludable, sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar una taquicardia.

La muchacha intentó decir algo pero nada se le ocurrió por lo tanto optó por correr lejos de ahí, tan rápido como le fuera posible y dejar a Alfred ahí de nuevo con su carita de cachorrito sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo y soltaba un gritito de pura felicidad.

-¡Natasha, eres tan linda que debería ser ilegal!- decía riendo sonoramente para luego entrar de nuevo a la escuela, era hora de su clase y ya iba tarde.

El rubio andaba por los pasillos tambaleándose de un lado a otro sin dejar de sonreír y reír tontamente como si estuviera bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

-Alfred ¿Te acabas de masturbar o algo así?- preguntó entonces Yong Soo que llegaba desde atrás dándole una palmadita en la espalda al americano que volvió a reír de esa extraña manera.

-¡Yong Soo soy feliz! Más feliz que cuando volvieron a sacar los números viejos de _The Amazing Spiderman_. Justo hace unos minutos acaba de abrazar a Natasha; fue como abrazar el sable laser de _Darth Vader, _pero el original que usaron para las películas… fue perfecto…- dijo embobado el ojiazul.

-¿Qué fue perfecto, el abrazo o el sable?- preguntó el coreano alzando una ceja mientras sonreía a medias sin entender muy bien las comparaciones de su amigo.

-Los dos- contestó Alfred riendo estrepitosamente.

-¿Y luego que pasó? La abrazaste y…-

De pronto la sonrisa de Alfred se desvaneció y una nube gris pareció cernirse sobre él.

-Escapó… se echó a correr- contestó con tono sombrío haciendo reír al coreano

-¡No te rías de mi!- espetó Alfred soltando ahora un largo suspiro de tristeza –Si Natasha no me quiere y me rechaza no volveré a querer a ninguna otra mujer en mi vida, me volveré gay y saldré contigo- le dijo a su amigo mientras emprendían el camino a su salón.

-¿En serio? Entonces pido ser el activo- dijo Yong Soo como si nada.

-No, yo debo ser el activo- recriminó el rubio.

-¿Por qué? Se me da bien estar arriba-

-Yo soy más alto que tú, Kiku me dijo una vez que el más alto siempre es el dominante-

-No uses como argumento los estereotipos de los mangas de Kiku- refunfuñó entonces Yong Soo notando que efectivamente Alfred era más alto… mucho más alto…

-Está decidido, si Natasha me rechaza me voy al otro bando y tú serás mi novio; se gentil conmigo- bromeó Alfred haciendo una vocecilla afeminada pretendiendo seguir con su camino pero entonces Yong Soo lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo, el coreano parecía repentinamente serio.

-¿Eso va en serio Alfred?- preguntó entonces el coreano bajando su mano por el brazo de Alfred hasta tomarle la mano -¿De verdad saldrías conmigo si Natasha no te quiere?- preguntó rodeando los dedos del americano al que se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, sobre todo cuando Yong Soo apretó el agarre y se acercó aún más a él mirándolo directamente alzando un poco su rostro para verlo mejor.

-Alfred yo…- el mencionado tragó saliva… -Yo… ¡Estoy bromeando!- dijo entonces el coreano soltando de golpe a su amigo quien parpadeó un par de veces al mismo tiempo que el aire le volvía a los pulmones.

-¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! Te pusiste pálido- decía el moreno riendo a carcajadas.

-¡No me asustes así!- reclamó Alfred –De verdad pensé que te me ibas a confesar o algo así- decía enfadado con su amigo que se partía de la risa.

-Tranquilo Al, sé que estás perdidamente enamorado de Natasha así que no pienso confesarte mi amor aun- decía Yong Soo que intentaba detener su ataque de risa viendo al enfurruñado rubio.

-¿Cómo que "aun"? Déjate de tus bromas, ya me voy a mi clase- y sin decir más se fue directo a su salón.

-¡No te pongas así cariño, no quiero que esta sea nuestra primera pelea!- gritaba de manera juguetona Yong Soo por el pasillo a lo que Alfred aun dándole la espalda alzó una mano mostrándole el dedo medio haciendo reír aún más al moreno que también tomó su propio camino para su respectiva clase pasando justo a un lado de Mathew al cual no vio y Matt agredió esto, odiaba cuando Yong Soo lo confundía con su hermano… mejor dicho, odiaba cuando cualquier persona lo confundía con su hermano.

Mathew vio pasar a Yong Soo el cual encontró a su primo Yao y se le enganchó como una sanguijuela, el ojiazul agradeció por segunda vez que él no tuviera alguien que se le pegara en la piel como si quisiera chuparle toda la sangre y la vida…

_**-**__Petit!- _llamó entonces Francis y Mathew rectificó su pensamiento anterior… si había alguien quien podría pegársele a la piel dispuesto a absorberle todos los fluidos de su cuerpo.

El muchacho soltó un resoplido y decidió ignorar al francés pero el galo rápidamente lo alcanzó y le pasó un brazo por la cintura acercándolo a él a pesar de que el chico se resistía al contacto.

-Oh _petit _te he estado buscando como un loco, necesito hacerte una pregunta- decía Francis ignorando la cara de incomodidad de Mathew que hacía lo que podía para quitar la mano de Francis de su cintura.

-No me voy a acostar contigo, no voy a pasar la mejor noche de mi vida a tu lado, no voy a hacer cosas que me harán subir al cielo ni nada que se le parezca- contestó Matt antes de que Francis formulara la pregunta

-Eh… no te iba a preguntar nada de eso pero no sería mala idea poner en práctica alguna de esas respuestas- dijo en un extraño ronroneo a lo que Mathew puso cara de molestia

-Es un chiste, de verdad te voy a preguntar otra cosa- dijo Francis un poco más tranquilo soltando a Mathew por fin que le dedicó una mirada de ligera sospecha.

-Yo sé que tú y mi buen amigo Arthur tienen cierta imagen de mi pero ¿De verdad soy tan malo como dicen?- preguntó el francés recargándose en una pared para hacer detener a Mathew.

-No eres malo… eres un hijo de puta- respondió Mathew haciendo que aquel insulto sonara un poco extraño viniendo de aquella vocecita tenue y rostro amable.

-Mathew, tu sinceridad duele un poco- dijo Francis forzándose a reír poniéndose un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja –Pero ¿Por qué dicen eso de mí? Yo solo me dedico a amar a las personas ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?- preguntaba sin entender.

-¿De verdad las amas?- preguntó ahora Mathew.

-Claro que si… o al menos las hago sentir amadas. Es solo un intercambio justo, ellos me quieren, yo los hago sentir queridos y todos felices- contestó el galo encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello fuera un trueque justo.

-Pero es raro ¿No crees? ¿Por qué habrías de hacer sentir amadas a las personas cuando tú no estás enamorado? Cuando lo dices de esa manera lo haces sonar como si buscaras comprar el amor de la gente, estafándolos con sentimientos falsos-

Francis hizo una cara que pareció de dolor.

-_Mon petit_ no lo digas de esa forma, suena muy cruel… yo… yo solo le doy a la gente lo que espera de mí y ya. Tengo una imagen que mantener y a cambio de cumplir con las expectativas de la gente recibo _amour _ sin tener que poner nada en riesgo, un negocio seguro- explicó el galo con un guiño al final.

-Pero Francis… el amor no es un negocio, además ¿Qué estás poniendo en riesgo? ¿Tu autoestima, tu imagen, tus sentimientos?- seguía preguntando Mathew al que se le acababa de olvidar que tenía una clase esperándolo.

-Por supuesto, yo sé cómo es esto de sufrir por amor, lo veo todo el tiempo en muchas personas y además de que es patético, la verdad esto de sentir dolor no es lo mío, yo no voy a exponerme a que alguien haga lo que se le venga en gana conmigo- dijo Francis frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza ante la sola idea.

-Que aburrido eres Francis ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que es el amor si nunca te has desvelado toda la noche pensando en una persona, o si nunca has sentido el dolor y pensar que eres un masoquista por querer a alguien, lo que es pasarte el día sintiéndote estúpido por estar enamorado o buscando razones por las cuales quieres tanto a alguien? Sentir ese "amor" que tú les das a las personas es como… como comer _hot cackes_ sin miel, es una vil imitación, algo como tomar una bebida con sabor a alcohol sin alcohol, no puedes sentirte embriagado-

Francis miró un par de minutos a Mathew, pensando en lo mucho que aquel discurso se parecía al que Arthur había dicho mientras lo golpeaba con el libro. Arthur… el ñoño que se la pasaba enterrado en un montón de libros había salido de su barricada de letras y paginas para exponerse a algo que era muy parecido a una cirugía sin anestesia, a gritarle en la cara todo lo que sentía a pesar de que podría ser rechazado o podría ser el objeto de burlas, ese Arthur del que siempre se burlaba y con el que siempre reñía, había mostrado ser más valiente que él.

-Yo no entiendo como hace la gente normal para solo ser ellos mismos y ya, atreverse a querer a alguien dejándoles ver tal cuales son, eso debe ser horrible- dijo Francis sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

Mathew pareció meditar su respuesta y se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras dibujaba una de sus sonrisas amables en los labios.

-Pues verás Francis… es que no todos nos podemos costear un Armani- dijo finalmente Mathew haciendo sonreír a Francis por la referencia a la imagen que él mismo se había forjado.

El galo popular, el chico guapo culto, el elegante dandy que se paseaba con sus Armani y sus Prada; el que decía amar al mundo pero no se atrevía realmente a dejarse amar; el seductor, el amigable, el inalcanzable Francis. El mismo Francis que estaba sopesando la idea de que tal vez ya era hora de tomar un riesgo por primera vez en su vida.

-Gracias _mon petit _tu consejo me ha sido de mucha ayuda- dijo el francés haciendo una leve y elegante reverencia que le pareció un poco exagerada a Matt.

Francis estaba a punto de irse cuando se detuvo un momento mirando a Mathew con los ojos entrecerrados y señalándolo con su dedo índice mientras metía su otra mano en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Solo por mera curiosidad… ¿Estás enamorado?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, Mathew soltó una risita suave, casi inocente.

-Tal vez- contestó Matt rodando los ojos de manera traviesa.

-Espero que sea de mi- dijo el galo que no se podía quitar sus malos hábitos tan rápido

-Claro que no- respondió Matt acomodándose la mochila para irse a su clase con muy pocas esperanzas de llegar a tiempo dejando a Francis con sus propios pensamientos.

El francés caminaba pensando en muchas cosas, todas ellas involucraban a Arthur, era increíble como simples palabras del ojiverde gruñón pudieron haber causado tanto revuelo en él, no estaba consciente desde cuando el ojiverde había empezado a tener tanta influencia sobre él ¿Sería que él también tendría esa misma fuerte influencia sobre el británico? Esperaba que si o su ego se iba a ir hasta los suelos, aunque para animarlo siempre tendría su mejor amigo, el que justo estaba cerca.

-Antonio, no andes escapándote del almuerzo así por favor, no sabes lo que pasé para tranquilizar a tus seguidoras- le regañó Francis cuando llegó a un lado del castaño que como siempre, sonreía.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sin más Antonio rascándose la nuca un poco apenado con su amigo que lo respondió con la mirada pero luego se tranquilizó.

-¿Y? ¿Vamos a clase o se te antoja hacer otra cosa?- preguntó el ojiazul acomodándose una vez más el cabello.

-Vamos a buscar a Gilbert- respondió Antonio el cual se paraba de puntillas de vez en cuando buscando entre los alumnos al susodicho.

-¿Gilbert? ¿El que dice es mejor amigo de tu italiano?-

-Ese mismo, quiero que me ayude con Lovino porque tus consejos no sirvieron de nada- dijo Antonio fresco como una lechuga haciendo enfadar a Francis.

-Mis consejos eran perfectos pero tú eres pésimo en ponerlos en práctica, o mejor dicho, tu italiano es un salvaje que no sabe cómo sentirse alagado por las palabras dulces- decía molesto el galo recibiendo un abrazó brusco por parte de Antonio.

-No te enojes _Francisco _tú eres el rey de la seducción- le decía abrazándolo a la fuerza mientras Francis seguía un poco enfadado pero no por mucho.

-Claro que lo soy y no me andes cambiando el nombre- espetó Francis y su amigo solo rió queriéndolo calmar.

-Mira, ahí está…- dijo entonces el galo que casi tenía encima a Antonio; ambos se miraron a ver y se sonrieron caminando hasta Gilbert que les daba la espalda, estando cerca de él se posicionaron cada quien a un lado del albino pasándole ambos, un brazo por el hombro provocándole un respingo al albino que volteó a sus dos flancos viendo anonadado quien era quien lo abrazaba con tanta confianza.

-Hola Gilbert- saludaron ambos amigos mientras el mencionado seguía con la boca abierta.

-Hola- dijo en un hilo de voz mirando ojos bien abiertos a los otros dos chicos que parecían enternecidos por la reacción.

-¿Tienes clase?- preguntó Francis y Gilbert solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, parecía que su mandíbula se negaba a cerrarse.

-¿Podemos entrar contigo? Queremos hablar unas cosas, mejor dicho que nos ayudes con algo- esta vez fue Antonio el que hablo, con su gran sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, Gilbert otra vez solo asintió con su cabeza apenas sacando un sonido de su garganta.

-Bueno, nos vemos en tu salón- y los chicos lo soltaron para seguir con su camino mientras Gilbert se quedó parado y echó a correr en otra dirección.

Empujando gente e ignorando las llamadas de atención de algunos profesores llegó hasta el salón de Feliks, y el rubio estaba a punto de entrar, al parecer discutiendo "amigablemente" con Iván.

-¡Feliks!- le llamó al ojiverde que volteó mientras el ruso solo se metía al aula.

-Ósea Gilbo amor ¿Qué te pasa? Te va a dar un paro cardiaco- dijo el muchacho abanicando al albino con su libreta para que respirara.

-Antonio y Francis… quieren entrar conmigo a mi clase ¡Ellos me dijeron que necesitan mi ayuda!- decía emocionado.

Feliks pareció sorprendido… aunque era una expresión de sorpresa algo extraña pues Gilbert podría jurar que se había puesto triste, sin embargo el ojiverde rápidamente cambió su expresión por una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí avisándome?- le reprendió poniéndose la mano en la cadera en un gesto afeminada

-Ah… es que tenía que decírselo a alguien kesesese- dijo Gilbert riendo como de costumbre.

-Lárgate de aquí y ve a mostrarles lo awesome que eres- le animó Feliks tomándolo por los hombros y dándole la vuelta para que se fuera de ahí.

-¡Animo Bielshmith!- lagreo dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero a Gilbert que hizo que este soltara un grito sobre todo cuando sintió la mano de Feliks pellizcarlo pero sin decir más emprendió el camino de nuevo a su grupo.

Gilbert corrió de nuevo ignorando todo tipo de advertencias y regaños de los maestros hasta de nuevo llegar a su salón en donde antes de entrar se asomó para ver que efectivamente en la última fila justo hasta atrás del aula estaban los dos chicos más populares esperando por él.

-Vamos Gilbert, eres demasiado awesome y esta es tu oportunidad- se dijo a si mismo dándose ánimos para luego entrar por fin al salón caminando con lo que pretendía ser "seguridad" y sentándose junto a los chicos.

Tras un rato de charla trivial, unas cuantas bromas entre ellos y otras tonterías usuales entre chicos, llegaron por fin al punto a tratar; cabe destacar que todo eso fue mientras ignoraban al anciano profesor que hablaba sin ser atendido por nadie en el salón.

Los chicos querían algo sencillo y que tal vez para Gilbert sería pan comido porque obviamente era el "mejor amigo" de Lovino… solo querían la sencilla cosa de que les dijera como conquistar a italiano sin que este pusiera algún tipo de resistencia. Nada del otro mundo.

Y ahora Gilbert hacía como que pensaba, hacía algunos sonidos de profunda concentración como largos "mmmmmmm…" mientras movía la cabeza y se mantenía con los brazos cruzados aunque por dentro se estaba maldiciendo por haber usado a Lovino como excusa para acercarse a Antonio y Francis, pero bueno… estaba funcionando… aunque tal vez no tan bien como él pensaba aunque de pronto en un atisbo de esperanza vio frente a él la solución a todos sus problemas. Y luego decían que la televisión es mala.

Gilbert dibujó una mueca sonriente en su pálido rostro mientras recargaba los codos en su pupitre y se acercaba a los otros dos muchachos que hicieron lo mismo esperando ansiosos su plan.

-Díganme… ¿Alguna vez han visto _Glee_?- les preguntó y los otros dos tan solo se miraron sin saber muy bien a que se refería el ojirrojo.

El resto de la clase Gilbert se la pasó explicando su plan, entre algunas bromas que hacían carcajearse a los chicos y los tres reían juntos como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida; era extraño tener esa química instantánea. Desde que entró a la escuela Gilbert siempre había tenido esa impresión de Antonio y Francis como personas de otro planeta totalmente diferente al suyo pero ahora se sentía parte de ellos, parte de ese mundo… tal vez por primera vez en su vida sentía que pertenecía.

Las clases siguieron su curso y en todas ellas Gilbert las pasó con Antonio y Francis, y en todos los cambios de aula no se acordó ni siquiera de buscar a sus amigos, estaba demasiado emocionado probando las mieles de la popularidad, o al menos eso sentía al estar con ellos. Pero el día escolar tenía que terminar y la campana que daba anuncio al fin de clases se hizo escuchar regresando a Gilbert a su grupito de perdedores.

El muchacho se despidió de Antonio y Francis y fue al encuentro con los demás que salieron de la escuela juntos hasta la calle que era donde casi siempre se despedían y los hermanos alemanes caminaban con Alfred pues vivían muy cerca; todo parecía indicar que aquel día la rutina no iba cambiar aunque las cosas no siempre son así.

-_Quis ego sum?- _preguntó de pronto un desconocido que llegó desde las sombras y con cada mano cubrió los ojos de los mellizos Vargas.

El resto de los muchachos se quedaron viendo al hombre alegre que le tapaba los ojos a los chicos y se dieron cuenta de que ese tipo bien podría ser la versión adulta de Feliciano y Lovino… era una mezcla homogénea de los dos; con los mismos rizos alborotados por toda su cabeza, los ojos marrones no tan claros como los de Feliciano ni tan obscuros como los de Lovino, la misma sonrisa del menor pero la mirada del mayor.

-Solo conozco a una persona que nos habla en lenguas muertas- dijo Lovino palpando torpemente la mano grande que no lo dejaba ver.

-¡Abuelo!- exclamó Feliciano y el hombre quitó sus manos abrazando a ambos chicos que parecían al borde de la asfixia.

-Mis niños, su abuelo ha venido a visitarlos- decía el hombre estrujando a los muchachos separándose un poco para verlos mejor.

-_Romano _cada día pareces más un mafioso deja de fruncir tanto el entrecejo- le dijo refiriéndose a Lovino revolviéndole el cabello –Y mi _Veneciano_, tan alegre como siempre- les dijo de nuevo abrazándolos como si no pudiera estarse en paz por mucho tiempo.

-¿Ese es el abuelo de Feli y Lovi?… carajo, este hombre está como los vinos, entre más viejo más sabroso…- Feliks le murmuró a Gilbert mientras veía al hombre mimar a sus nietos

-No digas eso, me vas a hacer pensar que tienes filias extrañas- respondió Gilbert también entre murmullos.

-Creo que debemos irnos- dijo entonces Kiku al que le apenaba interrumpir la reunión familiar, Alfred asintió estando de acuerdo con él.

-¡Es cierto! Ósea hoy es el súper final de _America´s Next Top Model _y como que primero muerto que perdérmelo. Gilbo mi amor, quiero que cuando llegues a tu casa me contactes y me cuentes todo el chisme de Tony y Franny- le advirtió al chico despidiéndose del albino con un beso en la mejilla a los que Gilbert de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado, también se despidió de Ludwig y de los hermanos Vargas.

-Hasta luego niños y un súper gusto conocerlo señor…-

-Roma- respondió el abuelo haciendo recordar a Gilbert y a Ludwig que su abuelo había mencionado conocer al abuelo de los italianos.

Los chicos se despidieron pero los hermanos alemanes se quedaron ahí.

-Usted conoce a nuestro abuelo- dijo entonces Ludwig captando la atención del hombre que pareció reparar por fin en la presencia de los chicos, se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio y dando solo dos largos pasos quedó enfrente de él tomándole la cara entre sus manos sobresaltando al rubio.

-Germania- dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa y Ludwig tuvo la impresión de estar viendo a un Feliciano entrado en años sonriéndole.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Ludwig y el hombre lo soltó para darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda que sintió le iba a dislocar el hombro.

-¡Eres idéntico a tu abuelo cuando tenía tu edad! Pareciera que lo tengo enfrente de mí, aunque te hace falta tener el cabello más largo pero eres igualito- le decía ahora viendo a Gilbert que siempre supo que no era para nada parecido a su abuelo… tal vez solo cuando se enojaba.

-Y tú…- el gesto de señor Roma pareció ablandarse al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por el cabello a Gilbert.

-Tú eres idéntico a tu papá-

-¿Conoció a mi papá?- preguntó Gilbert al mismo tiempo que los hermanos Vargas se cuestionaban el hecho de que Gilbert dijera "conoció" y no "conoce".

-Claro, aún era un niño cuando lo vi pero son iguales- dijo sonriente el hombre al igual que Gilbert y después dio una gran palmada.

-¡Ya sé!, vamos a comer a casa de mi viejo amigo, ahhh quiero verlo ya- decía el emocionado Roma

-Oye no te puedes andar invitando a comer a casas ajenas- le regañó Lovino a su abuelo

-Pero _Romano~_- dijo su abuelo haciendo pucheros.

-Pero nada- dijo firmemente el mayor de los mellizos a lo que el hombre hizo más ademán de estar haciendo caprichos

-No creo que al abuelo le importe- intervino entonces Gilbert volteando a ver a Ludwig que parecía coincidir con la idea.

-¡Está decidido, vámonos!- dijo alegre el hombre y Feliciano parecía compartir su felicidad mientras Lovino parecía enfadado.

-Yo lo que no quería era tener que pararme otra vez en la casa de esos idiotas- masculló Lovino de mala gana ganándose por ello un golpecito en la cabeza por parte de su abuelo.

-No hables así de la gente- Roma le regañó a su nieto un poco molesto y ahora Ludwig tenía la impresión de estar viendo a un Lovino más grande, sobre todo por esa mirada que recordaba a los ojos de gánster de Lovino.

Sin esperar más los cinco se apresuraron a ir a casa de los Bielshmith y por apresurar me refiero a Roma hundiendo el acelerador de su auto así que mientras Feliciano y Lovino iban como si nada, Gilbert parecía de lo más divertido sintiéndose como en una película de Rápido y Furioso mientras que Ludwig iba aferrándose a su cinturón de seguridad esperando llegar vivo a casa.

Como si el señor Roma fuera alguna especie de delincuente en medio de una persecución, hizo caso omiso de los semáforos, señales de tránsito y límites de velocidad, virando por las calles haciendo rechinar los neumáticos de su auto que dejaban marcas en el pavimento hasta que de puro milagro dieron con su destino sin un solo rasguño del auto al que le salía humo del motor.

Los mellizos bajaron estirándose, Gilbert extasiado y Ludwig tambaleándose tratando de recuperar su alma si no es que la había dejado unas diez avenidas atrás. Roma por su lado daba saltitos emocionados hasta la puerta la cual sin siquiera pedir permiso de los dueños de la casa, empezó a tocar desesperadamente el timbre

-¡Ya voy! Paciencia- gritó una voz que hizo a Roma emocionarse aún más.

Finalmente el imponente hombre rubio de ojos celestes atendió y se quedó petrificado al ver al castaño en el umbral de su puerta; Roma sonrió tanto que las comisuras de sus labios parecían estar siendo jaladas por un par de ganchos invisibles.

-¡Germania!- gritó abalanzándosele al otro hombre haciéndolo caer de espaldas y él encima. Los nietos de ambos corrieron para ver si no le había pasado nada grave pero Roma no se dignaba a quitarse.

-¡Germania, cuantos malditos siglos sin verte!- decía abrazándolo aun en el piso.

-Ro… Roma- apenas alcanzó a decir el que parecía responder al apodo de "Germania". Al parecer al señor Roma le encantaba eso de poner apodos, hasta sus nietos tenían apodos.

-¡Quítate de encima viejo pervertido!- gritó ahora empujando al castaño para liberarse de él.

-Tú nunca cambias- dijo el italiano entre quejidos recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano aun estando en el piso mirando con nostalgia a su amigo que también seguía en el suelo y pareció dibujar una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió el rubio y ambos rieron de la nada.

-Me pregunto si cuando seamos viejos nuestros reencuentros serán así- preguntó Gilbert viendo a los dos hombres maduros en el piso riendo como locos.

Después de diez minutos el abuelo alemán cayó en la cuenta de que estaba dándoles un mal ejemplo a sus nietos así que se levantó y obligó a Roma hacer lo mismo para comportarse como las personas decentes que se suponía eran.

Los dos amigos se hicieron un resumen de sus vidas mientras preparaban la comida y los nietos ayudaban, se contaron de las cosas que hicieron desde el día en que se dejaron de ver, cuando aún eran jóvenes y ambos empezaban sus matrimonios y sus familias. El abuelo de los hermanos Bielshmith a quien Roma se empeñaba a llamar Germania al parecer por una broma de antaño, se había casado apenas terminada la universidad y un año después había tenido un hijo, padre de Gilbert y Ludwig.

Por otra parte Roma había sido un mujeriego que había sentado cabeza casi al mismo tiempo que Germania y contrajo matrimonio con una guapa mujer griega que lo arrastró hasta Grecia en su luna de miel pero se asentaron en Italia, fue entonces cuando ambos amigos dejaron de verse y a pesar de que intentaban seguir en contacto las vueltas de la vida hicieron que lo perdieran por completo.

La abuela de Ludwig y Gilbert murió cuando su padre había cumplido los veinte y Roma duró solo tres años de casado pues se divorció por supuestas infidelidades pero estos años fueron tiempo suficiente para tener una hija, madre de los hermanos Vargas. Su esposa se fue de Italia pero él optó por quedarse.

-Ve~ abuelito, entonces lo que nos decían era verdad, eras un mujeriego- decía Feliciano cuando estaban todos reunidos en el comedor devorando pasta y wurst.

-Mujeriego se queda corto- comentó entonces el rubio ojiazul haciendo que el castaño se atragantara.

-¡No le digas esas cosas a mis niños! ¿Qué clase de imagen se van a llevar de mí?- chilló Roma soltando su tenedor con fideos enredados.

-La verdad, que su abuelo era un mujeriego- dijo Germania como si se divirtiera poniendo en evidencia al otro.

-¿Y tú abuelo? No creo que hayas sido un santo- dijo entonces Gilbert entre risas.

-Tu abuelo no era un santo… ¡Era una ostra de lo aburrido que era!- dijo Roma exageradamente a lo que su amigo le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-Es la verdad, te la pasabas en la biblioteca haciendo no sé qué cosas y la única vez que hiciste algo divertido fue esa ocasión en la que tú y yo…- pero antes de seguir el rubio le metió el tenedor con pasta en la boca a la fuerza para que se callara.

-No tienes por qué decir cosas innecesarias- le interrumpió con la cara colorada dejando un poco extrañados a los chicos que ahora sí que estaban curiosos de saber que habían hecho ese par.

-¡Ahora nos cuentan! ¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Lovino con la boca llena de comida.

Roma solo alcanzó a reír quedamente recargando su codo en la mesa mirando fijamente a su amigo que compartió esa risa tranquila, obviamente ambos recordando la misma cosa.

-Nada… solo locuras de jovenzuelos- contestó Roma y los dos se miraron con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

Tanto Gilbert Lovino y Ludwig parecían decepcionados de no poder escuchar la anécdota pero Feliciano logró captar algo que al parecer los demás no… Feliciano notó la manera en cómo se miraban, la manera cómo se sonreían y la manera como sus manos parecían obligadas a mantenerse en su sitio y no moverse… como si quisieran enlazarlas pero no tuvieran el permiso para hacerlo.

Tal vez Feliciano había sido el único en darse cuenta de que tras la amistad de Roma y "Germania" había algo más, que en su "alocada juventud" tuvieron una historia juntos, que tal vez esa travesura que habían mencionado no era otra cosa más que un arranque de amantes en la oficina de consejería de la escuela, en donde entre trapeadores y escobas se habían besado hasta el cansancio y habían hecho otras cosas que en aquellos tiempos eran tabú.

-Voy por mas vino- dijo entonces el rubio rompiendo la burbuja en la que ambos se habían encerrado tras el recuerdo, se levantó de la mesa y fue a la cocina.

-Parece que usted es más divertido que nuestro abuelo; a veces parece que nació siendo viejo- comentó entonces Gilbert aprovechando la ausencia del adulto haciendo reír a Roma.

-Pues este viejo no se queda atrás, nunca lo has visto regañándonos, casi parece que se le olvidó cuando él era joven- criticó Lovino a lo que Roma le dio un último trago a su copa con vino.

-Nada de eso niños, si los regañamos es precisamente porque no se nos ha olvidado cuando éramos jóvenes y sabemos exactamente lo que significa ir a reuniones de jóvenes católicos con valores saludables…- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a los chicos que se removieron en sus respectivas sillas y se asustaron aún más cuando el otro adulto llegó

-Ah… ya estamos llenos, vamos arriba- dijo entonces Gilbert y los otros hicieron caso llevando sus platos al fregadero escapando de ahí antes de que algunas verdades salieran a relucir.

-¿Y bien Roma? Nunca me dijiste la verdadera razón de tu divorcio…- dijo entonces Germania cuando los chicos se dirigían a la planta alta.

-A ti nunca te he podido esconder nada ¿Cierto?- preguntó Roma sirviéndose más vino. Meneó la copa un poco viendo el líquido rojo moverse, aspiró el aroma de las uvas fermentadas y la alzó como si fuera a dar un brindis.

-Lo que pasa es que nunca pude olvidar a cierta persona y mi querida esposa se percató de eso; creo que prefería soportar que le fuera infiel con otra mujer… antes que serle infiel con un recuerdo- respondió clavando sus ojos marrones en los claros de Germania que apenas si alcanzó a sonreír sabiendo a que se refería.

-Pero no te preocupes superé por fin el recuerdo y encontré al amor de mi vida- dijo entonces sonriendo ampliamente y un dejo de decepción se plasmó en el rostro del rubio.

-Creo que mejor debería decir que encontré a los amores de mi vida- corrigió Roma ahora viendo a Feliciano y Lovino que subían por las escaleras junto con Ludwig y Gilbert.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo a los amores de mi vida- coincidió el rubio alzando también su copa dando un brindis con su más querido amigo.

Feliciano les dedicó otra vez una mirada a los adultos y después volteó a ver a Ludwig preguntándose si ellos también terminarían como sus abuelos.

Lovino y Gilbert fueron al cuarto del segundo para jugar videojuegos y retarse solo para hinchar sus egos un poco mientras que Ludwig y Feliciano fueron la habitación de Ludwig pues Ludwig había prometido prestarle un libro al castaño.

-Creo que lo tengo por aquí- decía Ludwig buscando entre su librero que estaba rebosante de libros, casi parecía que los estantes se iban a romper por el peso de los volúmenes.

-Lud- llamó Feliciano y el rubio volteó viendo entonces que Feliciano acababa de sacar un papel de su bolsillo y lo desdoblaba dejando ver un examen con una calificación aprobatoria color rojo.

-¡Pasaste tu examen!- dijo alegre Ludwig viendo el papel y las fórmulas de física que estaban bien hechas y con resultados correctos. –Felicidades, te dije que podrías hacerlo- le felicitó al chico que sonreía satisfecho con su trabajo.

-Todo es gracias a ti- dijo Feliciano recibiendo de nuevo su examen que Ludwig le devolvía; lo dobló concienzudamente.

-Lud, me gustaría darte algo en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado ¿Puedo?- preguntó el chico

-No tienes porqué…-

-Por favor… déjame darte las gracias como se debe-

Ludwig sabía que el chico seguiría insistiendo si le decía que no tenía nada que agradecer, estaba consciente de lo caprichudo que podía llegar a ser así que solo alcanzó a asentir con su cabeza y murmurar un "está bien". Feliciano se guardó de nuevo la hoja de papel y cerró la puerta de la habitación cerciorándose antes de que los hermanos mayores estuvieran entretenidos en su juego y no en otra cosa; le puso el pestillo a la puerta y le pidió a Ludwig que cerrara los ojos, cosa que el rubio dudó un momento en hacer pero quiso confiar en el castaño así que accedió.

Feliciano se acercó con pasos nerviosos a Ludwig y pasó con cuidado sus manos por la nuca del más alto obligándolo a agacharse lo suficiente para quedar a la misma altura y entonces lo besó. No un beso de amigos como los que se daba con Feliks, era un beso de verdad, uno que pretendía ser largo y profundo.

Ludwig se quiso separar cuando sintió los labios de Feliciano en su boca pero este no se lo permitió enganchándose bien de su nuca sin embargo en ese breve momento en el que sus labios se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos Ludwig se quedó hipnotizado, nunca había visto una mirada tan seria y decidida en Feliciano así que solo se dejó hacer.

Él nunca había besado a alguien pero para Feliciano parecía algo natural, movía su boca sobre la suya de manera que le indicaba como seguir el ritmo, sintió su lengua rozar la suya y profundizar el beso mientras sus dedos paseaban en su nuca y parte de su cuello mientras escuchaba las respiraciones largas que daba mientras se besaban. Aquello parecía tan irreal pero no era en absoluto desagradable… nunca pensó que el besarse con un hombre se sentiría así de bien, o mejor dicho… besarse con alguien a quien quería.

Feliciano se acercó aún más a Ludwig pegando su pecho al del más alto, pasando sus manos del cuello a sus hombros… ah… tenía que admitir que le gustaban esos hombros anchos que parecían tan fuertes… ¿A quién quería engañar? Le gustaba todo Ludwig y nunca supo en que momento fue que empezó a sentirse así.

El rubio mantenía sus manos estáticas sin moverlas pues no sabía dónde ponerlas pero aun con ello se atrevió a hacer un movimiento y tal vez llevarlas a la cintura de Feliciano.

-¡CHUPATE ESA VARGAS!- gritó entonces Gilbert sobresaltando a los otros dos que se separaron bruscamente al escuchar tremendo grito del ojirrojo que ahora cantaba en alemán seguro por una reciente victoria.

-¡Gilbert ¿Estás diciendo malas palabras?!- ahora se escuchaba la voz de su abuelo.

-¡No abuelo!- respondía Gilbert y ahora se escuchaban burlas de Lovino.

Ludwig y Feliciano escucharon el alboroto y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro con un intenso sonrojo en su rostro, Ludwig estaba a punto de hablar pero antes de lograr decir algo, Feliciano salió del cuarto y buscó refugio con los mayores que le preguntaron porque tenía la cara roja.

En todo ese rato Ludwig se quedó en su habitación y Lovino no le quitó los ojos de encima a Feliciano…

/

**¡Beso! Kyuuuuu Feli y Luddy son amor puro.**

**Ahora mis notas no serán largas, mi semana fue un infierno y ahí tienen a su servidora esclavizada al teclado en sábado rompiendo record por haber escrito el capi en un día cuando siempre los escribo en el transcurrir de la semana.**

**Espero les haya gustado y bueno, ya saben que les doy un millón chorrocientas gracias por sus reviews que me animan así mil XD, gracias de verdad por leer, por comentar por seguir este fic. Nos leemos en el siguiente capi.**


	10. Chapter 10

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capítulo 10

Había pasado una semana ya desde aquella tarde en la habitación de Ludwig y ahora el rubio comenzaba otra pesada semana, revolviendo los cereales con la leche viendo sin gran interés como estos se volvían una extraña pasta de colores.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel repentino beso con Feliciano y lo peor de todo es que este no había hecho otra cosa más que evitarlo cuando estaban solos, rodearse de gente cada vez que Ludwig iba a hablar de ello o lo peor; no despegarse de Feliks cuando quería tocar el tema.

-West- llamó entonces Gilbert mientras veía a Ludwig darle vueltas a la cuchara dentro del tazón de cereal sin escucharlo.

-West- repitió el mayor y el otro seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¡West West West West!- el peliplata repetía una y otra vez sin control hasta que por fin Ludwig reaccinó tapándole la boca bruscamente al ojirrojo que enfadado le lamió la palma de la mano haciendo que la quitara inmediatamente.

-¡Qué asco!- exclamó Ludwig limpiándose con una servilleta.

-Niños dejen de pelear y alístense para la escuela. Ludwig procura no estar tan distraído, parece que estás enamorado- comentó su abuelo levantando los platos viendo como el mencionado se atragantaba con su propia saliva y la cara se le ponía roja.

-West~ ¿Será acaso que ya te estás convirtiendo en un adulto? Todavía me acuerdo que estabas muy encerradito con Feli la vez que vinieron a comer- decía en tono burlón Gilbert que tomaba su mochila.

-¡No hicimos nada! ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! ¡Nada pasó!- decía atropelladamente el ojiazul al tiempo que su cara se ponía cada vez más roja levantándose de golpe de su silla y buscando también su mochila.

-Gilbert no molestes a tu hermano, ya sabemos que Ludwig sería incapaz de hacerle algo al nieto de Roma ¿Verdad Ludwig?- dijo el abuelo haciendo crujir el plato que tenía en la mano y los chicos pudieron ver como este se cuarteaba de manera un poco extraña.

El muchacho solo alcanzó a asentir con su cabeza varias veces, se colgó la mochila al hombro y fue el primero en salir sintiendo la mirada acusadora de su abuelo en su espalda hasta que llegó a la esquina de la calle donde pudo respirar tranquilo otra vez para volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos con respecto a Feliciano. Así fue todo el camino, incluso ignoró a Alfred cuando se lo encontraron de ida a la escuela, no dijo palabra alguna en todo el rato solo hasta cuando llegaron al colegio en donde vio a su grupo usual de amigos, entre los que estaban por supuesto, Feliciano.

El rubio apenas atravesó la verja de la escuela sus ojos chocaron con los de Feliciano el cual de inmediato se escondió tras su hermano quien le recriminó esto sin entender porque últimamente su mellizo se comportaba de manera extraña.

-Buenos días- saludó Ludwig aparentemente dirigiéndose a todos pero sin dejar de ver al castaño que entre murmullos respondió el saludo.

-Lovino amigo ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy como a eso de las doce de la tarde?- preguntó Gilbert de manera sospechosa acercándose al mencionado.

-Sí, tengo clases igual que tú idiota- respondió el italiano que sentía a su hermano temblar pegado a su espalda.

-Pues cancela porque necesito que estés libre a esa hora- le ordenó el albino pellizcándole una mejilla dejándole la piel roja.

-No puedo cancelar mis clases imbécil- recriminó el muchacho pero fue ignorado por Gilbert que ahora parecía estar saludando a alguien a lo lejos y esas personas no eran otras más que los mismísimos Francis y Antonio.

Gilbert había pasado toda la semana anterior y esta también, en compañía de aquellos dos, por alguna extraña razón que no le había dicho a nadie estos siempre lo estaban buscando e incluso terminaban comiendo juntos a la hora del almuerzo y al parecer aquel día no sería la excepción.

-Lo siento chicos, el deber de la popularidad me llama, los veo luego kesesesese- dijo acomodando su mochila en su espalda

-¿A cuántas vírgenes tuviste que sacrificar para que Francis y Antonio te hablen?- preguntó Alfred viendo al otro alejarse.

-No hagas chistes tan malos Jones, por eso Nat no te hace caso- respondió Gilbert caminando en reversa para luego seguir su camino normalmente hasta saludar a los otros dos en un extraño ritual de chocar las palmas y hacer movimientos raros con los dedos.

Los muchachos vieron a Gilbert alejarse platicando animadamente con el español y el francés, para sorpresa del resto del _Losers club_ estos tres parecían embonar a la perfección.

-Feliks-san otra vez se pondrá de mal humor- se lamentó Kiku al recordar que todos los días en que Gilbert los había olvidado por irse con el _Bad Friend Duo_ Feliks había tenido un humor pésimo, sobrepasando por mucho su actitud de diva caprichosa; ahora estaba insoportable y cualquier otro adjetivo que lo superara.

Y hablando del diablo…

-¡Hola hola perras! Osea vengan y saluden a esta fabulosa existencia- dijo el muchacho llegando quitándose sus enormes lentes obscuros metiéndolos en la bolsa que llevaba colgando en el brazo de manera afeminada y pasando por cada uno para saludarlos con su respectivo beso en la mejilla excepto Lovino el que le desvió la cara apenas se disponía saludarlo.

-Ok veo a todos mis amores pero… ¿Dónde está mi Gilbo?- preguntó con una sonrisa que pretendía parecer inocente sin recibir una respuesta inmediata

-Más vale que me digan que está en casa agonizando- dijo ahora cruzándose de brazos recorriendo a todos con la mirada y estos a la vez se vieron en entre ellos -¿Dónde… está… Gilbert?- preguntó empezando a fruncir el ceño imaginando la respuesta.

-Está con Francis y Antonio- respondió finalmente Ludwig a lo que Feliks instantáneamente soltó un chillido agudo mientras azotaba su pie contra el piso como si este tuviera la culpa.

-¡¿Otra vez!? Bueno, es que como que ese hombre se piensa que nosotros estamos pintados en la maldita pared ¿O qué?- reclamaba Feliks otra vez dando agresivos pisotones mientras hablaba.

-No te quejes cuando fuiste tú el primero en animarlo a hablarle a esos dos- le regañó Lovino que no era muy paciente cuando se trataba del rubio y su mal humor.

-Osea no Lovi, no me vengas a echar la culpa de eso y mejor nadie me hable ahora porque siento que se me va a reventar el hígado así súper feo- decía el ojiverde masajeándose la sien con una mano y la otra poniéndola frente a sus amigos dando a entender que no quería que se le acercaran.

-Como que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar así totalmente temprano y saludar a todos mis hombres pero no, a Gilbert Bielshmith le da por irse con esos dos tipos, ósea ¿Acaso cree que no me cuesta nada arreglarme el cabello en veinte minutos?- se quejaba Feliks dejando a sus amigos atrás y estos solo lo veían irse refunfuñando soltando reclamos al aire.

Todos soltaron un suspiro al sentir que la tempestad que Feliks enojado representaba se iba así que optaron por irse a sus respectivas clases antes de que al ojiverde se le ocurriera regresar para seguir reclamándoles y desquitar su mal humor con ellos.

-Vámonos Kiku… siento que aquí también el ambiente se va a poner un poco pesado- sugirió Alfred al oriental cuando se percató de que Ludwig no le quitaba los ojos a Feliciano, Feliciano desviaba la mirada a todos lados y Lovino veía a los dos anteriores con algo que no parecían buenas intenciones.

-S… si, tienes razón- accedió Kiku caminando también discretamente a un lado de Alfred dejando a los otros tres que se aclararon la garganta al mismo tiempo apenas se quedaron solos.

-Eh… Feliciano ¿Podemos hablar?...- empezó a decir Ludwig mirando rápidamente a Lovino que se cruzaba de brazos y enderezaba la espalda -…a solas…- agregó el ojiazul.

-Tendrás que esperar macho patatas, yo tengo asuntos que tratar con mi hermano primero- dijo entonces Lovino jalando del brazo al menor empezando a caminar.

Feliciano pareció sacar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en los breves momentos en los que Ludwig se dirigió a él.

-Ve~ gracias por salvarme hermanito- dijo el chico que seguía siendo agarrado por el mayor.

-Pasó algo con ese tipo- dijo entonces Lovino con su eterno ceño fruncido, al escuchar esto su consanguíneo soltó otro "ve~" tembloroso.

-No… no pasó nada- dijo el menor en voz baja. Lovino se detuvo de pronto y empujó sin mucha fuerza a Feliciano contra una pared.

-No te estaba preguntando _Venciano_, lo estoy afirmando- se le quedó mirando con esos ojos de mafioso que sabía hacen temblar y escupir la verdad a su hermano; Feliciano acorralado contra la pared no se atrevía a decir nada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó con el macho patatas? Si no me lo dices no va ser a él a quien voy a arrancarle los ojos, va ser a ti así que habla- le amenazó Lovino escuchando como su hermano soltaba otro chillido y pasaba sus ojos nerviosamente por todos lados retorciendo sus dedos pues sabía que si le decía algo a su mellizo este correría de verdad a sacarle los ojos a Ludwig o a hacerle quien sabe qué cosa.

-Llevas una semana actuando raro… más raro que de costumbre, tienes la cara roja todo el tiempo y yo sé bien que no es porque tienes "calor" como te la has pasado diciéndole a mamá. Sé que pasó algo con ese idiota porque estás así desde que fuimos a su casa, apenas si le hablas cuando todo este tiempo te la has pasado pegado a él como una lapa, él parece que se quiere acercar a ti pero tú le rehúyes como rata espantada, eres demasiado obvio _Vene_ y para tu mala suerte te conozco mejor de lo que nadie en este mundo te va a conocer así que empieza a contarme o te voy a jalar el rulo hasta hacerte hablar- dijo Lovino acercando su mano a dicho rizo rebelde y apenas lo rozó cuando Feliciano confesó.

-¡Me gusta Ludwig!- gritó tomando su propio rizo entre sus manos para que su hermano no le hiciera nada, cerró los ojos con fuerza, entreabrió uno de ellos solo para verificar que su mellizo siguiera ahí y no hubiera ido ya a romperle los brazos al ojiazul, en cambio ahí seguía Lovino con un rictus de ira en su rostro, una vena palpitante en su cien, un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y labio superior junto con el entrecejo tan fruncido que sus cejas podrían tocarse en cualquier momento.

-Me gusta Ludwig… y hace una semana se lo hice saber cuándo fuimos a su casa; ahora me da miedo hablar con él porqué ¿Qué tal si me odia? No sé qué hacer- decía Feliciano mientras Lovino parecía intentar recuperarse.

-¿Tienes una bolsa de papel?- preguntó solamente el mayor forzando su voz, su hermano rápidamente buscó en su mochila, se la ofreció y Lovino se la puso en la boca para intentar respirar mejor.

Feliciano veía como la bolsa se inflaba y se desinflaba rápidamente mientras que Lovino no la despegaba de su boca y nariz hasta pasados al menos cinco minutos.

-_Vene_ eres un idiota, toda la vida lo has sido y lo serás hasta el día de tu muerte y el hecho de que te hayas fijado en… esa cosa… te hace todavía más idiota de lo que ya te pensaba- recriminó Lovino de nuevo usando la bolsa para respirar mientras que a Feliciano se le empañaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Pero…- habló de nuevo Lovino –si ese macho patatas imbécil hijo de puta venido del mismísimo infierno al que prefiero ver pudriéndose mientras su vida es miserable, te odia solo por eso entonces él es más idiota que tú- antes de seguir el de ojos chocolate volvió a respirar con ayuda de su bolsa de papel.

-Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ir con el muy bastardo, hablar las cosas como los hombres que se supone que son y si te dice que te odia me vienes a decir para arrancarle las bolas y dejarlo sin descendencia porque nadie rechaza a mi idiota hermanito- ordenó el mayor viendo como su mellizo asentía con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-Ve~ hermano ¿No te importa que me guste Ludwig?- preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara normal; el mayor soltó un gruñido antes de responder.

-Claro que me importa tonto; yo nunca voy a aceptar esa relación- dictaminó con frialdad notando como Feliciano parecía a punto de llorar otra vez –Aunque no recuerdo que ti te importe lo que yo piense- agregó pasando su mano por la cabeza del menor en una brusca caricia que le revolvió el cabello despeinándolo.

-Ya lárgate que yo necesito ir a la enfermería por un maldito calmante-

Feliciano soltó una serie de risitas al ver a su hermano irse de ahí dando largos y pesados pasos; el muchacho pensó que era una pena que no todos vieran ese lado amable de Lovino y lo tomaran solamente por un insensible agresivo.

Feliciano sacudió su cabeza, era hora de enfrentar sus actos y por primera vez en su vida dejar de actuar como un miedoso así que fue en busca de Ludwig. Sabía que estaría en la biblioteca pues tenían la primera clase libre ya que el profesor había sufrido un colapso nervioso la semana pasada. El castaño se apresuró y rápidamente llegó a la biblioteca evitando a Arthur quien tenía esa manía de siempre regañarlo apenas ponía un pie en su "territorio".

Finalmente encontró al rubio sentado al parecer intentando leer pues no podía concentrarse en su libro pues apenas empezaba a leer un párrafo se daba cuenta de que no le había puesto atención y empezaba de nuevo; ya llevaba así cerca de quince minutos sin poder cambiar de página.

El castaño se sonrió al ver a Ludwig soltando bufidos y frunciendo el ceño en un vano intento de retomar la concentración en su lectura mientras desde debajo de la mesa movía uno de sus pies con desesperación seguro enojado consigo mismo por no poder ni siquiera leer bien. Feliciano se acercó sigilosamente, procurando no ser descubierto por el rubio hasta que estuvo a su lado, se inclinó un poco para hablarle al oído y llamarlo por su nombre; cuando Ludwig volteó sintió las manos de Feliciano tomarle el rostro y besarlo otra vez.

Al diablo con hablar, los besos eran mejores.

El rubio dio un respingo en su silla al sentir de nuevo la boca del italiano apoderándose de la suya, como pudo se separó del muchacho para poder hablar.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó alterado el rubio, y riendo Feliciano volvió a besarlo sin importarle que estuvieran en la biblioteca o sin importarle que Ludwig estuviera al borde de un ataque de nervios, solo quería besarlo y ya

-Espera ¿Por qué lo haces?- cuestionó de nuevo el ojiazul y apenas terminó de hablar Feliciano de nuevo lo besó sin darle tiempo a seguir recriminando.

-¿Por qué se besan las personas Ludwig?- esta vez fue Feliciano quien preguntó, hablando sin despegar sus labios de los del alemán que miró a los ojos almendrados de Feliciano que parecía dispuesto a seguir con sus muestras de cariño.

_Porque se quieren… _pensó el ojiazul viendo con ojos bien abiertos al muchacho sintiendo su cara arder y sus mejillas pintarse de un rojo intenso.

-Exacto- dijo Feliciano como si acabara de leerle la mente a Ludwig; lo tomó por las manos indicándole que se levantara y el rubio así lo hizo; por incontable vez lo besó sin soltarlo, esta vez fue correspondido. Seguramente Ludwig tampoco necesitaba hablar, como bien dicen por ahí: una acción vale más que mil palabras.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que Arthur venga a atacaros con libros- dijo Feliciano jalándolo de las manos para salir de ahí.

Ludwig no sabía lo que eran ahora, si eran novios o amigos que "se querían mucho" la verdad no estaba seguro si era realmente importante ponerle una etiqueta a su relación; porqué así como había gente que salía y se besaba sin quererse, había gente que no se besaba ni se tocaban a pesar de quererse; el rubio en ese poco tiempo que había pasado en el mundo exterior se había dado cuenta de que nada era lo que parecía así que mientras él estuviera seguro de lo que sentía y Feliciano le demostraba a su vez lo que él sentía, los nombres que le podrían poner a su relación salían sobrando.

Los chicos salieron casi corriendo de la biblioteca riendo como si acabaran de hacer algún tipo de travesura, pasando a un lado de Francis sin reparar en su presencia y el galo solo los vio irse tomados de la mano cosa que lo hizo sonreír un poco, después de todo era un romántico.

Francis se pasó por las estanterías de libros buscando a cierta persona en especial, al único ermitaño que pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca de la escuela que en sus clases o en su casa, el único que sacaba notas perfectas y aun así le daba tiempo de devorar libros y por el único que había tomado el riesgo de salir de su zona de confort.

-Arthur, aquí estás- dijo cuando encontró al mencionado, encogiéndose de hombros asustado cuando escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado con aquel acento afrancesado.

-Otra vez tú… lárgate de aquí- dijo Arthur armándose con algún libro que sacó de la estantería contigua.

-Es la biblioteca de la escuela así que puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo que quiera- molestó Francis recargándose en el librero mientras que Arthur chasqueó molesto la lengua.

-Entonces mantente alejado de mí- le ordenó el ojiverde comenzando a alejarse de ahí pero empezó a ser seguido por el galo que iba unos pasos detrás.

El británico no se detenía, iba de un lado a otro, de una estantería a otra, de una mesa a otra y cada paso era fielmente seguido por Francis que parecía estar divirtiéndose con esa ridícula persecución.

-No importa a donde vayas _mon amour _no te voy a dejar ir- dijo cantarinamente Francis cuando Arthur por fin se detuvo irritado.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí, maldita sea?!- gritó exasperado el de cejas tupidas y el galo se acercó a él rápidamente acorralándolo contra uno de los libreros.

-Que me aceptes, eso quiero- respondió poniendo ambas manos a cada lado del rubio para no dejarlo escapar.

-Púdrete- dijo Arthur queriendo empujar a Francis pero este se lo impidió tomándole la mano y clavando sus ojos azules en lo del inglés.

-Estoy hablando en serio Arthur- dijo en un tono más apagado, su acento francés fluía con sus palabras y no se escuchaba tan exagerado como de costumbre.

-Yo también estoy hablando en serio. Si estás buscando entretenerte entonces ve con alguien más para que haga de tu juguete y déjame en paz.- espetó Arthur queriendo soltarse y alejarse de ahí pero Francis se lo impidió jalándolo de nuevo y esta vez azotándolo contra el librero el cual tembló de manera peligrosa haciendo temblar los libros que amenazaron con caerse.

-¡Deja ya esa maldita actitud! Por primera vez te estoy hablando en serio- le recriminó Francis sorprendiendo un poco a Arthur que sintió un dolor en las partes en las que su espalda había chocado con las estanterías.

-¡¿Cuál maldita actitud?! Tú eres el que viene a joderme cuando yo nunca te he hecho nada; si, está bien que te haya dicho que tal vez te quiero pero eso no te da derecho a venir a molestar y pretender que quieres algo serio conmigo ¿Qué acaso no te remuerde ni tantito la consciencia jugar así con las personas?- preguntó ahora Arthur empujando con fiereza a Francis el cual le respondió el empujón y de nuevo los libros temblaron junto con el librero.

-Esto no es un juego Arthur, no estoy jugando… estoy aquí diciéndote… no, pidiéndote que me aceptes y que me des una oportunidad pero tú lo único que estás haciendo es comportarte como un imbécil huyendo de mi- dijo Francis intentando tranquilizarse.

El galo relajó su semblante y se acercó aún más a Arthur de nuevo acorralándolo contra el librero haciendo que este no pudiera retroceder, con sus ojos zafiro recorrió el rostro enojado de Arthur y luego le puso una mano en la mejilla acariciándola pasando a tocar ese cabello rebelde amarillo.

-Ya no escapes Arthur… no te escondas de mi- comenzó a decir Francis en un tono tenue, de nuevo su acento hacia parecer que las palabras estuvieran a punto de derretirse en su garganta a medida que acercaba su rostro al del británico y hacía que su larga y respingada nariz rozara con la puntita redonda de la de Arthur… sintiendo cerca de su piel la respiración desacompasada del británico que pareció entonces el doble de enfurecido y le dio otros dos fuertes empujones.

-¿¡Escapándome!? ¿¡Escondiéndome!? ¿No es de ti de quien estás hablando maldita cara de rana?- gritó Arthur sin dejar de empujar a Francis que fue a dar al librero de enfrente esta vez sí tiró algunos libros que fueron a caerle a alguien a otro lado pues se escuchó un quejido.

-¡Tú eres el maldito cobarde aquí! ¡Tú eres el que se esconde, te escondes en tu imagen, en tu ropa, en tu manera de hablar! ¡Tú eres el único aquí que se escapa, te escapas de las personas y lo peor de todo es que las usas, mueves tus malditos hilos desde tu escondite y haces que hagan lo que tú quieras, las enamoras y te importa una mierda lo que pase con ellas cuando te aburres!- Arthur gritaba sin ningún recato y sin dejar de darle de empujones a Francis por cada frase dicha.

-¡Si, si me escondo!- gritó ahora en respuesta Francis tomándole con fuerza los brazos para detenerle, acercándolo tanto como si con ello el ojiverde lo escuchara mejor –¡Pero tú no eres muy diferente de mí! Yo me escondo del amor tal vez, sin embargo tú eres peor porque tú te escondes de las personas aquí en la biblioteca, te escondes atrás de tus estudios, de tus libros de tus sarcasmos, te escondes atrás de esta personalidad arisca. Al menos yo me atrevo a acercarme a la gente tú ni siquiera eso y la prueba está aquí mismo, yo vine a decirte todo esto, estoy aquí viéndote a los ojos exponiéndome y terminé encontrarme con un cobarde- dijo Francis apretando sus brazos una última vez antes de soltarlo con violencia probando que diera un par de traspies y yéndose de ahí.

Arthur se quedó en su mismo lugar respirando de manera agitada sintiendo sus brazos palpitar por el fuerte agarre del francés.

-Déjame en paz maldita rana- dijo en voz baja agachándose hasta quedar en cuchillas abrazándose a si mismo dando la impresión de que estaba protegiéndose de algo.

-¿Otra vez ustedes? Si no terminan esta historia van a empezar a aburrirme y el ser inmortal ya es lo suficientemente aburrido- comentó entonces el único chico de toda la escuela que alardeaba el hecho de poseer vida eterna

Bladimir llevaba algunos libros en brazos y los volvía a poner en las estanterías de donde minutos antes se habían caído.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Eres el espíritu de la biblioteca o qué?- dijo Arthur viendo al chico que esa vez solo llevaba su ropa negra acostumbrada y un pequeño sombrero de copa ladeado en su cabeza.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti- respondió el muchacho terminando de guardar los libros en su respectivo lugar, a veces alzándose de puntillas para alcanzar las estanterías más altas mientras que Arthur se levantaba tratando de retomar la compostura y actuar como el viejo amargado que a veces parecía.

-Así que ¿Vas a dejar de hacerte tonto y aceptar a Francis o seguirás pretendiendo que no te afecta nada de lo que te dice?- dijo Bladimir sacudiéndose las manos tras haber puesto todos los volúmenes en orden.

-Cállate, no hables como si esto fuera una cosa tan fácil- dijo Arthur haciendo a un lado a Bladimir para acomodar correctamente los libros.

-Pero lo es, solo es cuestión de decir "si". No sé porque los mortales hacen todo tan difícil, pensando todo el tiempo en lo que va a pasar en el futuro cuando no están ni seguros de lo que va a pasarles en los siguientes segundos; deberían solo dejarse llevar y que las cosas sucedan en lugar de estarse mortificando por algo de lo que ni siquiera están seguros- decía Bladimir de nuevo en ese tono que pretendía sonar sabio sin lograrlo.

Arthur estaba a punto de contestarle pero alguien más se le adelanto.

-Blad deja de meterte en los asuntos de otros, ya te he dicho que dar consejos sin que te los pidan es de mala educación y no, no te hacen ver como si hubieras vivido siglos de experiencia en la no-vida- dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes tomando de la muñeca a Bladimir para llevárselo de ahí.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar- se disculpó el mismo chico moreno jalando al supuesto vampiro que se quejaba haciendo berrinches infantiles.

Arthur solo vio a los chicos alejarse, el búlgaro no soltaba a Bladimir y este solo se dejaba arrastrar aun soltando discursos extraños. El británico terminó de acomodar los libros y tomó asiento en una de las mesas… ni siquiera tenía ganas de leer, por primera vez en toda su vida sus mejores amigos no podían ayudarlo por lo tanto optó por recargar sus brazos en la mesa y apoyar su cabeza en ellos para dormir, prefería estar en cualquier lugar de sus sueños que ahí en la escuela después de aquella discusión con Francis. Estúpido Francis… estúpidas palabras… estúpidos sentimientos… estúpida realidad.

El ojiverde cayó profundamente dormido sin importarle realmente que hubiera gente ahí que pudiera armar una anarquía en la biblioteca, cosas como poner las fichas bibliográficas en desorden y otro tipo de actos terroristas como esos; por lo tanto dejó que el tiempo pasara mientras él seguía sumergido en su somnolencia hasta que tres horas después el altavoz de la escuela lo despertó.

Una música ñoña era la que avisaba al alumnado que la dirección daría un mensaje así que todos suspendieron un momento sus labores para escuchar lo que el director tenía que decir.

-¿Está encendido? ¿Esto ya está encendido?- preguntaba una voz que definitivamente no era la del director, más bien parecía la de cualquier otro chico el cual se aclaraba la garganta.

-Lovino Vargas, Lovino Vargas preséntese en el auditorio de la escuela y el resto del alumnado también ¡Lovino Vargas si no se presenta será suspendido por una semana entera!- decía la voz que pretendía sonar adulta sin muchos resultados.

Lovino que estaba en la enfermería tratando de recuperarse aun de la impresión de aquella mañana se removió en la camilla en la que estaba recostado se pasó una mano por la cara viendo la bocina que estaba en una esquina superior de la pared. Podía jurar que aquella voz era la de Gilbert pero no podía creer que el albino fuera tan idiota como para tomar la cabina de la escuela y dar un anuncio estúpido como ese.

-Esta maldita gente me quiere destrozar los nervios- masculló levantándose de la camilla, estirándose y saliendo de ahí para ir al auditorio viendo como todos los alumnos parecían confundidos e incluso los profesores. Uno a uno iban entrando a la sala, tomaban sus lugares viendo que en el escenario no había nada, solamente la vieja pianola que usaban de vez en cuando en las presentaciones del coro a las que nadie le hacía caso.

-Lovi ¿Qué hiciste esta vez para que te llamen aquí? ¿Ósea ya has llegado a otro nivel y amenazas maestros con armas de fuego?- preguntó Feliks que llegaba junto con el resto del _Losers club_.

-Por supuesto que no, yo tampoco tengo idea de por qué me están llamando, más vale que sea por una buena razón- dijo el italiano buscando una butaca libre para sentarse junto con sus amigos mientras que Feliks se quedaba buscando con la mirada al miembro faltante hasta que lo encontró entrando al auditorio algo apresurado.

-Gilbo amor, respira ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó viendo al muchacho intentando tomar aire mientras reía de manera traviesa.

-No me digas que… ¿Fuiste tú el que dio el anuncio?- preguntó señalando al albino quien le pasó el brazo por el cuello al rubio para acercarlo.

-Verás Feliks, hay veces en las que un hombre tiene que hacer cosas de hombre- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como que voy a tomar eso como un "si" aunque ¿Para qué llamaste a Lovino? El tipo está como que a punto de romper narices- comentó Feliks que seguía siendo medio abrazado por Gilbert así que le pasó una mano por la cintura y metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero del ojirrojo con toda naturalidad, igualmente este no dijo nada al respecto.

-Ya lo verás- se limitó a contestar Gilbert sonriéndole al rubio y el ojiverde le correspondió.

El auditorio de pronto se obscureció, la luz del reflector se centró en el escenario en donde apareció Antonio, risueño como galán de telenovela llevando un micrófono en la mano al que le dio unos golpecitos apenas llegó al centro del escenario en donde tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Hola a todos, perdón por haberlos sacado de sus clases, perdón también a los profesores- dijo soltando unas risitas que provocaron unos cuantos gritos eufóricos por parte de las chicas que parecían querer arrojarse al escenario y arrancarle la ropa.

-Mis amigos y yo tomamos prestado el auditorio para dar un anuncio importante a cierta persona- siguió diciendo el muchacho saludando a Francis que estaba en una de las butacas de hasta atrás con una cara no muy feliz pero aun así respondió el saludo mientras que Gilbert se esforzó en que su saludo fuera notado por todos los presentes.

-Verán… es algo vergonzoso de admitir pero desde hace un tiempo he estado enamorado de "cierta persona"…- comenzó a decir el castaño y todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Emma que solo alcanzó a reír un poco nerviosa mientras que Lovino oculto entre la multitud se decía para sus adentros que esperaba que el español no estuviera hablando de él aunque sus miedos fueron confirmados cuando el castaño volteó a verlo y sonrió como un bobo.

Lovino articuló con su boca un "vete a la mierda" que hizo reír de manera forzada a Antonio quien decidió seguir con su discurso dicho enfrente de todo el alumnado.

-Yo he hecho de todo para que se fije en mi pero creo que no cree que de verdad estoy enamorado, a veces me hace sentir un poco estúpido por eso- contaba Antonio jalando el banquillo de la pianola para sentarse como si estuviera diciendo alguna especie de monologo mientras todos seguían sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Emma y algunas chicas incluso le daban golpecitos con el codo a la chica.

-¡Porque eres estúpido!- gritó entonces Lovino desde su lugar ganándose por ello varios abucheos por parte de la audiencia y le arrojaron pelotitas de papel y algunas otras cosas.

-Esta persona a pesar de que a veces me trata mal siempre tiene palabras de ánimo para mí cuando las necesito, me ha enseñado varias cosas y me ha dado el mejor consejo que alguien pudo haberme dado así que hoy voy a ponerlo en práctica: Voy a demostrar que no me importa lo que la gente diga y le mostraré lo que siento- dijo decidido.

La gente alrededor de Emma intentaban obligarla a levantarse de su butaca para que fuera al escenario pero la chica se resistía pues estaba consciente de que Antonio no estaba hablando de ella. Fue entonces que el español se levantó del banquillo, agarró el micrófono entre sus manos, tomó tanto aire como pudo y…

-¡LOVINO TE AMO!- gritó a todo pulmón.

Los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos por el zumbido insoportable que las bocinas produjeron después del tremendo grito que retumbó por todo el auditorio y tal vez hasta en los pasillos.

Después de que el zumbido paró y todos acallaron sus quejas, el lugar quedó en completo silencio, los ojos de la gente buscaban desesperados al tal Lovino y este estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara tan roja que casi le brillaba; el italiano se dejaba resbalar por la butaca hasta que cayó al suelo y estando ahí quiso escapar a gatas.

-¡Ahí está!- gritó algún maldoso señalando y evidenciando a Lovino que maldijo y se levantó para huir pero apenas iba llegando a la puerta Gilbert, que se había separado repentinamente de Feliks, se lo impidió.

El italiano estaba a punto de golpear a Gilbert para que lo dejara pasar sin embargo al alzar el puño otra mano lo detuvo jalándolo y forzándolo a voltearse; no era otro más que Antonio el cual había bajado del escenario para correr a su encuentro así que habiéndolo hecho voltear lo acercó a él para plantarle un beso en los labios que provoco gritos el doble de fuertes que el que Antonio había dado antes.

Se escuchaba el llanto desgarrador de algunas chicas, los bitores de otros y algunos insultos mientras Antonio tomaba por la cintura a Lovino el cual estaba petrificado, solo alcanzaba a sentir la boca del ojiverde y el brazo de este rodeándole la cintura con fuerza. Las voces de la gente le taladraban los oídos y podía sentir los ojos de todo mundo sobre él perforándolo… era insoportable… toda esa atención era insoportable.

Aun con Antonio besándolo pudo percibir las manos del castaño subiendo hasta sus orejas opacando todo el ruido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? No tienes por qué escucharlos- le dijo pegando su frente a la de Lovino hablándole en un tono de voz bajo para que solo él pudiera escucharle.

El italiano aun aterrado miró a todos lados viendo como la gente lo miraba sin recato y como hablaban de ellos apuntándolos con el dedo, luego vio a Antonio que parecía estar como si nada y tras intentar tranquilizarse pensó que si la gente iba a hablar, cuchichear, señalarlo, criticarlo y juzgarlo entonces les daría a los bastardos muy buenas razones para que al menos toda esa habladuría valiera la pena así que tomó por el cuello de la playera al español y también lo besó.

Era un beso salvaje que provocó por segunda vez gritos atronadores en todo el lugar. Antonio se sonrió en medio del beso y pasó sus manos a la nuca de Lovino para buscar una posición más cómoda sintiendo como el italiano estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y su cara parecía estar sufriendo aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas desmentía esto último.

-No entiendo…- dijo Lovino habiéndose separado unos milímetros del castaño sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. –No entiendo ¿Si a mí me importan un carajo las personas… porque yo habría de importarle a alguien?- preguntó ignorando al resto que eran regañados por los maestros los cuales intentaban tranquilizarlos.

-Será porque yo no soy cualquier persona- respondió Antonio acercándolo de nuevo para seguir besándose en medio de aquel ajetreo que había en el auditorio en donde al parecer Emma era la más emocionada al estar vitoreando y animando a la nueva pareja subida en las butacas junto con otras personas aunque por otro lado algunas chicas lloraban desconsoladas y el resto encontraban en ello un buen pretexto para el desorden.

-¿Tú planeaste esto?- preguntó Feliks viendo a Antonio y Lovino mientras Gilbert parecía regodearse orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Yo planeaba que le cantara una canción porque en _Glee_ siempre funciona pero Toño dijo que le daba pena cantar así que terminamos haciendo esto kesesese. Soy un genio- comentó el albino mientras que Emma y Francis se acercaban a él.

-Bien hecho _mon ami_, parece que esto ha salido a pedir de boca- le felicitó el galo dándole un breve abrazo a Gilbert que sonrió más ampliamente por el gesto.

-¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!- dijo entonces con tono soñador Emma poniendo sus manos en su pecho y soltando un suspiro teatral. -También quiero enamorarme y vivir mi propia historia de amor- dijo la chica riendo delicadamente.

-Pues creo que aquí Gilbert está disponible- comentó Francis empujando ligeramente a Emma para pegarla a Gilbert que se apenó un poco por esto.

El brazo de la joven apenas rozó el del muchacho pues inmediatamente este fue jalando con tremenda fuerza por Feliks, después de todo el ojiverde era hombre y tenía la fuerza de uno.

Gilbert casi se va de lado cuando sintió el jalón y volteó a ver a Feliks que daba la impresión de estar enojado, también Francis y Emma se percataron de esto pues se miraron entre ellos un poco descolocados.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el ojirrojo confundido y el rubio pareció reaccionar de pronto.

-Na… nada, tenías una pelusa en tu ropa- se excusó Feliks riendo nervioso.

-¿Y por eso casi me arrancas el brazo?- preguntó Gilbert que se frotaba su brazo.

-Huy ósea no exageres mi amor, si apenas fue un jaloncito; se supone la nena aquí soy yo- dijo el rubio soltando un bufido al final malhumorado otra vez.

-Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos antes de que se aparezca el director, tú deberías hacer lo mismo Gil- intervino entonces Francis dedicándole una sonrisa galante al albino saliendo de ahí acompañado de Emma junto con el resto de alumnado que tras haber sido domado por los profesores salían en "orden" de ahí.

Gilbert volvió a engancharse a Feliks haciendo caso omiso de su mal humor pasándole un brazo por la cintura apoyando su mano en el pantalón del rubio mientras que este hacía lo mismo pero metiendo de nuevo su mano en la bolsa de atrás del albino empezando a caminar fuera del auditorio en donde Antonio y Lovino seguían haciéndose un examen completo de bocas. Ambos iban en silencio, cosa demasiado rara para esos dos que cuando estaban juntos nunca paraban de hablar.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó entonces Gilbert sin soltarse del ojiverde mientras caminaban con pereza y con sus pasos coordinados.

-Yo nada, estoy como que súper bien como siempre- respondió Feliks en un tono no muy convincente.

-No es cierto, no estás emocionado por Antonio ni por Lovino, ni siquiera has dicho nada al respecto. Estás raro- comentó el ojirrojo mirando directamente a su amigo que se forzó a reír.

-Gilbo hasta pareciera que no me conoces, obvio estoy como que totalmente emocionado por mi Lovi y no sé a qué te refieres con raro, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero mi estado natural ya es raro- respondió el chico sin soltar al peliblanco y metiendo su mano libre en su propio bolsillo.

-Pero hoy estás más raro… como raro diferente- intentó explicarse el albino llevándose una mano a la barbilla buscando las palabras exactas –Parece que estás tris…-

-¡Bielshmith!- gritó entonces una voz que hizo temblar al chico y soltó de inmediato a Feliks para voltear a ver al director que jalaba de una oreja a Antonio y a Francis arrastrándolos para que lo siguieran.

-Tú, a mi oficina ¡Ya mismo!- ordenó el profesor a lo que Gilbert dio un brinquito por el tono del maestro, el cual fue llevado a la fuerza hasta el baño de profesores, encerrado bajo llave y dejado ahí todo el rato que duró la confesión de Antonio; todo aquello perpetrado por los tres malos amigos.

-No se ponga así profesor- dijo Gilbert separándose de Feliks y yendo hasta el maestro tratando de ocultar las risas maldosas que contagiaron a Antonio y Francis haciéndolos reír entre dientes a ellos también.

El profesor soltó al rubio y al castaño dejando que caminaran detrás de él mientras los chicos hablaban y reían en voz baja, haciendo pantomimas detrás del maestro a modo de burla. Feliks vio a los tres chicos alejarse y se dio media vuelta.

-Eres tú el que está actuando raro- murmuró el ojiverde siguiendo con su camino mezclándose entre la gente que regresaba a sus aulas e ignorando a sus otros amigos pues iba demasiado concentrado en sus propias preocupaciones.

Kiku que pasó a un lado de él quiso hablarle pero el rubio lo pasó de largo sin percatarse de su presencia así que el asiático buscó a Feliciano pero este iba con Ludwig y corría hasta Lovino que caminaba como un zombie por lo tanto al intentar hablarle otra vez fue ignorado por el entusiasmado italiano. El japonés soltó un suspiro y esta vez buscó a Alfred que iba por todos lados también buscando a alguien así que no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse, fue entonces que alcanzó a divisar a Sadiq quien iba siendo escoltado por Heracles y Gupta, pensó en saludarlo, después de todo llevaba cerca de una semana evitándolo y no quería que el turco malinterpretara su distanciamiento, pero una vez más, como si todo mundo estuviera empeñado en ignorarlo ese día, Sadiq ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, pasó a su lado como si este no existiera.

En ese justo instante en el que el turco pasó a su lado rozándolo apenas y no recibió ni siquiera una mirada o un gesto que le hiciera ver que había notado su presencia, Kiku sintió que efectivamente dejaba de existir... volteó su cabeza solo para verificar que Sadiq tal vez lo estuviera viendo pero solo estaba la espalada del moreno alejándose de ahí y perdiéndose entre la gente.

¿Por qué una acción insignificante como la de caminar a un lado suyo sin notarlo… le hacía sentir… vacío?

Kiku prefirió seguir con su camino, ahora era él quien pasaba de largo a todas personas, de alguna manera le recordaba a sus viejos tiempos y al parecer los antiguos hábitos nunca desparecen por completo.

Y Kiku era tan bueno en ignorar a las personas que Feliciano ni siquiera notó cuando esté caminó a un lado de él, o sería que Feliciano estaba más interesado en molestar a su hermano preguntándole acerca de Antonio.

-Ve~ hermano ¿Por qué no me dijiste que también tienes alguien que te gusta?- decía el castaño pegándose al mayor que ahora parecía que el rojo de sus mejillas ya era su color natural.

-¡No me gusta nadie!- contradijo alterado Lovino queriéndose separarse de su consanguíneo mientras Ludwig que estaba cerca solo suspiraba un poco acostumbrado a las rencillas entre los hermanos.

-_Romano_ mentiroso… te gusta Antonio- le dijo en un tonito maldoso su mellizo acercándose más a su hermano mientras este negaba efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¡No!- contradijo el mayor poniendo sus puños a cada lado de la cabeza de Feliciano enterrando sus nudillos en las sienes de Feliciano dándoles vuelta escuchando como este lloriqueaba.

-Si te gusta, si te gusta- chillaba y afirmaba el muchacho intentando quitarse las manos de Lovino empezando así otra de sus típicas peleas infantiles.

Feliciano fingiendo que se liberaba de Lovino puso su cara a un lado del de ojos marrones para poder hablarle al oído.

-Tú también tienes mala suerte hermanito, yo igual te conozco mejor de lo que nadie te va a conocer y sé que te gusta Antonio ve~- le dijo aun pretendiendo que forcejeaba con su hermano, este a su vez siguiéndole el juego le pasó un brazo por la cabeza para hablarle igualmente al oído mientras todos pensaban que peleaban.

-Si le dices a alguien te mato- le amenazó Lovino soltando por fin a su mellizo que se lajeó de él.

-¡Pero ya toda la escuela lo sabe!- dijo Feliciano enganchándose al brazo de Ludwig para irse de ahí antes de que Lovino corriera a matarlo.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que ustedes dos no terminen peleándose?- preguntó Ludwig masajeándose el puente de la nariz mientras que el italiano reía tontamente columpiando sus brazos animado.

-No nos estábamos peleando, estábamos hablando. Es solo que mi hermano es demasiado tímido para decir las cosas directamente- explicó Feliciano y Ludwig no le creyó nada, para él Lovino era todo menos una persona tímida que tenía cierta incapacidad para hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos por una extrema vergüenza, para Ludwig Lovino solo era un loco agresivo que disfrutaba molestando a su hermano menor.

Sin darle más importancia a esto, los chicos siguieron entre el murmullo y el revuelo que había ocasionado la repentina confesión de Antonio, ahora todos parecían extrañamente interesados en Lovino y este solo se esforzaba por pasar desapercibido antes de tener que golpear unas cuantas caras ¿No podían solo ponerle más atención a Alfred? Estaba hablando muy tranquilamente con Natasha y nadie parecía notarlo, en otro tipo de situación esto ya hubiera provocado la envidia de los hombres y las chicas no pararían de hablar como locas por ver a la súper popular y a la vez odiada Natasha hablando con un perdedor con toda naturalidad como en ese mismo momento.

Alfred había logrado alcanzar a Natasha entre el tumulto de gente y para su sorpresa esta había aceptado hablar con él y no ignorarlo haciendo como que no existía como en otras ocasiones.

-Que sorpresa lo de Antonio ¿verdad?- dijo el ojiazul intentando forzar una conversación después de saludar a la chica que lo miraba inexpresiva.

-¿Por qué sorpresa?- preguntó Natasha con la misma cara estoica poniendo nervioso al rubio.

-Pues… porque es extraño que alguien tan popular se fije en alguien como Lovino, mejor dicho ya es raro que alguien se fije en Lovino- especificó el muchacho pensando en la pésima actitud del italiano mientras que Natasha tan solo tomaba un mechón de su largo cabello platinado y fingía estar muy interesada en sus puntas perfectas.

-No creo que sea tan raro que alguien popular esté interesado en otra persona que no lo sea tanto- comentó Natasha sin atreverse a ver a Alfred a la cara siguiendo concentrada en su cabello.

-¿A ti te gusta alguien que no sea popular?- preguntó con tristeza Alfred, su voz había bajado de tono y sus ojos parecían perder ese brillo de siempre.

-¡No!- dijo la chica alzando la voz nerviosa junto con su mirada al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaban de un ligero rosa pastel. –Ah… yo… solo decía lo que pensaba- agregó la chica volviendo de nuevo su atención a su cabello cepillándolo con sus dedos bajando la mirada.

La campana que daba anuncio a la hora del receso sonó y todos los alumnos parecieron perder la calma y alborotarse al escuchar el timbre así que ignorando de nuevo a todos los profesores corrieron a la cafetería como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo Alfred retomando su sonrisa y buscando algo entre sus cosas hasta sacar un recipiente que le extendió a Natasha.

-Mi madre preparó pastel de manzana, amo el pastel de manzana y quise traerte una rebanada. Tiene muchísimas calorías, creo que mamá adora la mantequilla y tal vez te sirva para subir de peso- decía el muchacho pensando que si le estuviera diciendo eso a cualquier otra chica esta ya le hubiera dado una bofetada y le hubiese dejado la mano marcada en la cara, pero Natasha no era cualquier otra chica así que cuando tomó el pastel no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas divertidas por los comentarios.

-¡Te hice reír!- señaló Alfred sonriente a lo que Natasha se cubrió la boca como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-¡No es cierto!- negó ella con el rosa de sus mejillas haciéndose más intenso.

-Si es cierto, tengo que darte pastel de manzana más seguido entonces- bromeó el chico haciendo reír de nuevo a la chica que otra vez se tapó la boca avergonzada de sus propia risa.

-Disfruta el pastel y dime si te gustó, tengo que irme- dijo Alfred viendo a sus amigos dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

-Gracias… otra vez…- solo alcanzó a decir Natasha en voz baja a lo cual Alfred solo sonrió despidiéndose de ella encaminándose también a la cafetería.

El rubio iba caminando tarareando alguna canción de su gran repertorio _friky_, sentía que la vida le sonreía, que todo era bueno y el universo confabulaba para que su vida preparatoriana empezara a brillar y ser perfecta, así que llegó a la cafetería sintiéndose como un verdadero héroe, caminó con todo el estilo que pudo hasta su mesa y llegó con sus amigos que apenas estaban tomando asiento.

-Hey Lovino ¿Podrías contagiarme tantito de tu buena suerte para ligar gente popular? La necesito- le dijo al italiano restregándose contra él haciéndolo enojar.

-¡Déjame en paz imbécil!- espetó el chico haciendo reír a Alfred que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y dónde está Gilbert? ¿Por fin cumplió su cometido y convirtió al dúo en un trio de malos amigos?- preguntó notando la ausencia del albino.

-Ósea Alfie mantén esa ñoña boca cerrada, a Gilbo lo están regañando en la oficina del director por ser un idiota pero nada más- contestó de mala gana Feliks que solo estaba sentado con los codos recargados en la mesa.

-Ve~ pero también se está llevando muy bien con Francis y Antonio, últimamente siempre están juntos todo el tiempo- comentó Feliciano a lo que el rubio lo miró un momento inexpresivo y luego se limitó a guardar silencio solo dibujando círculos con su dedo en la mesa mirando a la nada sin poner atención al resto de la conversación en donde seguían comentando acerca de Gilbert y sus nuevas amistades aunque también de Lovino y su nueva relación a lo cual el italiano se la pasaba negando el tener algo con Antonio.

Feliks solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando alguien se puso a un lado de la mesa, el ojiverde giró sus ojos hacía la persona en cuestión, irguió su espalda al instante en que vió a Sadiq. Todo el _Losers club_ de pronto se quedó callado y tenso, desviaron de inmediato los ojos del turco fingiendo que no lo veían, todos menos Kiku que se sorprendió de ver al moreno ahí.

-Hola- saludó el muchacho arrastrando la voz, empujó a Feliciano y a Ludwig haciéndolos a un lado para quedar a la derecha de Kiku.

-Muévanse idiotas- les ordenó haciendo que Feliciano casi cayera al piso al quedar al filo del asiento.

-¿Por qué tan callados? No se pongan así solo vine a hablar con el buen Honda- dijo Sadiq pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Kiku que sintió la fuerza del muchacho, y volteó a verlo extrañado por el hecho de que le llamara por su apellido y no por su nombre de pila como hacía usualmente.

-Oigan no me miren de esa manera ¿Acaso él nunca les dijo que somos buenos amigos?- dijo en un tono sarcástico que hizo temblar a Kiku aún bajo el abrazo de Sadiq que se sentía incómodo por la fuerza innecesario que este estaba poniendo al presionar sus hombros y su cuello.

El turco tenía una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro, no era amable ni agradable como otras que le había regalado… era una sonrisa que daba miedo… ese no parecía ser el Sadiq que Kiku conocía.

-Kiku no podría ser amigo de alguien como tú- contestó entonces Feliks con la voz temblorosa, viendo solo por segundos a Sadiq para después desviar la mirada otra vez. El asiático estuvo a punto de replicar pero el pelinegro se le adelantó soltando lo que parecía un gruñido mientras la sonrisa de antes se desvanecía.

-Si… en eso tienes razón, no hay manera de que sea mi amigo- dijo el turco ahora mirando con frialdad al asiático, arrebató la lata de refresco que Alfred tenía frente a él y la derramó justo sobre las hojas en las que Kiku minutos antes terminaba de dibujar su manga, derramó hasta la última gota de la bebida en los dibujos y el nipón no pudo hacer nada.

Sadiq dejó caer la lata sobre las empapadas hojas y acercó su boca al oído de Kiku que seguía pasmado.

-Hipócrita- le susurró al odio levantándose y volcando de paso la mesa tirando el manga mojado y todo lo que había ahí.

Los chicos se levantaron de inmediato antes de que toda la comida se les cayera encima escuchando a todos los presentes en la cafetería reír burlándose de ellos mientras que Kiku solo se agachaba para tomar de nuevo sus hojas, viendo como el trabajo de tantas noches en vela escurría en tinta y refresco, las viñetas a las que tanto empeño les puso, las líneas, paisajes, personajes, la historia en la que se quebró la cabeza, el regalo que iba a ser para la persona que justo acababa de destruirlo…

Feliciano intentaba ayudarle a recoger todo mientras Kiku se manchaba las manos de tinta y escuchaba las risotadas de todos al tiempo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y no lo dejaba respirar, las manos le temblaban y su labio inferior también, el respirar de verdad se le dificultaba y soltaba resoplidos como una reacción a la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sadiq acababa de hacer eso? ¿Por qué llegó a pensar que era una buena persona? ¿Por qué pensó que las personas podían ser buenas? ¿Por qué la gente se reía de él? ¿Por qué la gente humillaba? ¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser… tan… maldita?

El asiático terminó de levantar su manga y tomó las páginas que Feliciano le había ayudado a levantar también.

-¡Sadiq!- rugió el japonés al levantarse omitiendo su típico honorifico al final del nombre, el mencionado volteó y antes de poder decir algo Kiku le arrojo con todas sus fuerzas el manga, Sadiq se cubrió con el brazo para que este no le diera en la cara.

Dando zancadas el moreno se puso frente a Sadiq y pegó su mano en el pecho del turco con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder.

-Yo pensé… en serio pensé que te ibas a quitar esa maldita mascara, pero creo que después de todo este tu verdadero rostro- le dijo con una voz que sonaba áspera y forzada, le dio otro empujón y se alejó de él.

Sadiq notó que Kiku al empujarlo en la mano llevaba una página del manga medio mojada, el moreno la vió encontrando para su pesar el dibujo del protagonista de la historia. Abarcaba la hoja entera, se veía al malvado emperador sentado tranquilamente entre almohadones sonriendo relajadamente mirando a un punto de la nada recargando su barbilla en una mano y en la otra cargando el antifaz dejando ver un rostro apacible que sin duda recordaba al mismo rostro que Kiku había visto aquella noche en el parque sentado a su lado en los columpios.

En una esquina mojada se alcanzaba a ver una dedicatoria borrosa, las letras perdían forma pero se podía descifrar el nombre de Sadiq en ella. El turco con horror se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Kiku!- quiso llamar al japonés pero entonces alguien se le interpuso.

-¡No te atrevas!- le gritó Feliciano con toda la potencia de su voz, tanto así que algunos pensaron haber escuchado a Lovino.

-No te atrevas a acercártele- le repitió tan encolerizado que algunos no supieron si sorprenderse por Kiku enfrentándose a Sadiq, por Sadiq llamando a Kiku o por Feliciano gritando sin temblar de miedo.

El italiano le dedicó una última mirada furiosa a Sadiq antes de correr tras Kiku mientras el resto de sus amigos hacían lo mismo encontrándose en el camino con Francis, Antonio y Gilbert quienes iban llegando.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Gilbert cuando vio a todos salir corriendo junto con su mesa volcada y todo hecho un desastre.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus nuevos amigos?- le espetó Feliks yendo con los demás, todos llamando a Kiku para que se detuviera mientras que ahora la cafetería se quedaba en un extraño y muy incómodo silencio hasta que alguien lo rompió, una voz monótona y adormilada.

-¿Lo ves Sadiq? Te dije que alguien como Kiku no podría ser tu amigo…- Heracles que estaba mal sentado en una de las mesas junto con Gupta, soltó un largo bostezo para seguir hablando con la misma voz aburrida. –Siempre terminas lastimando a la gente- remató mirando con indiferencia al turco.

Sadiq miró de nuevo la hoja con el dibujo, luego a Heracles y como si fuera un animal salvaje, corrió a embestir a Heracles tirándolo de su asiento y comenzando a golpearlo como si de verdad quisiera matar al griego, sin embargo este no se dejó y respondía los golpes. La sangre no tardó en salpicar por el piso, los gritos de pánico llenaron el lugar mientras que algunos animaban otros intentaban detenerlos.

Nadie podía despegar a Sadiq de Heracles, ni tampoco podían separar al ojiverde del otro muchacho, se golpeaban de manera tan violenta que los nudillos también empezaban a sangrarles y sus caras estaban rojas con manchones morados por todos los puñetazos. Solo pudieron separarlos entre seis personas y con ayuda de dos profesores que de inmediato los llevaron a la dirección mientras que Gupta tuvo que intervenir para que no llamaran a la policía.

Después de eso Sadiq y Heracles fueron suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso… Kiku no volvió a la escuela.

/

**¡Ódienme! Hasta en un fic de comedia no todo es miel sobre ojuelas, las cosas se ponen tensas entre mi pareja favorita y otros ya por fin son felices.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, fue un poco más corto que los demás pero amé escribirlo porque amo a Lovi y a Toño y amo a Sadiq y a Kiku aunque los haga sufrir. Por otro lado miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil millones de gracias, de verdad estoy que no me creo que tras tanta "polémica" por el pairing aún están leyendo esto y les está gustando, eso es lo más importante, en serio me esfuerzo mucho para que estas parejas les agraden y al menos les saquen un suspiro así que el saber que está dando resultado hace que me trepe en una nube de pura felicidad. Mil gracias por sus reviews hermosos que me hacen gritar como chiquilla tonta, gracias también a quiemes leen otros de mis fics y sobre todo muchísimas gracias por interrumpir sus domingos y darse el tiempo para leer esto. Gracias y hasta la siguiente semana jujujuju**


	11. Chapter 11

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capítulo 11

Una semana y media había transcurrido desde el día en que suspendieron a Sadiq y Heracles y también desde que Kiku había empezado a ausentarse en la escuela dando como pretexto que tenía una infección en la piel que era altamente contagiosa y aunque los profesores parecieran tontos, no lo eran y sabían que el asiático mentía.

El consejero de la escuela había abordado a Feliciano para intentar saber algo de Kiku pero el italiano al igual que los maestros no sabía nada, por lo tanto lo dejó ir para que se reuniera con sus amigos.

-Ve~ con esta ya son tres veces me llaman hoy- se lamentó Feliciano mientras iba camino a la cafetería con el resto de sus amigos.

-Tal vez de verdad está enfermo- propuso Ludwig y los otros chicos negaron con la cabeza de manera pesimista.

-La última vez que se encerró en su casa tardó tres meses en salir y no era precisamente por tener gripa- comentó Alfred tomando asiento en su mesa de siempre escuchando el ajetreo usual entre los alumnos que también iban entrando.

Los seis chicos se sentaron con desgana, todos recargaron los codos en la mesa y se miraban los unos a los otros un poco decaídos por no saber qué hacer para traer de vuelta a Kiku a la escuela, soltaron suspiros a destiempo y se quedaron callados pensando cada quien en alguna posibilidad; o al menos parecía que todos pensaban en una posibilidad pues Gilbert pensaba en otras cosas, de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas discretas a Feliks el cual había estado actuando todavía más raro de lo usual, podría decirse que ahora apenas si hablaban, no sabía quién estaba distanciándose más si él o el rubio pero estaba seguro de que algo malo estaba pasando entre ellos.

-Alfred, hola- una voz extra sacó a los muchachos de su ensimismamiento y con algo de sorpresa voltearon a ver a Yong Soo, Yao y Kim-ly.

-Hola- saludó extrañado Alfred al ver a su amigo en su mesa puesto que ellos se hablaban en todos lados menos en los recesos por cuestiones de imagen social y esas cosas, aunque al parecer el coreano iba a hablarle de algo serio pues iba acompañado de sus dos primos.

-Perdón que lo pregunte así pero ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Alfred pero en lugar de que fuera Yong Soo quien contestara fue Yao.

-¡¿Saben que tiene Kiku?! Me enteré de lo que pasó hace unos días con Sadiq y si no hubieran expulsado al bastardo ya no tendría dientes ahora mismo aru- amenazó el chico haciendo tronar sus dedos.

-_Aniki,_ tranquilízate, no creo que Kiku se haya enclaustrado en su cuarto solo por eso- el coreano intentó tranquilizar a su primo que seguía murmurando todo tipo de torturas antiguas que podría aplicar sobre el turco.

-¿Ustedes tampoco saben nada de Kiku?- preguntó ahora Feliciano algo temeroso de hablar con un par de chicos populares.

-Nuestra tía nos dijo que no sale para nada de su cuarto y que no quiere hablar con nadie pero aun así pensamos que tal vez estaría en contacto con sus amigos. Ustedes son sus amigos ¿Cierto?- dijo entonces Kim-Ly con voz tranquila y gesto apacible. Los chicos se miraron de nuevo los unos a los otros y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Si saben algo dígannos, ya intentamos de todo para sacarlo de su habitación pero nada lo hace ceder, si esto sigue así mi _aniki _va a terminar tirando la puerta de su cuarto y lo va a sacar a rastras- comentó Yong Soo aprovechando esto para abrazar a Yao que intentó evitar el contacto pero el coreano ya se le había enganchado.

-Está bien, si sabemos algo yo te digo- dijo entonces Alfred despidiéndose de Yong Soo el cual no se desprendió de Yao.

Los jóvenes de nuevo se quedaron en silencio hasta que al parecer Feliciano cayó en la cuenta de algo, así que dio un golpecito en la mesa llamando la atención de todos.

-Oigan… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos con Kiku?- preguntó asustado a lo cual todos voltearon a verlo como si acabara de decir una tontería.

-Todo el tiempo hablamos con él- respondió Lovino de mala gana a lo que Feliciano negó con la cabeza.

-No… me refiero a cuándo fue la última vez que Kiku nos contó algo o nos dijo como estaba- dijo Feliciano y tras unos segundos todos se quedaron callados, después bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

Desde que había comenzado el curso nadie se había dado el tiempo de platicar con Kiku ni de preguntarle como estaba aun a sabiendas que para el asiático el pasar el día a día rodeado de gente era una batalla sin descanso. Seguramente todos habían estado demasiado ocupados siendo populares, pensando en verse bien en el colegio, concentrados en sus problemas amorosos, lidiando con los problemas existenciales de otras personas o en los suyos como para preguntar un sencillo "¿Cómo te ha ido?".

-¡Somos un asco de amigos!- exclamó entonces Feliks dramáticamente echando su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban en la mesa.

-Puede que lo que pasó con Sadiq no fue lo único que lo llevó a encerrarse otra vez, debió haber sido algo mas- pensó Alfred a lo que Feliks salió de su modo dramático y se levantó con decisión.

-Niñas, ósea es hora de enmendar nuestro error y demostrar que somos los mejores amigos que Kiku pueda soñar ¡Vamos a traer a ese hombrecito de vuelta a la escuela!- dictaminó Feliks con una media sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

-Perdón pero no te puedo tomar muy en serio cuando nos llamas "niñas" a todos- comentó Lovino a lo que Feliks aun parado lo ignoró llevándose una mano a la barbilla para pensar en un plan tan fabuloso como él; así que mientras pensaba otras dos personas que ya eran recurrentes en su mesa, se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Lovi!- gritó amorosamente Antonio abrazando por sorpresa al italiano que soltó un gritito al sentir los brazos del español envolviéndole mientras que Francis iba unos pasos detrás con más calma.

-¡Sueltamente bastardo!- gritaba Lovino siendo llenado de besos por Antonio que no se media a la hora de mostrar su amor por Lovino sin importarle realmente el montón de corazones que rompía cada vez que lo hacía.

-Ven a comer conmigo, anda, ven ven ven- decía el ojiverde como si fuera un cachorrito tomando la mano de Lovino para jalarlo hasta su mesa pero este armándose de la poca paciencia con la que Dios lo había dotado intentó no gritarle al otro castaño.

-No, tú te largas a tu mesa yo me quedo aquí ¿Entendido?- sentenció Lovino señalando la mesa en la que el par de amigos populares siempre se sentaban.

-Pero…- quiso discutir Antonio.

-No voy a dejar de comer aquí solo porque estoy contigo, vete a tu mesa y deja de molestar- le ordenó el italiano y el ojiverde pareció entristecerse.

-Entonces… ¿Podemos regresar a casa juntos?- preguntó haciendo esos endemoniados ojos de borrego degollado, casi parecía que el hombre se iba a poner a llorar ahí mismo si Lovino no le daba una respuesta afirmativa por lo tanto Lovino soltó un gruñido antes de responder.

-Sí, maldita sea pero ya vete de aquí- dijo de mal modo y Antonio alegre le tomó la cara para darle un beso rápido en los labios que provocó las burlas del resto de los amigos y que Lovino les recitara todo su glosario de groserías.

-¿Tú vienes con nosotros Gilbert?- preguntó Francis, y como si hubiesen activado un interruptor en el albino este se levantó de inmediato con toda la disposición de ir a comer con ellos como había hecho esos últimos días en los que ni siquiera la ausencia de Kiku le impidió seguir su camino hacia la popularidad.

-Claro, vamos- respondió tomando su comida pero antes de poder acercarse un poco a los chicos Feliks lo tomó por la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Como que perdón queridos, ósea yo sé que ustedes necesitan a mi Gilbo para llenar un hueco en sus vidas pero ahora mismo como que tenemos un asuntito que resolver y es necesario que él esté con nosotros. Perdón de verdad- dijo Feliks fingiendo parecer apenado.

-¿Qué asunto es ese?- preguntó Gilbert molesto y aun apresado por el ojiverde.

-Eh… Kiku enclaustrado en su cuarto desde hace casi diez días… tal vez- respondió Ludwig dando a entender que la respuesta era más que obvia.

-Oh… cierto- susurró Gilbert sin querer parecer un insensible. –Lo siento chicos, tal vez después- se disculpó con Francis y Antonio que tomaron aquello de buena manera así que como una acción que ya se había convertido en habito, le revolvieron el cabello plateado; de hecho ese cabello blanco les causaba mucha curiosidad así que cada vez que tenían oportunidad lo tocaban y lo despeinaban (secretamente buscando algunas raíces negras que rebelaran que Gilbert en realidad se teñía el pelo).

Antonio se despidió efusivamente de Lovino y este sintiendo algo muy parecido a la pena ajena solo se tapó la cara ignorando al entusiasmado español mientras que Gilbert era soltado y volvía a tomar asiento. Feliks se aclaró la garganta y miró a todos sus amigos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Niñas, solo les diré una como que totalmente sencilla cosa: Si la montaña es demasiado anti-social y un retraído entonces Mahoma como que se pone los tacones y va hasta la montaña para darle una lección de autoestima a ese montón de tierra erosionada- explicó Feliks.

-¿No era más fácil solo decir si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña?- preguntó Alfred sin entender realmente a que venían esas analogías tan extrañas por parte del rubio que rodó los ojos y soltó un resoplido.

-Me entendieron ¿No? Así que en resumidas cuentas mañana a primera hora del día nos ponemos fabulosos y vamos a casa de Kiku, ósea nada de "no puedo faltar a clase porque me reprueban" mañana los quiero a todos en casa de nuestro amigo _capicci? _– dijo señalando a cada uno de sus amigos.

-No… por favor no intentes hacer un acento italiano, tú no- solo respondió Lovino.

Por otro lado los hermanos alemanes se voltearon a ver dudosos, obviamente su abuelo jamás les daría permiso de faltar a un día de escuela, era eso o arriesgarse a que el abuelo empezara a pensar que eran parte de una banda de traficantes de drogas o de órganos para el mercado negro, sin embargo Feliks les había echado esa mirada de gata enfurecida que claramente les daba a entender que si faltaban al compromiso entonces iban a ser víctimas de su pésimo humor hasta el último día en la preparatoria.

-El abuelo no se puede enterar de esto- le dijo Ludwig a su hermano que coincidió con él.

-Si se entera nos mata, nos vuelve a revivir, nos vuelve a matar y después deja nuestros cadáveres encerrados en casa hasta que él muera- comentó el albino afligido.

-Ve~ no se preocupen, solo tienen que salir de casa a la hora de siempre y regresar como si fuera un día normal de escuela, no creo que su abuelo los siga todo el día- les tranquilizó Feliciano con su sonrisita boba de siempre.

-Feli, se nota que aún no conoces bien al abuelo- respondió Gilbert pensando que mañana Dios, Budha, Alá y toda deidad deberían ponerse de su lado y hacer algún tipo de magia divina para que su abuelo no descubriera que iban a faltar a la escuela además era por una buena acción, no podía ser algo tan malo.

Los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en casa de Kiku, Alfred les pasó su dirección y les dibujó un croquis que algunos tardaron bastante en descifrar. Finalmente terminaron el almuerzo con la firme disposición de salvar a Kiku de las garras de su depresión.

El timbre anunció que el receso terminaba y era hora de retomar las clases así que los amigos se dispersaron para a ir a sus respectivas clases. Alfred iba un poco taciturno, cosa rara en él quien siempre iba por los pasillos tarareando la Marcha Imperial y cosas así, esa vez solo caminaba pensando en Kiku y en que efectivamente últimamente casi no había hablado con él, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por no ver lo que tenía prácticamente frente a sus ojos.

-¿Alfred?- llamó entonces la voz fría y aterciopelada de Natasha, incluso tocó el hombro del rubio para que este volteara.

La chica había visto pasar a Alfred y pensó que este la saludaría como a veces hacía pero este solo pasó caminando como un espíritu en pena o algo parecido, por lo tanto Natasha se tragó su orgullo y con toda la vergüenza del mundo fue a saludar al ojiazul que sonrió ligeramente, ni siquiera la presencia de Natasha le animaba tanto en un momento así.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó sin rodeos la muchacha, el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos clavados en los de Alfred como exigiéndole una respuesta sincera.

Alfred se forzó a sonreír de nuevo pero su actuación apenas y duró medio minuto pues borró el gesto supuestamente feliz de su rostro y dejó caer sus hombros pesadamente mientras daba un resoplido de desánimo.

-Un amigo tiene problemas y estoy pensando en cómo ayudarlo- se sinceró Alfred y Natasha solo se quedó mirándolo aun con esa cara estoica de siempre que le daba la apariencia de una escultura o de una muñeca.

-Creo que cualquier cosa que hagas servirá mientras le hagas saber que estás preocupado… el gesto es lo que importa- respondió la muchacha sin mucha emoción en la voz.

-Espero que funcione- solo respondió Alfred acomodándose los lentes y quedándose en silencio unos momentos hasta que Natasha jaló ligeramente la manga de su chaqueta.

-Alfred…- el ojiazul volteó a ver a la joven a quien se le pintaban las mejillas otra vez con ese tono rosado que se le veía tan bien en su piel blanca. Natasha alzó la cara y se llevó los dedos índices a las comisuras de sus labios.

-Sonríe- le dijo dibujando una apenas perceptible sonrisa y ahí quedó el corazón de Alfred, paralizado por una sobredosis de ternura.

-¡Claro!- dijo el rubio también sonriendo de nuevo como un héroe junto con Natasha la cual después de un rato, sin despedirse siquiera, solo volteó y se fue tal vez buscando un hoyo para morir de la pena por haber hecho tal cosa.

Alfred rió viendo a la chica casi corriendo esquivando gente y escapando, el americano sintió entonces nuevos ánimos para seguir con su día y ayudar a Kiku.

Fue así como el día siguiente llegó, los hermanos alemanes tuvieron que hacer uso de sus dotes histriónicos para hacerle creer a su abuelo que sería un día tan normal como cualquier otro pero al parecer el jefe de la familia era una especie de detector de mentiras humano pues apenas sus nietos despertaron y bajaron a desayunar no les quitó los ojos de encima, es más, apenas salieron de casa los siguió con su auto, iba lentamente detrás de ellos como si fuera un secuestrador al acecho… hasta que un policía lo detuvo sospechando de él, los chicos tuvieron que decir que conocían al hombre con pinta de secuestrador. Temiendo que el abuelo los estuviera siguiendo aun hasta la escuela siguieron directo hasta el colegio pero antes de entrar se aseguraron que no eran seguidos de nuevo y se desviaron ahora si para ir a casa de Kiku.

Sin embargo había otras personas que iban llegando a la escuela como cualquier otro día, entre ellas estaba la siempre aplicada y muy lista Elizabetha la cual llegaba a la escuela cargando algunos cuantos pesados libros en sus manos y un par de partituras para su novio. La jovencita iba tarareando una canción que había estado ensayando toda la semana cuando escuchó a alguien llamarla en voz baja; ella volteó varias veces buscando a la voz pero no veía a nadie hasta que otra vez escuchó su nombre y se dio media vuelta para ver al otro lado de la reja a Sadiq.

El moreno obviamente estaba afuera de la escuela, llevaba un abrigo verde y usaba la capucha de este para cubrirse la cabeza y parte del rostro que estaba lleno de moretones. El pelinegro le hacía señas a la chica para que se acercara y esta un poco extrañada así lo hizo.

-¿De verdad me estás hablando a mí?- preguntó ella cuando estuvo frente a la reja que la separaba del turco.

-Eres la única que responder al nombre de Elizabetha- respondió Sadiq un poco malhumorado.

-Lo pregunto porque la última vez que me hablaste me dijiste que te daba asco y que jamás me volviera a acercar a ti en toda mi vida- explicó la chica viendo como Sadiq arqueaba una ceja.

-Eso fue cuando teníamos nueve años y me ganaste en una pelea- dijo el muchacho a lo que la castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Aun así nunca me volviste a hablar así que el hecho de que ahora miso me estés hablando me hace pensar que mataste a alguien, no sabes dónde ocultar el cadáver y necesitas un consejo de alguien inteligente- dijo la chica pensando seriamente en esta posibilidad.

-¿Qué clase de imagen tienes de mí?- preguntó Sadiq dando un suspiro y revolviéndose el cabello metiendo su mano bajo la capucha.

-No maté a nadie pero si necesito un consejo con respecto a…- empezó a decir el muchacho a lo cual Elizabetha sonrió de manera juguetona.

-Ese chico Kiku supongo- la joven terminó la frase viendo como Sadiq parecía apenado y desviando la mirada asentía con la cabeza. Elizabetha rió un poco antes de hablar.

-Antes que nada déjame regodearme por el hecho de que el _buller_ de la escuela le está pidiendo consejo a esta triste nerd ratón de biblioteca… si, se siente tan bien esto- decía la muchacha abrazando sus libros y a si misma haciendo como que se estremecía de placer.

-Pues regodéate mejor por el hecho de que eres la única persona con la que se me ocurrió hablar porque la última vez que alguien habló conmigo fue como si el mismo Satanás me hubiera aconsejado; además Liz tú debes saber qué hacer, llevas como mil años de relación con tu novio así que algo bueno debes de hacer para que sigan juntos y no se quieran matar cada vez que discuten… después de todo no tienes un carácter muy suave que digamos- dijo el turco murmurando lo último procurando que la joven no lo escuchara pero esta al parecer si lo hizo así que le dedicó una mirada enfadada que borró rápidamente.

-Al parecer es obvio que quieres arreglar las cosas pero ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?- preguntó Elizabetha un poco más seria a lo que Sadiq solo bajó aún más la capucha del abrigo cubriendo la mitad de rostro con ella.

-No sé… porque soy joven y estúpido- respondió sin más el moreno.

-No le eches la culpa a tu juventud, solo eres estúpido- contestó la ojiverde, el turco no dijo nada sabiendo que ella tenía razón en eso. Elizabetha tomó aire y pensó un momento.

-Si no me quieres decir realmente porque lo hiciste entonces solo te puedo aconsejar que hables con él y que le digas que diablos pasó contigo como para hacerlo algo así-

-Si claro, algo tan fácil como hablar con él va a solucionar todos mis problemas, seguramente ni siquiera me quiere ver- dijo Sadiq pateando la reja frustrado

-¿Estás dudando de mi sabiduría? Ve y habla con él… las palabras tienen un gran poder sobre las personas, sobre todo dependiendo de quién vienen y si Kiku no quiere escucharte entonces hazte escuchar estoy segura que eso no se te va a dificultar- le dijo la castaña sonriéndole confiada en lo que decía. –Y solo por si te interesa, Feli me dijo que sus amigos irían a verlo a su casa hoy; suena como una buena oportunidad para redimirte- la chica se encogió de hombros como si este hubiera sido solo un comentario casual, dio la media vuelta girando sobre las puntas de sus pies aun cargando sus libros haciendo como que se iba a su clase.

-Si no funciona lo que me dices tu novio va a ser mi siguiente víctima, va a soñar conmigo hasta cuando tenga cuarenta años y tenga que tomar terapia para intentar dormir- amenazó Sadiq usando esta frase para disfrazar un "gracias".

-De nada Sadiq fue un placer ayudarte y por cierto, si logras reconciliarte con Kiku a cambio de mi ayuda tienen que ir a verme cantar, es un trato- dijo la chica despidiéndose de él con un gesto de la mano yendo hasta donde estaba Roderich el cual había estado vigilando desde lejos a su novia esperando que el turco no la fuera amatar o algo así.

Sadiq se acomodó de nuevo la capucha y emprendió el camino a casa de Kiku, no importaba si tenía que hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo sobrehumano, le iba a explicar al asiático lo que lo había llevado a hacer tal estupidez, le pediría perdón y después esperaría a que el japonés lo perdonara… de no ser así… no sabría qué diablos hacer y debería empezar a cotizar esta última posibilidad.

Tras perderse al menos una hora por no recordar muy bien donde quedaba la casa del chico, llegó por fin y tocó con ansias el timbre haciéndolo sonar el aparato al menos diez veces desesperando así a la señora Honda que fue a abrirle al muchacho reconociéndolo de inmediato.

-Buenos días señora Honda ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Kiku? Gracias- dijo de corrido entrando a la casa sin esperar respuesta de la mujer que fue tras el muchacho.

-No sabía que iban a venir mas de sus amigos a verlo ¿Acaso no hubo clases hoy en la escuela?- preguntó la dama yendo tras Sadiq que sin ningún recato caminaba hasta la escalera y se detuvo en seco al escuchar esto.

-¿Sus otros amigos ya están aquí?- preguntó esta vez un poco nervioso escuchando entonces las voces de otros chicos.

Feliks, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino y Alfred habían pasado toda la hora anterior golpeando la puerta de kiku esperando que este saliera de su habitación al menos para recibirlo pero a cambio solo habían escuchado al asiático pidiéndoles que se fueran.

-¡Kiku ábrenos por favor!- pedía Feliciano llamando por centésima vez a la puerta

-¡Váyanse de aquí, no quiero ver a nadie!- respondió Kiku al otro lado.

El asiático estaba envuelto con una vieja frazada como si fuera una oruga; hecho un ovillo en su cama que estaba tapizada de hojas con dibujos junto con las paredes. El moreno aun recostado en su cama usaba su almohada como apoyo para su libreta de dibujos.

Kiku no necesitaba a las personas, no necesitaba a la gente, no necesitaba ser juzgado por nadie, no necesitaba que alguien lo mirara por debajo del hombro, no necesitaba que lo traicionaran, no necesitaba personas que usaban máscaras, no necesitaba las mentiras ni necesitaba las humillaciones, no necesitaba salir al paralizante mundo exterior… lo único que necesitaba eran sus dibujos porque en ellos tenían todo; tenía compañía, desahogo, apoyo, tenía la libertad que le daba cada línea hecha con lápiz. Sus dibujos eran su válvula de escape, su substituto de la realidad, el sedante… no necesitaba más.

-¡Kiku en serio ósea como que tienes que salir de ahí!- esta vez era Feliks quien llamaba a su puerta.

-No puedes escapar de la escuela cada vez que algo malo te pasa- Alfred dijo acercándose a la puerta.

¿Escapando?

-¡Ustedes no entienden!- gritó entonces el moreno levantándose de su cama cubriéndose por completo con las cobijas –No estoy escapando… solo quiero desaparecer…- se dijo bajo la obscuridad de las frazadas.

-A todos nos han hecho sentir mal y nos han humillado pero, mira, seguimos estando bien- quiso animarle esta vez Gilbert recargándose en la pared desanimándose cada vez más.

-Gilbo tiene razón, ósea estás hablando con el _Loser club_, hemos sido humillados más veces de las que podemos contar- dijo Feliks llevándose las manos a las caderas –Está bien, como que déjame contarte de la vez que se me ocurrió jugar con el delineador de mamá cuando iba a la secundaria; esa mañana llovió súper feo y cuando llegué al salón como que mi grupo entero me dijo que parecía una _drag queen_ con unos pasones de cocaína encima ¡Me quise morir! y no salí del baño hasta que las clases terminaron- contó el rubio con la cara pintándosele de rojo al tener que recordar aquello.

-Yo también… una vez para la clase de arte llevé un dibujo de mi hermano desnudo y todos pensaron que era un pervertido, todo el semestre estuvieron esparciendo rumores de que estaba enamorado de _Romano_ ve~- dijo Feliciano viendo con algo de culpa a su hermano por aquel vergonzoso incidente en el que pensó todos admirarían su habilidad para el dibujo realista, además de que Romano era un gran modelo y no estaba del todo desnudo, al menos lo cubría una sábana.

-_Vene_ llevó un dibujo de mi desnudo a su clase de arte, mi reputación sigue arruinada desde ese día y no creo que pueda hacer algo al respecto ya- comentó Lovino dedicándole una mirada asesina a Feliciano precisamente por recordar aquello.

-A mí una vez después de la práctica de básquetbol, estábamos en los vestidores y todo el equipo vio mis trusas con el símbolo de Flash… ese día regresé a casa sin ropa interior- dijo con total vergüenza Alfred cubriéndose la cara por tener que haber dicho aquello en voz alta.

-Oigan, ustedes de verdad son patéticos- dijo ahora Gilbert a lo que Feliks le tapó la boca de inmediato.

-Tú también tienes que cooperar- le dijo en susurros para que Kiku no lo escuchara así que Gilbert tuvo que hacer un recuento de los momentos vergonzosos de su vida.

-Ah… pues… yo lloré con el final de temporada de _Greys Anatomy _y mi abuelo me descubrió_…_- dijo Gilbert pensando que tal vez ese era su recuerdo más vergonzoso. Todos lo voltearon a ver aguantándose la risa por eso pero fueron considerados y se tragaron sus carcajadas.

Cuando era el turno de Ludwig de contar alguna anécdota humillante Kiku los interrumpió.

-¡No es lo mismo!- gritó desde su cama –Ustedes de verdad no entiende cómo es que alguien que te importa destroce tu trabajo en tu cara ¡No entienden!- les espetó a lo que todos se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Pero Kiku… Sadiq no es nadie importante para ti- dijo Feliciano sin saber lo que había pasado con Sadiq y Kiku.

El asiático sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho y se afianzó aún más a las cobijas. Como quisiera que esas palabras fueran verdaderas, si fuera así a él no le hubiera importado nada; lo que le dolía no era realmente su trabajo arruinado, lo que le dolía era que había sido precisamente Sadiq quien lo había hecho.

-Si es importante… él si es alguien importante para mí- se confesó Kiku entonces sintiendo que era tonto negarlo en esa situación.

-Si soy tan importante entonces déjame darte una explicación-

Los chicos saltaron cuando escucharon la voz del turco a sus espaldas y vieron al moreno parado ahí mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada. Desde dentro Kiku sintió como se estremecía todo su cuerpo por la sola voz de Sadiq… y sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Feliks entre temeroso y enojado.

-No te importa- contestó tajante el turco mirándolo con molestia.

-Creo que si sabes que la razón de que Kiku esté ahora mismo ahí sin querer salir eres tú- dijo ahora Lovino retrocediendo aunque su voz sonara firme.

-Eso lo sé de sobra- contestó el turco empujando a los chicos poniéndose de nuevo frente a la puerta con un gesto apenado como si estuviera enfrente del japonés.

-¿Podrías abrir la puerta para hablar?- preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡No! Vete de aquí, a ti es a quien menos quiero ver ¡Váyanse todos de una vez déjenme en paz!- dijo el chico y se escuchó como si hubiera arrojado algo pues un golpe seco hizo vibrar la puerta.

Cabe destacar que Sadiq no era una persona muy paciente así que su propósito de mantener la calma rápidamente se fue al diablo.

-¡Abre esta maldita puerta o te juro que la tiro!- esta vez fue Sadiq quien gritó e hizo temblar a todos los presentes que pensaron que estaba empeorando la situación.

-¡Solo vete!- ordenó el nipón sin hacer caso de la amenaza.

-Tú lo pediste- murmuró el turco y se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás para poder tomar fuerza, luego alzó su pierna y de una sola y fuerte patada echó abajo la puerta, todos gritaron cuando el pedazo de madera se salió de las bisagras y fue a dar al piso.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡No estamos en la Ley y el Orden!- gritó asustado Gilbert viendo al turco ignorarlo entrando a la habitación dando pesadas zancadas pasando por encima de la puerta y viendo a la bolita de tela que era Kiku; se acercó a este y pareció como si le estuviera arrancando la cobija de la piel.

-Ahora si me vas a escuchar- le dijo viendo al asiático como un ratoncito asustado queriendo escabullirse de su cama sin embargo antes de poder lograrlo Sadiq logró atraparlo tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo hacía él aunque en el proceso Kiku resbaló con uno de los tantos papeles que había en el piso cayendo al piso, momento que el turco aprovechó para ponerse encima de él y someterlo contra el piso sin darle oportunidad a huir.

-Suéltame, no quiero ver a nadie- chilló Kiku retorciéndose bajo el agarre de Sadiq.

-¡Kiku!- gritó Sadiq para que el mencionado se callara y lo miró directamente a los ojos perforándolo con sus iris casi negras –Escúchame por favor- le pidió en una voz más suave haciendo que por fin el nipón guardara silencio pero no dejaba de temblar.

Sadiq abrió la boca para empezar a hablar pero el peso de las miradas de otros presentes lo hizo voltear antes de decir algo. El moreno volteó hacia donde los otros amigos de Kiku miraban desde el marco de la puerta con atención, solo les faltaba un tazón con palomitas para completar la escena que parecía la de un grupo de tipos viendo una película de drama romántico.

-¿Podría tener algo de privacidad?- dijo Sadiq enfadado a lo que los demás parecieron reaccionar.

-Huy ósea, el que rompió la puerta fuiste tú además como que estás mal de tu cabeza si piensas que te vamos a dejar solo con Kiku ahí tirados los dos en el suelo… ósea no- dijo Feliks cruzándose de brazos negando con su dedo índice.

-Está bien… déjenme hablar con él- dijo Kiku que aun estando bajo el cuerpo de Sadiq accedió a hablar con él sorprendiendo a sus amigos quienes parecieron dudosos de dejarlo solo con ese tipo, sin embargo Feliciano haciéndole caso al moreno empujó a todos lejos de ahí para poder dejarlos solos y tal vez distraer a la señora Honda del hecho de que un delincuente juvenil acababa de destrozarle la puerta.

Habiendo quedando solo tal vez lo más adecuado fuera que Sadiq y Kiku se levantaran y tomaran asiento para platicar como la gente normal, sin embargo ni Kiku ni Sadiq era gente normal así que se quedaron en el piso. Sadiq aun tomando con fuerza las muñecas de Kiku volteó a verlo de nuevo sintiendo que la cara se le podría caer de vergüenza en cualquier momento pero aun con ello tenía que ser un hombre de verdad.

-Perdóname- dijo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar directamente al asiático –En verdad perdóname por lo que te hice- volvió a decir esperando alguna palabra por parte de Kiku el cual se quedó mirándolo un momento más sintiendo sus manos adormeciéndose por el fuerte agarre de Sadiq.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó sencillamente Kiku, sin drama ni algún tipo de discurso despechado, solo una sencilla pregunta.

Como si estuviera desmoronándose Sadiq disminuyó la fuerza de sus manos y su espalda se fue encorvando a medida que bajaba su cabeza hasta recargarla en el pecho de Kiku que intentaba ver el rostro del moreno, escuchó como este tomaba aire dificultosamente para hablar.

-Por qué no sé cómo es estar con una persona- respondió el turco con su frente aun recargada en el pecho del nipón. –Estoy tan acostumbrado a que la gente me odie o a que se alejen de mí que cuando un bastardo infeliz me dijo que tal vez tú eras igual al resto de la gente… me dio miedo… sentí tanto miedo de que la única persona con la que tal vez podría estar fuera a rechazarme…-

-Que preferiste lastimar antes de que te lastimaran- concluyó Kiku sintiendo como el muchacho asentía con su cabeza aun recargada en su cuerpo.

-No sé hacer otra cosa Kiku, toda la vida lo único que he aprendido ha sido a defenderme de los que me aborrecen, no sé cómo ser bueno y lo único que se me ocurre ahora es pedir disculpas porque supongo que eso es lo que se debe hacer cuando lastimas a alguien más- decía Sadiq sin atreverse a alzar su rostro esperando las palabras del asiático que tardó un poco en contestar.

-Yo tampoco sé cómo es estar con alguien… no sé qué se debe hacer cuando alguien te lastima o cuando lastimas. Todo el tiempo he estado rechazando al mundo así que cuando algo me pasa no tengo idea de cómo debo actuar… no sé cómo enfrentar a la gente ni las situaciones dolorosas… a veces solo quiero desaparecer porque siento que yo no encajo aquí con el resto de la gente- se sinceró Kiku que miraba el techo de su cuarto fijamente.

-Pero ahora mismo… creo que quiero seguir existiendo e intentar aprender cómo es estar con alguien- dijo el muchacho y Sadiq levantó por fin la cara, sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y una expresión de duda en sus facciones.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- preguntó el moreno y Kiku asintió con la cabeza como habiéndole devuelto al aire a Sadiq que se dio permiso de sonreír aliviado por esto.

-Kiku… ¿Me dejas intentar algo?- preguntó el turco después de un momento y sintiendo su corazón retumbar el japonés dudó un momento antes de acceder.

Sadiq se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo de Kiku, volvió a poner su cara a la altura de la del asiático pasó sus manos de las muñecas del chico hasta acariciar las palmas de su mano con sus dedos provocándole un ligero cosquilleo al tiempo que sus respiraciones chocaban.

-Creo que esto también es parte de estar con alguien- susurró el turco y su voz sonó hipnotizante y casi sensual. Sus ojos obscuros atravesaban los de Kiku que sentía aun el roce de los dedos del turco sobre sus manos y como el cosquilleo le recorría hasta llegar a su codo en una sensación bastante extraña que lo ponía ansioso mientras que por mera inercia o tal vez instinto cerraba sus ojos; de un momento a otro un apenas perceptible sabor a especias llenó su boca.

Los labios de Sadiq tenían un ligero sabor a canela… orégano… ají… simplemente un sabor exótico y la textura de su boca definitivamente era como la arena del desierto, labios ásperos y calientes justo como su piel morena y la barba que adornaba su mentón. Después de todo, entreabriendo apenas sus ojos mientras lo besaba, Kiku se daba cuenta de que sin aquella estúpida mascara, Sadiq era un hombre muy guapo; se sintió un poco egoísta cuando pensó que prefería que el turco usara su antifaz y solo se lo quitara cuando estuviera con él.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si damos el primer paso y salimos de aquí?- propuso Sadiq que tenía la cara ligeramente roja a diferencia de Kiku que tenía un arcoíris en las mejillas.

-Está bien- accedió el asiático tras ver la puerta… o mejor dicho, el marco de su habitación y el pasillo como si este fuera un mundo completamente diferente.

Los dos muchachos se levantaron por fin del piso y Sadiq vio un poco apenado la puerta tirada en el piso y prometió repararla. Salieron de la habitación, cosa que le costó bastante trabajo a Kiku quien pareció algo renuente pero aun con ello se armó de valor y fue por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras sintiendo cada peldaño como una montaña empinada que daba a un vacío desconocido hasta que llegó a la sala y vio a todos sus amigos comiendo galletas de arroz y tomando té verde acompañados de su madre que es mostraba el enorme árbol genealógico de su familia.

Todos se levantaron de su asiento apenas vieron a Kiku bajar seguido de Sadiq, el primero en írsele encima en un abrazo fue Feliciano.

-Kiku perdónanos por ser malos amigos- decía afligido el italiano sin soltar al moreno que se extrañó un poco por esta disculpa.

-¡Kiku! Ósea como que no te volvemos abandonar nunca jamás en la vida- ahora era Feliks el que se iba encima del asiático mientras que los cuatro restantes prefirieron mantenerse en sus lugares.

-No fue su culpa, perdón por haberles hablado de esa manera y preocuparlos- dijo Kiku que era estrujado por Feliciano el cual no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo en un buen rato.

Alfred Gilbert Lovino y Ludwig por otro lado veían a Sadiq tratando de explicarse por el abusón que había llevado a Kiku a encerrarse de nuevo estaba ahí tan fresco como una lechuga con esa sonrisa que no inspiraba nada de confianza.

-¿Y él por qué sigue aquí?- preguntó entonces Lovino señalando al turco haciéndose el valiente cuando en realidad estaba temblando de miedo.

-Es cierto, aléjate de Kiku antes de que te desfigure esa cara de terrorista que te cargas y mira que estas uñas pueden ser muy filosas- dijo entonces Feliks poniéndose frente a Kiku haciendo sus manos como si fueran garras que en lugar de verse amenazador se vio todavía más afeminado. Kiku sin embargo salió de detrás de Feliks y en su lugar se puso frente a Sadiq como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

-No, Sadiq me ayudó… lo que pasó en realidad fue un malentendido-

Los presentes parecieron realmente confundidos con esta declaración así que aprovechando el hecho de que no habían ido a clases, Kiku y Sadiq se tomaron el tiempo de explicar cómo habían forjado una relación y porque fue el dicho malentendido.

Y así quedando solucionado el problema de Kiku, habiéndolo salvado de lo que pudo ser un encierro de meses el _Losers club _volvió a estar tan unido como siempre, volviéndose los mejores amigos, compartiendo anécdotas de juventud, vivencias, lecciones de vida, aprendiendo y apoyándose los unos a los otros hasta que finalmente se graduaron entraron a la universidad y fueron felices para siempre…

Si, tal vez esto hubiera sido una buena conclusión pero no, la verdad es que era a Feliks a quien le hubiera encantado que esto fuera una buena conclusión pero las cosas apenas estaban empeorando junto con su pésimo humor que había llegado a límites insospechados.

Era otro día de escuela después de la tempestad asiática, Feliks iba por el pasillo platicando con Gilbert como siempre, el ojiverde de vez en cuando se enganchaba al albino y este correspondía el gesto con tanta naturalidad que parecía que sus movimientos estaban perfectamente coordinados con los del rubio. Los dos iban riendo juntos tal vez regocijándose en su ego y cosas así hasta que entraron a la cafetería buscando su mesa de siempre en donde solo estaban Feliciano y Ludwig; los dos jóvenes estaban a punto de llegar cuando fueron abordados por Francis.

-Gil, conque aquí estabas ¿Vienes a sentarte conmigo? _Antoine _se me perdió de vista y no quiero sobrevivir a eso yo solo- dijo señalando a su horda de fans ansiosas por su presencia.

Ante esto Feliks estaba a punto de contestar en lugar de Gilbert para seguramente rechazar de manera no muy sutil al francés sin embargo, anticipando esto, Gilbert habló primero.

-Por supuesto, vamos- dijo animado porque ya no era una secreto que adoraba comer con el _bad friend duo _y que para sorpresa de literalmente ese "todo mundo" Francis y Antonio lo estaban aceptando como su igual.

-Pero Gilbert…- quiso discutir Feliks.

-Solo será por hoy; prometo compensarlo, llama a Toris y el fin de semana salimos los tres a hacer cosas fabulosas ¡No te pongas así!- le decía Gilbert caminando queriendo seguir a Francis abrazando rápidamente a Feliks para tranquilizarlo y luego corriendo junto con el francés.

-Si claro, solo por hoy… y ayer, y antes de ayer y toda la semana que se suponía que lo compensarías… llevó no sé cuántos Sábados cancelándole a Toris porque tú te has ido con tus amigos…- murmuró Feliks viendo al albino sentándose felizmente bromeando con Francis y tonteando con alguna de sus fans queriendo parecer más cool de lo que ya se esforzaba en parecer.

El ojiverde volteó a ver lo que ahora parecía una solitaria mesa en medio de la cafetería pues solo estaba Feliciano y Ludwig platicando encerrados en un mundo que parecía no permitía la entrada a nadie más.

-Hola… ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó con desgana Feliks sacando su celular mientras tomaba asiento y revisando algunas cosas irrelevantes de sus redes sociales sacando al italiano y al alemán de su charla.

-Ve~ Kiku está con Sadiq, Lovino con Antonio y creo que Alfred se quedó platicando con Natasha en el pasillo- contestó Feliciano alegre de nombrar a toda una serie de parejitas enamoradas, aunque esto no ayudaba mucho al humor de Feliks.

-¿Dónde está Matty cuando se necesitan sus sarcasmos? Se supone es el miembro auxiliar- masculló el ojiverde notando que nada interesante pasaba en internet así que dando un larguísimo suspiro guardó su celular y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así que aquí estamos como que tres solteros empedernidos llenos de actitud ¿Les parece si nos alocamos un poco y vamos a buscar traseros sexys?- preguntó Feliks tratando de recuperar su humor de siempre haciendo reír nerviosamente a los otros dos que se miraron el uno al otro como si estuvieran comunicándose por telepatía

Los chicos miraron a Feliks que parecía no entender qué diablos pasaba entre ellos hasta que estos levantaron sus manos que estaban tiernamente enlazadas haciéndole saber así a Feliks que estaban en una relación que sobrepasaba por mucho la amistad. Feliks hizo un ruidito parecido a un maullido seguramente provocado por la ternura que le dio ver esto.

-Oh Feli, Luddy que… cursis ¿No les da pena?- dijo borrando su gesto tierno levantándose de golpe de la mesa. –Qué asco- dijo escupiendo las palabras y alejándose de ahí.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Ludwig viendo raro al polaco que iba contoneando sus caderas mientras que Feliciano parecía un poco angustiado.

Feliks iba camino a la salida de la cafetería de nuevo retomando su humor insufrible, pasó a un lado de la mesa de los nórdicos que justo en ese momento untaban sus panes tostados con _Nutella_ metiendo cada quien su cuchillo en el mismo enorme frasco al mismo tiempo que hablaban acerca de cómo las reformas políticas atacaban directamente el pensamientos social, bueno, todos hablaban de esto menos Is que se dedicaba a tomarle fotos al frasco del chocolate y editando las imágenes para subirlas a su cuenta en Instagram.

Al caminar a su lado Feliks les arrebató el frasco sin ningún recato y se lo llevó escuchando las protestas de los nórdicos al tiempo que los ignoraba olímpicamente y de otra mesa cercana robaba una cuchara para llevarse grandes porciones de chocolate a la boca.

El rubio iba por la escuela comiendo del frasco del Nutella olvidándose por completo de la alta probabilidad de que al día siguiente su cara estuviera llena de espinillas; solo quería comer, engordar y que el mundo se pudriera mientras las calorías se acumulaban en su vientre. Finalmente sin haberse fijado un rumbo en específico llegó hasta el patio trasero y nido de punks en donde se sentó como si fuera uno más de ellos, mejor dicho, se sentó específicamente a un lado del líder.

-Odio esto- dijo Feliks llevándose otra gran cucharada de chocolate a la boca mientras que Scott Kirkland se quitaba el cigarro de los labios.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó al rubio que intentaba tragar el gran bocado de dulce.

-Al parecer nadie, ósea no soy nadie porque a todos se les ha llenado el cerebro de hormonas y se olvidan de mi- decía el rubio.

-Creo que no te conozco, vete de aquí- le ordenó el pelirrojo viéndolo con ojos peligrosos… hasta que reparó en el frasco de Nutella.

-Es que como que no entiendo, antes éramos así como que súper amigos, tú sabes, de esos que siempre están juntos y súper lindo todo pero ahora… ahora ya ni siquiera sé si somos amigos esto es así como que totalmente horrible y luego está Gilbert que un día es mi BF* pero estos días… ya no sé lo que es- decía moviendo la cuchara de un lado a otro mientras se desahogaba.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando pero… ¿Me das un poco de eso?- preguntó Scott sacando el humo del cigarrillo por la nariz y señalando el frasco; Feliks se lo extendió junto con la cuchara para que Scott lo tomara por lo tanto el punk usó la suela de su zapato para apagar el cigarrillo y se dispuso a comer.

-Y lo que pasa es que duele mucho… ya no sé qué hacer ósea es como si de pronto todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para buscarse a alguien menos yo…- seguía diciendo Feliks mientras que el pelirrojo a su lado solo asentía con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que con la cuchara escarbaba dentro del frasco rescatando cada rastro de chocolate en él.

-Eso suena terrible- comentaba el pelirrojo lamiendo la cuchara sin ponerle realmente mucha atención al otro ojiverde que seguía hablando sin cesar mientras veía a todo el alumnado pasar por el patio, entre ellos el hermano menor de Scott.

Arthur iba de vuelta a la escuela después de haberse dado cuenta de que la biblioteca no era un lugar seguro desde que Francis había tomado la extraña costumbre de acecharlo en el único lugar en donde se sentía seguro así que había pasado sus días vagando por el campus y refugiándose en sus clases sintiéndose estúpido por estar huyendo del francés como este efectivamente había dicho en la última ocasión que "hablaron".

Al entrar de nuevo al edificio Arthur no pudo evitar soltar un lánguido suspiro de cansancio.

-Esto apesta- dijo aunque para su sorpresa alguien pareció estar pensando exactamente lo mismo pues su frase fue acompañada por otra voz así que con algo de curiosidad volteó a su derecha encontrándose con Alfred quien también lo miraba igualmente sorprendido por compartir el mismo pensamiento.

-¿Penas de amor?- preguntó Alfred tras un breve silencio mientras sonreía con algo de nerviosismo, sobre todo por la mirada severa que Arthur estaba dedicándole; el británico desvió la mirada sin contestar.

-Sí… las penas de amor apestan…- siguió diciendo el americano pensando que tal vez lo más correcto era seguir la conversación en lugar de cortarla de repente a pesar de no conocer al muchacho quien por cierto seguía sin intenciones de contestarle.

- ¿Sabes? Hay una chica que me gusta, ella es perfecta aunque todos digan que es una perra yo sé que no es así- comenzó a contar Alfred mientras que Arthur ahora lo miraba con una expresión que claramente decía "¿Por qué me estás contando esto si no me interesa?".

-Hoy estaba platicando con ella… ah… es tan linda pero entonces me dijo lo peor, dijo que soy un buen amigo ¡Me dijo buen amigo!- ahora el ojiazul parecía afligido y Arthur no sabía que era tan malo en recibir un cumplido.

-Ahora casi puedo ver mi lujoso departamento amueblado en la _friend zone, _si me vuelve a decir "amigo" estoy destinado a nunca salir de la zona de los amigos y no puedo permitir eso así que acabo de tomar la decisión de confesarle mis sentimientos- seguía diciendo Alfred cambiando de desilusionado a entusiasmado en cuestión de segundos.

-Espera ¿Vas a confesarle tus sentimientos solo porque te dijo "amigo"?- preguntó Arthur hablando por primera vez desde que Alfred comenzó la conversación.

-Pues si- contestó el chico sencillamente sintiendo como Arthur de pronto lo tomaba por el brazo como si quisiera detenerlo de hacer alguna tontería.

-Pero… pero ¿Y si te rechaza? Si te dice que solo te quiere como un hermano y después te tiene todo el tiempo sufriendo por su amor ¿Qué pasa si le confiesas tus sentimientos y ella solo juega contigo para luego dejarte botado después de haberse entretenido? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que luego de declararte ella no se va a burlar en tu cara o algo parecido? No tienes la certeza de lo que va a pasar ¿Cómo te aventuras solamente a exponerte a una persona que no sabes lo que hará contigo después?- preguntaba Arthur aunque más que estarle hablando a Alfred parecía estar desahogando sus propias preocupaciones. Para sorpresa del británico Alfred solo sonrió ampliamente.

-No lo sé, no tengo la certeza de nada de eso pero prefiero arriesgarme. Natasha no va a estar soltera toda la vida esperando a que yo tome valor para confesarle lo que siento, si sigo esperando tal vez alguien llegue para robármela y si juega conmigo o se burla de mi… bueno… para mi desgracia el mundo seguirá girando, la vida no se va a detener solo por eso y yo tampoco porque soy un héroe… aunque tal vez un héroe con el corazón roto- el rubio dijo mientras reía sonoramente.

Arthur solo se quedó mirando al muchacho que a pesar de reír se podía notar estaba muerto de miedo por el solo hecho de haber tomado la decisión de declarársele a la chica que le gusta y no era cualquier chica, era Natasha, la reina del hielo que había roto el record de haber rechazado a la mayor parte de los chicos de la escuela; y ahí estaba ese ojiazul, a punto de confesársele a pesar de saber eso… luego estaba Arthur que justo en ese momento se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte?.

-Tienes razón…- habló Arthur soltando a Alfred liberando el aire que había estado conteniendo desde el día en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Francis –El mundo sigue girando y la vida continúa ya que nadie muere de amor ¿Verdad?- preguntó el ojiverde recibiendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa.

Porque así de fácil y sencillo es esto: Al mundo le importa un carajo que tengas el corazón roto así que seguirá girando, los días pasarán y el tiempo no se detendrá solo para tenerte consideración de la misma manera que la persona amada no va a esperar toda la eternidad a que a ti se te ocurra tomar valor y enfrentarte al riesgo que conlleva el amor, las oportunidades se toman, si se dejan ir no regresan.

-Gracias- dijo Arthur de pronto sintiendo que podía respirar otra vez y la piedra que colgaba de su pecho por fin caía.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Alfred sin saber a qué se refería pero Arthur solo le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se fue por el pasillo con la frente en alto, los puños bien cerrados y con un miedo tremendo carcomiéndole cada parte de su interior.

Iba viendo a la gente, esas vidas también llenas de problemas, complejos, temores y pequeñas alegrías hasta que entre la multitud vio a la existencia por la que su propia vida se había convertido en un torbellino de emociones: Francis.

El galo iba acompañado de Gilbert y Antonio, este último llevaba casi arrastrando a Lovino de la mano y antes de entrar al salón se despedía del italiano llenándolo de besos que Lovino haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para vencer su vergüenza, correspondía hasta que el castaño se quitó de encima al español con el pretexto de ir a su clase.

Arthur esperó a que entraran intentando tranquilizarse antes de que le diera un ataque de ansiedad; hubo un momento en el que inconscientemente sus pies dieron dos pasos hacia atrás pero obligó a estos a retomar el camino aunque esto le haya costado toda su fuerza de voluntad pues cada paso que daba era como si estuviera caminando sobre carbones ardientes. Llegó a la entrada del salón y sintió ese lapsus de valor estúpido que lo hizo caminar con más rapidez, ignorando al profesor que preguntaba porque estaba ahí, sus ojos verdes fijos en los de Francis que también parecía extrañado por la presencia del inglés.

El británico pensaba un montón de cosas, su cabeza eran una maraña de pensamientos sin sentido y su cuerpo se movía por inercia, incluso sus manos que tomaron la nuca de Francis para acercarlo bruscamente.

Las largas hebras rubias de Francis se enredaban en los dedos de Arthur a medida que lo obligaba a acercar su cara a la suya para besarlo. Todos en el salón gritaron, Gilbert y Antonio no fueron la excepción y el profesor intentaba tranquilizar a los alumnos comentando que eso de hacer declaraciones de amor en público se estaba volviendo una moda.

Francis estaba sentado en su silla y Arthur parado encorvándose para seguir besando a Francis quien no entendía que diablos estaba pasando y solo sentía una suerte de beso violento en su boca.

No importaba si aquello duraba un mes, dos meses tal vez tres meses a lo mucho, Arthur iba a vivir cada día y se iba a enamorar cada segundo, iba a amar hasta que su corazón le ardiera y si Francis era de verdad un bastardo infeliz y un cerdo sin sentimientos entonces le iba a dar la mejor de las venganzas demostrándole que de la misma manera en que se enamoraba con locura, se recuperaba y se fortalecía, podría verlo a los ojos después de haberle destrozado el corazón y le sostendría la mirada con dignidad.

Arthur seguía besando a Francis como si buscara robarle hasta el último aliento de su cuerpo, le mordió el labio inferior como quien marca su propiedad y se separó del ojiazul apenas unos centímetros.

-Yo ya salí de mi escondite, ahora te toca a ti- le dijo con la respiración agitada viendo directo a las iris zafiro de Francis el cual sonrió con ese egocentrismo tan suyo y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Arthur para volver a besarlo saliendo también de su propio escondite.

-No quiero interrumpir pero señor Kirkland, esta no es su clase- llamó entonces el profesor haciendo que ambos rubios se separaran, Arthur estaba tenía la cara colorada mientras que Francis solo reía con naturalidad.

El británico murmuró apenas una disculpa y echándole una mirada de reojo a Francis salió del salón para ir a su propia clase con una agradable incertidumbre revolviéndole el estómago.

Los chismes de lo sucedido no tardaron en esparcirse y una vez más una docena de corazones de chicas fueron rotos al tiempo que el chisme se esparcía por todo el colegio hasta el final de las clases de aquel día en donde como era costumbre, todo mundo salía como si fuera una estampida de caballos salvajes, entre ellos por supuesto Feliks.

El rubio salió tan rápido como pudo de su salón evitando ser abordado por Iván que no había dejado de molestarlo en toda la clase porque cuando les tocaba sentarse juntos terminaban peleándose y diciéndose cosas que podrían ser tomadas como futuras amenazas de muerte.

El rubio iba apresurado buscando a sus amigos los cuales encontró platicando animadamente en una esquina casi en la puerta principal, tal vez estaban más animados que de costumbre al parecer.

-Oigan, cuéntenme el chisme también pero si es el de Francis y Arthur como que de ese ya me enteré- dijo el ojiverde cuando llegó junto con sus amigos que estaban muy felices, todos alrededor de Alfred.

-No es eso, Alfred nos acaba de decir que mañana mismo se le va a declarar a Natasha ve~ que emoción- dijo Feliciano como si fuera una chica mientras que Feliks se echaba a reír de manera un poco exagerada.

-Claro que no vas a hacer eso Alfie- dijo el ojiverde haciendo que todos debilitaran un poco sus sonrisas.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el ojiazul esperando a que le rubio dejara de reír.

-Porque ósea mírate, eres un perdedor, no tienes oportunidad con Natasha- respondió Feliks cruzándose de brazos aun sonriente, todos los demás se quedaron callados en un incómodo silencio.

-No tienes por qué decir las cosas así- dijo Ludwig queriendo defender a Alfred quien sí se vio afectado por el comentario.

-Pero es la verdad, eres un perdedor Alfred y como que Natasha es una perra ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que esa arpía frígida no tiene sentimientos?- dijo Feliks poniéndose serio y provocando que el ambiente se hiciera todavía mas pesado.

-Pe… pero tal vez a Natasha no le importe eso y se fija en Alfred porque él es una buena persona ve~- intervino Feliciano queriendo aliviar la tensión pero esto solo pareció empeorarlo.

-Claro Feli y yo cada noche rezo por la paz mundial. Esto no es un concurso de Miss Universo, guárdate esos comentarios ñoños para otra ocasión- le contestó fríamente a Feliciano el cual pareció encogerse en su lugar pues Feliks nunca le había hablado así.

-Oye, cuidado en cómo le hablas a mi hermano y deja en paz al gordo; si quiere declarársele a Natasha es su vida y él sabe lo que hace- le discutió Lovino ahora acercándose al ojiverde.

-Lo que pasa es que obviamente no sabe lo que hace si planea hacer una estupidez enfrente de esa zorra ¿No se dan cuenta de que solo estoy protegiéndolo?- preguntó Feliks viendo a todos como si de verdad ellos fueran los malos del cuento.

-Pues no necesito que me cuides y deja de insultarla no la conoces- espetó Alfred entonces enfrentándose a Feliks que enarcó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-La conozco desde antes que tú por eso sé que es una perra despiadada y si aun con ello planeas declarártele es porque eres un imbécil Alfred y esos comics de verdad ya terminaron de pudrirte el poco cerebro que te quedaba- le insultó Feliks y todos se dieron cuenta de que aquello ya no era solo una discusión entre amigos, se estaba tornando demasiado personal.

-Hey ¿Por qué no mejor nos calmamos y nos retractamos de lo que acabamos de decir?- habló Gilbert riendo nerviosamente separando un poco a Alfred y Feliks que parecían a punto de pelearse a golpes, sin embargo Feliks se quitó a Gilbert de un manotazo.

-Tú no vengas en tu papel de buen amigo Gilbert, es mas ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No tienes amigos populares a quien venderles el culo como has hecho últimamente?- le recriminó al albino que se quedó con la boca abierta parpadeando un par de veces por el comportamiento del ojiverde ¿En serio acababa de hablarle así? ¡¿Su mejor amigo le acababa de decir eso?!

-¿Saben una cosa? Estoy harto, ni siquiera sé porque estoy con ustedes, parece que solo están buscando pretextos para irse con otras personas y salir de su triste hoyo porque al parecer son tan patéticos que necesitan rodearse de gente popular o hasta de algún _buller_ para ser aceptados en esta escuela de mierda y eso la verdad es muy triste incluso para ustedes- les recriminó Feliks a todos de paso mandándole la indirecta a Kiku que no había abierto siquiera la boca en todo ese rato.

-Oye Feliks ve bajándole dos rayitas a tu _bulling_ y mejor vamos a hablar como la gente decente- dijo de nuevo Gilbert aun intentando calmar a Feliks que lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú eres el peor de todos ellos Gilbert, mendigando atención y aceptación juntándote con Antonio y Francis, andando tras de ellos como perro tan solo para recibir un poquito de confianza en ti mismo, tal vez vivir en un mundo tan pequeño te hizo mal de verdad-

Ese momento había llegado, cuando estás en el límite de tu paciencia y la frustración toma forma de palabras hirientes, tu lado más idiota toma posesión de ti y empieza el vómito verbal, y Gilbert sí que padecía de esto último.

-¿Perdón? ¿Me estás diciendo que yo mendigo atención?- comenzó a decir Gilbert quitándose la mochila y aventándosela a Ludwig mientras se echaba a reír con carcajadas estridentes sin humor al tiempo que se acercaba a Feliks desafiante.

-Por favor Feliks mira quien es el que está hablando. Te regodeas y presumes ser autentico, te das aires de tener mucha confianza en ti mismo sin embargo cuando nos conocimos tú mismo me dijiste que alguna vez intentaste ser amigo de Antonio y Francis pero que no lo hiciste porque eras ¿Cómo dijiste? Oh si, "demasiado fabuloso" ¿Creíste de verdad que me iba a tragar esa mierda? Claro que no, tú decidiste no ser amigo de Antonio y Francis porque de ser así estarías en la mira de todo mundo y todos hablarían de ti, por eso mismo preferiste hacerte amigo de un montón de inadaptados; te juntas con estos tipos rechazados porque sabes que ellos son tan perdedores como tú, porque ellos jamás podrían juzgarte o criticarte pues son iguales a ti ¿Y sabes también porque los elegiste? ¡Porque a diferencia de todos los que estamos aquí parados, el único que tiene miedo de ser rechazado, juzgado, criticado y no ser aceptado ERES TÚ!- le gritó el albino empujando a Feliks que retrocedió viendo los ojos agresivos de Gilbert, después a todos los demás que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

Feliks desvió sus ojos llorosos a todos lados buscando desesperadamente donde enfocarlos y después volvió a mirar a Gilbert que seguía mirándolo fijamente, el rubio abrió la boca para hablar pero solo hasta segundos después la voz salió de su garganta.

-Eres un imbécil Bielshmith- solo eso alcanzó a decir con su voz temblorosa, empujando a Gilbert para que se quitara de su camino e irse de la escuela.

Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio sin atreverse a decir algo.

-Creo que me pasé- Gilbert rompió el silencio y sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza aun intentando digerir lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Alguna vez han intentado tensar un hilo? Jalar cada extremo hasta que este quede bien rígido y después, con el leve toque de tu dedo este se revienta. Bueno, pues justo esto acababa de pasar; la tensión entre Feliks y Gilbert llegó a tal punto que solo hubo necesidad de un roce de palabras para que toda su relación se reventara.

Como bien había dicho Elizabetha días atrás: las palabras tienen un gran poder sobre las personas, sobre todo dependiendo de quién vengan.

/

BF*: Best friend

**Si, ódienme otra vez por favor porque soy una perra despiadada así como Natasha o como Feliks. Arreglo una cosa, deshago otra y la verdad es que disfruto mucho haciéndolo.**

**Por otra parte mil millones y alguna otra desorbitante cifra de gracias por sus reviews Dios, estoy aun algo impresionada de que sigan leyendo y comentando y ¡que les guste! Eso es lo más importante de todo, más allá de los reviews o del número de lectores es que esto de verdad guste y entretenga cada uno de sus domingos o los días en que puedan leer esta cosa; de verdad mil gracias por leer esta publicación, amo escribir esta historia y el hecho de que les guste me hace sentir como drogada en el buen sentido, una vez más, gracias.**

**Espero les haya agradado este capítulo, espero recibir unas cuantas declaraciones de odio, si son de amor también las acepto gustosa. Sin más que decir me despido y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Antes que nada una disculpa gigantesca por estar actualizando después del Domingo pero esta vez no ha sido mi culpa (te veo feo Fanfiction… te veo feo) creo que hubo unas cuantas fallas en la página y pues ah… explicarlo es un cuento largo.**

**De nuevo una disculpa por el inconveniente y sin demorarlos más, espero disfruten el capítulo.**

000

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capitulo 12

El sonar del despertador le anunció a Feliks que era otro día y tenía que levantarse ya, el rubio que estaba enterrado entre sus cobijas apenas asomó una mano y tanteó la repisa de su cabecera buscando el endemoniado aparato para apagarlo.

-No quiero ir a la escuela- dijo medio dormido con la cara enterrada en su almohada y es que de verdad no quería tener que ir a la escuela y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¡¿Con que cara los voy a ver?!- chilló haciéndose un ovillo en la cama recordando todas las cosas que había dicho el día anterior y deseó morir en ese justo instante. Soltó algunos cuantos grititos afeminados que amortiguó con la almohada mientras rodaba por su cama esperando que el mundo se destruyera o el colegio fuera invadido por aliens para no tener que pararse ahí hasta que a todos les diera una repentina amnesia que borrara exactamente las cosas que les había espetado.

-Soy una perra… tengo un lugar reservado en el infierno junto con Paris Hilton y Anne Hathaway por haberse atrevido a usar ese Prada horroroso en los Oscar… ¡Diooos mátame!- gritó finalmente volviendo a retorcerse en su cama escuchando como alguien entraba a su habitación.

-Feliks ya levántate o vas a llegar tarde otra vez a la escuela- le dijo su madre, la mujer iba vestida en traje sastre e intentaba ponerse los aretes mientras parecía estar buscando sus zapatos pues iba desclasa mirando el piso cuidadosamente.

-Déjame aquí madre, me voy a pudrir y voy a esperar a que las ratas devoren mi cadáver, sé feliz y que sigue con tu vida feliz- decía teatralmente Feliks que no salía de entre los cobertores.

-Hijo deja de ser tan dramático y arréglate que yo también necesito llegar al trabajo- decía la mujer ahora buscando en el armario del muchacho por si de pura casualidad este tenía sus zapatos ahí.

-Te estoy hablando en serio, ósea déjame morir en paz no quiero saber nada del mundo- decía Feliks fingiendo sollozar provocando que su madre diera un resoplido, se pusiera las manos en la caderas y le arrancara las cobijas al rubio para luego tomarlo por los tobillos y jalarlo tirándolo de la cama y sacándolo de ahí por fin.

-¡Mujer ¿pero a ti que te pasa?!- gritó Feliks cuando fue a dar al piso e intentaba levantarse frotando su espalda baja que se había golpeado al caer.

-En serio que a ti como que te hace falta un hombre en la cama- mascullaba levantándose enfurruñado.

-Lo que me hace falta es que vayas a la escuela y cuida ese lenguaje jovencito, soy tu madre- le regañó la señora quien incluso se puso sobre sus rodillas para buscar bajo la cama de Feliks sus zapatos.

-¿¡Dónde están mis zapatillas!? No te las habrás puesto ¿Verdad?- dijo la dama ya desesperada mirando de vez en vez su reloj de pulsera.

-Huy ósea tú eres la única que se atreve a ponerse esos tacones, debería ser ilegal que los vendieran y no madre, mi homosexualidad aun no llega a ese nivel- decía Feliks caminando con desgana hasta su armario para buscar que ponerse y gracias a su desanimo sacó lo primero que encontró, y con la misma actitud perezosa se vistió; casi parecía que la ropa le pesaba toneladas mientras que vez en cuando rodaba los ojos al escuchar a su madre maldiciendo por no encontrar sus zapatos y su maquillaje, su progenitora era un desastre…

El rubio se puso frente al espejo e intentó arreglarse el cabello pero al primer intento desertó y optó por amarrarlo en una coleta, tenía la cabeza llena de preocupaciones que ahora como pocas veces en la vida, su cabello no era prioridad; al terminar se miró al espejo notando las horribles ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos por haberse desvelado lloriqueándole a Toris en el teléfono hasta las tres de la mañana, era un milagro que su amigo no le hubiera colgado apenas pasada una hora de su llanto descontrolado.

El ojiverde vio su aspecto cansado y deprimido así que sacudió la cabeza y se dio un par de fuertes palmadas en las mejillas dejándolas rojas como si acabara de ponerse rubor.

-¡Ya Feliks! Eres demasiado fabuloso, ahora lleva tu increíble trasero a la escuela y… y…- su voz se fue debilitando hasta terminar echando su cabeza en la mesa del tocador –Y espera a que tus amigos te crucifiquen- se lamentó intentando tomar aire para no ponerse a llorar pues justo al recordar otra vez a sus amigos se había acordado igualmente de Gilbert.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó echándose otra mirada al espejo mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho… dolía… todo aquello dolía pero el pensar en Gilbert dolía al doble.

-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar- se dijo por ultimo dando otra respiración honda para intentar no quebrarse ahí mismo, sostuvo el aire y salió de su habitación intentando seguir con su rutina de todos los días.

Al bajar a la cocina vio a su madre, como siempre, yendo de un lado para el otro con el celular en una mano, la taza de café en la otra haciendo malabares mientras guardaba en su bolsa lo que necesitaba para el día, de vez en cuando pasándose la brocha del rímel por las pestañas mientras que Feliks solo soltaba suspiros sirviéndose café.

-Si sigues suspirando así voy a empezar a pensar que te estás desinflando- le dijo su madre limpiando el rastro de labial rosado que había dejado en la taza.

-No quiero ir a la escuela, tuve una pelea con mis amigos y ósea no puedo solo aparecerme hoy y enfrentarlos- se quejó Feliks dándole otro trago a su café mientras que la señora le regalaba una de esas caricias maternales y reconfortantes en la espalda.

-Feliks no puedes escapar de tus problemas, tienes que darles la cara y resolverlos con valor- le aconsejó su madre mientras terminaba de guardar todas esas cosas innecesarias que las mujeres guardan en sus bolsas y terminan pesando toneladas.

-Pero tú has evitado a papá desde que se divorciaron- señaló el ojiverde haciendo que su madre se detuviera de sus labores pensando en esto así que se acercó a su hijo y le puso ambas manos en los hombros.

-Yo soy adulta y puedo escapar de mis problemas pagándole a un abogado para que los resuelva por mí, así que hasta que no te conviertas en un buen adulto tienes que pasar por esta porquería de resolver conflictos por tu cuenta. Ahora dame mi beso, es hora de irme- le dijo besándolo en la mejilla, el ojiverde le respondió el gesto y se quedó maldiciendo el mundo adulto.

Tras haber terminado su desayuno (una taza de café) Feliks fue por su bolsa, puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta principal, cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la puerta para salir.

El ojiverde obligó a sus pies a caminar lo más lento posible pero al parecer esto no sirvió de mucho pues cuando llegó al colegio, la puerta principal y todos los pasillos estaban casi bloqueados por la típica masa de estudiantes que se agolpaba por todos lados. Temblando un poco, el muchacho al final tuvo que entrar, caminaba cautelosamente esperando no encontrarse con nadie conocido pero apenas dio un par de pasos se dio cuenta de que el mundo conspiraba en su contra pues al primero en encontrarse fue Alfred, sin embargo antes de que el ojiazul se percatara de su presencia, Feliks fue a esconderse a la esquina de un pasillo viendo al joven acompañado de Yong Soo.

-Hoy es el gran día Yong Soo, el resto de mi vida depende de lo que me diga Natasha- decía Alfred cerrando sus puños mirando decidido a un horizonte imaginario.

-Casi puedo ver el resto de tu vida viviendo en el sótano de tu madre siendo un obeso mórbido con el avatar de algún personaje femenino de _World of Warcraft_ como lo más cercano que tendrás a una mujer- bromeó el coreano dándole palmaditas en el hombro al rubio

-¡No! Mi confesión será perfecta, tan perfecta que ni siquiera Natasha podrá rechazarme- dijo Alfred riendo ruidosamente como acostumbraba hacer.

-Si claro… me encantaría ver esa confesión perfecta-dijo sarcásticamente el moreno picando un poco el enorme orgullo de Alfred el cual, sintiéndose ofendido por esto tomó a Yong Soo repentinamente por los brazos tomándolo por sorpresa y lo pegó contra la pared clavándole sus intensos ojos azules en los casi negros del coreano.

-Te amo- dijo con una voz seria, profunda y varonil, no la típica chillona y estridente, era una voz madura de hombre que había pronunciado estas palabras sin titubeos y miraba fijamente a Yong Soo; Alfred creyó haber visto las mejillas de este sonrojarse un poco pero pensó que era su imaginación.

-Hasta te quedaste mudo, te dije que mi confesión será perfecta- se jactó el americano riendo estruendosamente y soltando al asiático que intentaba reponerse de la conmoción pues no se había esperado aquello.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo Yong Soo enfadado empujándolo y alejándose de ahí sin decir más.

-¡No te enojes! No es mi culpa ser tan genial- le gritó Alfred viendo al moreno alejarse creyendo que lo había hecho enfadar por haberle demostrado que podía hacer una confesión típica de un héroe.

-Alfred, hola- llamó entonces la voz aterciopelada de Natasha desde su espalda, el supuesto héroe dio un saltito al reconocer al instante la voz y todo su valor se fue a la mierda.

-Na… Natasha hola- dijo con la voz que se le quebró a la mitad de la frase así que tuvo que carraspear un poco para recuperarse.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la chica alzando una ceja al ver lo nervioso que estaba el rubio y este solo alcanzó a asentir muchas veces con su cabeza evitando la mirada de hielo de la muchacha.

-Te creeré. Nos vemos luego- dijo sin más la muchacha a punto de darse la vuelta pero antes de hacerlo por completo Alfred atrapó su mano en un movimiento por reflejo.

Toda la autoconfianza de la que el héroe había presumido minutos antes ahora estaba en todos lados menos en él, de hecho podría desmayarse ahí mismo por los nervios que lo invadían. Alcanzaba percibir la mano helada de Natasha sus dedos delgados que aprisionaba en un agarre fuerte y también veía la expresión sorprendida de la chica.

-La verdad es que… quiero decirte algo- dijo Alfred mirando al piso obligándose a si mismo a levantar la mirada sintiendo como se desarmaba al encontrarse con los ojos azul claro de la muchacha. Tragó saliva intentando que la mirada de hierro de la joven no terminara por destrozarlo.

-Me gustas, desde el primer día en que te vi me gustas mucho… bueno, no solo me gustas- el ojiazul apretó la mano de Natasha que había pasado de fría a tibia gracias al contacto de Alfred.

-Te quiero- dijo con la voz más temblorosa de lo planeado, las palabras menos fluidas de lo que hubiera querido y seguramente una expresión estúpida en su rostro.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó finalmente viendo como la chica abría desmesuradamente sus ojos y su cara se pintaba de un rojo intenso, sus dedos se movían aun siendo sujetados por Alfred y miraba a todos lados, sin embargo hubo algo que no parecía cuadrar con la escena romántica que el ojiazul había soñado desde su primer día en la preparatoria: Los ojos de Natasha se llenaban de lágrimas sin razón aparente.

-Lo siento Alfred… no puedo- dijo la chica dejando libre un par de lágrimas y Alfred sintió como su una enorme piedra de concreto le acabara de golpear el pecho sacándole el aire.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el muchacho a pesar de ya haber escuchado la respuesta.

-Algo así no puede funcionar, perdóname- decía Natasha queriéndose alejar pero el chico no se lo permitió pues no soltó su mano.

-¿Por qué no puede funcionar?- preguntó de nuevo el rubio que ignoró al círculo de gente que se estaba formando a su alrededor para ver qué pasaba.

-No puedo estar contigo… no quiero que la gente hable mal de ti por mi culpa o que inventen rumores como han hecho conmigo; no sabes lo horrible que es y no quiero que te pase lo mismo- decía la chica aun peleando con el rubio para que la soltara pero este no cedía.

-Eso no me importa yo…-

-¡No!- gritó Natasha –No Alfred… esto no es tan fácil como en una película en donde el héroe pelea contra los villanos y se queda con la chica, esto es la realidad y en esta realidad la gente es mala y lastima- dijo Natasha alzando la voz sin detener sus lágrimas.

-¿Y porque no podemos convertirnos en los héroes entonces? ¿Por qué no podemos hacer de nuestra vida una película?- preguntó Alfred que a diferencia de la jovencita, él sonreía. Acercó a Natasha jalándola con delicadeza de su mano.

-Seamos los héroes de nuestra historia Natasha y no víctimas de una tragedia, no tienes por qué ser una damisela en peligro ni yo tu príncipe azul, podemos ser solo los protagonistas de lo que nosotros queramos, puedes ser quien quieras sin que importe lo que los demás digan- decía el ojiazul limpiando las mejillas de Natasha que dejándose hacer, apretó la mano cálida de Alfred y volteó a verlo.

-Yo no soy tan fuerte, perdón- dijo y esta vez logró soltarse del ojiazul para irse corriendo de ahí haciéndose paso entre la gente que se quedó murmurando y señalando a Alfred el cual solo se mantuvo mirando la mano que segundos antes sostenía la de la chica.

Fue hasta que la gente se fue dispersando que Alfred cayó de nuevo en la realidad, se sintió un poco estúpido al haber sido rechazado en frente de casi todo el alumnado pero no era tan malo… al menos eso no era malo cuando te ponías a pensar en el hecho de que acababas de ser mandado al diablo por la chica de tus sueños y lo peor es que ni siquiera podías odiarla porque lo hizo de manera tierna… tierna y un tanto dramática pero tierna a fin de cuentas.

Ahora ya no podría llamarla zorra o alguna cosa parecida para desquitar su dolor como buen hombre macho… ser un héroe enamorado y con el corazón roto era algo muy difícil.

Con ojos de borreguito deprimido volteó a todos lados y las personas alrededor evitaban su mirada tal vez para no burlarse de él o mirarlo con lastima; el rubio entonces empezó a caminar arrastrando los pies y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Lo único que hacía falta para completar aquella escena de depresión era la lluvia torrencial cayendo sobre él y una balada de piano de fondo porque el gesto desolado ya lo tenía bien tatuado en la cara.

Alfred caminó como si fuera un espíritu en pena, pasando a un lado de Kiku que quiso saludarlo y recibió un patético "hola" apenas bien pronunciado por parte del ojiazul.

-Alfred-san…- llamó el asiático viendo a Alfred forzándose a medio sonreír pero apenas si su boca se movió creando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa así que tras sus nulos resultados de intentar parecer feliz solo siguió con su camino, el americano era pésimo disfrazando sus sentimientos.

-Será que Natasha-san lo rechazó después de todo- murmuró para sus adentro Kiku viendo al rubio alejarse.

-¡Kiku!- escuchó entonces la voz de Sadiq llamándole así que el mencionado volteó sonriendo al ver al turco acercándose animado hasta llegar a donde estaba.

Para saludarlo Kiku agachó su cabeza en una reverencia al mismo tiempo que Sadiq se le acercaba para besarlo sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de hacer esto Kiku se incorporó dándole sin querer un cabezazo en la nariz a Saiq que aulló de dolor, esos eran los inconvenientes de no ponerse de acuerdo para saludarse si con un beso o con una reverencia.

-¡Lo… lo siento!- dijo asustado Kiku al ver al moreno llevándose la mano a la nariz revisando que no le hubiera pasado nada grave pues aún tenía los moretones de su pelea con Heracles, el griego pegaba duro.

-Estoy bien… creo…- dijo el turco palpando su tabique nasal por último y sonriendo de nuevo al preocupado Kiku.

-Perdón- volvió a disculparse el japonés, el otro solo negó con su cabeza indicándole que no era necesario eso.

-Aunque si quieres aliviar mi dolor puedes besarme- dijo pícaramente el turco pasándole un brazo por el hombro al otro que se puso rojo hasta las orejas y le dio un empujón al más alto que adoraba ver la cara avergonzada de Kiku cada vez que le hacía insinuaciones de ese tipo, y ni que decir de las que eran subidas de tono, casi parecía que Kiku estaba al borde del desmayo.

-No… no lo haré en público- dijo separándose un poco de Sadiq al que escucho reír y luego pasarle una mano por el cabello cariñosamente.

-Está bien, está bien y por cierto ¿Qué tenía tu amigo Jones? Parecía un cadáver andando- preguntó el turco el cual se había contenido de molestar a cualquier miembro del _Losers club_ usando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-No lo sé… pero estos días parece que todo sale mal, cuando solucionamos un problema otro aparece, ya no sé qué hacer- contestó Kiku dando un largo y cansino suspiro.

-¿Necesitas que le rompa las piernas a alguien para solucionar el problema?- dijo entonces Sadiq con una media sonrisa en su rostro haciendo tronar sus dedos.

-¡No!- exclamó Kiku asustado –Sadiq-san, no puedes ir por la vida rompiendo piernas para solucionar tus problemas- le regañó el pelinegro firmemente.

-¿Por qué no? Me ha funcionado bien hasta ahora- dijo encogiéndose de hombros viendo aun la mirada represora de Kiku –Está bien, no le haré nada a las piernas de nadie- dijo finalmente haciendo un puchero con la boca y de nuevo pasando el brazo por el hombro de Kiku, acercándolo en un movimiento inesperado a él y dándole un sorpresivo beso en los labios al asiático que se quedó inmóvil en su abrazo.

Sadiq se sonrió en medio del beso al sentir el cuerpo inmóvil de Kiku, pero ensanchó aún más esta sonrisa cuando a su lado caminó Heracles mirándolo con ese gesto aburrido de siempre aunque Sadiq sabía que con esa acción acababa de molestar al griego que desvió sus ojos adormilados a otro lado y siguió con su camino.

-Vaya sorpresa- comentó Gupta que iba a su lado, e igual que su amigo, su rostro se mantenía impasible como siempre.

-Ya lo has dicho… aunque no sé quién me sorprende más, si el imbécil o Kiku por aceptar estar con el imbécil- comentó Heracles dando un largo bostezo, frotándose los ojos intentando desperezarse sin muchos resultados.

-No te pongas celoso Heracles, ya encontrarás a alguien para ti- le dijo de manera burlona Gupta acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera uno de los adorados gatitos del griego, el castaño se quitó la mano de encima y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que no entiendes la definición de celoso porque yo no lo estoy- dijo molesto el de ojos oliva cuando la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases.

Los muchachos fueron a sus respectivas aulas para fingir que estudiaban o terminar atormentar a los maestros que intentaban ganarse la vida honradamente tratando de reprimir los deseos homicidas que aquellos alumnos les provocaban y claro, entre esos alumnos estaban Iván y Feliks.

-_Rosja _ósea aún me pregunto cuándo será el día que llegue a la escuela y me digan que has regresado al infierno de donde saliste- dijo Feliks cuando se dio cuenta de que el único siento libre del salón estaba precisamente a un lado de su peor enemigo que se mantenía sonriente como siempre.

-No te preocupes _Polsha_, cuando regrese al infierno ten por seguro que te llevo conmigo- le dijo el ojivioleta en un intento de consuelo

-Que considerado pero ya que estamos hablando de lugares endemoniados y esas cosas que se te dan tan bien como que ¿Tienes idea de dónde puedo encontrar a tu hermana a la hora del receso?- preguntó el ojiverde recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras que Iván entrecerraba los ojos viéndolo con una nada discreta sospecha.

-¿Mi hermana? Natasha… mi popular hermanita que es todo lo que tú nunca podrás ser; la bonita popular, orgullosa Natasha ¿Preguntas por ella?- preguntó Iván aun sin quitar esa mirada acusadora.

-No, como que yo en realidad pregunto por la perra inescrupulosa que no se sabe vestir, si la conoces ¿no? Creo que compartieron el mismo útero- contestó entonces Feliks con una sonrisita cínica que Iván compartió con él.

-No, la verdad es que no sé de quién hablas y si fuera mi hermana a quien te refieres yo cuidaría esa dentadura porque podrías verla en el piso próximamente- amenazó el ruso soltando risitas inocentonas que hicieron que algunos alumnos que estaban sentados cerca arrastraran sus pupitres unos metros lejos de él.

-Hay _Rosja_ tus amenazas parecen como que sacadas de alguna película cincuentera con un pésimo guión, ósea ahórratelas _please, _nada más de escucharlas me dan ganas de llorar de vergüenza_-_

-Vas a llorar pero por otra cosa. ¿Y? ¿Para que necesitas a mi hermana?- preguntó el ojivioleta tomando notas sin prestar realmente mucha atención a la clase, es más, no le estaba prestando atención pero supuso que lo que profesor anotaba en el pizarrón era algo importante sobre todo por lo que decía "Temas de examen"

-Solo quiero tener una charla de chicas con ella- respondió casualmente el rubio haciendo reír al otro no con ese tono infantil acostumbrado, sino con uno despectivo y más profundo de lo usual.

-No tengo que recordarte que eres hombre ¿Cierto?-

-Ósea, no te fijes en esos detallitos sin importancia y mejor dime donde la encuentro-

-Púdrete, no te voy a decir nada- dijo Iván de nuevo con su voz infantil y su sonrisa inquebrantable de siempre.

-Eres un desgraciado- contestó Feliks con la misma sonrisa que Iván le regalaba y un tonito de voz soñador.

-Gracias-

Y así el resto de la clase se la pasaron entre insultos, amenazas y solo esas cosas que ya eran comunes entre ellos; para cuando la clase terminó casi todos los alumnos estaban con los pupitres al frente del salón por haberse alejado tanto de ese par.

Las clases subsecuentes a esta, Feliks, ya libre de compartir alguna otra materia con Iván, procuró esconderse de sus amigos y sobre todo de Gilbert al que llegó a ver por momentos en compañía de Antonio y Francis aunque tal vez sonaría raro pero el albino no daba la impresión de estar tan entusiasmado como siempre; en los momentos en que lo llegaba a ver, el ojirrojo parecía ausente, mirando a algún lado como pensando profundamente en algo solo reaccionando cuando Antonio o Francis lo llamaban. Lo peor de todo era que cada vez que lo veía desde algún escondite un malestar se posaba en su pecho y era como si alguien le golpeara las rodillas amenazando con dejarlo caer y dejarlo ahí tirado sin que nadie fuera a levantarlo.

En momentos así el ojiverde sacudía su cabeza y haciendo uso de algún tipo de fuerza interior desconocida se obligaba a seguir pensando que tenía que solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas y el primer paso para eso era encontrar a Natasha, cosa que no fue muy difícil pues apenas tocaron el timbre del receso tuvo casi que seguirle los pasos a esa mujer cuando dio con su aula.

La siguió sigilosamente (o lo que intentó ser sigilosamente) hasta verla entrar al salón usado por el Circulo Marxista Leninista a lo cual Feliks tuvo que detenerse en seco.

-Alfie Alfie Alfie, si no me perdonas después de hacer esto entonces no tienes corazón- masculló antes de apretar fuerte sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, dando una larga bocanada de aire y caminando hasta el salón.

Primero asomó su cabeza asegurándose que Iván o algún otro de los miembros no estuviera ahí, para su buena suerte solo se encontraba Natasha sentada en una maltratada silla son los pies sobre el asiento y abrazando sus rodillas. Rodando los ojos el rubio tocó un par de veces la puerta y antes de recibir respuesta entró al salón.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó agresivamente Natasha al ver a Feliks entrar y tomar asiento frente a ella como si fuera parte de aquel círculo.

-Natty no te pongas así como que vengo en son de paz- dijo haciendo una V con sus dedos pero la chica no le creyó así que solo se quedó callada mirándolo con aquel par de ojos azules asesinos.

El silencio duró al menos cinco minutos pues el ojiverde no tenía idea de cómo empezar la conversación y se dedicó a mirar el decorado del salón en donde había citas escritas en la pared, estrellas rojas comunistas, posters de líderes políticos, la oz y el martillo pintados en el centro de una de las paredes y varios libros viejos en un desgastado librero.

-¿Viniste a tomar café y galletitas conmigo? Por qué de ser así traigo el cianuro del laboratorio de química- preguntó Natasha harta del silencio incómodo y de las miradas incomodas de Feliks al ver la decoración del lugar.

-Que rico, y lo acompañamos con el veneno que te saque de los colmillos, víbora- le insultó Feliks y ambos se quedaron viendo con un par de miradas tensas y pesadas que parecía una batalla para ver quien cedía primero. Fue hasta que Feliks soltó un bufido enfadado consigo mismo.

-Ósea no, esto no se suponía debería ser así. Muy bien, empecemos de nuevo- decía acomodándose en la silla y viendo de nuevo a los ojos a la muchacha.

-Vengo a hablarte de Alfred- dijo yendo directo al grano notando como la jovencita abrazaba más fuertes sus rodillas y desviaba la mirada.

-No quiero escucharte- contestó entonces Natasha tajante evitando ver al ojiverde que contó hasta diez para evitar ponerse a insultar a la chica antes de siquiera empezar con la conversación.

-Natty, no te hagas tonta por favor, ósea te vi rechazando a mi pobre Alfie hecha un mar de lágrimas, ósea tú Natasha ¡llorando! Claro que quieres escuchar acerca de él porque o eres una excelente actriz u obvio te importa Alfred- comenzó a decir el ojiverde sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la muchacha que no permitía que sus miradas chocaran.

-¿Y tú qué diablos sabes?- espetó entonces Natasha esta vez por fin enfrentó los ojos esmeralda de Feliks que la miraban con seriedad.

-Gracias a Dios no sé nada de ti, pero como que sé de sobra que Alfred es el único hombre de toda la escuela que no quiere solo abrirte las piernas y presumirte como un trofeo, tengo la súper desdicha de decir que él te quiere y mucho…- dijo el muchacho tratando de reprimir un par de arcadas de asco por decir eso.

La chica solo alcanzó a encogerse en su mismo lugar sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse por el comentario mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse de lágrimas junto con sus larguísimas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos azul metálico.

-Es por eso mismo que lo rechacé; Alfred es una gran chico y no puedo permitir que el resto de las personas lo rechace, hablen mal de él, le inventen rumores o lo molesten todavía más solo por estar conmigo. Tú como yo sabes muy bien cómo es pasar por eso- dijo Natasha removiendo viejos y desagradables recuerdos en Feliks quien hizo una mueca de disgusto por esto.

-Creo que estás subestimando a nuestro héroe- comentó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y piernas –Puede que sea un ñoño al que ya molestan solo por eso pero como que es totalmente fuerte, más de lo que imaginas-

-¿¡Y solo por eso debo dejar que lo maltraten!? ¿Solo por qué es fuerte tengo que ser egoísta y quedarme con él esperando que soporte todo eso?- espetó la chica bajando los pies de la silla inclinándose hacía Feliks que parecía aburrido.

-Pues si- contestó sin más el ojiverde como si la respuesta fuese obvia –Tú no estás pintada princesita, si Alfred tiene que soportar algo vas a estar ahí con él de la misma manera que si un día tú tienes que soportar algo él estará ahí, se supone que así funciona esta tontería de las relaciones. Si él cae tú lo levantas y viceversa ósea ¿Quién te vino con el cuento idiota de que la felicidad nada más te llega por gracia de la Santísima Virgen? No preciosa, quieres felicidad, constrúyela; si tu felicidad es con Alfred entonces quédate con él y lucha con él, no me vengas con esos pretextos puritanos de que te alejas por su bien cuando en realidad lo que pasa es que no quieres luchar por lo que es importante para ti. Que fácil solo declinar convenciéndote de que lo hiciste por una razón altruista- le regañó Feliks levantándose de su silla y tomando su bolsa.

-La decisión es tuya y ósea no eres mi persona favorita Natty pero si no aceptas a Alfred por las razones que me diste como que me vas a desilusionar, aunque no creo que eso te importe mucho- dijo colgándose su bolsa y saliendo del salón con pasos lentos mirando de reojo hacía atrás pero no fue hasta que llegó casi hasta la esquina del pasillo que vio a Natasha salir corriendo.

-Y ahora es mi turno…- se dijo Feliks también corriendo esperando llegar rápidamente a la cafetería donde podrían estar sus amigos sin embargo apenas se acercó a la puerta se detuvo cuando vio a Lovino que caminaba a un lado de Antonio y este a su vez junto con Francis y claro, Gilbert que mantenía ese gesto taciturno, sus ojos carmesí parecían faltos del brillo que siempre le daban vida y estaba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Francis y Antonio iban platicando muy alegres, Gilbert perdido en sus cavilaciones y por ultimo Lovino que se mantenía también en silencio mirando por instantes la mano libre de Antonio el cual no tenía ni idea de que el italiano parecía querer tomarle la mano pero no lograba juntar el valor necesario para hacer algo tan sencillo como eso.

A diferencia de Antonio, Lovino podía ir por ahí maldiciendo gente sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, podía decir lo que pensaba y no le importaba las consecuencias que sus palabras podrían traer pero entre todo eso había una cosa que sencillamente no podía hacer: mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, mucho menos si estos eran de cariño y la viva prueba estaba en su hermano Feliciano al que podía decirle toda clase de ofensas antes que un "te quiero". Pero ahora Lovino quería intentar superar eso y dar el primer gran paso que representaba tomar de la mano a tu pareja.

El italiano fruncía el ceño y acercaba su mano cuidadosamente a la de Antonio la cual, el muy tonto, la movía en el momento justo en el que Lovino estaba a punto de tomarla haciéndolo maldecir en su idioma natal por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Antonio justo cuando Lovino acababa de decir una palabrota.

-Nada idiota- respondió el muchacho sin poder evitar echar una fugaz mirada a los dedos del español que pareció captar las intenciones del italiano y atrapó su mano antes de que este la quitara.

-Solo tienes que hablar Lovi- dijo cariñosamente Antonio empezando a columpiar su mano alegremente junto con la de Lovino que ahora tenía la cara hecha un arcoíris preguntándose porque el ojiverde tenía que ser tan cursi.

Pero así como Lovino tenía cosas que le costaba trabajo superar, también Antonio las tenía así que cuando iban entrando a la cafetería y escuchó las risitas desdeñosas de un grupo de chicos acompañadas de unas cuantas miradas despectivas dirigidas a ellos el español se sintió mal y suponiendo acertadamente que era de él y de Lovino de quienes estaban burlándose soltó lentamente la mano del otro chico aunque antes de separarse por completo Lovino volvió a envolver su mano dedicándole una mirada severa.

-No me sueltes solo porque los demás hablan- apenas le murmuró con la misma seriedad y mal humor de siempre fulminando con la mirada a Antonio que por segundos pensó que esa frase no se refería solamente a ese momento en específico, por lo tanto solo alcanzó a sonreír y apretar la mano de Lovino que miró recto solo para no tener que seguir viendo la sonrisa boba del español.

-_Antoine _hace años que no te veo así de risueño, los maltratos de tu italiano sí que te hacen bien- se burló Francis dándole nos cuantos golpecitos con el codo en las costillas a su amigo que se retorció ligeramente por las cosquillas que esto le provocaba.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás, también andas muy risueño desde ayer aunque hoy no veo a tú Arthur ¿Se está escondiendo en la biblioteca de nuevo?- preguntó Antonio buscando con la mirada al mencionado haciendo reír suavemente a Francis.

-Está en la biblioteca pero ya no se está escondiendo- dijo también con un doble sentido el ojiazul.

-¿Y tú Gilbert? Estás muy solito, ya necesitas a alguien que te haga compañía- le dijo el francés al albino dándole un ligero empujón que tomó desprevenido a Gilbert así que dio un par de tropiezos por esto.

-¿Qué dijiste? Perdón, no estaba escuchando- dijo Gilbert cuando recobró el equilibrio provocando con esto una cara de preocupación en Francis y Antonio.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy Gil? Has estado muy distraído y no te has reído con esa risa rara en todo el día, es más, apenas si hablas.- señaló Antonio también notando la actitud ausente del ojirrojo.

-Seguro está así porque ayer se peleó con Feliks- dijo con tono casual Lovino –aunque si me preguntan no sé porque diablos se deprime tanto por una pelea tonta- terminó de decir el italiano viendo a sus amigos ya sentados en la mesa acostumbrada.

-No pienses tanto en eso Gil, Francis y yo nos hemos peleado infinidad de veces y mira, seguimos siendo buenos amigos; estoy seguro que para mañana ya estará todos solucionado además no creo que Feliks sea una persona rencorosa- intentaba animarlo Antonio.

-No es rencoroso, solo es una reina insoportable del drama, lo que es peor- opinó Lovino ahora si soltándose de Antonio para ir a sentarse.

-Las peleas son un requisito esencial en toda amistad, velo de esa manera- dijo también Francis pasando de largo la mesa de los perdedores mientras que Antonio se despedía melosamente de Lovino quien le daba de empujones para que se alejara de él y se fuera de una vez por todas, por otro lado Gilbert solo se limitó a saludar a todos como si fuera una especie de robot y siguió junto con Francis.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa al gordo?- preguntó Lovino tomando asiento en la mesa justo en medio de Ludwig y Feliciano escuchando una queja por parte de su hermano que decidió ignorar junto con la mirada de molestia del rubio.

-Pasa que la realidad apesta- respondió Alfred que tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa y sus brazos estaban colgando lastimosamente a sus lados.

-Sí, ahora dime algo que no sepa- dijo el italiano empujando a su mellizo que a pesar de ya no estar sentado a un lado de Ludwig, intentaba alejarlo todavía más. Esos dos no iban a estar acarameladitos en su presencia.

-Llegando a casa voy a sacar toda mi antología de _Marvel_ y la voy a leer completa hasta reprimir los recuerdos de este día, no… mejor hasta reprimir los recuerdos de toda mi patética vida, en mi interior solo estará el espíritu del Capitán América para llenar el resto de mi triste existencia- decía al rubio sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-Alfred-san no es necesario irse a los extremos- comentó Kiku preocupado de que el rubio estuviera hablando en serio.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti señor me-encierro-en-mi-habitación-para-evadir-al-mundo- dijo Alfred soltando un fingido sollozo. –Natasha tenía razón… esto no es una película…- dijo alzando un poco su cabeza para de nuevo dejarla caer en la mesa provocando un sonido hueco.

-Dios, alguien dele unas galletas para que se intente cortar las venas con ellas, me está deprimiendo este tipo- se quejó Lovino.

-Ve~ Alfred, no te pongas así, si quieres saliendo de la escuela podemos pasar al McDonalds; te dejaremos comer todo lo que quieras y nosotros pagamos- propuso Feliciano viendo como todos los demás negaban con sus manos para que declinara la idea pues de hacer eso se quedaban en bancarrota y con deudas que tal vez cargarían hasta su graduación.

-Eso no será necesario- dijo entonces una voz extra que todos conocían y que los hizo voltear, incluso Alfred que aun con su cabeza en la mesa la giró para ver a Feliks que estaba parado frente a todos con los brazos cruzados.

-Si estás aquí para decirme un "te lo dije" ahórratelo por favor, ya me siento una mierda como para que vengas a recalcármelo- dijo el ojiazul girando de nuevo su cabeza.

-Ósea no vine a eso solamente quiero decirles una cosa- dijo repasando la mirada por todos que no parecían muy felices de verlo. El rubio intentó controlar el temblor de su voz y de todo su cuerpo en general hasta que finalmente fijó sus ojos en el piso.

-Perdónenme, como que yo sé que ayer me comporté fatal con todos ustedes. No estaba así como que de mi mejor humor y terminé desquitándome con todos aunque sabía que no tenían nada que ver con mis conflictos existenciales y pues como que ¿Me perdonan?- preguntó juntando sus manos en una plegaria cerrando sus ojos para luego entreabrirlos viendo a sus amigos que seguían serios hasta que Feliciano fue el primero en levantarse para abrazarlo.

-¡Ve~ claro que te perdonamos!- dijo el castaño enganchándose a Feliks que también correspondió.

-Feli ósea perdóname por hablarte tan feo, tú sabes que eres así como que mi adoración- decía el ojiverde restregándose al muchachito y tomándolo por la cara para darle un beso pequeño y fugaz en los labios que hizo a Ludwig levantarse y golpear la mesa por el acto.

-Huy perdón Luddy, sabes que no es con esa intención- se disculpó rápidamente Feliks soltando a Feliciano que no entendió el porqué de la reacción del rubio.

-Y ahora tú Alfie levanta esa cabeza- le ordenó el muchacho al otro que soltó un sonido que pareció el de un berreo de una vaca agonizante.

-La perr… quiero decir, Natasha está buscándote- y como si estas fueran las palabras mágicas Alfred de inmediato enderezó su espalda y miró con ojos bien abierto al rubio.

-¡Pero apura el paso! Esa mujer no te va a estar buscando toda la vida, anda- le dijo Feliks jalando del brazo a Alfred que sin preguntar ni siquiera para que Natasha lo buscaba, salió disparado de ahí.

-Ya he pagado con creces mi error, ahora como que abrácenme, tú también Kiku-chan- dijo abalanzándose ahora sobre el japonés poniendo nerviosos a este que a pesar de ser amigo de Feliciano, sencillamente no podía acostumbrarse a esas efusivas muestras de afecto.

-No hagan tanto alboroto- les regañó Ludwig mientras que Lovino se limitaba a comer mirando de reojo a Gilbert que se acercaba a ellos.

-Lo.. lo siento niños, tengo que irme, los veo luego- dijo nervioso el ojiverde cuando Gilbert se acercaba.

-¡Feliks, ven!- le llamó el ojirrojo caminando más rápido pero apenas iba a llegar a la mesa el rubio casi había echado a correr.

-¡Feliks!- Volvió a llamarle esperando a que este se detuviera pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el albino al ver la espala del muchacho alejarse de ahí.

¿Por qué se alejaba de él? Si, tal vez le había dicho un par de cosas desagradables pero aún estaban a tiempo de arreglar el asunto, decirse un par de disculpas y seguir siendo amigos como siempre porque eso eran, amigos ¿No? Y los amigos solucionaban los conflictos… y se supone que el pelearte con un amigo no debería doler de_ esa manera_.

Gilbert había tenido varias peleas con West y con su abuelo; se molestaba, maldecía, golpeaba cosas, dejaba que la cabeza se le enfriara y después todo se arreglaba con una broma o algo parecido pero con Feliks no era así, buscaba las palabras correctas para decir lo siento pero no se le ocurría nada bueno, el tema de su discusión no se le borraba de la cabeza en ningún momento desde el día anterior llegando al punto que se pasó la noche entera tratando de comunicarse con el rubio pero este jamás contestó ni en su teléfono ni mucho menos por internet. Lo peor de todo no era lo anterior, sino la manera en como eso lo molestaba y aunque sonara muy de chica adolescente, lo deprimía.

Se sentía triste, sí, lo admitía por muy gay que eso se escuchara, se sentía triste y no sabía que hacer porque seguramente de haberse peleado con Alfred o Lovino las cosas serían muy diferentes, incluso si aquellas palabras y esa discusión las hubiera tenido con Feliciano o Kiku tampoco tendrían el mismo efecto que lo tenía con Feliks porque… para él Feliks era diferente, su sola relación era diferente. Mientras que con el resto solo hacía cosas de chicos, con el ojiverde compartía una complicidad única, al solo chocar miradas podían saber lo que pensaba el otro y casi por telepatía se comunicaban, sus movimientos parecían coordinados todo el tiempo y al estar con él no sentía esa necesidad de forzarse a encajar y a pesar de que se estaba volviendo muy buen amigo de Francis y Antonio y que ellos poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en sus nuevos compinches no podía comparar su relación con la de Feliks, una relación que se volvía también física pues específicamente con el polaco había siempre esa necesidad de contacto; desde tomarse del brazo, abrazarse, agarrarse las manos, besos en las mejillas o la frente (una vez en la boca), incluso el solo rozar sus brazos cuando estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro como una casi necesidad de tocarse solo para cerciorarse de que seguían ahí… siempre buscándose…

¿Así era una amistad? ¿No era una amistad demasiado extraña?

El albino se sacudió la cabeza sacándose todas esas cosas que lo estaban molestando y decidió seguir al rubio para que pusieran punto final a esa situación de una vez por todas así que corrió también fuera de la cafetería para dar con Feliks sin darle explicación al resto de sus amigos que soltaron suspiros impresionados de lo lento que podía llegar a ser Gilbert.

El muchacho corrió hasta el pasillo tratando de divisar al ojiverde pero en su lugar solo vio a Natasha corriendo de un lado a otro también en busca de alguien.

La chica estaba empezando a desesperarse, primero había ido a la cafetería pero no había logrado encontrar a Alfred, después fue por el patio de atrás, la biblioteca, las aulas y sencillamente no daba con el chico. Se recargó en una pared intentado recuperar el aliento y aun buscando entre la gente y las caras de los alumnos esa que precisamente estaba buscando hasta que por fin, a algunos metros lejos de ella, pudo divisar un par de lentes que escondían unos ojos azules y como si hubieran accionado un botón en ella echó a correr de nuevo sin importarle quedarse sin oxígeno.

-¡Alfred!- gritó sin ser escuchada así que alzó aún más su voz, esa que siempre era queda y fría ahora sonaba ansiosa y un poco aguda –¡Alfred!- volvió a llamar haciendo que el chico se detuviera, corrió hasta él y agresivamente se aferró a los brazos de este mientras intentaba respirar otra vez.

-Alfred… escúchame por favor- comenzó a decir la chica viendo los ojos záfiro del otro que parecía confundido –Olvida todo lo que te dije esta mañana solo haz como que no dije nada. La verdad es que tenía miedo de la gente y lo que podrían decirte o hacerte por salir conmigo, sé que eres fuerte y podrías soportarlo pero no pensé que fuera justo para ti que has sido tan bueno conmigo- decía la chica en medio de jadeos enterrando sus dedos en los brazos del chico que no decía nada y solo escuchaba a la muchacha esperando a que terminara de hablar.

-Pero también tenía miedo de que fueras a alejarte de mí después por eso mismo, no podría soportar tenerte y luego perderte… en ese caso preferiría que nunca estuvieras conmigo desde un principio pero ahora entiendo que podemos pelear contra eso. Tú me dijiste una vez que sabes quien soy yo y siempre me lo recordarías cada vez que hiciera falta entonces si sales conmigo yo también te voy a recordar que eres mío y no te dejaré ir, por eso… quédate conmigo por favor- dijo la chica viendo como el otro abría la boca demasiado conmocionado por lo que la chica acababa de decir pero antes de poder decir algo ella lo interrumpió al notar un detalle importante.

-Espera… no traías esta ropa en la mañana- dijo la muchacha viendo al atuendo del supuesto Alfred.

-Eso es porque…- comenzó a decir el chico con una voz suave que para nada cuadraba con la del Alfred de siempre.

-Natasha ¿Esto quiere decir que me rechazaste porque en realidad estás enamorada de Matt?- preguntó Alfred saliendo de la esquina de un pasillo de donde había escuchado el final de la conversación, el chico parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar mientras que la joven miraba a ambos hermanos como si estuviera viendo algún tipo de suceso sobrenatural

-¿Matt?- preguntó la chica en un hilo de voz al tiempo que el despechado Alfred le pasaba un brazo por el cuello a su gemelo empezando a ahorcarlo.

-¡Eres un maldito Matty! ¡Intentas robarme a Natasha aunque siempre has sabido que estoy enamorado de ella y justo hace unos días me dijiste que a ti te gusta alguien, eres un mentiroso, mal hermano, maldigo haber nacido contigo y que compartamos la misma sangre!- gritaba Alfred histérico ahorcando a Mathew que intentaba quitárselo de encima.

-¡No!- gritó Natasha entonces deteniendo la pelea entre los hermanos y llevándose las manos a la cara mientras se acuclillaba en el piso queriendo desaparecer.

-No puedo creer que te confundí, soy tan tonta… Oh dios quiero morir, no sabía que tenías un gemelo- chillaba la chica que se tapaba el sonrojo intenso que tenía su cara en ese mismo momento.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Alfred aflojando el agarre en el que tenía sometido a Mathew

-Ella me confundió contigo- dijo Mathew dándole un empujón a su hermano para que se separara de él. Alfred miró a Natasha que quería morirse ahí mismo de la vergüenza, aun acuclillada y las orejas brillando de un rojo escarlata, casi podía salirle humo de la cabeza.

-Entonces todas esas cosas que dijiste en realidad querías decírmelas a mi…- dijo Alfred acercándose a la chica que con el rostro oculto asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero seguro ahora me odias por no poder diferenciarte de tu hermano- dijo afligida la chica sin atreverse a dar la cara escuchando a Alfred reír soñadoramente como de costumbre mientras le quitaba gentilmente las manos del rostro.

-No te preocupes por eso hasta mi mamá nos confunde todo el tiempo, además…- comenzó a decirle viendo la cara roja de Natasha y sus ojos que parecían a punto de llorar mientras aun tomaba sus manos que esta vez estaban tibias. –Podrás diferenciarme de ahora en adelante porque a diferencia de Matty, yo soy solo tuyo- le dijo pegando su frente a la de la chica sintiendo que esta también estaba tibia.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó la chica con su voz temblorosa recibiendo a cambio una enorme y brillante sonrisa por parte del héroe Jones.

-Creo que yo salgo sobrando aquí- dijo Mathew con su vocecita apenas audible dejando a la nueva parejita sola la cual se incorporó aun tomada de las manos.

-Déjame decirte esto otra vez, solo para que sea oficial ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Alfred apreciando la sonrisita tímida que Natasha dibujaba en sus labios delgados.

-Si- dijo ella con la misma timidez con la que sonreía, enlazó sus dedos con los de Alfred que rezó para que las manos no empezaran a transpirarle y ambos acortaron la distancia.

Se miraban y cuando sus ojos chocaban los desviaban soltando risitas quedas para luego volver a encontrar sus miradas que pasaban a sus manos en donde sus dedos estaban enlazados y se acariciaban discretamente la piel como si recién estuvieran conociéndose por medio del contacto.

Una vez más volvieron a mirarse, Natasha se alzó un poco en puntillas y Alfred agachó su cabeza para que pudieran alcanzar sus labios en un beso lento algo torpe y podría decirse que hasta infantil. La boca de Natasha se sentía fría pero aun con ello hacía aun agradable contraste con la tibia de Alfred; se quedaron besándose hasta que el timbre del final del receso los obligo a separarse.

Los chicos se sonrieron con las caras rojas y se apretaron las manos antes de tener que irse cada quien a su salón.

Fue así como Alfred pasó de estar en un estado depresivo y casi suicida a ahora ser el hombre más feliz del mundo y empezar a pensar que la vida era bella, el mundo hermoso, la realidad la cosa más perfecta que podría existir y que su juventud estaba floreciendo y todas esas cosas cuando algo bueno te pasa; por lo tanto tomó el resto de sus clases en un estado de ensoñación que varios de sus maestros llegaron a preguntarle si estaba consumiendo substancias ilegales a lo que Alfred solo se limitaba a decir que su única droga era el amor, frase que parecía se la había robado a Francis.

El final de las clases llegó y ni siquiera el tener tres kilos de tarea le quitó a Alfred la sonrisa idiota de su cara junto con esa necesidad de tener que ir a compartir su felicidad, por lo tanto fue a buscar a Yong Soo para contarle la novedad ya que este se había burlado de sus tácticas de conquista.

Rápidamente (y antes de verse con Natasha en la puerta principal de la escuela), corrió hasta el aula en donde sabía estaba su amigo, se apresuró sabiendo que después tenía que ir a entrenar junto con el equipo de Artes Marciales así que fue una suerte encontrarlo justo a tiempo.

-Yong Soo, ven aquí pequeño saltamontes- dijo Alfred haciéndole señas al moreno para que se acercara y este hizo caso viendo con sospecha la cara extremadamente feliz del rubio.

-¿Algo te pasó? ¿Natasha te saludó en el receso o algo así?- bromeó el muchacho haciendo reír a Alfred.

-Pasó algo mucho mejor y quiero que seas el primero en saberlo- dijo haciendo una pausa para crear suspenso al tiempo que ensanchaba su sonrisa sin poder contenerse demasiado.

-¡Natasha y yo somos novios oficialmente!- exclamó Alfred disfrutando de ver la cara anonada de Yong Soo quien estaba procesando la noticia y fue hasta segundos después en los que su cara no había mostrado expresión alguna, que por fin reaccionó.

-Wow, felicidades Al- dijo con su cara sonriente de siempre dándole un abrazo fraternal a Alfred como felicitación por su declaración y haber sido correspondido.

Alfred aceptó el abrazo y le dio un par de palmadas a Yong Soo aunque el coreano no lo soltó así que el rubio supuso que era porque su amigo estaba muy feliz por él… pero al pasar casi cinco minutos en los que el pelinegro no lo soltaba empezó a preguntarse si algo le pasaba al muchacho.

-Eh… Yong Soo… ¿No tienes practica con el equipo?- preguntó Alfred tratando de ser sutil, lo que funcionó pues el otro chico por fin se separó sonriendo justo como Alfred siempre hacía, con una gran sonrisa iluminando todo su rostro.

-Es cierto, felicidades de nuevo Alfred, de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti ahora solo intenta no hacer ninguna tontería para que Natasha no te bote- dijo el coreano riendo al escuchar al ojiazul protestar por el ultimo comentario.

Yong Soo siguió riendo mientras se alejaba de ahí e iba camino al gimnasio, a medida que se acercaba al lugar su cara se iba tornando más seria pero a pesar de que su sonrisa se debilitaba no se perdía por completo.

-Quiero ver a mi _aniki… _espero que ya haya llegado… quiero verlo en serio- decía Yong Soo luchando por seguir sonriendo cuando por fin llegó al gimnasio e iba a abrir las puertas vio por una de las pequeñas ventanas a Yao haciendo que de nuevo su sonrisa tomara fuerza o eso era hasta que vio a Iván también.

Yao terminaba de ajustar la cinta negra de su karategi para luego ponerse a hacer un poco de calentamiento reclamando en voz alta el hecho de que sus irresponsables subordinados del equipo aun no estuvieran ahí.

-Eres muy disciplinado Yao- comentó Iván que miraba embelesado al moreno haciendo su preparación de rutina.

-Tengo que ser disciplinado o el equipo se convierte en una anarquía aru- contestó el moreno estirando sus piernas y brazos.

-Si no estuviera tan ocupado con las actividades de mi círculo me gustaría entrar a este equipo, solo para saber si puedo ganarte en una pelea- decía el ojivioleta que desde las gradas no le quitaba los ojos de encima al chino que soltó una risa vanidosa.

-Aunque fueras tan disciplinado como yo e intentaras usar como ventaja tu peso y estatura te haría besar el piso en segundos aru- se burló Yao mientras que el ruso se levantaba de su asiento y se sacaba las botas dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba el chico que logró ver a través de las intenciones de Iván.

-Así que quieres intentarlo aru- dijo Yao poniéndose las manos en la cintura esperando algún movimiento por parte de Iván el cual quiso embestir al chino sin embargo este logró atraparlo del brazo y aplicarle una llave que lo tiró al piso en un solo movimiento y para asegurarse de que Iván no intentara otra cosa se puso sobre él con una rodilla presionando su pecho.

-Te lo dije aru- presumió Yao que seguía sobre el enorme ruso el cual no dejó de sonreír y clavó sus ojos violáceos en los marrones del asiático.

-Y yo que pensaba que solo en mis sueños te tendría sobre mí- dijo Iván con un tono lascivo en su voz confundiendo un poco a Yao por el comentario pero segundos después lo captó queriendo quitarse de encima de Iván pero este se lo impidió ahora intercambiando lugares pues al incorporarse obligó a Yao a caer también y ahora estaba acorralando al oriental en el piso.

-Aunque es excitante tenerte sobre mí creo que prefiero estar así… tengo una mejor vista de tu cara- le dijo sonriéndole de manera infantil, cosa que no cuadraba en lo absoluto con lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Quítate o te juro que te voy a romper cada uno de tus huesos!- espetó Yao dándole empujoncitos débiles al otro que rió como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? Eres muy fuerte Yao, si lo quisieras ya me habrías noqueado en cualquier momento pero sigo sin un solo rasguño. Será que no quieres que me quite realmente- le dijo pasando su mano por uno de los largos mechones negros del asiático que solo alcanzó a ponerse rojo hasta las orejas sin estar consciente de que alguien los veía desde la ventana.

Yong Soo soltó una risa débil mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta y se recargaba en la pared dejándose resbalar hasta llegar al piso permitiendo que la sombra de su flequillo ocultara sus ojos obscuros mientras veía los pies de varias personas pasar frente a él hasta que un par de zapatos en específico se detuvieron.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó una voz calmada y monocorde que hizo al coreano alzar la cara para encontrarse con Kim-Ly la cual cargaba unos cuantos libros en sus brazos y miraba con una cara estoica a su primo el cual otra vez sonreía.

-Nada… es solo que ahora creo saber cómo se siente la soledad al doble- dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza. Kim-ly tan solo se asomó por la ventana alcanzando a ver a Yao y a Iván así que sin decir nada solo se sentó a un lado de Yong Soo en el piso, le pasó una mano por la nuca e hizo que este inclinara su cabeza para que la recargara en el hombro de la chica quedándose callados solamente viendo el ir y venir de la gente, entre ellos el de Gilbert que apenas y les dedicó una mirada cuando pasó a su lado.

El albino había buscado a Feliks a la hora del receso y entre el cambio de clases pero nunca logró dar con él, pareciera que el ojiverde estaba escondiéndose… o sencillamente lo evitaba para no hablar con él.

El ojirrojo dio un suspiro de cansancio cuando vio a la mayoría salir de la escuela o dirigiéndose a sus actividades extracurriculares, era hora de irse y tal vez esperar que esa tarde Feliks si quisiera contestarle el teléfono, por lo tanto se dirigió hasta la puerta principal de la escuela en donde sus amigos a excepción de Alfred, estaban todos reunidos hablando felices y animados.

-Vámonos West- le dijo a su hermano cuando hubo llegado con ellos pues no tenía ánimos de seguir en la escuela.

-Ve~ ¿Tan rápido? Feliks todavía no llega- comentó el inocente Feliciano a lo que Gilbert solo alcanzó a reír sin humor.

-No creo que quiera verme todavía- contestó el muchacho rascándose la nuca mientras reía.

-¿No se ha disculpado contigo aun?- preguntó entonces Ludwig viendo la cara descolocada del albino y el rubio captó que efectivamente, Feliks todavía no se disculpaba con él.

-Entonces si les habla a ustedes… bueno, supongo que no se le puede hacer nada. Vámonos ya- dijo Gilbert tratando de sonar normal a pesar de que el tono de su voz iba bajando cada vez más a medida que iba a hablando empezando a alejarse de ahí tras despedirse con un patético movimiento de su mano de todos los demás; Ludwig también se despidió y siguió a su hermano que continuaba su camino mirando recto sumido en sus pensamientos así que el ojiazul supuso que lo mejor sería no decir nada y solo acompañar a su hermano en su silencio.

Aunque caminar con Gilbert y que este estuviera callado era la cosa más extraña del mundo, Ludwig siempre volteaba esperando algún comentario por parte de su consanguíneo pero nada, el muchacho sencillamente no hablaba y si abrió la boca fue solo cuando por fin llegaron a casa.

-Ya llegamos- dijo aventando en una esquina del vestíbulo su mochila y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

-Lávate las manos y ven a comer- le dijo su abuelo que salía de la cocina con un nada masculino mandil.

-No tengo hambre- solo alcanzó a responder Gilbert desde la planta alta.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?- le preguntó a Ludwig poniéndose las manos en la cintura viendo con sospecha al menor que solo negó con la cabeza escuchando como desde arriba Gilbert cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

El muchacho se sacó los zapatos y se aventó sobre su cama dejando su cara hundida en el colchón un rato hasta que el respirar se le empezaba a dificultar y se viró hacia arriba con los ojos fijos en el techo y se quedó con las manos sobre el estómago sintiendo el subir y bajar de su vientre. Después de un rato palpó su pantalón buscando su teléfono celular para revisar si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje de Feliks pero lo único que vio fue su fondo de pantalla con una foto de un pollito gordo y nada más.

Dando un resoplido arrojó lejos el teléfono dejándolo en una esquina de la cama y solo se limitó a ver el techo, dar vueltas en la cama, darle de golpecitos a su almohada y pretender que su habitación era el lugar más interesante del mundo hasta que finalmente aburrido de todo lo anterior, se puso sus enormes audífonos para escuchar música y esperar a que el día terminara.

El albino podía alcanzar a ver desde su ventana que ya había pasado casi toda la tarde en su habitación o eso deducía pues el cielo estaba pintándose de anaranjado, lo que también le indicaba que era hora de hacer sus deberes así que se quitó los audífonos y justo al hacerlo escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Pasa- dijo suponiendo que se trataba de West per al abrirse la puerta…

-¿Feliks?- dijo el muchacho viendo al ojiverde entrar con una expresión seria en su cara que no cuadraba para nada con su rostro usualmente alegre.

-Perdón por venir sin avisar, Feli me dio tu dirección- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un tono de voz que hacía juego con su expresión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el albino dejando sus audífonos colgar de su cuello siguiendo con la mirada al ojiverde que caminaba hasta ponerse frente a él.

-Solo vengo para decirte unas cuantas cosas- dijo con severidad frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Gilbert solo tragó saliva esperando aquellas "cuantas cosas".

-¿Sabes Gilbert? La mayor parte de mi vida me han insultado, criticado, señalado y maltratado pero solo hay una cosa que duele más que todo eso- Dijo poniendo su dedo índice frente a la cara de Gilbert que se sintió como un pequeño siendo regañado, bajó la mirada sin poder ver como el semblante de Feliks se iba relajando hasta formar una débil sonrisa.

-Y eso es que un amigo te diga la verdad en la cara- concluyó el rubio haciendo que el ojirrojo casi diera un saltito en su cama ladeando la cabeza algo confundido.

-No te entiendo- dijo Gilbert escuchando reír al otro que como si estuviera en su propia casa también se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama sentándose a un lado del otro chico.

-Que todo lo que me dijiste ayer es verdad Gilbo, cada cosa desde la primera hasta la última-

-Claro que no, ayer los dos estábamos enojados y terminamos diciéndonos tonterías, no era en serio- decía Gilbert tratando de componer su error solo escuchando a Feliks reír de nuevo de esa manera afeminada.

-Hay Gilbo tú de verdad eres así como que un amor- dijo abrazándose al brazo de Gilbert –Pero es cierto que acertaste en cada cosa- dijo separándose un poco del otro.

- Verás, aun hay algunos detalles que no conoces de mi ni del _Losers club _ general así que ¿Me dejas contarte quien era quien antes de ser un perdedor?- dijo el ojiverde. Porque no todos llegaron a la preparatoria siendo perdedores.

Gilbert aceptó escuchar acerca de su grupo de amigos antes de conocerlos así que justo como cuando recién se conocieron y le explicaron cómo funcionaban las jerarquías de la escuela, Gilbert le pasó una hoja de papel y una pluma al rubio que escribió el primer nombre al pie de la hoja esta vez para explicarle como es que todos habían llegado a formar ese peculiar club.

-Empezamos con nuestro Alfie, o bueno Alfred F. Jones-

Alfred de cabello rubio ojos azules, guapo y atlético apenas había puesto un pie dentro del Instituto W cuando captó la atención del grupo de los deportistas, para ser más específicos, del equipo de basquetbol que vieron en el muchacho y sus casi 1.80 centímetros de estatura a un excelente prospecto para su equipo. Al principio no se habían equivocado con el chico, este amaba el deporte, sudar, llamar la atención de las chicas y claro… ser popular.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Alfred nuestro gordo friky era popular?!- preguntó Gilbert demasiado impactado.

-Claro que era popular ¿Por qué crees que es amigo de Yong Soo? ¿Por su interesante perfil en _FaceBook_?- contestó Feliks aclarándose la garganta para seguir contando.

Si, Alfred era popular, entraba dentro de ese gastado cliché de chico apuesto que iba rodeado por un montón de amigos y saludaba a todo mundo, aunque obviamente su fama no sobrepasaba a la de Francis o Antonio que seguían siendo los reyes de la escuela pero aun así era bien conocido en todos los clubes, por supuesto, también el de Artes marciales en donde forjó amistad con Yong Soo. Esa era su vida antes de aquel fatídico día en los vestidores cuando se le ocurrió llevar su ropa interior de _Flash_, sus amigos le hicieron burla de esto pero Alfred no entendía a que se debían las risas así que se abrió ante todo el equipo dándoles una cátedra entera acerca de Flash, comic y hasta ciencia ficción. Tras la serie de burlas y humillaciones por esto le dieron a decidir a Alfred entre dejar de ser un ñoño y permanecer en el equipo o ser exiliado y quedarse con sus comics.

-Alfie decidió ser un perdedor antes que tener que renunciar a su pasión- comentó Feliks escribiendo un segundo nombre.

-Seguimos con nuestro mini-mafioso, Lovi-love- dijo poniendo un corazón en lugar del punto de la i

-Si me dices que él también era popular voy a empezar a pensar que estoy viviendo en un universo retorcido- comentó Gilbert a lo que Feliks solo alcanzó a reírse.

-No pero igual te vas a desmayar por saber el pasado obscuro de Lovi-

Lovino Vargas en su primer día cursando la preparatoria se juró a si mismo deshacerse del estigma que representaba su hermano menor; cuando iban a entrar a la escuela le prohibió a este acercársele, hablarle o siquiera decir que eran hermanos y negarlo a pesar de su gran parecido físico así que a Feliciano no le quedó otra opción que obedecer al mayor, sobre todo cuando este se unió al peor grupo de todo el colegio: Al grupito de _bullers_.

-¿Lovino se juntaba con Sadiq? ¿¡En serio era un mafioso adolescente!?- dijo Gilbert a lo que Feliks solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sadiq había puesto la mira en Lovino y sus ojos de mercenario italiano así que lo reclutó rápidamente para ser parte de la pesadilla de todo estudiante del colegio. Lovino tenía el respeto del estudiantado por el simple y sencillo hecho de caminar a un lado del turco aunque el privilegio no le duró mucho tiempo pues al primer mes de escuela Sadiq había tomado como víctima principal a Feliciano (junto con muchos otros alumnos). Por mucho que Lovino tuviera cierto resentimiento por su hermano menor no podía permitir que lo maltrataran así que un día en el que Sadiq esperaba a Feliciano tras el edificio de la escuela solo para entretenerse dándole unos golpes y quitándole el dinero, Lovino salió a su defensa… recibió la golpiza de su vida por parte de Sadiq y su estatus entre el estudiantado se fue mil metros bajo tierra pero no volvió a separarse de Feliciano al que empezó a defender si alguien más se atrevía a tocarlo.

-A Lovi-love no le importó arriesgarse por Feli y aun lo hace aunque eso signifique ser un perdedor- concluyó el ojiverde con una sonrisa enternecida en su rostro mientras que Gilbert parecía comprender a Lovino, después de todo él también era un hermano mayor.

-Ahora sigue Feli, no te asustes él como que no tiene un pasado obscuro ni brillante pero en su momento fue un rebelde- dijo Feliks anotando el nombre del más joven de los mellizos Vargas.

Feliciano al entrar a la preparatoria no era otra cosa más que el típico ratoncito asustado al que se antojaba molestar por el simple hecho de respirar y no solo esto, ya estaba etiquetado como un tonto desde el primer momento en que sus padres y su abuelo tuvieron que convencer al director para que lo aceptaran en la escuela a pesar de sus malas notas.

Para empeorar esto no solo su hermano lo había negado como su mellizo sino que también sus profesores querían mandarlo a clases "especiales" por sus bajas calificaciones y como producto de esto último las burlas de sus compañeros y el acoso de otros no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

Feliciano soportaba todo esto haciendo un esfuerzo monumental pero cuando le prohibieron la entrada al club de arte por pensarlo una especie de retardado (solo por los rumores que se habían esparcido de él) fue cuando explotó y una tarde justo cuando la mayor parte de los alumnos se habían ido a casa, entre ellos los miembros del club de arte, se coló en su aula con algunos litros de pintura y les demostró que no era ningún tonto.

Arrancó todos los trabajos de los estudiantes junto con algunos cuadros y esculturas para pintar un hermoso mural que abarcó todo el salón, y en la pared más grande sobre el paisaje italiano que había pintado escribió en grandísimas letras cursivas negras un "Jodanse" en italiano y para rematar, su firma con su nombre completo.

-¿Feliciano hizo eso? ¿Feliciano Vargas el que no mata ni siquiera a una mosca hizo un acto vandálico?- preguntó Gilbert que quería morirse de la risa ahí mismo de tan solo imaginar a un rebelde Feliciano.

-Ósea claro, obvio quitaron el mural y pintaron el salón de blanco, a Feli le dieron una amonestación y lo vetaron del club de arte pero les dio una súper lección a esos idiotas y les demostró todo su talento, amo a Feli por eso- dijo el ojiverde entre risitas anotando el ultimo nombre que pertenecía al de Kiku.

-Ya tenemos a un ex popular, _buller_, rebelde no puedo imaginarme que cosa era Kiku- comentó Gilbert.

-Kiku solo era Kiku-

El asiático del que todos hablaban pero nadie conocía, Kiku Honda se había convertido en una especie de mito urbano cuando el semestre del año anterior había empezado, todos murmuraban acerca de él, era conocido como el chico que se había vuelto loco en medio de una clase de oratoria. Las malas lenguas decían que había gritado y amenazado de muerte a los maestros y que había hecho trizas el mobiliario del salón tras haber golpeado alumnos y cosas así… de las cuales ninguna era cierta.

Era verdad que Kiku había tenido una crisis en medio de una clase de oratoria pero no había llegado a tal punto, solo un ataque de extrema ansiedad que terminó con una visita al hospital, terapia psicológica y encerrarse en su casa por meses. Era por esto último por lo que los rumores habían empezado y la imagen de Kiku se tornó de un tranquilo estudiante que sufría de cierta timidez a una especie de loco. Los meses pasaban y el semestre continuaba hasta que un día Kiku se apareció en la escuela y se enfrentó al hecho de escuchar su nombre como si fuera un zumbido perforándole las orejas; todos hablaban de él, lo señalaban y hacían más grande el chisme acerca de lo sucedido, Kiku a veces se escondía, otras veces faltaba de nuevo al colegio pero siempre terminaba volviendo, se forzaba a caminar por los pasillos y entrar a las clases en donde sus compañeros siempre lo estaban mirando de manera hostil.

-¿Y por qué no se cambió de escuela?- preguntó Gilbert.

-Eso es lo más increíble de Kiku, teniendo la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo en otro lugar optó por quedarse y hacerle frente a todo…- contestó Feliks que finalmente ponía su propio nombre hasta el último de la lista.

-Ahora estoy yo, déjame contarte acerca de Feliks Luckasiewich… el suuuuper marica- dijo riéndose de sí mismo para luego ponerse más serio –Aunque su historia debe verse desde más atrás…- dijo empezando a ponerse serio.

-Yo en la secundaria era el chico al que todos molestaban, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba por parecer normal y ser como todos los demás esto parecía provocar a todos para seguir jodiendo… así que tomó una decisión: Se dijo un día "voy a ser yo mismo"… era una bonita convicción y sonaba bien decirlo.

Este chico empezó a dejarse el cabello largo y a usar la ropa que siempre quiso usar, hablar como siempre quiso hablar, comportarse como siempre quiso comportarse. Entró a la preparatoria e intentó juntarse con los chicos populares, claro "siendo el mismo"… pero todo era un tonto montaje- dijo entonces en un tono casi despectivo volteando a ver a Gilbert clavando sus ojos verdes en los rojos del peliplata que escuchaba con atención.

-Yo en realidad soy el chico que actúa como si nada le preocupara, al que ves siendo "autentico" pero en realidad esconde el hecho de que tiene miedo a no encajar otra vez, soy el que teme no ser aceptado y por eso actúa como si nada importara, como si lo que dijeran los demás fuera irrelevante cuando en realidad si lo es. Soy el chico que todos los días tiene miedo a quedarse solo y soy el chico que es capaz de acostarse con el primero que se lo propone solo porque piensa que nadie nunca volverá a fijarse en él. Soy el chico que es "él mismo" porque busca desesperadamente que alguien lo quiera por quien es.

-Soy esa persona Gilbert- dijo con los ojos llorosos volteando a ver a Gilbert que no sabía que hacer o decir. Feliks rió y al hacerlo un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos las cuales limpió rápidamente.

-Por eso cuando conocí a estos tipos excluidos los junté a todos y me apropié de ellos. Para todo el mundo ellos son solo un montón de inadaptados pero para mí… son las personas más valientes por atreverse a ser auténticos- dijo con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios a pesar de las lágrimas que aun intentaban salir.

-Y luego llegaron un par de hermanos que jamás habían ido a una escuela; el serio Ludwig que fue capaz de enseñarle a Feli a creer en él mismo y Gilbert, el awesome chico que sin saber nada del mundo apuntó alto y decidió hacer del _Bad Friend duo_ un trio y lo está logrando- dijo dándole un empujoncito a Gilbert.

-Todos ustedes son tan increíbles a su manera y siempre están ahí para ayudarme a sacudirme mis complejos pero entonces empezaron a alejarse: Primero Lovino que empezó a salir con Antonio, luego Feli que escogió a Ludwig, después Kiku y Sadiq y poco a poco tú que a pesar de que en un principio te alenté a cumplir tu objetivo de ser amigo de Antonio y Francis sentí que te estabas yendo demasiado lejos; finalmente la gota que derramó el vaso fue Alfred queriendo salir con Natasha… cuando escuché eso entré en pánico, el solo pensar que todos mis pilares se estaban alejando de mi me hizo tener tanto miedo que exploté- dijo respirando hondo. -El único que estaba viviendo en un mundo pequeño era yo-

-Pero nosotros no te vamos a abandonar ni nada de eso- dijo Gilbert queriendo tranquilizar a Feliks que volvió a reír de manera forzada.

-Ah… Gilbo, si dependiera de mi yo los tendría a mi lado para toda la vida pero supongo que las cosas no son así… cada quien está tomando su camino y tengo que dejarlos crecer, yo también tengo que crecer- decía Feliks sonriente pero al terminar de dibujar la sonrisa en su rostro esta se desplomó y echó a llorar así que en un mero reflejo Gilbert lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? Todo el día estuve pensando que me odiabas y no querías saber nada mas de mi- decía el albino escuchando llorar al otro.

-¿Y agregar otro drama escolar a la lista? No gracias- bromeó Feliks en medio de su llanto con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Gilbert percibiendo su aroma mientras que el chico le frotaba la espalda de manera agradable para intentar calmarlo.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos en los que Gilbert tuvo su cara pegada al cuerpo del albino que con paciencia reconfortaba al ojiverde.

-Gracias Gilbert, ósea acabas de ver como que mi peor lado, que pena- decía el rubio limpiándose los ojos con su frente aun recargada en el pecho del jovencito.

-Para eso estamos los amigos, esperaré a que se te pase y me empezaré a burlar de ti kesesesese- dijo Gilbert pasándole una mano por la cabeza a Feliks haciéndole hacía atrás uno de sus mechones rubios que no estaba sujetos en la coleta dejando ver mejor los ojos llorosos y brillantes del polaco que se quedó como hipnotizado al ver a Gilbert reír como de costumbre.

-No hagas eso Gilbert…- murmuró Feliks poniendo sus manos en el pecho del germano.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó el otro.

-Eso que haces siempre- respondió el ojiverde empezando a tomar con fuerza la playera del otro arrugándola entre sus manos.

-Oye… no entiendo…- sin embargo antes de que Feliks le explicara, este lo jaló por la ropa hacía él y por segunda vez fue besado en la boca por el rubio.

Esta vez fue totalmente diferente que la primera. Había soltado un grito y tuvo que ahogarlo en la boca de Feliks que aún no lo soltaba, tenía sus labios pegados y Gilbert movía sus manos pues no sabía qué diablos hacer con ellas, si abrazar al muchacho o apartarlo así que solo las movía en el aire mientras que el otro intentaba hacer de ese un beso decente pero con la conmoción de Gilbert esto era imposible así que optó por separarse y soltarlo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Muy bien… eso fue… raro- dijo Gilbert cubriéndose la boca para que Feliks no viera como se relamía los labios.

-Si… como que no salió para nada como esperaba- dijo el rubio que estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza así que volteó hacía el alemán. -¡Se suponía tenía que ser una beso súper apasionado y correspondido! ¡Diablos Gilbert, aprende a leer el ambiente!- le reclamó al albino dándole un golpe en la cabeza al otro que se quejó.

-No fue mi culpa, me tomaste desprevenido- le reclamó el albino que tosió un par de veces aclarándose la garganta -¿Te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo?- preguntó con la cara pintándosele de rojo a lo que el rubio asintió con la cabeza accediendo y como si fuera una cinta que se rebobina, volvieron a ponerse en la posición que estaban antes de su desastroso beso.

Feliks volvió a hacer lo mismo, jalar a Gilbert de la playera para acercarlo pegándolo a él, esta vez, Gilbert estando preparado correspondió el beso sin embargo no contaba con que Feliks fuera a poner tanta fuerza a la hora de jalarlo que cayó encima de él justo en la orilla de la cama y perdiendo el equilibrio movieron sus piernas e intentaron aferrarse a las cobijas para no caer aun medio besándose pero inevitablemente fueron a dar al piso provocando un fuerte sonido al caer.

Estando en el piso, Gilbert aun sobre Feliks, se separaron y echaron a reír.

-¿Qué clase de besos horribles nos damos Gilbert?- preguntó el ojiverde riendo dificultosamente por tener a Gilbert encima de él mientras el otro reía también.

Mientras ambos reían tirados en el piso alguien abrió repentinamente la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- preguntó Ludwig al que no dejaban estudiar por su escándalo.

-Luddy toca la puerta antes de entrar, Gilbo y yo nos estábamos besando apasionadamente-

-Dejen de hacer tonterías- dijo el ojiazul dando un resoplido cerrando la puerta pensando que el polaco estaba haciendo una de sus bromitas otra vez.

Cuando Ludwig salió Feliks y Gilbert aun echados en el piso se miraron el uno al otro tal vez para un tercer intento de darse un beso como la gente normal pero apenas estaban maquilando sus intenciones la puerta volvió a abrirse, Gilbert estaba a punto de reclamarle a Ludwig pero al ver que esta vez se trataba de su abuelo se separó de un salto de Feliks con la cara pasando de rojo a casi gris en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó el abuelo con una mirada que desarmaba a cualquiera.

-Jugando a las luchas…- contestó el albino y el abuelo miró a Feliks y su facha de niña, demasiado amanerada para estar jugando a las luchas.

-Tu amigo tienes que irse, ya es tarde- ordenó el abuelo dedicándoles otra mirada severa a los chicos y saliendo lentamente de la habitación cerciorándose de que no estuvieran haciendo nada indebido.

-Ah… perdón por eso- dijo Gilbert levantándose ayudando a Feliks también.

-No te preocupes, Feli ya me había advertido de como es y yo que no le creí a Lovi lo del súper interrogatorio, como que me pidió hasta mi tipo de sangre- decía el chico sacudiéndose la ropa –En fin, nos vemos mañanita-

El rubio estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero Gilbert lo tomó de la muñeca haciéndolo voltear para que ahora sí, pudieran darse un beso decente que para su mala suerte no pudo ser muy largo.

Después de que el rubio salió, Gilbert volvió a tirarse a la cama soltando unas cuantas risas pensando que todo por fin se había arreglado aunque lo que acababa de pasar con Feliks fuera algo raro, mejor dicho, era raro como te podías dar cuenta de que dentro de ti hay sentimientos de los que ni siquiera sabías de su existencia. El chico soltó otra fuerte risa y decidió que era hora de ponerse a hacer la tarea.

Al fin, después de pelas, confusiones y tener que sincerarse podía decir que todo estaba bien; cada quien había arreglado sus propios problemas, habían superado sus pruebas y estaban disfrutando de los frutos de su esfuerzo, nada podría salirles mal ya.

Si… todo eso sonaba perfecto pero nada en esta vida sale como uno lo planea y los problemas nuca vienen solos. Hay veces en las que al solucionar una cosa otra se echa a perder y parece como si estuviéramos envueltos en un ciclo sin fin de desgracias… y otra más se sumaba a la lista de los hermanos Bielshmith.

Los chicos llegaban a casa después de otro día de diversión en la escuela pues desde que el _Losers Club _había solucionado sus conflictos se divertían más que nunca. Ludwig y Gilbert entraron a su casa comentando animadamente los sucesos de aquel día, dejaron sus cosas y sus abrigos en el perchero y fueron hasta la sala para avisar que habían llegado sin embargo al entrar vieron a su abuelo sentado en su sillón, los dedos enlazados frente a su cara y mirando con fiereza a sus nietos que no pudieron evitar retroceder y sentir un escalofrío en su espalda al ver ese gesto en su abuelo, ese que sabían jamás anunciaba nada bueno.

-Ho… hola abuelo, ya llegamos- dijo Gilbert.

-Siéntense- solo les indicó el jefe de la familia a los muchachos que se miraron el uno al otro para luego hacer caso sentándose en el sofá frente al del adulto que los examinó con una gélida mirada.

-Quiero que me expliquen algo- comenzó a decir con la voz profunda que hacía temblar a los chicos –Hoy llamé a la escuela y me dijeron que no asistieron a clase un día, me informaron que tú Gilbert estuviste en detención por usar sin permiso el auditorio de la escuela y la cabina también; después de eso me enteré que un policía cerca del parque les puso una multa por arrojarle huevos a las personas y por ultimo… que me mintieron cuando me dijeron que irían a una reunión con los nietos de Roma y en realidad se fueron a la fiesta de una persona que no conozco ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?- les preguntó el hombre haciendo tronar sus dedos.

-Ah… no hicimos nada malo, bueno, todo eso suena muy malo pero en realidad no lo fue- dijo Gilbert en un intento desesperado por defenderse.

-¿Mentirme no es malo? Si a mí no sé me ocurre llamar a la escuela seguramente ustedes seguirían haciendo no sé qué barbaridades y si al idiota de Roma no se le escapa decirme lo de la fiesta entonces jamás me hubiera enterado y ustedes seguirían escapándose mintiéndome en la cara mientras me miran a los ojos descaradamente- les regañó alzando un poco la voz que retumbó en la sala -Por eso he tomado una decisión- dijo levantándose del sillón cruzándose de brazos.

-Mañana mismo los daré de baja de la escuela y volverán a estudiar en casa- sentenció el abuelo y aquello fue como si todo lo que Gilbert y Ludwig habían construido a lo largo de meses enteros, hubiera sido destruido con el pronunciar de un castigo.

/

**Me pregunto cuántas declaraciones de odio, amenazas de muerte y maldiciones recibiré por el final de este capi…**

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí porque ahhhhhhh estaba tan ansiosa de escribir este capítulo y disfruté muchísimo narrando cada cosa que si no les gustó tendré que tirarme a la tragedia ahora mismo y tal vez cortarme las venas con una barra de pan.**

**Otra vez mil millones de gracias por los reviews que me hacen gritar "kyaaaaaaaaaa" como media hora; cada Lunes en la mañana los leo mientras desayuno y madre ya ni siquiera pregunta porque tengo cara de imbécil el resto de día XD. Mil gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo y prometo que ya no habrá finales cardiacos, solo este ja ja ja. De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a los lectores silenciosos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Antes de despedirme por completo, gracias también a quienes igualmente leyeron y comentaron A través del espejo, espero de verdad no tardar en actualizar ese otro fic.**


	13. Chapter 13

THE LOSERS CLUB

Capítulo 13

"_Todos queremos encajar, cada cual a su manera"_

_Tim Lott – White City_

El castigo que el abuelo acababa de imponerles resonó como un eco en los oídos de los hermanos que alzaron la cabeza para ver al enojado hombre que los fulminaba con su mirada gélida observándolos fijamente esperando el momento en que estos bajaran la frente de manera sumisa como usualmente hacían cuando eran castigados y dejar el tema zanjado sin embargo entre más pasaban los minutos sus nietos no parecían dispuestos a tomar la postura de eterna obediencia, ni siquiera Ludwig.

-No puedes hacernos eso- dijo precisamente el menor mirándolo con sus ojos que eran una copia exacta de los de su abuelo que solo alcanzó a fruncir aún más el ceño.

-Ustedes se lo ganaron a pulso y estas son las consecuencias- declaró el hombre a punto de darles la espalda pero Gilbert fue el primero en levantarse.

-¡Pero no hicimos nada malo!- gritó el albino haciendo voltear al abuelo –Faltamos a clase porque fuimos a ayudar a un amigo que nos necesitaba, si usé el auditorio y la cabina fue porque necesitábamos que alguien escuchara lo que un amigo tenía que decirle y si te mentimos para ir a la fiesta fue porque sabíamos que jamás nos darías permiso de ir y aun así llegamos a casa a la hora indicada y sin ningún rasguño. No puedes sacarnos de la escuela solo por eso; hemos mantenido nuestras buenas calificaciones, todavía seguimos las reglas de la casa… ¡No puedes arrebatarnos nuestra única oportunidad de ser normales!- gritó finalmente Gilbert enfrentándose a su abuelo.

-Si puedo. Abusaron de mi confianza y miren lo que he ganado, salen de casa con mentiras, no van a la escuela y hasta hacen que los nietos de Roma mientan por ustedes también… han cambiado… ya no los reconozco ¿Dónde están mis nietos obedientes y tranquilos que sabían comportarse? Ahora no son más que unos chiquillos que se han dejado influenciar y quieren hacer lo que les venga en gana- le regañó el abuelo.

-¡Pues nosotros a eso le llamamos vivir! ¿O es que a ti ya se te olvidó como es eso? Solo aquí encerrado en casa sepultándonos a nosotros también- le reclamó Gilbert alzando la voz.

-Cuida tu tono Gilbert, no se te olvide con quien estás hablando- le dijo su abuelo.

-¡Me importa un carajo mi tono! Ya no voy a hacer lo que tú quieras, no voy a dejar la escuela ni a mis amigos solo porque estás paranoico-

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? Hablas como un hombre rudo pero sigues siendo un mocoso, eres menor de edad y puedo darte de baja del colegio ahora mismo y encerrarte aquí hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad porque hasta entonces ustedes dos son míos y mientras sigan bajo este techo van a seguir mis reglas- el abuelo le dijo a Gilbert mientras se ponía las manos en la cadera y alzaba su voz cada vez más profunda.

-No tienes por qué hacer algo tan extremo; está bien, lo admitimos, hicimos mal en mentirte pero aprendimos la lección y no lo volveremos a hacer, tienes que confiar en nosotros… al menos merecemos otra oportunidad así que no nos prohíbas ir a la escuela- intervino Ludwig queriendo apaciguar el ambiente aunque esto no funcionó en lo absoluto con el adulto.

-No, les di la oportunidad y no la aprovecharon, ahora no voy a dejar que terminen de pudrirse junto con esa maldita gente que los ha mal influenciado- dictaminó el jefe de la familia.

-¿Maldita gente?... ¿Le llamas maldita gente a nuestros amigos?...- empezó a decir Gilbert cerrando los puños con fuerza -¿¡Acaso los conoces!? ¿¡Tienes una idea de lo que han pasado o quienes son ahora!? No sabes de lo que hablas, no sabes nada de ellos ni siquiera sabes nada de nosotros, de West ni de mi- esta vez Gilbert estaba encolerizado, sentía la rabia y la impotencia hervirle la sangre mientras que su abuelo se mantenía ahí, firme e intransigente como siempre había sido.

-No necesito conocerlos a ellos, pero sí sé quiénes son ustedes… o al menos eso pensaba antes de que se fueran a estudiar a ese nido de delincuentes, aunque aún están a tiempo de reformarse por eso estoy tomando esta decisión. Es por su bien- les dijo el abuelo bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Por nuestro bien…- repitió Gilbert que empezaba a respirar de manera dificultosa al tiempo que sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños. -¡Es por tu maldito bien que lo haces, por tu conveniencia! Nosotros te importamos una mierda…-

-¡Gilbert!- llamaron entonces al unísono su abuelo y Ludwig pues estaba terminantemente prohibido decir mala palabras en casa.

-Es la verdad, no te importamos para nada. Nos criaste toda la vida y estamos en esta casa solo porque tal vez te iba remorder la consciencia el abandonarnos cuando nuestros papás murieron, ahora quieres hacer de nuestra vida lo que se te antoje seguramente porqué proyectas a papá en nosotros- espetaba Gilbert.

-¡Cállate! No sabes lo que estás diciendo- regañó el abuelo esta vez gritando poniendo nerviosos a sus nietos, pero aun con el miedo, el albino se mantuvo en su postura.

-¡Si lo sé y sé también que hubiera sido mejor que nos hubiéramos muerto con él antes que vivir aquí!- gritó el ojirrojo a todo pulmón dejando tanto a Ludwig como a su abuelo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Como si acabaran de golpear al abuelo, este retrocedió débilmente y se dejó caer en el sillón mientras que Gilbert solo se daba la media vuelta y casi corriendo salía de la casa azotando la puerta tras de sí. Ludwig fue a la puerta intentando detener a su hermano y luego fue hasta donde su abuelo parecía al borde de un ataque cardiaco, estaba pálido y sus hombros los tenía caídos… por una décima de segundo a Ludwig le pareció ver a su abuelo más viejo que nunca.

-¿Tú piensas igual Ludwig?- preguntó con la voz ronca llevándose una mano a la cara sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por sentarse dignamente en el sillón, solo estaba ahí, desparramado en el mueble como si acabara de recibir una golpiza.

-Yo solo pienso que es injusto- contestó Ludwig sin alzar la voz pero si con firmeza haciendo que su abuelo hiciera un resquicio entre sus dedos para verlo mejor.

-Después de todo es nuestra vida… o eso quiero suponer…- dijo Ludwig subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación dejando a su abuelo solo que echó su cabeza para atrás cerrando con fuerza sus ojos temiendo abrirlos preguntándose un montón de veces que era lo que estaba haciendo mal ¿Por qué sus nietos veían su preocupación como un ataque?

Y justo en ese mismo instante el que se sentía aún más atacado era Gilbert el cual había casi huido de casa, corría por la calle con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas y todavía con el maratón que había corrido tuvo que detenerse para golpear incesantemente una pared para así poder desquitar toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

Los puños daban de lleno en el concreto y su piel no tardó en lastimarse empezando a sangrar pero no le importaba, o mejor dicho ni siquiera sentía el dolor por toda la adrenalina y el cólera que sentía.

No era justo, no era justo, no era justo que alguien solo por ser mayor quisiera a venir a hacer de su vida lo que se le antojase, que solo por ser joven lo tomaran como un tonto que no sabía lo que hacía, que el solo hecho de no tener cierta cantidad de años cumplidos le diera derecho a otra persona a manejar sus decisiones e ignorar sus deseos; era su vida, era él quien la estaba viviendo y quien estaba sintiendo ¿Por qué los adultos se empeñaban en querer controlarlo todo como si tuvieran alguna especie de derecho divino? ¿Por qué nadie parecía entender o porque todos parecían sordos cuando hablaba?

Que injusticia pero sobre todo que impotencia…

El albino dio otra serie de fuertes golpes en la pared soltando gruñidos y maldiciones.

-¡Gilbert!- escuchó que entonces alguien le gritaba y lo empujaba para que dejara de golpear o mejor dicho de lastimarse ya que la piel en sus nudillos comenzaba a levantarse y estos estaban sangrando más profusamente.

-¡Déjame!- rugió Gilbert cuando notó que la persona que recién acababa de empujarlo no era otro más que Feliks así que forcejeando con el rubio se dispuso a seguir con sus arranques de ira contra la pared sin embargo fue empujado de nuevo por el ojiverde empezando así una especie de lucha de fuerza.

-¡Compórtate!- gritó finalmente Feliks dándole una fuerte cachetada al albino, el golpe resonó y la mejilla del ojirrojo se puso roja en un instante.

Gilbert pareció salir de su trance gracias al golpe y solo se llevó la mano a la mejilla viendo con sorpresa a Feliks que sacudía su propia mano aliviando el dolor pues había golpeado con mucha fuerza al otro chico.

-Me pegaste- dijo Gilbert aun sintiendo su mejilla caliente y punzante por la bofetada antes dada.

-No me pongas esa cara de victima que de haber estado en otra situación hubiera sido algo muy erótico- le dijo Feliks y por alguna extraña razón el alemán no quiso saber en qué clase de "situación" andarse dando de cachetadas fuera erótico.

-Dios, mira lo que te hiciste en las manos- señaló entonces el ojiverde tomando las manos de Gilbert viendo con algo parecido al dolor los nudillos lastimados –Ósea Luddy me llamó y me dijo que te habías salido de tu casa pero no pensé que algo malo hubiera pasado. Como que ahora dame una buena razón para que andes peleándote con una pared así- dijo sin soltarle las manos al mismo tiempo que Gilbert recordaba toda la discusión anterior con su abuelo y esta vez en lugar de aventarse contra la pared para terminar de averiguar si el concreto o sus puños eran más fuertes… lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue acercarse a Feliks y recargar su frente en el hombro de este.

-No aguanto más- solo alcanzó a decir Gilbert soltando el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo desde que salió de casa.

Feliks soltó las manos del chico y lo rodeó con sus brazos acariciándole el cabello plateado sintiendo el respirar agitado de Gilbert sobre su cuello.

-Gilbo amor… no te pongas así, ven vamos a mi casa para curarte eso y darte así como que un té tibio o un trago de vodka…- dijo acariciándole de nuevo el cabello al ojirrojo junto con su cara en el lugar en donde recién le había dado la cachetada, luego volvió a tomarle la mano enlazando sus dedos y caminaron juntos hasta la casa del ojiverde.

Caminaron en silencio, Feliks no le preguntaba siquiera que había pasado y solo se limitaba a tomar de la mano a Gilbert, apretaba sus dedos y de vez en cuando lo acariciaba con sus dedos cuidando de tocar las partes lastimadas de sus nudillos.

-Llegamos- dijo Feliks sacando las llaves de su casa al tiempo que el muchacho admiraba el lugar desilusionándose por un momento pues solía pensar que la casa de Feliks sería un lugar donde imperaba el rosa y había un poni en el patio trasero… cosas así, pero al verla más de cerca era en realidad un lugar bastante normal.

El rubio abrió la puerta y entró seguido de Gilbert que miraba a todos lados dándose cuenta de que en serio el chico vivía en un lugar demasiado normal.

-Feliks ¿Ya llegaste?- preguntó entonces la voz de una mujer que salía de la cocina vestida con unos viejos y holgados pantalones deportivos junto con una sudadera desgastada y como tres tallas más grande con una imagen impresa de los integrantes de los _Bee Gees_.

-Gilbert perdona a esta mujer por presentarse así, ósea te juro que soy adoptado- dijo Feliks cuando vio a su madre la cual se sonrojó no solo por el comentario de su hijo sino también por la inesperada visita.

-¡Feliks, cuida esa lengua! ¿Porque no me dijiste que ibas a traer a un amigo?- dijo la mujer intentando arreglar su cabello que tenía agarrado en una coleta alta y desaliñada.

-Mami ósea no es un "amigo" es mi novio- corrigió el ojiverde sorprendiendo un poco a su madre y de paso a Gilbert.

-¿Soy tu novio?- preguntó el ojirrojo.

-Eres mi novio- afirmó Feliks.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó de nuevo el albino.

-En serio- reafirmó el otro -¿Tienes un problema con eso?- dijo agresivamente.

-No… no en realidad- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros ahora volteando a ver a la madre de Feliks.

-Perdón por venir sin avisar, soy Gilbert, mucho gusto- dijo el muchacho fingiendo ser un chico educado.

-Mucho gusto Gilbert así que eres el novio de mi hijo… me pregunto por qué él no me dijo nada al respecto. Feliks dime porqué- dijo la señora dándole la mano a Gilbert mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo el cual solo enredaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice

-Porque como que no puedo confiar en alguien que tiene la capacidad de hacer ver a los _Bee Gees _como abominaciones en una sudadera, por eso- dijo el muchacho señalando la tan odiada prenda haciendo que su madre se abrazara a sí misma un poco avergonzada por esto.

-Un día de estos voy a terminar corriéndote de la casa, no tienes respeto ni por tu madre- le regañó la señora al mismo tiempo que Gilbert intentaba reprimir unas cuantas risas cubriéndose la boca con la mano dejándo así que la dama notara lo lastimada que tenía las manos.

-Muchacho ¿pero qué te pasó?- le preguntó tomándolo por la muñeca asustada –Feliks ve al baño por el botiquín y tú ven aquí- le dijo al muchacho jalándolo y llevándolo hasta uno de los bancos altos del mesón de la cocina mientras Feliks iba por lo ordenado.

Cuando el ojiverde llegó se sentó a un lado de Gilbert viendo a su madre curar al otro.

-Espero no seas uno de esos pandilleros- decía la señora pasando el algodón con alcohol por los nudillos del jovencito que de vez en cuando reprimía unos cuantos quejidos.

-Dime ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué tienes las manos así?- preguntó pacientemente la señora de vez en cuando clavando sus ojos verdes en los carmín de Gilbert que se sentía ligeramente intimidado, ahora sabía de donde Feliks había sacado esa mirada de gata enfurecida.

-Tuve una pelea con mi abuelo- contestó el chico arrepentido bajando la mirada.

Gilbert narró cómo había empezado y terminado todo, incluyendo los detalles de ser huérfano y la paranoia del jefe de la familia.

-¡Eso no es justo! Ósea tu abuelo está loco- Feliks soltó un sonido gutural que parecía de enojo y frustración –Hiciste bien, manda al diablo a ese…-

-¡Feliks!- alzó la voz su madre para callar al chico y este inmediatamente hizo caso frunciendo el ceño y mirando con recelo a la señora que lo ignoró para dirigirse ahora a Gilbert.

-No le hagas caso al idiota que tengo por hijo, no hiciste bien en decirle esas cosas a tu abuelo y mucho menos en salirte de casa así como así- decía la señora paciente.

-¡Pero!...- quiso intervenir el ojiverde pero ella de nuevo lo hizo callar con una sola mirada (esas miradas de madre asesina).

-No es justo que mi abuelo quiera hacer de mi vida lo que a él se le venga en gana, no soy de su propiedad- dijo entonces Gilbert sintiendo como el enojo volvía a dominarlo otra vez sin embargo antes de que el sentimiento de furia se hiciera todavía más fuerte, la madre de Feliks tomó la mano del albino entre las suyas y le sonrió de manera maternal.

-Déjame decirte un secreto: Los adultos también nos equivocamos, no es como si al cumplir cierta edad nos llegara una aplicación al _iPhone_ para saber cómo actuar en tal o cual situación, lo que sería genial… sobre todo si se tiene un hijo como el mío…-agregó en murmullos.

-Escuché eso mala mujer- reclamó Feliks pero su progenitora hizo caso omiso de esto.

-Tampoco es como si se nos hubiera olvidado ser jóvenes, lo recordamos muy bien es solo que cuando crecemos vemos las cosas de manera totalmente diferente, mucho más claro y no con las hormonas controlándonos el pensamiento, y es por esto que a veces quisiéramos forzarlos a ustedes a verlo con los mismos ojos aunque parece imposible. Nosotros no queremos hacernos dueños de su vida, solo no queremos que comentan errores porque aun recordamos cuan dolorosas son las consecuencias de esos errores y buscamos protegerlos de ese dolor; tienes que recordar Gilbert que los adultos también erramos y de paso los lastimamos pero siempre, siempre es pensando en su bien- dijo sonriéndole al final.

-Ósea ma, ¿Por qué a mí nunca me dices esas cosas bonitas?- se quejó Feliks al mismo tiempo que su madre por fin soltaba a Gilbert.

-Porque eres un niño malcriado- le bromeó ella dándole un beso en la frente. –Ya es un poco tarde así que quédate a cenar con nosotros Gilbert- le invitó.

-¡También quédate a dormir!, mañana que como que tu abuelo se le pase el coraje y tú tengas la cabeza más fría regresas a casa y solucionan esto… o sino yo voy y te saco de esa casa porque ósea nadie me quita a mi hombre sacándolo de la escuela- amenazó el ojiverde con decisión.

-Si amor, pero solo sobre mi cadáver ustedes dos duermen juntos- dijo la señora casualmente haciendo reír a los chicos. –Estoy hablando en serio- agregó en un tono mucho más sombrío que hizo temblar ligeramente a los chicos.

La mujer sonrió otra vez con dulzura y anunció que empezaría a preparar la cena y los ellos deberían ayudar así que estos accedieron.

Poco a poco todo el enfado que Gilbert sentía se iba disipando mientras jugaba con la comida con Feliks y su madre de vez en cuando los regañaba o jugaba con ellos; llegada la noche el albino empezó a preguntarse por el padre de Feliks sin embargo al no ver fotos de este en alguna parte decidió guardarse sus preguntas para otro momento y solo seguir jugando con el ojiverde pues sentados en el comedor de vez en cuando se tomaban las manos bajo la mesa o se acariciaban los pies de manera juguetona bajo las miradas furtivas de la dueña de la casa que a veces carraspeaba haciéndoles entender que debían comportarse.

Terminada la cena la madre de Feliks subió a su habitación dejando a los chicos en la sala comiendo palomitas y viendo una película o eso se suponía pues la verdad era que no le estaban poniendo atención a la televisión.

-No te preocupes Gilbert- comenzó a decir Feliks notando que el albino aún seguía algo decaído. –Yo hablo en serio cuando te digo que antes te saco de tu casa que permitir que tu abuelo te dé de baja de la escuela- le intentó consolar el ojiverde a lo cual el otro muchacho solo alcanzó a dibujar una media sonrisa en su rostro a medida que el rubio se deslizaba por el sillón para quedar mucho más cerca de él y darle un beso lento en los labios.

Para cuando los jovenes se dieron cuenta, lo que empezó como un beso inocente de novios que recién empezaban a salir ahora parecía un desesperado intento por no separarse del otro. Gilbert se sentía un poco raro mientras intentaba pegar a Feliks mas a él, porque era raro querer tocar con tanta ansiedad a una persona y tal vez también era extraño que tus manos no se pudieran mantener quietas pero al mismo tiempo tuvieras miedo de meter tus dedos bajo la ropa de esa persona.

Por su parte Feliks parecía estar buscando formas de seguir acaparando al ojirrojo y casi se le ponía encima cuando obligó a este a recostarse en el sillón subiéndole a propósito al volumen de la película en la que en ningún momento le habían puesto el mínimo de atención.

No sabían si era su imaginación o la temperatura de la habitación estaba subiendo, el aire de vez en cuando se les acababa y un cosquilleo bajo el ombligo los empezaba a torturar a medida que empezaban a desesperarse por la ropa que traían puesta; el albino estaba cada vez más ansioso y cada vez más nervioso, después de todo era la primera vez que se besaba así con alguien y para complicar aún más la situación, ese alguien era un hombre que parecía estar tomando el control del momento hasta que como siempre sucedía, alguien tuvo que interrumpir.

-¡Feliks, hora de dormir!- gritó la madre del mencionado haciendo que los chicos se separaran de un salto y un susto.

-¡Madre, son las diez de la noche!- gritó irritado Feliks con las mejillas rojas y la respiración acelerada justo como Gilbert que internamente agradeció la interrupción pues de seguir adelante no sabría qué hacer.

-No me importa, suban a dormir, Gilbert duerme en tu habitación y tú conmigo- gritó su madre desde la planta alta como si supiera exactamente lo que los dos adolescentes estaban haciendo en la sala.

El ojiverde soltó un gruñido exasperado mientras decía algunas cosas entre dientes y finalmente intentaba calmarse.

-Lo siento Gilbo, esto queda pendiente- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego levantar todo el desorden que dejeron en la sala, apagaron la televisión y se dirigieron a dormir temprano agradeciendo que el día siguiente fuera fin de semana.

Estando en la habitación de Feliks, Gilbert se sentó en su cama en donde había una colección entera de ponis de peluche, entre los que figuraban claro, el que Toris le había regalado en aquel desastroso 14 de Febrero, a un lado en su pared tenía varias fotos con su madre, Toris y unas otras con el _Losers club_ seguramente cuando recién comenzaban a juntarse; el ojirrojo se sonrió viendo las fotos recordando por centésima vez en el día la pelea con su abuelo así que sacó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje a Ludwig solo para avisar donde estaba.

Ludwig estaba en su habitación leyendo alguno de sus muchos libros cuando el mensaje le llegó, un escueto texto que solo decía "Estoy en casa de Feliks, pasaré la noche aquí" nada de emoticones o la palabra "awesome" repetida mil veces, el rubio soltó un suspiro y echó su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de tranquilizarse pues desde el momento en que Gilbert se había salido de la casa el ojiazul no había podido estar tranquilo pensando en todas las tonterías que podría hacer y lo único que le vino a la mente fue llamar a Feliks esperando este pudiera tomar alguna acción para calmar a su hermano y al parecer había funcionado.

Ludwig dejó su libro en su escritorio y bajó las escaleras preguntándose si su abuelo ya habría llamado a la guardia nacional para buscar a Gilbert sin embargo el hombre seguía en el mismo lugar de aquella tarde, sentado en el sillón con su frente recargada en una mano como si estuviera pensando en algo profundamente.

-Gilbert acaba de avisarme que está en casa de su amigo Feliks, dice que se quedará a dormir ahí- le comunicó el muchacho en un tono serio que casi rayaba en la frialdad. Ludwig esperó ver a su abuelo saltar de su asiento y vociferar a los cuatro vientos que no permitiría que su nieto fuera a quedarse a dormir a casa de algún muchachito raro aunque para su sorpresa el abuelo se mantuvo en su misma posición y apenas si hizo un esfuerzo por fijar sus ojos en Ludwig.

-Está bien- dijo en una voz baja y profunda retomando su ensimismamiento descolocando por completo a Ludwig por la reacción tremendamente pasiva por parte del hombre.

El chico no dijo nada y solo volvió a subir a su habitación preguntándose si tal vez las cosas que Gilbert le había dicho a su abuelo lo había llegado a afectar a tal punto.

Estando de nuevo en su cuarto el ojiazul volvió a sacar su teléfono y marcó el primer número que aparecía en su lista de contactos más frecuentes, esperó a que contestaran y sintió cierto alivio cuando escuchó la voz de Feliciano contestarle al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Feliciano, perdón por llamarte a esta hora- dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-Ve~ no hay problema… ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó inmediatamente el castaño sorprendiendo un poco a Ludwig que pensó haber estado hablando con normalidad sin dejar ver el hecho de que estaba afectado por todo lo que había sucedido en el día.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo Ludwig mientras solo escuchaba el silencio de Feliciano al otro de la línea pensando en su respuesta.

-Por qué no suenas bien, entonces ¿Pasó algo?- insistió el chico y Ludwig soltó una especie de risa forzada al verse descubierto por el castaño así que sin más remedio tuvo que contarte todo.

Feliciano escuchaba con una paciencia que Buda podría envidiar, solo en ocasiones hacia algún comentario lo cual fue lo que más sorprendió a Ludwig tomando en cuenta el hecho de que el italiano era un parlanchín sin remedio aunque esta vez solo se limitaba a escuchar hasta pasada una hora en la que Ludwig aprovechó para desahogarse por lo enojado que estaba con su abuelo.

-Ve~ Lud no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- solo eso dijo el italiano haciendo suspirar otra vez al germano.

-Es muy fácil para ti decirlo porque no tienes un abuelo como el mío- dijo el pesimista rubio pasándose una mano por el cabello despeinándose.

-Ya sé que tu abuelo es una persona difícil pero eso no significa que las cosas no puedan salir bien- le dijo el italiano que se mantenía anormalmente calmado cuando Ludwig pensó que estaría al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar que lo sacarían de la escuela.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? El convencerlo no va a ser tan fácil como para solo cruzar unas palabras con él y ya- dijo un poco molesto el muchacho sintiendo que Feliciano no le estaba dando la importancia suficiente al asunto.

-Ludwig ¿Confías en mí?- le preguntó inesperadamente el italiano al otro que no sabía a qué venía al caso la pregunta.

-Sí, confío en ti- respondió el ojiazul.

-Entonces créeme cuando te digo que todo va a salir bien- volvió a decir Feliciano y no dejó a Ludwig replicar –ahora vete a dormir y no te rompas la cabeza pensando en cosas malas- le ordenó finalmente en una especie de regaño.

-Me sorprende lo optimista que puedes llegar a ser Feliciano- comentó por último el germano.

-No soy optimista, solo te digo la verdad- dijo el chico entre risas.

Los dos muchachos se despidieron al tiempo que se deseaban buenas noches y esperaban al día de mañana con demasiadas expectativas, tantas que Ludwig apenas si pudo dormir pues pasó casi toda la madrugada rodando por su cama pensando en mil y un cosas y tal vez el enojo que en ese mismo momento sentía por su abuelo también eran parte de aquello que le estaba provocando insomnio.

Entonces la mañana del Sábado llegó, aun sin rastros de Gilbert en casa, Ludwig con algo de apatía se forzó a bajar a desayunar, su abuelo y él se dirigieron solo un par de palabras que el viento se llevó rápidamente, mientras comían el silencio inundó por completo el lugar, ni siquiera se miraron y apenas terminaron Ludwig se fue de nuevo a su habitación sin decir nada aún demasiado enojado como para intentar una conversación.

El chico estaba paseando la mirada por el librero que tenía en su cuarto cuando escuchó el ruido que su celular hacía al vibrar en la mesa así que rápidamente fue por él para contestar.

-Lud, buenos días ve~- era de nuevo Feliciano, y el escucharlo hizo que el chico sonriera ligeramente.

-Espero no estés ocupado, supongo estás en casa- decía el castaño que parecía sonar alegre como siempre, totalmente contrario de Ludwig.

-Sí, aquí estoy-

-Bien, asómate por la ventana por favor- un poco extrañado por esto, Ludwig hizo caso y fue hasta su ventana corriendo las cortinas encontrándose en su patio a Feliciano el cual con el celular en una oreja saludaba con su mano libre.

-Hola Julieta- dijo riendo mientras que el rubio abría la ventana y colgaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa- le dijo desde la ventana pero Feliciano negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias, solo vine a acompañar a alguien, ve~ traje a alguien a quien a tu abuelo no puede decirle que no- dijo Feliciano totalmente confiado mientras que dentro de la casa…

-No- dijo tajantemente el abuelo de los hermanos germanos cuando vio a Roma frente a él justo en la puerta principal

-¡Germania que malo eres! ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?- chilló de manera infantil Roma deteniendo la puerta mientras el otro hombre intentaba cerrarla en sus narices.

-Porque si estás aquí de repente es porque algo tramas, te conozco bien- decía su viejo amigo mientras forcejeaba aun con la puerta.

-No estoy tramando algo, solo quiero hablar contigo, _Veneciano_ me contó lo que pasó con tus nietos- dijo Roma ganándose por ello una mirada asesina y glacial por parte del otro hombre.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- le dijo en una voz con un tono agresivo y amenazante.

-Ya lo sé y no vengo a decirte como criar a tus nietos, vengo a darle un puñetazo en la cara al amigo que está haciendo tonterías a pesar de ser ya un vejestorio- dijo Roma por fin entrando a la casa mientras que el rubio solo daba un sonoro resoplido.

-Está bien, pasa- dijo sin más aunque el otro ya estaba dentro. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la sala seguido del castaño que iba tranquilamente como si aquella fuera su casa.

El apodado Germania tomó asiento en la sala mientras que su amigo seguía paseándose por ahí mirando la colección de discos de vinilo, pasó su dedo por cada uno de ellos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron emocionados cuando encontró uno en especial.

-¡Aun lo conservas!- dijo Roma sacando ansioso el disco de John Coltrane que le había regalado a Germania en sus años de adolescencia, los ojos casi se le llenaban de lágrimas cuando vio lo bien conservado que estaba el disco.

-Claro que si idiota, es tu favorito además- respondió avergonzado y ligeramente sonrojado el ojiazul desviando la mirada mientras que el moreno sacaba ansioso el disco y corría a ponerlo al tocadiscos para escuchar su pista favorita de entre todas.

-_My favorite things… _¿Nunca te hartas de esa canción?- preguntó Germania cuando empezó a escuchar la balada del piano y el saxofón, también de fondo la batería que marcaba el compás.

-Por supuesto que no, podría escucharla toda la vida… también es la canción favorita de _Romano_ y _Veneciano- _agregó mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a chasquear los dedos al ritmo de la canción.

-Así que al final también les contagiaste esa obsesión por el jazz- comentó el hombre mientras que su amigo solo se sentaba mientras reía.

-Yo solo ponía música cuando ellos iban a casa a visitarme, nunca los obligué a que les gustara- dijo Roma más como una indirecta que como un sencillo comentario lo que hizo a Germania torcer la boca ligeramente.

-Yo no he obligado a nada a mis nietos- dijo el rubio en respuesta a lo que el italiano acababa de decir.

-Entonces como se le llama hacerlos estudiar en casa casi toda la vida y apenas dejarlos respirar- dijo Roma sin dejar de sonreír para que el ambiente no se tornara tenso.

-Se llama protegerlos- contestó el rubio molesto fulminando con la mirada al castaño que soltó una risa.

-Pues esa protección es demasiado extrema ¿No crees?- dijo Roma sabiendo que estaba haciendo enojar al otro, estaba más que consciente de eso por la sola mirada que le estaba dedicando.

-Es lo necesario, estoy viendo por su seguridad cosa que tal vez tú no sepas lo que significa- le dijo de manera cortante el germano al otro que se sintió ofendido.

-No se te olvide que también soy padre y abuelo Germania, he cuidado bien de mi hija a pesar de estar divorciado de su madre y también de mis nietos, míralos son chicos de bien- dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente.

-Niños de bien que ayudaron a mi niños a decir mentiras para irse a una fiesta con quien sabe qué tipo de personas- señaló Germania enfadado, enojándose más cuando Roma se echó a reír por esto último.

-Siempre has sido muy estricto mi querido amigo, pero no creo que se te haya olvidado cuando nosotros teníamos esa edad y hacíamos cosas peores… bueno, yo hacía cosas peores y te arrastraba conmigo pero eso no nos hizo un par de delincuentes; es solo la juventud, tú sabes… sentir que te puedes comer al mundo de un mordisco y que no hay consecuencias de tus actos, solo están viviendo conforme les dicta su edad y como nosotros hicimos alguna vez- decía Roma tratando de restarle importancia a aquella travesura.

-Pero cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes eran tiempos diferentes y… no es lo mismo- dijo el germano intentando defenderse

-¿En qué sentido es diferente? ¿En que ahora usan internet y no el teléfono o las postales? ¿Qué ahora hablan de sexo como si estuvieran conversando sobre lo que comieron ayer? Si, las generaciones cambian pero la juventud siempre es la misma, seguramente tus niños como los míos se encierran en sus cuartos escuchando música a todo volumen como hacíamos nosotros solo que nosotros usábamos discos de vinil y ellos algún artefacto extraño. Ellos también se enojan cuando les quieren imponer algo como cuando a ti tu padre te dijo que no te iba a enviar a la universidad que querías y tú hiciste toda una rebelión en tu casa, justo Gilbert reaccionó igual ayer ¿No? Las emociones que sentimos a esa edad son exactamente las mismas que ellos sienten ahora Germania- explicaba Roma

-¡Pero ya te dije que es diferente!- exclamó exasperado el rubio

-¿En qué sentido es diferente?- decía Roma también empezando a desesperarse por la intransigencia del otro.

-¡En que tú hablas tan a la ligera y puedes dejar vagar a tu hija y a tus nietos por ahí porque no sabes lo que es perder a una esposa y luego a un hijo!- dijo entonces Germania alzando la voz más de lo debido. El hombre respiró hondo levantándose del sillón y caminando por la sala.

-No tienes idea de cómo es que un día te llamen para decirte que tienes que ir a identificar el cuerpo de tu hijo y preguntarte una y otra vez camino al hospital que fue lo que tuviste que haber hecho para cuidarlo mejor, aunque fuera ya un adulto tal vez debiste haberlo protegido más… ahora tengo a mis nietos tan jóvenes expuestos a todo ese peligro y no voy a dejar que algo parecido les pase- dijo el hombre sintiendo como el aire se le iba de los pulmones al solo imaginar algo así.

-Tienes razón Germania… yo no sé lo que se siente…- aceptó Roma un poco avergonzado –Pero ellos tampoco ¿Por qué nunca se los has dicho? Si un día solo llegas y los encierras en una burbuja sin más, los dejas libres y de nuevo quieres volverlos a encerrar ¿Cómo crees que van a sentirse ellos?- preguntó Roma en el momento justo en que Gilbert llegaba a casa, abría la puerta y veía a los dos adultos en medio de lo que parecía una charla seria.

Un poco extrañado por el hecho de ver al abuelo de los hermanos Vargas en su casa, Gilbert murmuró un saludo al castaño que respondió con una de sus grandes sonrisas mientras se levantaba.

-Solo se trata de hablar Germania, nada más- dijo Roma dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro al rubio e iba hasta la puerta despidiéndose ahora de Gilbert revolviéndole el cabello hasta salir de ahí.

El muchacho sin dirigirle palabra alguna a su abuelo se disponía a irse a su habitación sin dar explicaciones de porque no había llegado a casa sin embargo antes de dar un solo paso el abuelo le ordenó quedarse y llamó también a Ludwig a que bajara. El mayor de los hermanos parecía renuente pero no encontró escapatoria cuando Ludwig si hizo caso y bajó al encuentro del hombre que de nuevo les dedicó un par de miradas que los muchachos, los cuales parecían estar a la defensiva, no supieron interpretar.

Y sin esperarlo en ningún momento… el abuelo se les acercó y los rodeó a ambos con sus brazos en un abrazo protector y fuerte que dejó desencajados por completo a los hermanos. Los brazos del hombre, a pesar de su edad, eran fuertes y los envolvía con mucha fuerza en un gesto que parecía casi posesivo, los muchachos sintieron sus caras ser pegadas al pecho del mayor que no paraba de abrazarlos como si quisiera acapararlos por completo.

En medio del abrazo los jóvenes se miraron extrañados de aquella acción tan ajena en su abuelo quien siempre había sido muy hermético en cuanto a sus emociones, sobre todo esas que eran para mostrar afecto y mientras estaban sorprendidos los chicos, solo alcanzaron a sentir las manos de su abuelo acariciándoles la cabeza y dándoles otro apretón.

-No quiero controlar sus vidas- comenzó a decirles agachando un poco la cabeza para que estos pudieran escucharle al oído.

-Es solo que tengo miedo- aceptó y aquella declaración fue la que hizo que sus nietos abrieran sus ojos desmesuradamente. –Me da miedo que algo como lo que les pasó a sus padres les suceda…-

El abuelo los acercó todavía más a él.

-Aquel día ellos salieron como normalmente hacían, yo me quedé para cuidarlos… se suponía solo irían de compras, eran solo unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, no iban a tardar más de dos horas pero no volvieron. Y ahora… siempre que ustedes salen todos los días a la escuela tengo miedo de que tal vez no regresen; si ustedes no regresaran un día, si los fuese a perder repentinamente como a su padre y a su madre no podría soportarlo, no aguataría tener que cavar más tumbas- les dijo y los muchachos sintieron de pronto sus mejillas húmedas pero no precisamente porque ellos estuvieran llorando.

-Pero eso no va a pasar abuelo- dijo Ludwig que aun siendo apresado por el abrazo del mayor le frotaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

-No lo sabes, nadie tiene la vida comprada- dijo el abuelo aterrorizado ante la sola idea de perder a sus niños.

-Tú tampoco estás seguro de que algo así vaya a suceder y yo no quiero estar encerrado el resto de mi vida solo por tener miedo a que algo pase. Por favor abuelo, déjanos seguir en la escuela y te prometemos que siempre nos cuidaremos- dijo esta vez Gilbert y todos se quedó en silencio un rato más y solo el respirar entrecortado del abuelo se escuchaba.

-¿Por qué tienen que crecer?- preguntó el abuelo, los chicos rieron por esto pero el hombre parecía haberlo preguntado en serio así que soltó a los muchachos lentamente y a cada quien le pasó una mano por la cara preguntándose en que maldito momento los bebés que podía cargar en cada brazo ahora ya eran un par de adolescentes que luchaban y protestaban por vivir su propia vida, deseosos de tomar su propio camino y vivir sus propias aventuras.

-Está bien, pero solo con una condición- dijo levantando el dedo índice cambiando radicalmente de abuelo emotivo y sobreprotector al general militar que regía bajo ese techo, los chicos se pusieron serios y asintieron con la cabeza esperando tal condición.

-Si vuelven a mentirme y los descubro de verdad los daré de baja y si es necesario haré que el estudiar la universidad en casa sea legal y no verán la luz del sol hasta que yo muera y saben que hablo en serio- dijo con ese tono que no ponía en duda la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Entonces… ¿El lunes podemos ir a la escuela?- preguntó Gilbert intentando no sonreír tan abiertamente pero le era un poco difícil, igualmente a Ludwig quien se tenía que poner la mano en la cara para disimularlo, sobre todo al ver como su abuelo de vez en cuando gesticulaba como si el acceder a aquello fuera algo doloroso.

-Si… el lunes pueden ir a la escuela pero ya les dije cuál es la condición, también tienen que seguir manteniendo el buen promedio y si me entero de que han hecho alguna otra travesura en la escuela no les va a gustar para nada su castigo-

Y ahora si, después de varios varios varios problemas por fin todo parecía estar solucionado aunque cabe destacar que la vida no se trata solo de problemas y sufrir por resolverlos, se trata de aprender, esto de vivir es un aprendizaje continuo no importa la edad que se tenga nunca se es demasiado joven ni demasiado viejo para que la perra vida venga a darte un par de cachetadas inclementes para hacerte entrar en razón y eso era algo que nuestro _Losers club _había estado descubriendo últimamente, con el pasar de los días entre clases, charlas con los amigos, salidas a divertirse, discusiones, llanto, depresiones y toda esa mierda que las hormonas te provocan.

Era el último día del semestre, como de costumbre (ahora si costumbre) los hermanos germanos llegaban a la cafetería de la escuela viendo con un poco de nostalgia la escuela que no volverían a ver durante los meses que duraran las vacaciones de verano. Los chicos iban por el pasillo viendo a la gente emocionada y otros no tanto por ver sus penosos promedios de alguna de sus clases, entre ellos el grupito de nórdicos hipster que se iban quejando acerca de porque en sus boletas de calificaciones tenían tantas anotaciones con respecto a su conducta.

-Les digo chicos, todo esto es culpa del maldito sistema educativo que reprime la creatividad del alumnado- decía Nor con un tono monótono pero no por ello dejaba de parecer enfadado.

-Este sistema apesta, solo están creando maquinas obreras para explotar en un futuro y seguir alimentando esta vacía sociedad consumista. Deberíamos ir con Scott e Iván para que nos ayuden a reclamar sobre esto- agregó Din mientras que los otros tres chicos asentían con su cabeza estando de acuerdo con aquella idea, pasando a un lado de los hermanos que no supieron a qué diablos se referían así que solo siguieron con su camino.

-¡Ludwig!- gritó entonces Feliciano que venía corriendo desde el otro extremo del pasillo y apenas llegó hasta el rubio se le fue encima saltando sobre él, enredó sus piernas en la cintura del ojiazul y enganchó sus brazos en el cuello de este haciendo que el muchacho casi se fuera de espaldas por esta acción.

-Lud Lud Lud ¡Mira!- decía excitado el castaño aun trepado sobre el alemán enseñándole su propia boleta de calificaciones en donde se veían todas sus materias aprobadas.

-Felicidades, te dije que podrías hacerlo- le dijo el muchacho que intentaba aguantar el peso del italiano el cual río como esas risitas soñadoras y sin importarle estar a la mitad del pasillo encima del rubio, le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Si, yo sé que puedo también- dijo apenas separándose del alemán.

Aprender a confiar en ti es tal vez una de las lecciones más difíciles, mientras escuchas a todo mundo dando por hecho tu inutilidad, el que todos los días oigas a alguien llamarte tonto puede orillarte al punto de que empieces a creerlo y entre más intentas y fracasas la motivación por desmentir esto se va mermando junto con la confianza en ti mismo. Sin embargo hay veces en las que solo necesitas un empujón, una única palabra que cambie las del resto y que alguien esté dispuesto a alagarte por esos ínfimos logros hasta volver a creer en ti y en tus capacidades.

-¡Bájate ahora mismo de ahí _Veneciano_ idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, tonto?- le decía Lovino que llegaba justo detrás de su mellizo para darle una buena reprimenda por esas demostraciones de amor impúdicas con el alemán, empezando así otra de las muchísimas peleas entre ellos que solo fueron calmadas cuando Antonio y Francis llegaron, Antonio claro apareció abrazando repentinamente a Lovino que pasó de molestar a su hermano a insultar al español.

-Ve~ Ludwig ahora te toca a ti, quiero verte en la universidad estudiando literatura- le decía Feliciano mientras en grupito se dirigían a la cafetería.

-Le insistiré a mi abuelo hasta que acepte, no puedo quedarme atrás si tú logras entrar a la escuela de artes- dijo el ojiazul con una ligera sonrisa.

A veces aunque digan que es malo, un poco de rebeldía se necesita para alcanzar lo que se quiere, romper moldes es parte del proceso y el miedo a no cumplir las altas expectativas es algo con lo que se tiene que luchar, al final ¿Qué expectativas tenemos de nosotros mismo? Antes que pensar en la de los demás deberíamos preguntarnos esto.

-Lovi, Lovi te voy a extrañar mucho, prométeme que nos veremos durante todo el verano, todos los días ¡Lovi no me quiero separar de ti!- chillaba Antonio mientras que Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert y Francis seguían adelante.

-¡Aléjate de mí, no seas empalagoso!- le reclama el italiano al otro al tiempo que un grupito de chicas pasaban a su lado mirándolos con ojos reprobatorios.

-Qué pena ¿Acaso no les da vergüenza hacer eso en público? Y los dos son hombres se supone deberían ser varoniles pero bueno… ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que salió del closet enfrente de todo mundo? Maricas- decía una de ellas haciendo reír a las demás con risitas tontas.

-Oigan- les llamó Lovino mientras que Antonio detrás de él parecía algo preocupado por el tono severo que había usado el chico al llamarlas.

-No acostumbro a decirle esto a las damas pero al escucharlas no puedo tomarlas como tales así que déjenme decirles un par de cosas- dijo y las chicas parecieron barrerlo con la mirada.

-Esto es lo que yo pienso de ustedes- dijo Lovino alzando el dedo medio de su mano derecha –Y esto es lo que Antonio piensa de lo que dicen- remató también alzando el dedo medio pero de su mano izquierda con una sonrisa ladina al ver la cara ofendida de las muchachas mientras que Antonio, el cual aún estaba detrás de él, lo tomó por la cara haciéndolo voltear hacia él y lo besó sin importarle que las jovencitas estuvieran ahí; para su sorpresa, Lovino correspondió instantáneamente.

Hacer oídos sordos a palabras inútiles debería ser el mantra de muchos de nosotros así como era ahora el de Antonio el que descubrió que quien tenía el control de su vida y sus acciones era él, su destino no era conducido por las opiniones ajenas, nunca podría cambiar a las personas mucho menos jamás podría volverse perfecto para complacer a todos así que ¿Qué tal solo complacerse a sí mismo? Sonaba un poco egoísta pero se sentía satisfecho con saber que primero debía pensar en si antes que en sucumbir ante las expectativas ajenas.

Igualmente Lovino logró darse cuenta que siempre entre la multitud y el mundo de gente hay al menos una persona que podrá ver a través de tu fachada, esa que con una sola mirada logra descifrarte y se da la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero tú; es solo cuestión de darle la oportunidad a esa persona de seguir indagando que lo que guardamos dentro con tanto recelo.

-¡Antonio deja de comerte a tu novio y ven aquí!- le gritó Francis al español que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dio otro corto beso a Lovino antes de correr hasta donde estaban sus amigos poniéndose en medio y pasándoles un brazo por el hombro

-Así que ¿qué haremos el verano? No podemos nada mas esperar a que terminen las vacaciones para volvernos a ver- dijo el español acercando más a sus amigos.

-Tienes razón _ mon ami _tenemos que planear cada día, hay que sacarle provecho a este verano- dijo Francis llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Yo también?- preguntó Gilbert aun con un dejo de inocencia que enterneció a los otros dos chicos que lo abrazaron como si él fuera un chiquillo juntándose con los chicos grandes.

-Gil, claro que tú también, mocoso tonto- le dijo Francis revolviéndole el cabello echando miraditas enfadándose cada vez que no veía alguna raíz obscura en esa mata plateada.

-Después de todo somos el _bad friend trio _no puedes faltar- dijo Antonio con un tono muy natural que hizo reír a Gilbert.

-Kesesesese obviamente, ustedes no son nada sin mi awesome presencia acompañándolos- dijo Gilbert también bromeando.

Luchar por ser aceptado cuando la mayor parte del tiempo te sientes acomplejado, observado y criticado y aun así intentar no cambiar es como una guerra de todos los días en donde no sabes que tanto debes de ceder ante la sociedad y que tanto debes mantenerte firme en tus convicciones y en quien eres. Momentos en los que te sientes como un anormal bicho raro totalmente diferente… hasta que encuentras otra panda de bichos raros y diferentes de los cuales ser parte. Esa satisfacción de buscar y hallar un lugar en donde puedes reír y nadie te va a callar.

Los chicos se dirigían a la mesa ya casi custodiada por el club de fans del ahora trio (el cual ya estaba disminuyendo en número de integrantes desde que ya no eran solteros) sin embargo antes de llegar Francis fue interceptado por alguien mas.

-Aquí tienes, es el libro que te prometí- dijo un totalmente sonrojado Arthur que le extendía con un poco de agresividad un grueso libro de cuentos fantásticos. –Adiós- dijo apenas Francis tomó el libro queriendo irse de ahí.

-Espera espera _mon amour _ni siquiera le das un beso a tu caballero de brillante armadura- dijo Francis inclinándose un poco para recibir el mencionado beso mientras que el ojiverde solo se quedó parpadeando un par de veces.

-Tienes razón, es que no veo a ningún caballero de brillante armadura, solo un sapo encantado- dijo sarcásticamente poniéndole una mano en la cara a Francis empujándolo hacía atrás mientras soltaba una risa cínica.

-Arthur ¿Cuándo será el día en que me digas algo romántico?- lloriqueó teatralmente el galo mientras veía al otro alejarse de ahí.

-Cuando esté cayéndome de ebrio, hasta entonces- respondió el británico siendo apresado de pronto por Francis que le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le tomó la mano al tiempo que le depositaba un pequeño y dulce beso en el cuello acercando sus labios al oído de Arthur.

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras _amour _puedo tomarlas como una invitación- le susurró Francis lentamente al oído viendo con regocijo como las orejas del ojiverde se pintaba de rojo junto con sus mejillas.

-Tómalo como quieras- solo alcanzó a decir Arthur buscando liberarse del agarre del Francis que antes de que este se soltara le dio otro beso en la mejilla, justo en la comisura de su labio.

Abandonar un escondite para exponerte no a la realidad en la que te toca vivir, sino a un ser amado que al conocer todos tus secretos, fortalezas y debilidades podría tomar tu corazón en sus manos y hacer de él lo que quiera. Más que atemorizante, es paralizante; no poder realizar ninguna acción a pesar de estar muriendo de amor, temblar no solo ante la voz de esa persona sino ante lo que puede provocar con esa misma voz. Jugar contigo y burlarse de ti, usarte y tirarte.

Enamorarse a veces es como vivir en un estado de paranoia que nunca descansa, porque siempre estamos esperando lo peor y es hasta que un día forzado por ti mismo tienes que sacudirte el miedo de encima y prepararte para lo que puede venir, cosas buenas, cosas malas tal vez, cosas dolorosas pero también momentos felices. Una montaña rusa de emociones que así como da miedo también deposita capullos de mariposas en tu estomago que te hacen reír y sentir felicidad.

Vieron a Arthur alejarse aun con tremendo sonrojo en la cara mientras ellos tomaban asiento viendo quien entraba a la cafetería ya sin sorprenderse de ver a Kiku siempre acompañado de Sadiq, o mejor dicho, lo realmente increíble: Ver a Sadiq sin intenciones de matar a alguien o hacerle la vida imposible.

El par de chicos iban platicando animadamente, al menos el turco lo hacía pues últimamente acostumbraba a siempre estar sonriente en compañía de Kiku que de vez en cuando lo acompañaba con unas risitas mucho más discretas. El japonés estaba trabajando en otro manga así que Sadiq llevaba por él las hojas de papel cuidando que nadie fuera a hacerles nada, a veces también lo ayudaba a entintar y cosas así, había empezado a tomar cierto gusto por los trabajos del asiático.

-Te digo Kiku, este manga necesita una odalisca y tienes que dibujar alguna escena donde baile la danza del vientre ¡Sería genial! Con tu estilo una cosa así quedaría increíble- decía Sadiq emocionado tan solo de imaginarlo.

-¿Tú crees? No soy muy bueno dibujando personajes femeninos- decía el muchacho pensando en aquella posibilidad al tiempo que Heracles y Gupta se acercaban a ellos. Cabe mencionar que estos dos también habían empezado a acercarse al asiático puesto que pasaba mucho tiempo con Sadiq.

-¿Qué quieren aquí?- preguntó Sadiq que siempre saludaba de esa manera tan brusca a sus supuestos amigos.

-Pasar el rato molestándote, por supuesto, no creo que haya algo más interesante para hacer contigo- contestó Heracles con tanta calma que no pareciera que estaba insultando al turco el cual solo le espetó una serie de amenazas entre dientes.

-En realidad nos preguntábamos si Kiku querría salir con nosotros estas vacaciones, Heracles y su familia planean un viaje de campo y nos han invitado aunque claro, él nunca te lo va a decir directamente a ti- dijo Gupta también con calma refiriendo esto último a Sadiq.

-No- respondió el turco

-Si- dijo por su parte Kiku al mismo tiempo y ambos al escuchar respuestas contrarias voltearon a verse.

-¡No vamos a ir con este idiota!- dijo el turco.

-Pero quiero ir- dijo Kiku con esa vocecita casi tímida y aquel par de ojos rasgados que desarmaban por completo a Sadiq, sobre todo en el momento en que este le clavó la mirada hasta que el otro intentando usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para negarse… finalmente fue derrotado por la cara de Kiku y soltó un gruñido de frustración.

-¡Está bien está bien!… tú ganas-

-El poder de Kiku es increíble- comentó Gupta asombrado de ver como con un solo gesto el japonés fue capaz de domar al turco.

-Cuida bien de Kiku idiota, puede que alguien te lo quiera robar- dijo Heracles pasándole una mano por la cabeza al asiático mientras sonreía de manera extraña haciendo reaccionar al otro.

-¡No toques a mi Kiku!- gritó Sadiq empujando a Heracles y abrazando posesivamente al chico que soltó un gritito por la repentina acción tratando de decirle a Sadiq que se apartara pero este seguía abrazándolo fuertemente mientras se peleaba a palabras con Heracles. Sin temor a que Kiku lo fuera a lastimar y Kiku después de todo se dejaba abrazar sin temor a ser lastimado.

A veces no es necesario encerrarte físicamente en una habitación para aislarte, casi siempre estamos aislados dentro de nosotros mismos, nos ponemos una máscara o una especie de antifaz, construimos un cuarto de pánico alrededor nuestro en donde la gente no nos puede tocar, ni ver, mucho menos conocer.

Evadir a las personas por no saber entenderlas, ni saber cómo debemos reaccionar a veces ante ciertas situaciones en donde las tenemos que enfrentar es como un remedio rápido y fácil. De la misma manera que preferimos lastimar y alejar a todos de nosotros antes que tener que enfrentarnos al dolor de ser siempre rechazados. Escapar, básicamente huir pero para nuestra mala suerte el mundo entero está lleno de gente y la mayor parte de las veces la misantropía no es una opción. Siempre encerrados en nuestra habitación emocional y mental, ocultos bajo nuestras mascaras de agresividad… vamos a sentir ese deje de soledad y aquella necesidad del calor de alguien más y sin darnos cuenta la máscara y las paredes se empezarán a agrietar.

Finalmente Kiku un poco temeroso de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando entre el griego y el turco, hábilmente se zafó del agarre de este sin que lo notara y se escabulló hasta su propia mesa y en el camino se encontró con Alfred quien iba felizmente tomado de la mano de Natasha, el americano hablaba sin control mientras que la chica asentía de vez en cuando con la cabeza y se mantenía inexpresiva haciendo parecer que se aburría pero no era nada de eso.

-Te pasaré todas las temporadas completas de _Xena la princesa guerrera _y te juro que será tu próxima heroína, ella es increíble, obvio no tanto como tú pero estoy seguro que te va a gustar- decía Alfred riendo estrepitosamente provocando que la gente a su alrededor comenzara a hablar entre cuchicheos señalando a ambos a lo que Natasha pareció reaccionar apretando inconscientemente la mano de Alfred y mirando hacia el piso.

-No, Xena no será tu próxima heroína… creo que tú próxima heroína debes ser tú misma- dijo Alfred pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro a Natasha acercándola a ella para abrazarla protectoramente sin dejar de sorprenderse nunca lo frágil que la chica en realidad era.

-Tonto- solo murmuró Natasha rodeándole también cintura para corresponderle el abrazo y recargando su cabeza momentáneamente en el pecho del muchacho que le dio un beso en la frente acompañándola hasta su mesa en donde una chica más los esperaba.

Lily era una joven de primer año que unos meses atrás había sido trasladada y cuando era molestada por un grupito de abusonas que vieron en ella a un presa fácil, Natasha actuó efectivamente como una heroína y la salvó. Después de eso aun tras los constantes desplantes de la rubia platinada, Lily la siguió cual pollito a todos lados finalmente haciendose su amiga, la primera de Natasha.

-Te dejo en buenas manos Nat, nos vemos a la salida, cuídala bien Lily- dijo Alfred cuando llegaron con la chica casi niña y que con una sonrisita tímida asintió con la cabeza viendo a Alfred darle un beso rápido en la boca Natasha.

-No me canso de decírtelo Natasha, eres muy afortunada, tienes un novio muy bueno y guapo y tú también eres muy bonita y eres muy fuerte- le alagaba Lily sonriéndole con un sonrojo en su cara mientras que la otra chica solo desviaba la mirada un poco apenada mientras peinaba uno de los mechones de su largo cabello.

-Tú… tú también eres bonita- dijo Natasha murmurando apenas las palabras escuchando un gritito emocionado por parte de la niña a su lado.

-El que tú me lo digas me hace feliz. Tengo una idea, estas vacaciones salgamos de compras juntas ¿Si?- le dijo tomándole la mano entusiasmada

-¿Segura que quieres ir conmigo?- preguntó Natasha un poco extrañada.

-Claro… ¿O tú no quieres ir?- esta vez fue Lily la que pareció un poco desilusionada.

-¡Si quiero!- dijo Natasha con el mismo entusiasmo que Lily al tiempo que Alfred la miraba de reojo.

Hay tiempos y momentos en los que nuestra vida no parece más que una continua tragedia en donde el mundo entero es nuestro enemigo; todos en todo momento nos atacan sin descaso y sin darnos cuenta poco a poco nos vamos convirtiendo en victimas de nuestras tragedias antes que poner un alto a la situación.

Nos dejamos derrotar y la idea de ponernos una capa voladora para convertirnos en héroes no parece vislumbrar en nosotros hasta el momento en que nos damos cuenta de que no hay necesidad de una capa o un traje bajo la ropa, solo la convicción para salvarnos a nosotros mismos y ser los protagonistas de nuestra vida, no personajes secundarios.

Alfred se sentó en su mesa acostumbrada junto con sus amigos al mismo tiempo que Feliks también llegaba saludando a todos con su respectivo beso en la mejilla excepto a Gilbert quien al ver llegar al ojiverde se separó de Francis y de Antonio para ir a sentarse con sus otras amistades.

Gilbert y Feliks se saludaron con un beso en la boca bastante indecoros y tomaron asiento junto con el resto que ya se habían acostumbrado a sus desvergonzadas muestras de cariño.

-Ahora si perras, como que ultimo día de escuela ¿Se dan cuenta de que el próximo año será el último de Gilbo, Kiku y mío? Ósea mi Feli, Lovi, Alfie y Luddy se van a quedar sin nosotros, totalmente cero fabuloso- decía Feliks empezando a deprimirse.

-No te preocupes, todavía nos queda mucha gente rara para que nos haga compañía- comentó Ludwig recorriendo la mirada por toda la cafetería viendo a todos esos peculiares personajes que hacían de aquella escuela un manicomio.

Vieron a la banda hipster nórdica conspirar algo junto con Iván que sonreía de manera no muy tranquilizadora y también Scott que con un cigarrillo en la oreja de vez en cuando le robaba cucharadas de Nutella a los nórdicos mientras espetaba groserías contra el sistema político.

Por otro lado también se veía a Bladimir acosando a su amigo búlgaro echándosele encima como si quisiera morderle el cuello mientras este entre forcejeos y pánico evitaba las "mortales" mordidas del supuesto vampiro.

En la mesa detrás de ellos estaban Elizabetha y Roderich, tenían la mesa frente a ellos tapizada de partituras que intentaban acomodar pero Roderich terminaba desordenándolas cuando una idea para un arreglo se le venía a la mente haciendo de aquello un caos mientras Elizabetha tarareaba mientras acomodaba una vez más todo.

En otros lados estaba Yong Soo abrazándose a Yao el cual intentaba quitárselo de encima. El coreano que se había obligado a dejar libre a quien nunca sería suyo, ahora luchaba por alguien con quien todavía tenía una mínima oportunidad e incluso retaba a su rival de amores con la mirada.

Fue hasta que Iván cansado de esas miraditas y el acoso del moreno, se levantó para ir contra él pero Yong Soo notando esto tomó en brazos a Yao como si este fuera una princesa cautiva y echó a correr entre gritos histéricos de Yao y la mirada asesina de Iván que los perseguía a punto de chocar con Emma, la cual iba del brazo del capitán de natación.

La rubia de ojos verdes, casi al final del semestre había caído perdidamente enamorada del atlético y guapo muchacho australiano que la había salvado cuando esta cayó por accidente a la piscina.

Fue casi como una escena sacada de película y claro, esto fue la causa de que los corazones de gran parte de los alumnos masculinos terminaran rotos y ahora cada vez que la chica se paseaba con su nuevo novio, los pasillos se convertían en un mar de suspiros lastimeros.

-Tienes razón, aún queda mucha gente extraña y… ¡¿Matty?!- exclamó de pronto Alfred cuando vio a su hermano entrar a la cafetería acompañado de Guillermo y tomado de la mano…

-¿Kim-ly?- preguntó de nuevo el ojiazul cuando notó que su hermano iba muy romántico con la vietnamita.

-Alfred, creo que tú naciste con un micrófono injertado en la garganta- le criticó Mathew un poco avergonzado de su propio hermano.

-Espera ¿Desde cuando sales con ella?- preguntó su gemelo señalando a la asiática.

-Oye, "ella" tiene nombre- le regañó Guillermo.

-Ósea Matty, que súper escondido te lo tenías- dijo emocionado Feliks regalándole un guiño.

-Ya llevamos un tiempo pero ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta- dijo Mathew mirando a la muchacha y esta solo alcanzó a sonreír ligeramente y sonrojarse.

-Yo tuve que ser su Cupido, estos dos no se atrevían a hacer nada- comentó Guillermo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Mathew que incluso se le desacomodaron los lentes.

-Por eso siempre estaban juntos- dijo Alfred señalando al cubano y a su hermano respectivamente.

-Pues claro, ¿Qué te imaginabas yankee pervertido?- preguntó riendo con una carcajada sonora caminando lejos de ahí junto con Mathew y su recién descubierta novia.

-Huy súper lindos nosotros, cada quien con su final feliz; hasta me dan ganas de decir una de esas tonterías como "amigos por siempre"- decía Feliks con un tono soñador.

-Nada de cursiladas, hay que decir algo como "awesome por siempre" kesesesese- opinó Gilbert.

-Ve~ ¿Y si solo decimos "perdedores por siempre"?- propuso Feliciano haciendo reír a todos.

-Como que súper bien, después de todo somos el _Losers club-_ dijo el ojiverde y todos concordaron orgullosos de pertenecer a ese club.

Expectativas, etiquetas, imagen, ser o no ser tú mismo. A veces la frase "serte fiel" es un concepto bastante difícil cuando todos creen saber quién eres excepto tú y en la adolescencia este es el pan de cada día.

Luchar contra la sociedad al mismo tiempo que intentas buscar tu lugar en ella y de paso lidiar con un mar de hormonas que toman el control sobre tus acciones antes que la razón pueda tomar partido. Sin embargo hay un par de cosas buenas en esto y no, no esa tontería de que son, fueron o serán los mejores años de tu vida que en muchos casos no es así. Lo verdaderamente bueno es que la adolescencia es algo que se cura con la edad y la preparatoria, esa por suerte no es para siempre.

Aunque puede que aun dentro de algunos años cuando se llegue a esa edad adulta de maduréz física y emocional todavía una parte de nosotros siga siendo un adolescente perdedor.

FIN

/

**Les dije que no habría más finales cardiacos… ¡porque este es el capítulo final! **

**¿Les gustó el final de cada quien, las parejas crack del final? Espero me lo hagan saber.**

**Ahora las letanías de la autora: Mil millones de gracias a toooodos ustedes que son la gente más cool del mundo por haber seguido esta historia atascada de crack, asesinato de otp´s, desfile descarado de clichés y bueno, todo eso. En serio mil gracias por los reviews, también la gente que me llegó a comentar en Twitter y Tumblr mil ochocientas gracias a los lectores silenciosos; y solo como un último comentario me gustaría compartirles un consejo.**

**Cuando recién empecé a publicar este fic me llegaban muchos reviews  
(en serio muchos) que me decían cosas acerca de cambiar el pairing, incluso Anon-san (no sé si aún siga leyendo) me dijo que lo mejor sería cambiar las parejas para no perder lectores, es entonces que vengo a decirles esto: Gente, si ustedes están publicando una historia de la que están enamorados y aman a esas parejas y aman su plot pero no le gusta a alguien más ¡NO LO CAMBIEN, HAGAN QUE LES GUSTE A LOS LECOTRES! Creo que si yo hubiese hecho este fic con parejas canon o de haberlo cambiado hubiera perdido mucho de su encanto así que les doy este consejo, sean fieles a su historia y usen su talento para que más gente se enamore de su trabajo.**

**Ahora sí, me despido de nuevo agradeciendo su atención cada domingo (y un lunes), de verdad mil gracias y bueno, como siempre les digo: Nos leemos entre fics.**

**PD: Solo por si les interesa algún tipo de vomitadero de depresión y tragedia rated M pueden asomarse a mi último OneShot, Lovers Who Uncover en donde me dediqué a desgarrar la pureza del Spamano XD**

**PD2: ¿Me podrían hacer un awesome favor? Me mandarían un review o un PM con el nombre humano de Holanda y si no tiene uno oficial al menos si el fandom le ha dado uno. Gracias (la abusadora autora que no investiga por su cuenta)**


End file.
